Flightless Bird
by Butterfly Betty
Summary: Sequel to Here We Go Again. Bella, Edward, Carlisle, and the others are all back for a new case with the FBI. Will this be the case that breaks them all for good? AH, MA for launguage and violence.
1. Prologue

BPOV

I could feel my body shiver as I curled up in the corner of the room I was locked in. My body was aching from the cuts and bruises that were covering me. I heard a noise and snapped my head up as the door of the room got thrown open. I looked over and saw the men coming for me again. They came in and grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the room and into the small wooden shack. They threw me into the chair and tied me to it again. This isn't the first time they have done this.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked the tall, dark haired man. I just stared at him.

"She's a stubborn child," said a man I hadn't heard before. I looked past the men standing in front of me and saw an older man with long black hair and black eyes staring at me. "My dear, we don't want to hurt you but we need to know where he is."

I just sat there and stared at him. He sighed and nodded his head at the men in front of me. They just chuckled and looked back at me. The first man came over and backhanded me causing my chair to fly back to the ground. My head fell back and slammed to the ground with a loud crack. I stifled my scream as my head was filled with pain.

They second man pulled me back up and ran his hand onto the back of my head and pressed down on my newest wound. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. He moved his hand around and ripped my shirt open, exposing my breasts to them. The second man came over with a whip in his hand. He reared back and struck me with the whip.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my skin tear.

"Do you feel compelled to talk now?" asked the older man. I just shut my mouth and glared at him. He got up and came over to me. He knelt in front of me. He ran his hand down the cut across my chest. I winced but didn't say anything. "My dear, you have proven to be tougher than most men in your position. Do yourself a favor and tell me where he is so I can let you go. I don't want to hurt you."

"Go to hell," I muttered through my teeth.

He just sighed and moved away from me. He nodded at the two men. The first man pulled me off the chair and hooked my bound hands over a hook on the ceiling. I was barely able to touch the ground with my feet, which were also bound. He cut my shirt off while the second man came around to my back. I just closed my eyes as he started whipping me.

Over and over he struck me with his whip but I kept my screams locked inside of my head. I couldn't let them win. I couldn't let them beat me. I had to hold on until they came for me. I knew they would come for me. I knew he would come for me. He promised to protect me.

"That's enough," said the older man. He came around and stood in front of me. "Why go through all of this? All you have to do is tell me where he is."

I just stared at him. He sighed and moved away for a moment. He came back over and offered me a bottle of water.

"Would you like a drink of water?" he asked. I just ignored him. "You don't have to be so brave. Do you think he would go through all of this for you?"

"I know he would," I muttered.

"I don't think he would. You surprise me, my dear. You are stronger than I thought you would be. I figured you would crack by now," said the man. I just turned my face away from him. He grabbed my face and turned it to him. "Tell me where he is."

"NO!" I screamed. He backhanded me and I flew backwards and swung back to him.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he bellowed in my face.

The door to the room got thrown open. We all looked back at the door. I felt the tears fall down my face when I saw him coming in with his gun raised. The old man pulled me off the hook and pulled me in front of his body.

"Let her go."

* * *

**Here is the first chapter to the sequel to Here We Go Again. I know it's super short but more will come. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Three Months Earlier**

"Oh, fuck, Edward…harder," I growled, dropping my face into the mattress.

"Baby, I don't want to hurt you," whispered Edward.

"You're not," I demanded. "Now push harder or I will have to kick your ass…again."

"Fucking bitch," muttered Edward, massaging my back harder.

"God, that feels so fucking good," I sighed. "You give the best massages."

"I know," smirked Edward, pressing himself into me. I could feel his erection through the thin layers of our underwear. "I'd like to massage somewhere else, too."

"Would you now?" I asked, lifting my ass up and grinding myself against him.

"Fuck," he moaned, dropping his hands to my hips. "You are being so fucking mean."

"I know," I smirked, looking over my shoulder. "What are you going to do about it?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at me before he violently pulled my panties down my legs and tossed them on the floor. He stripped of his boxers and rolled me onto my back. I bit my lip as I looked at him, naked and nestled in between my legs, just where he belonged. Edward leaned forward so that he was hovering over me. His stiff erection was pressing against my soaking lower lips.

"Do you want my cock, love?" he whispered, teasing me.

"Yes," I whimpered, thrusting my hips up. "Please, Baby, I need you in me now."

"You do, huh?" he murmured. "If that's what you want."

Edward crushed his lips to mine as he slammed his cock into me, hard. His mouth swallowed my scream. Edward sat up in his knees and gripped my hips in his hands as he started thrusting into me frantically. My head fell back into the mattress as I felt his cock sliding deeper and deeper into me.

Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me up so that I was straddling his legs. His hands slid to my ass and he started lifting me up and down on his shaft. I wove my fingers into his hair and pulled his head back. He moaned at the pleasurable pain I was giving him. I thrust my tongue into his mouth as I my body shook with my climax. Edward dug his fingers into my ass as he came with me.

"God, I love it when you pull my hair like that," he whispered.

"I love it when you fuck me like that," I whispered. I kissed him again softly. "But I mostly love you."

"And I mostly love you, too," whispered Edward.

I climbed off Edward's lap and followed him into the bathroom. We quickly showered and got ready for work. We loaded into the car and headed to the office. I looked over at Edward and smiled. The past three years had been amazing.

Edward and I were both still with the bureau. Our relationship had withstood the trials of trying to find the balance of being partners and lovers. We've had our ups and our downs like any other couple but we've stuck through them together and they've only made us stronger, in every way.

We were even more in love, still living in Edward's beach house together, and still unmarried to the displeasure of our mothers.

Renee and Elizabeth had been pushing us to get married ever since Emmett and Rose got married two years ago. Then when Alice and Jasper tied the knot a six months ago, they became fanatical about it. I still smile at the memory of Emmett and Jasper asking my permission for them to propose.

_Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and I were sitting in Denali's one night after work when Edward excused himself from the table. Emmett cleared his throat as he fidgeted with the label on his bottle of beer._

"_What the fuck is up with you, Emmett?" I asked. "You're like sweating bullets."_

"_I kind of wanted to talk to you about something but…" he trailed off. He was so nervous._

"_Ok, so talk to me," I said._

"_IwanttoaskRosetomarryme," muttered Emmett, quickly. _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," I chuckled, cocking my eyebrow at him. Emmett closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

"_I want to ask Rose to marry me," he said, slowly, looking up at me._

"_Ok," I said. "So why don't you ask her?"_

"_Well…you see….I want your permission," stammered Emmett. I leaned back in my seat and smiled._

"_You want my permission to propose to my sister."_

"_Yes," muttered Emmett._

"_I do too," whispered Jasper._

"_You want to marry Rose?" I asked._

"_No, Alice," sighed Jasper._

"_Should you be asking Charlie?" I asked._

"_Well, probably but since things are still rocky there, I'm not sure it would make a difference to Rose if I have his permission. But it's different with you, Bella," said Emmett, looking me in the eye. _

"_Why?" I asked._

"_Because she respects you, Bella, and so do I. If it hadn't been for you, I might not have ever met Rose. I love her so much. I know that I've made some huge mistakes with you, Bella, but I promise that I will always love Rose. I will take care of her forever," said Emmett. _

"_Bella, you are the most important person in Rose and Alice's lives right now. Watching the three of you trying to rebuild your relationships has inspired me to reevaluate what I want in life. When doing so all I could think about was that I want Alice. I want her to be my wife, the mother of my children. I love her, Bella, and I will take care of her," said Jasper. _

"_Well, I'm not really sure what to say," I smiled, "except for you have my permission. Don't hurt them or I will your asses."_

Edward and I enjoy pissing our mothers off about how we have no intentions of getting married and how we just want to live in sin for the rest of our lives. Ed and Charlie wanted us to get married too but they didn't really talk about it much. They knew it pissed us off, and I think they were both scared of us, or mainly me.

My relationship with Charlie and Renee had never been better, though. We've, along with Rose and Alice, have worked really hard over the last three years to get back what we used to have. It wasn't easy or fun but overall, I felt better about my family. Knowing that they supported me one hundred percent, made my job that much better.

Edward pulled the car up in our parking space and we climbed out. Edward and I were very careful not to be touchy feeling with each other while we were at work. We made our way up to our offices and settled at our desk.

"Hey, Bella, Edward," said Emmett as he, Garrett, and Jasper came in.

"Hey, Em," I smiled. "How's Rose feeling?"

"Miserable," sighed Emmett. "She keeps going on and on about being fat and not being able to see her feet anymore."

"She's not fat, she's pregnant," I laughed, shaking my head at my sister. Rose was six months pregnant with twins boys.

"That's what I keep telling her but you know Rose," said Emmett.

"That I do," I sighed.

"Alice sure has been enjoying all the shopping for the babies, though," chuckled Jasper.

"Oh, I can tell by the mountain of clothes sitting in their room. They probably won't be able to wear more than half of it," chuckled Emmett.

"Just wait until you see what Kate has for them," smirked Garrett.

Angela, Ben, and Carlisle came out of his office looking sad and upset. Ben and Angela were still dating and had no plans of getting married anytime soon, either. Angela was still struggling with the fact that James Sanders had come after her just to get to me. She didn't blame me, or at least that is what she said, but it was still something she was struggling with. I shared a look with Edward, who just shrugged his shoulders. The three of them came over to the rest of us. I could tell just based on their body language that whatever was going on wasn't good news.

"Listen up," said Carlisle. "Due to circumstances beyond their control, Ben and Angela have request an immediate transfer from our bureau to the San Francisco branch."

"What?" I asked. "Angie, you're leaving me with all these boys?"

"Sorry, Bell," whispered Angela. "But we have to."

"Why?" asked Emmett.

"My mother is very sick," said Ben. "She needs me and Ang right now so we are moving back to San Francisco to help take care of her."

"Man, I'm sorry," whispered Emmett. Ben just nodded his head. I went over and wrapped my arms around him and Angela.

"I'm sorry, guys," I whispered. We'll miss you. If you need anything, please let us know."

"We will," said Angela. "Thanks, Bella. Sorry about leaving you with the meat heads."

"It's ok, Angie," I smiled. "I can take them."

"Whatever," scoffed Emmett. Everyone just rolled their eyes at him. They all knew I could take his ass out anytime I wanted too.

"Ang, we had better go," whispered Ben.

"Ok," sighed Angela.

We all hugged Ben and Angela before they headed over to the elevators and left. I would really miss them both. Angela and I had gotten to be really good friends over the last few years. She completely all her training and had proven that she was an amazing profiler. I made my way into the break room and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"You really shouldn't drink that shit," smirked Carlisle.

"Probably not," I snorted. "But it sure tastes good."

"Cause I made it," boosted Carlisle. I cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You so did not make this coffee. This is Angie's coffee, you ass," I chucked.

"Yeah, it is," laughed Carlisle, sitting down at the small table. I sat down in the seat next to him.

"How's Izzy and Abby?" I asked.

"Oh, lord, Izzy is convinced that she's going to be the next Miley Cyrus. She has been trying to talk me and Esme into putting her in vocal lessons," said Carlisle, rolling his eyes. "Abby is wonderful. Well, as wonderful as a three month old can be anyway. She just kind of stares at you."

"My sweet Abigail," I sighed. "I need to come by and see the girls."

"Yes, you do. Izzy has been asking when you were coming by," smirked Carlisle.

"She probably wants to tell me about her new boyfriend," I smirked, standing up.

"What boyfriend?" snapped Carlisle as I walked out of the break room, laughing.

He followed me a few minutes later with his cell phone glued to his ear and grilling Esme about Izzy's new boyfriend, who I totally just made up. He growled as he shut his phone and glared at me before he went into his office and shut the door. God, I love messing with his mind.

"What did you do to him this time?" asked Edward.

"Told him Izzy has a new boyfriend," I smirked.

"He bought that one again?" asked Edward, smiling.

"Every time," I laughed. "You would think he would know that she is going through her I hate boys stage."

"Well in his defense, he had been distracted by Abby," Edward pointed out.

"True," I sighed. "God, can you imagine what he is going to be like when Izzy or Abby really do have boyfriends?"

"He will be just like I will be, not happy and polishing my gun when those boys come to pick them up for a date," smirked Edward.

"Wow, extreme much?" I asked.

"Nope," he smiled. "Just wait until we have kids."

"Who said we are having kids?" I asked with a smile.

"Our mothers," he smirked. "They will kill us if we don't give them at least one grandchild."

"Probably," I sighed.

I shook my head as I went back to work. Having children was another one of Renee and Elizabeth's issues with us. We, as they often pointed out, weren't getting any younger and needed to get to producing some grandchildren. Honestly with as strained as my own childhood was, I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to have kids. Edward and I have talked about it a little but not a lot. I suppose we would have to have the discussion one day.

Just after lunch, the elevators doors opened with a ding. I automatically looked up and nearly growled when I saw Lauren coming out. After our little confrontation, she avoided coming around us here. A about six months later, she quit and took a job with Seattle PD so I was a little surprised to see her here.

"Lauren," said Carlisle, coming out of his office. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your help," said Lauren as a tear slipped from her eye.

"What can we do for you?" I asked.

"My sister is missing," she said. "I need you to help me find her."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews to the first chapter. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. **


	3. Chapter 2

"Your sister?" I asked, leading Lauren over to the chair next to my desk.

"Yes," cried Lauren. "Look, I know that we don't get along Bella, but I need your help. She's the only family I have left. Please, Bella?"

"Ok, calm down," I said, handing her a tissue. "I need you to tell me what is going on."

"My sister, Natalie, has been working at this strip club down by the pier for the last few months. She's putting herself through medical school and it was the only way she could make enough to pay her tuition and keep her apartment. I've been trying to help but when I left here, I took a huge pay cut and I don't really have the money to help."

"Ok, what was the name of the strip club?" asked Edward.

"It's called Eclipse," said Lauren. "It's located close to that sex shop down on 83rd."

"Ok, so when did she go missing?" I asked.

"Three days ago," said Lauren. "She was supposed to meet me for dinner on Friday down at the Olive Garden but she never showed. I called her dozens of times that night but she never picked up her home or cell phone. I called the club but they told me that she quit the night before. I went to her apartment and someone trashed it, Bella. I don't know what they were looking for but they tore the place apart."

"Was anything missing?" I asked.

"I don't think so but it was hard to tell without messing up the crime scene," sighed Lauren.

"Was she pushing drugs?" I asked.

"No," exclaimed Lauren, defensively. "Natalie is a good girl, Bella. She wouldn't get mixed up in drugs."

"Ok, I just had to ask," I said, putting my hands up in surrender. "Does she have a boyfriend?"

"Not that I know of but over the last few weeks, she's been kind of distant," said Lauren. She sighed and leaned back in her seat. "I thought she was just tired from work and school. I mean, she's pulling a full course load and working five nights a week. I told her to cut back on her studies and work but she told me she could handle it."

"Did you file a missing persons report the Seattle PD?" asked Carlisle.

"Yeah," snorted Lauren. "They told me she probably found herself a sugar daddy and left town with him but I know my sister. She and I have been through a lot over the last year and we've always been really close. She would not leave town without at least telling me first. I know that something horrible has happened to her. Please help me find her?"

"Ok, here is what we are going to do, Lauren," said Carlisle. "Technically, this isn't a federal case but we will look into it and see what we can come up with, ok?"

"Ok," whispered Lauren. "I know I don't deserve your help but thank you."

"Hey, everyone deserves help, Lauren," I said, grabbing her hand. "We'll do everything we can."

"Ok, we need a recent picture of Natalie," said Emmett.

"This was taken a month ago," said Lauren, pulling a picture out of her purse.

Lauren and Natalie looked very much alike. They both had the same eyes and smiles. Natalie's hair was darker than Lauren's but you could definitely see the resemblance between them. They were both very beautiful.

"We need to get into her apartment," said Garrett. "Do you have a spare key?"

"Yes," said Lauren, pulling her keys out. She took the key off her set and handed it to Garrett.

"Edward, Garrett, and Bella go check out the apartment," ordered Carlisle. "Emmett, Jasper, and I are going to head down to the club. Lauren, we'll let you know what we find, ok?"

"Ok, Carlisle," whispered Lauren.

I watched as Lauren made her way over to the elevators. Her body language was of someone broken and defeated. Lauren may not be my favorite person in the world but I would do everything I could to help her because nobody should feel as helpless as she clearly does in this moment. I gathered my gun and badge and followed Garrett and Edward out to the car.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in front of a red-bricked apartment building. We headed upstairs to the third floor and down to apartment 3C. Garrett unlocked the door using Lauren's key and we stepped inside. To say it had been trashed was an understatement. Whoever was in this place, vandalized it.

They had thrown her books and movies everywhere. Her couch cushions had been cut open and all the stuffing had been pulled out. I headed into the kitchen and found the contents of her refrigerator dumped out onto the floor. Her dishes had been broken against the walls. I could see the dents in the plaster. I headed from the kitchen to the bedroom where Emmett and Garrett were.

Natalie's clothes were missing. Her closest and dresser was empty, the drawers had been pulled out of the dresser and were laying in the floor. The blankets had been pulled off the mattress, which had been pulled off the box spring and cut up.

"What were they looking for?" I asked myself, looking through the contents on the floor.

"I'm not finding any blood or anything but they could have just cleaned up after themselvs," mused Garrett.

"We need to check the drains," I said.

"Who the hell are you?" snapped a red headed woman stepping into the doorway of the bedroom. She was looking around at all of us with a look of hatred on her face. She whipped her cell phone out of her pocket. "I'm calling the police."

"We're FBI," I said, showing her my badge. "I'm special Agent Swan. This is special Agents' Mason and Mitchell. Who are you?"

"I'm Courtney Newhouse," she said, looking around at all of us. "Did you do this to Natalie's apartment?"

"No," said Edward, coming over to us. "It was like this when we showed up. Did you know Natalie very well?"

"Yes," frowned Courtney. "She and I have been friends for the last three years. I live across the hall."

"Have you seen anyone coming in or out of this apartment?" I asked.

"Just her boyfriend," said Courtney. "But he hasn't been here for the last few nights."

"What can you tell us about him?" I asked.

"Not much," sighed Courtney. "I've only met him a time or two. His name was Henry Rollins. He works at the club with her, as a bartender I think."

"What does he look like?" asked Garrett, writing down everything she was telling us.

"Tall, thin, dark brown hair with dark eyes. They fought a lot," explained Courtney.

"Was he violent with her?" I asked.

"She swore he wasn't but I would hear her screaming for him to stop hurting her sometimes. I never saw any bruises or anything but then again, she wasn't really allowed to hang out with me after they started seeing each other," said Courtney. "I haven't talked with her in over a month."

"Here's my card, in case you think of anything else," I said, handing her the card.

"Is she dead?" asked Courtney.

"I don't know," I said, sadly. She just nodded before she turned and left the apartment.

"You thinking abusive boyfriend went a little too far?" asked Garrett.

"Possibly," I said. "We need to check with area hospitals to see if she's been in the ER at all in the last few months."

"I'll get on it," said Garrett, pulling out his cell phone.

"We need to see what we can find on this Henry Rollins too," said Edward.

"Yeah," I said, looking around the room. "What happened to you, Natalie?"

I went over and knelt down in the floor in front of a bookshelf. On the floor in a broken frame was a picture of Lauren, Natalie, an older man with the same blond hair as Lauren, and a darker haired woman. They must be Lauren and Natalie's parents. In the picture the four of them were sitting on the deck of a large white boat. They were all a smiling together. I set it back on the floor and stood up.

"Let's process the apartment for prints or anything," I said.

"Ok," replied Edward.

We spent the next few hours going over Natalie's apartment very carefully. We found several prints in the kitchen, bathroom, and bedroom. All of her drains in the bathroom and kitchen came back with clean, so if she was killed, she wasn't killed here. I was able to pulled some hair from a brush so we could match any possible DNA if we find a body.

Once we were done, the three of us headed back to the office. Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper were already back from their trip to the strip club. Edward, Garrett, and I quickly filled them in on what we found, or didn't find in Natalie's apartment.

"Well, the club wasn't much better," said Carlisle. "The bartender told us that Natalie quit Thursday night right in the middle of a shift but that was all he would tell us. I think he knows more than he was telling us but I couldn't really push him for more since this really isn't our case."

"I think we should run a check against missing persons for girls who match Natalie's," I said. "All of her clothes were gone but she left personal effects behind. If she ran, I would think she would take the picture of her and her family. What if she didn't run? What if someone wanted us to think she left town?"

"Why would they want that?" asked Jasper.

"Exactly what we need to find out," I said, shaking my head. I went up to the white board and looked at the picture of Natalie Mallory. "We need to talk to Lauren again and see if there is anything that would cause Natalie to run."

"Ok, but tomorrow," ordered Carlisle. "We need to get the prints going through forensics to see if we get a match. We are going to have to be careful that we don't step on any toes with Seattle PD. The last thing we need is for them to get pissy."

"Yeah, cause god forbid they should help one of their own," muttered Emmett.

Nobody else said anything as we packed up for the day. Edward and I dropped off our prints done to the lab before we headed back to the house. We spent the rest of the evening watching TV. Well, we pretended to watch TV, anyway. I could tell that both of us were thinking about Lauren and Natalie. They were obviously very close to each other so it didn't make sense for Natalie to leave town without at least telling Lauren. Something told me that this case was going to get nasty. I just hoped that we were prepared.

After a few hours, Edward and I made our way into our bedroom and went to bed. Natalie Mallory danced in my dreams all night, begging me to help her.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews to this story so far. **


	4. Chapter 3

"Bella, we have to get up now," whispered Edward, kissing along the side of my neck.

"Don't want to," I mumbled, pressing myself into his embrace. "I'm all warm and toasty."

"I know you are, love, but we have work to do today," chuckled Edward.

"Fine," I sighed. I turned my head and captured his lips with mine. "If you insist."

"I don't want to, Bella, but the last thing we need is Carlisle coming over and chewing our asses out about being late," smiled Edward, sliding his up to my breast.

"Again," I smirked.

"Again," laughed Edward. "Once was enough."

"Ok, ok, let's go to work," I sighed.

Edward went into the kitchen and started the coffee while I went and took a hot shower. He was a good man who knew I wasn't going to be happy until I had my coffee. I quickly shower and dried off before I went back into our room. He kissed me before he went to take his own shower. I'll admit that I ogled his ass while he walked, it was so very nice.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I were both dressed and in the car ready to head into the office. I was happy because I had my travel mug of delicious, hot coffee. Edward rolled his eyes when I sighed as I took my first drink.

"You know, you have a serious coffee addiction," commented Edward.

"It's not a problem," I smiled. "I can quit anytime, I just choose not to."

"Spoken like a true addict," sighed Edward. "I swear I can stop, just give me one last hit."

"Wow, you just made me out to be like some kind of drug addict," I laughed.

"Only your drug is coffee," smirked Edward.

"No, love, I can stop drinking coffee. You, however, are my drug. I can't get enough of you," I smiled.

"Nor I you, Baby," smiled Edward, grabbing my hand and pulling it to his lips. "And I have zero intentions of quitting you."

"Me either," I murmured.

A few minutes later, Edward pulled his car up in front of the office. We climbed out and he leaned in and kissed me softly, which was very unlike him. He normally wouldn't show that type of affection for me at the office. We made our way into the building and up to our offices. Carlisle's door was shut but I could hear him talking to someone on the inside. Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett were already at their desks.

"Hey, who's he talking to?" I asked, motioning to Carlisle's office.

"No idea," said Garrett. "The lab wants you."

"Ok," I said.

Edward and I turned and headed back to the elevator as Carlisle's voice got louder from inside his office. He wasn't happy with whoever he was talking with in there. Edward and I headed down to the lab to speak with Emily Young, the head of the forensic department. She was a stunningly beautiful, Native American woman, with long shiny jet black hair and black eyes. She looked up from her lab table and smiled at us.

"It's about damn time," she smirked.

"Yeah, we're slow," I chuckled, rolling my eyes. "What do you have for us, Emily?"

"I was able to get three different prints from the apartment, Natalie Mallory, Henry Rollins, and an unknown match. I ran them through local and national databanks but didn't get a hit on the third set," explained Emily. "However, Mr. Henry Rollins' prints came back with a red flag. I pulled his record up and found that he has quite the track history."

Emily handed me the file and I started flipping through it. He had a long record with several charges if possession charges, burglary, assault, and at least a dozen other charges. Too many other charges. Someone with a record like this would be spending time in the jail, not out free. I looked over at Edward.

"This is bogus," I said.

"No shit," he sighed. "Someone has gone through a lot of trouble to make Henry Rollins seem like quite the criminal."

"There's a backdoor on his file," said Emily. Edward and I looked up at her. "Someone is keeping track of who is pulling up his file. I tried to figure out who it was but they are working very hard to keep me out. If I had to guess, I would say it was federal."

"Very interesting," I mused. "Thanks, Emily."

"Anytime, Bella," smiled Emily.

Edward and I took Henry Rollins file with us as we went back up to our floor. Carlisle's office door was now open but I could hear him talking to Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett. We turned the corner toward our desks and I froze when I saw him standing with two men.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I hissed at Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley. They both turned around and smirked.

"We just transferred in," smirked Mike, giving me the once over. "Looking good, Swan."

"Shut the fuck up, Newton," growled Edward.

"Everyone shut the fuck up," hissed Carlisle, turning to me. "My office now."

"Fine," I muttered. I turned and headed into Carlisle's office with him following me. He shut the door and put his hands on my shoulders. "What are they doing here, Car?"

"Newton and Crowley transferred in to take Ben and Angie's spots," explained Carlisle. I clenched my jaw. "Now, listen to me. I had no choice but to bring them on here. It was the only way Ben and Angie could transfer back to San Francisco. They had to go back."

"Well, this is just fucking great," I muttered. "If they smart off to me once, Car, I'll kick their asses."

"I've already warned them. Although, I don't think they believed me when I told them you could," smiled Carlisle.

"Which means I'm going to have to prove to them that I can," I sighed.

"Probably," laughed Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes as we headed back out to the others. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett were all glaring at Mike and Tyler. Ever since we worked on the Martin Keller case with them three years ago, not a one of us could stand either of them. They were rude and hateful and made several comments about mine and Edward's personal relationship. Not only that but they nearly blew the case for us.

Mike, Edward, and I had cornered Martin Keller before he could kill his next victim when Mike thought he would show off. He rushed in without waiting for backup while I was trying to stop his victim from bleeding out from the knife wound in her stomach. Edward chased after him and got there just before Martin Keller could slit Mike's throat.

"So what did the lab have to say?" asked Carlisle, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Emily found three prints, Natalie's, Henry Rollins, and an unknown set," explained Edward.

"What do we know about Henry Rollins?" asked Carlisle.

"Not much," said Garrett. "His criminal history is heavy but it feels off to me."

"Me too," I agreed. "I think it's bullshit."

"Why is that?" smirked Mike.

"Because someone who had been convicted of that many counts of possession, burglary, and assault would be sitting in an eight by ten right now instead of running around free," I said, harshly. "Plus, Emily found a backdoor."

"To who?" asked Carlisle, ignoring Mike's ignorance.

"She doesn't know," I said. "We're thinking big, though."

"How's our search through missing girls going?" asked Carlisle.

"Slow," said Emmett. "So far we have three girls who disappeared that worked at that club but we can't find any connection between the three of them and Natalie. The first girl, twenty year old Samantha Connors, disappeared two years ago. She had worked at the club for nearly six months when she went missing. Her parents reported her missing after they tried to get a hold of her for several days without luck. The police found her clothes missing but everything else in her apartment was left behind. They figured she just ran away with the some guy from the club, however her case is still open."

"The second girl is Daphne Harrison. She was only seventeen when she went missing. She was last seen leaving her high school a year ago. She had been working at the club for two months, under the alias Amber Wiles. The police figure she got roped into drugs and/or prostitution while working at the club and ran away, but her case is still open officially," said Jasper.

"Our third girl is Shelly Baker. She was twenty-two when she went missing six months ago. Her car was found on the side of the road with her purse and keys still there. She had been working at the club for a month when she went missing. Police think her car broke down and she hitched a ride with the wrong person. Her husband, Sean Baker, says that Shelly called him before she left the club that night and said she was coming straight home," explained Garrett.

I went over to the white board and studied all three of our girls. None of them looked the same. Samantha Connors had bright red hair and dark brown eyes. She had pale ivory skin and freckles sprinkled on her face. Daphne Harrison had long curly black hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a cheerleading uniform in her picture and looked like your All American teenager. Shelly Baker had chin length brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had rosy cheeks and a beautiful smile on her face.

"Is there anything other than the club that ties these girls together?" asked Edward, while I studied our girls.

"Not that we can find," said Emmett. "None of them lived in the same neighborhood. None of them worked at the club at the same time, either."

"What do we know about this club?" I asked, breaking my eyes away from the girls.

"Alec Thornton opened Eclipse five years ago. He has no criminal record, code violations, or even a traffic stop. The guy seems almost too clean, in my opinion," said Jasper.

"Why? Because he runs a strip club?" snorted Tyler. "Just because he doesn't park where he isn't supposed to or run stop signs is no reason to suspect him."

"Having four girls who worked for him disappear in two years, does," I snapped.

"You don't even know if these girls disappeared or not," scoffed Mike. "For all you know, they found themselves someone to take care of their financial needs and ran off with them."

"Maybe," I said. "But it's a pretty big coincidence that four different girls would disappear without leaving word with their families."

"Perhaps," sighed Mike.

"Bella, Edward, go talk to Lauren again. See what you can find out about the boyfriend," ordered Carlisle.

I nodded my head and headed over to my desk when Mike reached out and slapped my ass. I stopped as everyone, but Mike and Tyler, took a deep breath. I turned around and looked at him. He was smirking as he leaned back in his seat. He winked at me and I lunged for him.

"Whoa, Bell," said Carlisle, pulling me back. "Calm down."

"Fucking let me go," I growled. "I'll kick his fucking ass."

"Like you could," scoffed Mike. Carlisle laughed and let me go. I tackled Mike to the ground and threw my fist into his gut. "Holy shit."

"If you ever put your hands on me again, I will rip your nuts off and stuff them down your throat, got me?" I growled, punching him again.

"Got you," he yelled. I jumped off of him and looked back over at Tyler, who was gaping at us.

"That goes for you too," I snapped. "I won't put up with that sexist bullshit."

"Ok," said Tyler, putting his hands up in the air as Mike scrambled to his feet. He was clutching his stomach.

"Still think she can't take you, Newton?" smirked Emmett.

We all laughed as Mike grumbled under his breath and stumbled down to the bathroom. I'll admit it felt pretty fucking good to knock some sense into him. Edward and I gathered our stuff and headed down to the car.

"You held back, didn't you?" asked Edward, pulling the car out.

"Yes," I smiled. "I made my point but I didn't want him to piss his pants."

"Fuck, I love you and your iron fists of justice," sighed Edward, with a smile.

"Aw, that's so sweet," I gushed.

Edward and I pulled up in front of Lauren's apartment building about ten minutes later. We made our way up to the fifth floor and froze. Her front door was cracked open. Edward and I looked at each other before we pulled out our guns. He pushed the door open and we headed in with our guns ready. Laying in the middle of the living room was Lauren Mallory, with her throat cut.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews so far. Go check out the one-shot by GreenEyedTemptation called 'The Next Door Neighbor.' It can be found under my favorites. In fact, go check out all her stories.**


	5. Chapter 4

I just stood there for a split second staring at Lauren's body on the floor. As much as I despised Lauren, I didn't want her dead. I slowly went over and checked her pulse. Nothing. Sighing, I looked up at Edward.

"She's dead," I said.

"POLICE, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" shouted two uniformed police men as they came storming into Lauren's apartment.

"We're FBI," I said as I stood up. Edward and I both had our hands up.

"Sure you are, princess," scoffed one of the officers.

"We are, dip shit," seethed Edward.

"My badge is in my back pocket, asshole," I snapped. The asshat came over and palmed my ass as he pulled out my badge. "Watch the fucking hands, buddy."

"You know you liked it," he smirked, flipping open my badge. I saw his eyes widen when he saw that I was indeed a FBI agent. "Oh, shit. I'm sorry, Agent Swan."

"I'm sure you aren't," I snapped, ripping my badge out of his hands. Edward and I stowed our guns. I turned back and squatted next to Lauren's body. "What happened to you, Lauren?"

"Are you expecting an answer?" scoffed the officer. I clenched my fists as I stood up and looked at him.

"What's your name?" I asked. He was a cocky looking man who needed to lay off the jelly doughnuts and the beer.

"Jenson," he smirked, giving me the once over.

"Well, listen here, Jenson," I scolded. "First, don't ever disrespect a victim again. You have no idea what she went through. Second, her body tells me quite a lot."

"Like what?" he scoffed.

"Like how the scraps on her knuckles indicate that she fought back, which means she probably didn't trust her attacker. The bruising on her face and arms also indicate that she fought back and based on the angle of the slit across her throat and the angle of the blood splatter, the perp was left handed and at least a good foot taller than she is," I snapped. Jenson and his partner just stared at me like I had just told them they had won the lottery.

"I'm calling Emily and her team to process the scene," said Edward, pulling out his cell phone.

"That won't be necessary," said a tall dark haired man as he and a blond man came into the apartment. "We'll handle this."

"And you are?" asked Edward, looking between the two men. They both looked like they were desperately trying to pull off the bad cop look, but neither of them were able to.

"Detective Luis Cruz," said the dark haired man. "This is my partner, Detective Andrew McClellan. We're from homicide."

"We will be taking over the scene now," smirked Andrew.

"Like hell you will," I said. "This is now federal."

"How?" asked Andrew.

"We believe her murder is connected to the disappearance of her sister and at least three other women," I explained.

"Oh, yes," sighed Andrew, rolling his eyes. "The runaway sister she's been bitching about. Natalie ran off with some sugar daddy. Lauren couldn't accept it."

"Did you go to the police academy?" I asked, seriously.

"Yes," he said, conceitedly.

"Then the fact that Lauren was murdered just days after her sister disappears should clue you in to the fact that Natalie didn't just up and leave, at least not willingly," I snapped.

"Not to mention that if you and your girlfriend here," said Edward, gesturing to Luis, "had been doing your jobs in the first place, you would have realized as we did that there have been at least three other women linked to that strip club that have disappeared in the last two years."

"You fucking piece of shit," snapped Andrew, lunging at Edward. I gripped him around the neck and slammed him against the wall.

"Look here, Asshole," I snapped, "I don't really give a shit if you think we are stepping on your toes. This is now our case so get the fuck out of our crime scene before I have to get really nasty."

"Get the fuck off of me, you bitch," he hissed. I let him go and he turned back to his partner. "Let's get the fuck out of here. We'll get this straightened out later."

Luis and Andrew left and I turned back to Edward. He was already on the phone with Emily. We cleared the rest of the uniformed policemen out of the apartment so they wouldn't contaminate the scene anymore than they already had. Emily and her team showed up about ten minutes later.

They went right to work while Edward and I started interviewing neighbors, all of who conveniently didn't hear any thing or see any thing. It's amazing how fear will blind people from talking. Edward and I left Emily and her team with a uniform cop and headed back to the office. Neither of us said anything during the car ride back. Sure, Lauren had been a thorn in our side from the beginning but nobody deserved to have their family taken from them and then killed just days later. My gut told me that they were connected, I just didn't know how.

"I'm going to go run for awhile," I said, turning to Edward as he parked the car in his parking space.

"Ok," said Edward, understanding that I needed some time to process everything.

We climbed out of the car and headed inside. Edward headed over to the elevator while I headed down to the gym. I changed into my workout clothes and headed out to the track. I stretched for a minute before I started to run.

"_Kate, can we get a full round, please?" I asked as Edward, Rose, Alice, Esme, and I joined the rest of the team at Denali's._

"_Sure thing, Bella," said Kate from the bar. We headed over and sat down . A few minutes late, Kate brought our beers over and joined us. "Damn, it's been a long night."_

"_Been pretty busy?" I asked._

"_Yes and no. I'm trying to cover some extra sifts to give my staff some extra time off to make up for having to take off like I did. I owe them at least that much," explained Kate._

"_I can cover a couple shifts, if you want," I offered. "You did have because of me."_

"_Not because of you, Bella," Kate reminded me quietly. "And I'll be fine."_

"_Well, isn't this just the sweetest little group," sneered Lauren as she came into the bar. Edward slipped his arm around my shoulder, protectively. Lauren's eyes fell on me and Edward. "You know, Bella, he's going to get tired of you. He's not a one woman kind of man."_

"_Lauren, shut the fuck up," growled Edward. "Just because I didn't fuck you isn't a reason to be a bitch."_

"_Is that what he told you, Bella," smirked Lauren. "That he didn't fuck me? And you believed that shit. I guess you aren't as smart as you claim you are."_

"_You're fucking lying," I snapped. "He would have been honest with me. Get the fuck out of here."_

"_If I'm lying them how do I know about the birthmark on his ass," smirked Lauren. She laughed as she turned and headed out of the bar. _

"_Bella, she's fucking lying," said Edward as I stood up. He grabbed my hand in his. "She's lying."_

"_Then how did she know about the birthmark?" I asked, pulling my hand from his._

"_We almost….but we didn't," he said, standing up. "I would never lie to you."_

"_You already have," I whispered._

_I stormed out of the bar, leaving him there, yelling after me.. Carlisle followed me out and took me back to his house. He held me in his arms all night while I cried._

I shook my head as I sat down on the field and brought my knees up to my chest. That was right before Lauren quit. Edward spent the night camped out on Carlisle and Esme's porch. The next morning he begged me to believe him. He swore that nothing happened between him and Lauren besides some groping and kissing. I eventually forgave him for not telling me the whole truth from the beginning and we were able to push past it.

We went to work the next day and Lauren made a few more comments about her and Edward. Edward threatened to file harassment charges on her and she quit. As much as I am still bitter and angry with Lauren over all of that and more, I still didn't want her to die. She had looked so broken and defeated the other day.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Carlisle, sitting down next to me. I smiled and laid my head on my knees.

"I guess," I sighed. "Did Edward fill you in?"

"Yeah," said Carlisle, shaking his head. "This case just gets more and more confusing."

"I know," I sighed. "Anymore missing girls?"

"Not yet but we are still looking. There are a lot of missing girls to go through," answered Carlisle.

"She didn't deserve to die," I muttered. "As much as I hated her, she didn't deserve to die."

"No, she didn't," said Carlisle. "Why don't you and Edward come over for dinner tonight? Esme and Izzy really miss you both."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

Carlisle and I headed back inside. I quickly showered and changed back into my work clothes. I made my way back up to the floor. I gave Edward a soft smile as I sat down at my desk and went to work on the stack of missing girls we were sorting through. It was unnerving how many women went missing every year that no one even knew about.

Just after three the doors to the elevator opened and Director Burkhart stepped off followed by Luis Cruz, Andrew McClellan, and a third man with wispy grey hair. I exchanged a look with Edward. This wasn't going to be pleasant. Director Burkhart led the men into Carlisle's office and shut the door behind him. A few minutes later, his door opened again and Carlisle stepped out and looked right at me and Edward. Yep, not good at all.

"Swan, Mason, get your asses in here," barked Carlisle.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and followed Edward into Carlisle's office. Luis and Andrew were both smirking as they sat on Carlisle's couch with the third man. Director Burkhart was unreadable. His expression was one of annoyance but I didn't think it had anything to do with me or Edward. Carlisle shut the door behind him and turned to me and Edward. I could see the mixture of amusement and irritation in his eyes.

"Agent Swan, is it true that you slammed Detective McClellan against the wall in Miss Mallory's apartment?" asked Carlisle.

"Yes," I simply said, sitting next to Director Burkhart.

"Why did you do that?" asked the director.

"Well, Director-"

"I've asked you to call me Peter at least a dozen times, Agent Swan," smiled Peter and I knew that his annoyance wasn't with me or Edward.

"My apologies, Peter," I smiled. "I pushed Detective McClellan against the wall when he lunged toward my partner. I didn't want him to contaminate our crime scene."

"Yeah, after he made an inappropriate comment," muttered Andrew.

"You mean like the comment you made about Miss Mallory bitching about her missing sister?" asked Edward. "Because here at the FBI, we don't badmouth our co-workers, past or present. Especially when they are laying on the ground with their throat cut."

"Yes, well, let's move on to more important topics," muttered the bald man.

"I'm sorry who are you?" I asked.

"Agents Swan and Mason, this is Captain Mark Luttrell," said Carlisle, giving me a look that said to be nice. "Captain Luttrell would like to take over our case since in his opinion this isn't Federal."

"What a load of shit," I muttered.

"Be that as it may, Agent Swan," said Mark, "There is nothing to indicate that this is an FBI matter."

"I disagree, Captain," I said. "We have three other cases of girls who disappeared after working at the same strip club that Natalie Mallory did when she disappeared four days ago. Now, I find it pretty suspicious that the day after Lauren brought her concerns to us, after you all blew her off, that she ends up dead, don't you think?"

"Yes, I do, Agent Swan, but we handle this," said Mark, abruptly.

"You haven't done a very good job so far," grumbled Edward. "Four missing girls all from the same club and you haven't put that together?"

"We are homicide, not missing persons," snapped Luis.

"So fucking what?" I asked. "When Lauren expressed her concerns about her sister, you blew her off and told her she was overreacting. Now, she's dead. This is our case."

"No, it's not," snapped Mark, standing up.

"Yes, it is," said Peter, standing up. "As of this moment the FBI is in charge of this case, officially. I expect you to send over everything you have on our missing girls, as soon as possible."

"Fine," muttered Mark, looking around at all of us. "Let's go."

"Sir-"

"NOW," snapped Mark. He stormed out of the office with Luis and Andrew scowling after him.

"Well, that was fun," chuckled Peter, looking back at me, Edward, and Carlisle. "Keep me up to date on this case."

"Yes, sir," I said.

Peter left and we went back to work after filling in the rest of the team about our conversation. We all ignored Mike and Tyler's objections to us even being on this case and focused our attention of the missing girls. Something told me that there were more than just our four missing girls at stake here.

A few hours later, we packed it up for the night. Edward and I followed Carlisle to his house for dinner. We hadn't seen Izzy, Esme, or Abby in nearly a week and I know we both missed them all. Edward parked his car behind Carlisle's and we followed him in through the Garage.

"Oh my god, Mom, Ethan would not leave me alone today at school. He kept following me and Kylie around at recess. Then he tried to kiss me. It was soooo gross," whined Izzy.

"Tell that boy not to be kissing on my Izzy," laughed Edward as we stepped into the kitchen.

"Uncle Eddie!" squealed Izzy, jumping into his waiting arms. She threw her arms around his neck.

"How's my best girl?" asked Edward.

"I'm good," smiled Izzy. She looked over at me and smiled. "Auntie Bella, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, sweetheart," I laughed, pulling her out of Edward's arms. "You are almost too big for me to hold anymore."

" I know, " she sighed, dramatically. I kissed her check and set her on the ground. I went over and wrapped my arms around Esme and set my chin on her shoulder.

"Hey, good looking," I whispered. "Whatcha got cooking?"

"I'm making chicken noodle casserole," smiled Esme, laying her head against mine. "You ok? Heard about Lauren."

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. "Just didn't deserve it, you know?"

"I do," frowned Esme. Carlisle came back into the kitchen with Abby in his arms. I turned and pulled her away from him.

"Hey, give me my daughter back," he grumbled.

"Nope," I smirked as Abby smiled at me. "She wants her Auntie Bella."

"Yeah, Dad," scoffed Izzy, coming over to me and Abby. "What were you thinking?"

"Gee, Izzy, I don't know," mocked Carlisle, pulling the seven year old into his arms and attacking her face with kisses.

"Daddy, stop," squealed Izzy.

"Never," laughed Carlisle. I shook my head and looked down at Abby who was grinning.

"We have us a crazy family, Abby," I smiled.

By the time Edward and I got home, both Edward and I were exhausted. It had been an emotionally exhausting day for all of us. Regardless of our personal feelings toward Lauren, she was once a coworker and I knew that none of us would rest until we brought her killer to justice.

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews to this story so far. **


	6. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning and rolled over onto my back. Edward was snoring softly next to me. Once again my dreams had been filled with flashed of Natalie Mallory. Only this time, Lauren danced in and out of my dreams asking me to help her, too. I slipped out of bed and made my way into the living room. I pulled the throw off the back of the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders as I slipped out onto the front porch and settled on front steps.

The sun was just barely starting to rise over the ocean. The waves were slapping against the shore, gently. The sky was turning for the midnight back to soft blue, a rarity for Seattle. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting out on the front porch when the door opened. Edward came out and sat down next to me, pulling me into his arms. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked.

"Couldn't really sleep so I thought I would come out here and watch the sun rise," I said, softly.

"Thinking about the case?" he asked.

"Yeah," I whispered. "Something about this whole case feels…off to me."

"Me too," mused Edward. "I just can't figure out what it is."

"Me either," I muttered.

Half an hour later, Edward pulled his car up into his parking space. We climbed out of the car and headed inside. Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett were already sitting at their desks when we came in. I smiled and went over to hug Rose, who was sitting with her feet up next to Emmett. She was rubbing her belly.

"Rosie," I squealed, hugging her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have a doctor's appointment in an hour so I thought I would come by and see my baby sister," she smiled. I pulled up a chair next to her feet. I pulled them into my lap and started rubbing them. "Fuck, that feels good. My feet have been killing me."

"I bet they are carrying Em's twin boys," I teased as Mike and Tyler came in.

"Oh, look, Tyler, they are having a moment," smirked Mike. I rolled my eyes. "I bet they will start painting each other's nails next."

"Dude, she's going to kick your ass if you keep that shit up," scoffed Tyler, going over to his desk.

"Who the fuck are you? And why are you such a dick?" snapped Rose.

"Rosie, calm down," I said, grabbing her hand. "That asshole is Mike. The other dude is his partner, Tyler, who might be smarting up enough to know that I can and will beat Mike down at every turn."

"Oh, those are the douche bags Emmett was telling me about," laughed Rose, looking over at Mike. "How's the gut feeling? She packs one hell of a punch, doesn't she?"

"It's fine," muttered Mike, glaring at Rose. "Who are you?"

"This is my sister and Emmett's wife, Rose," I said, glaring at him.

"Hmm, guess I can see why Emmett would marry you," smirked Mike, winking at Rose. "Or at least I could before you got fat."

"You son of a bitch," I snapped, lunging for the asshole. Emmett threw me back into Garrett's arms as he reared back and cocked Mike in the face with his fist.

"Don't ever talk about my wife like that, you mother fucking son of a bitch," growled Emmett.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" roared Carlisle, running off of the elevator.

"That dick just hit me," snapped Mike, holding his nose.

"After you disrespected my wife," seethed Emmett, lunging for him again. Jasper and Edward pulled Emmett back as Rose scrambled to her feet.

"Baby, calm down," soothed Rose, laying her hand on Emmett's cheek. He stopped fighting Jasper and Edward and pulled her into his arms.

"Don't ever talk about her again," muttered Emmett, before he pulled Rose down to the break room.

"What the fuck is going on here?" asked Carlisle, looking at me.

"Mike called Rose fat," I said. Carlisle's jaw clenched down as he snapped his head over to Mike.

"You. Did. What?" seethed Carlisle.

"I-"

"Don't open your fucking mouth again," snapped Carlisle. His face was bright red and I could tell he was struggling to keep his temper. "How dare you think of talking to anyone like that, much less an amazingly strong, caring woman who is struggling with a difficult pregnancy carrying twins."

"I was just joking," mumbled Mike. I stepped over to him and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"Let me make this very clear, Newton," I snapped. "This macho male bullshit thing that you are flaunting around is so over and done. We don't have the time or the patients to deal with the fact that you are just a little man, trying to overcompensate for your shortcomings. Deal with your shit and move on."

"You don't know shit about me," snapped Mike. I smirked as I let go of his shirt and stepped back.

"Oh but I do, Mikey," I smirked. "For example, I can tell that you are an only child whose parents often shuffled you off to your nanny because they were too busy to even notice that you were desperate for their attention. Even now you live off their money. You pretend to be happy and together but in reality, you are just a sad, pathetic man who goes home to his apartment every night and watches life pass you by while dreaming of what it would be like to be one of those happy couples on TV."

"You don't know anything about me," He snapped. He pushed past us and stepped onto the elevator.

"How'd you know so much about him?" asked Tyler, from his desk.

"I profiled him," I said, shrugging my shoulders as I looked over at him. "Your turn?"

"No, I think I'm good," smiled Tyler. "I know he seems like an ass, and he is one, but he can be a good guy."

"I'm sure that's true, Tyler, but all I've ever seen of him is him being a horse's ass," I said. "He hurt my sister and I don't take that lightly."

"Oh, I can tell," said Tyler.

I headed down to the break room to check on Emmett and Rose. They were sitting at the table. Rose was sitting in Emmett's lap, while he had his head on her shoulder and his hand on her belly. I smiled as I leaned up against the door.

"Everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," muttered Emmett. "I just hate that asshole."

"Me too," mumbled Rose.

"That makes three of us," I sighed. "Rose, you know you aren't fat, don't you?"

"I do, Bella," smiled Rose. "Well, I am but it's because I am having two babies. My boys are worth gaining a few pounds for."

"Yes, they are," I laughed. "I'd better get to work. Let me know how your appointment goes, ok?"

"Ok, love you, Bell," smiled Rose.

"Love you, too, Ro," I said, smiling at her.

I made my way back over to my desk and started looking through more missing girls. Emmett and Rose left about ten minute later for her appointment. Mike came back up, scowling, about half an hour later. I shared a smirk with Edward as Mike plopped down in this seat. An hour later, Emily called and asked me and Edward to head down to the lab.

"What's up, Emily?" I asked. She sighed and leaned against her lab table.

"I just got done running the prints from Lauren's apartment," said Emily. "The unknown set from Natalie's apartment were found in Lauren's apartment too."

"Well, they could belong to a mutual friend," said Edward.

"Well, I thought the same thing so I decided to expand my search a little. I ran the prints through the national database. Whoever this person is, is connected to more than a dozen missing women's cases in more than six states," explained Emily.

"What?" I asked.

"Three girls in Nevada, two from Texas, one from Utah, at least three from New York, four so far from California, two from Florida, and there are more coming in," said Emily.

"What is going on?" I mumbled to myself.

"I don't know," sighed Emily. "I scrapped under Lauren's nails hoping to find DNA but came up with nothing, which is odd considering her nails were broken and torn."

"So whoever killed her probably cleaned up after himself," guessed Edward.

"That's what I am thinking," said Emily. "Lauren had defensive wounds on her hands and arms as well as several contusions on her legs, face, and upper body. I think whoever killed her beat the crap out of her before they finally…"

"Any signs of sexual assault?" I asked, hesitantly.

"No," sighed Emily.

"Thank god for that," I mumbled. "Can you tell us anything about our suspect?

"Based on the angle of the knife would, I would guess that he around six foot three or four, left handed, and probably weighs between 180 and 200."

"Ok, thanks, Emily," I said.

"No problem, Bella," she said. "Just find this asshole. I didn't like Lauren but…"

"I know, me either," I sighed.

I followed Edward over to the elevator and we headed back up to our office. We made our way over to our desks and filled everyone in on what Emily told us. They all seemed to be just as confused as we were about what was going on.

"How'd you do it?" asked Mike. I turned and looked at him.

"Do what?" I asked, confused.

"How's you know so much about me?" he asked, refusing to look at anyone other than me as they all looked over at him.

"I profiled you," I said.

"I know that," said Mike, "but how did you know about my parents, the money?"

"Well, the money was the easiest part," I said. "You wear designer suits and the FBI doesn't pay that well."

"Guess I can see that," muttered Mike.

"I can tell that you are an only child because you don't know how to treat others. You are rude and abrasive with everyone, including your partner. Typically, people who have siblings aren't like that. You are cocky and arrogant which are typically trademarks of someone who is lonely but doesn't know how to be any other way because you've been around assholes your entire life," I explained. Mike sat there with his mouth hanging wide open.

"How…" trailed off Mike.

"Bella's an expert profiler, Newton," smirked Carlisle, coming over and sitting on the edge of my desks.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened. I looked over to see two men coming in. The first was a short, scrawny looking man with a cheesy black mustache and a bad comb over. The second man was slightly taller than his friend. He had soft blond hair and dark blue eyes. They looked around at all of us.

"Can I help you?" asked Carlisle, standing up.

"Yeah, you can tell us where Henry Rollins is," said the shorter of the two men.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Carlisle.

"DEA."

* * *

**Thank you for all the reviews. For those of you who don't know, the DEA is the Drug Enforcement Administration. **


	7. Chapter 6

"Can I help you?" asked Carlisle, standing up.

"Yeah, you can tell us where Henry Rollins is," said the shorter of the two men.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Carlisle.

"DEA," said the blond man, flashing us his badge. "I'm George Campbell and this is my partner, Joel Rolterburg."

"Yeah, can I see those badges again?" I asked. George cocked his eyebrow at me. "Sorry, I just don't really trust you."

"You are?" he asked.

"Special Agent Swan. This is Special Agents' Mason, Mitchell, McCarty, Whitlock, Cullen, Newton, and Crowley," I smirked, standing up and holding my hand out. "Now, how about that badge?"

"You're an agent?" snickered Joel. I snapped my head at him and he wisely shut his mouth.

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" I asked, harshly.

"No, ma'am," he said, quickly. He pulled out his badge and tossed it into my hand. "There you go."

"Thanks," I smirked. I looked down at the badge for a few minutes. It seemed real. I tossed it back to Joel without saying anything. "So why are the DEA here?"

"We are looking for Henry Rollins," said George.

"Why?" asked Edward, leaning back in his seat.

"He's one of us," said Joel.

"What?" I asked.

"Henry Rollins is really DEA Agent Sam Uley," said George. "We've been watching Eclipse for the last nine months. We suspected that they were running a fairly large meth behind the scenes so we put Sam in undercover as a bartender. It took him a while but he finally got in with the big guys. Everything was going fine until last week when he sent us a message saying that he needed out. We arranged to meet him down on the corner of Franklin and Henderson but he never showed. That was five days ago."

"So that explains the bogus wrap sheet," said Carlisle.

"So what do you think happened?" I asked, sitting back in my chair.

"Honestly, we don't know," said Joel. "Sam told us last week that he was getting close to breaking this case open. We've suspected for awhile that this case is bigger than just Alec Thornton running some drugs from his club. He's in bed with a major supplier but we have no idea who it is. Sam was close to busting this whole thing wide open."

"So what made you think we know where Sam is?" I asked.

"We figured you picked him up for the missing girl when you pulled his file," shrugged Joel.

"We have no idea where he is at," said Emmett. "By the way, you made his wrap sheet completely lame."

"Sure to cops but nobody else would question it," scoffed George.

"Yet, he's missing," I pointed out. "I need his file."

"What file?" asked Joel, playing dumb.

"I need his personnel file, his psyche evaluations, performance sheets. I need everything you have on Sam Uley down to his high school transcripts," I said.

"Why?" asked Joel. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Because you have a missing agent, you dumb ass. I need to know everything I can so I can build a profile and find the son of a bitch," I snapped. "That's what we do here at the FBI. We need to know where he was living while he was undercover so we can process his place. We need to know every person he came into contact with over the last nine months."

"We can't just hand over all of that," scoffed George. I gritted my teeth together as I stood up and thrust the dozens of files on my desk into his hands.

"Look at these girls," I snapped. "Natalie Mallory, Samantha Connors, Daphne Harrison, Shelly Baker, Kelly Sievers, Dianna James, Lisa Reynolds, Ashley Fields, and the list keeps goings. All of these girls are somehow connected to Sam Uley and whatever he knows. So unless you want to be the one to go tell their mother, fathers, brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, husbands, and kids that you can't give me what I need to find out what happened their loved ones, you will get me that information as soon as your scrawny gets back to your office. Understand."

"Fine," sighed George. "I'll have everything sent over."

"Agent Whitlock and I will go back to your office with you to get it," said Emmett, standing up.

"We can just send them over," repeated George.

"Like my partner said, we will go get them," smirked Jasper. "It's not that we don't trust you…"

"But none of us trust you," smiled Garrett.

"Fine," gritted George, looking around at us all. "We would like to be kept in the loop on this investigation."

"Sure thing," agreed Carlisle. Emmet and Jasper followed the DEA over to the elevator. As soon as the doors closed, Carlisle looked over at me. "They are crooked."

"No shit," I scoffed, looking around at Garrett, Mike, and Tyler. "Ok, so we all know that they are only going to give us about half of what I just asked for which means we need to start digging up as much as we can on Sam Uley. Something tells me this case is bigger than just a drug ring."

Emmett and Jasper came back about half an hour later carrying a couple boxes worth of files. The eight of us spent the rest of the afternoon picking our way through the life of Sam Uley, what they gave us anyway.

Sam Uley was born and raised on a small Indian reservation in Northern Oklahoma. Both of his parents were killed when he was twelve when his father fell asleep on the way home and flipped the car over several times. His parents were killed instantly. Luckily, Sam was not in the car with them. He was taken in by his Uncle Quil Attera. When he was eighteen he moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington on a baseball scholarship. Unfortunately, he threw out his shoulder half way through his sophomore year causing him to lose his scholarship. However, he was able to graduate with honors two years later and went into the Police academy, where he also graduated with honors. He spent two years as a beat cop before he was recruited by the DEA. That was three years ago."

His service record is clean. His psyche evaluations were normal, no area of concerns but, honestly, it's not that hard to fake your way through those. You just smile and give them the answers they want to hear. He didn't have a single bad mark on his record, not one single complaint, nothing. Either Sam Uley really is just as innocent as the DEA jerk-offs were claiming or he's one hell of an actor.

"We aren't going to get to the bottom of this tonight," sighed Carlisle, shutting his file. "Everyone go home, relax, and we will regroup tomorrow."

"Ok," we all muttered.

Edward and I stopped for dinner at a small diner before we went home. Edward pulled me into the bathroom and started the water in the tub. He smiled as he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and slid it off my shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. In a matter of minutes, we were both naked and soaking in the hot water.

"We need a vacation," sighed Edward, pressing his lips to the side of my neck. He was sitting behind me. I could feel his erection pressing against my back as his hands roamed over my body.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"Back to Jamaica," he chuckled. I could feel his lips curve up into a smile against my neck.

"Oh, good ole Jamaica," I smiled. "We did have fun there."

"No worries," he murmured.

"No assholes at work," I sang.

"Just me and you, naked on the sand," he smiled.

"Maybe not on the sand," I laughed. "Making love on the beach wasn't very comfortable."

"I helped you get the sand out of your ass," laughed Edward.

"I remember," I smirked, pressing against his erection.

"Bella," growled Edward.

"Yes, love?" I asked, innocently.

"I want you right now," he murmured softly. I turned and straddled his waist.

"Then take me," I purred.

Edward growled as he stood up with me still wrapped around him. I'm not sure how he managed not to fall but I didn't really care either. He carried me out to our bed and laid me down. He brought his lips down on mine as he slowly slid into me.

"Fuck," he mumbled, against my lips. "Always so warm."

"Harder, Baby," I begged.

Edward started thrusting into me harder and harder. He pulled up on his knees and gripped my hips in his hands as started driving into me harder and faster. I loved it when he let go like this. There was something about the raw, hardcore way he took my body that turned me on. Edward's eyes slid mine, down over my breast, to where we were connected. His breathing deepened as he watched his cock disappear inside of me.

"So fucking hot," he muttered, under his breath.

He looked up at my eyes. His green eyes were like dark crystal orbs, full of lust and need. Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me so that I was straddling his legs. I wove my hands into his hair as he slid his around to my ass. His hands griped my cheeks as he lifted me up and down on his cock. He filled me so much more this way. I could feel my orgasm starting to build deep inside of me.

"OH FUCK," I screamed, shaking as my orgasm rocketed around me.

"FUCK," growled Edward, coming inside of me.

We clung to each other as we rode out our orgasm together, letting our lips find each other's. After a couple of minutes, we fell onto the bed and wrapped our arms around each other. We whispered our love to each other before we slipped into peaceful sleep. Tonight my dreams were free of missing girls.

The next few days flew by uneventfully. Edward and I went to Lauren's funeral with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Garrett and Emily. Mike and Tyler both refused to go since they didn't know Lauren. I understood that. It just felt right for the rest of us to go. I sat there in the back of the small church and watched her aunts and uncles grieving for her. I only wished we could have saved her.

Our case was going nowhere. Everything the DEA sent to us was useless on finding out who Sam Uley really was. He seemed like a normal, all American guy who loved being a cop. Was he just another victim like our missing girls or was there more to the elusive Agent Sam Uley that we just weren't seeing?

After my one peaceful night of sleep, my dreams were once again riddled with the missing girls. They danced in and out of my dreams asking me to find them , to save them, to stop the people who had taken them. Each night more and more girls, some of whom I didn't even know, were asking for my help. I was starting to feel like I was going crazy.

By the next Monday, I was tired, cranky, and seriously annoyed with this case. Edward and I climbed out of bed and took a hot shower. He had been worried about my sleeping problems but didn't say anything. He knew that this was just how I worked. Well, this is how I worked ever since James Sanders. I often worked out my issues through my dreams. I just normally didn't have problems like this.

"I'm worried about you," said Edward, coming over and leaning against the door to the bathroom. I looked up at him in the mirror. "You aren't sleeping, you've barely eaten over the last few days."

"I know," I sighed. "Maybe I should call Esme."

"That might be a good idea," frowned Edward.

"I'll call her this afternoon," I promised.

"Ok, I'm going in early," said Edward, coming over and wrapping his arms around me. "I have my fire arm certification this morning."

"Ok, I'll be in a bit," I smiled, laying my head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled.

Edward kissed me before he left. I quickly finished getting ready and poured myself some coffee. I climbed into my car and headed into the office about ten minutes after Edward had left. I parked my car next to his and climbed out. I started toward the entrance when I felt someone grab me from behind. I screamed into his hand and tried to throw my elbow into their gut but they pinned my arms behind my back with one of his arms. He dragged me away from the building as I passed out.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	8. Chapter 7

I could feel cold air blowing on my face, which was odd because it wasn't a cold day outside. In fact, it was quite nice so why was there cold air blowing on my face? I suppose I should have been asking myself where I was after that person grabbed me but I didn't really want to think about that. However after a few minutes, I forced myself to open my eyes.

When I did so I found myself sitting in the front seat of a small sedan. I looked over next to me and saw a tall, russet skinned man with shaggy black hair and black eyes watching me. He had huge bags under his eyes and looked like he hadn't slept in days.

"Sam, I presume?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I'm sorry about this."

"About kidnapping me?" I asked, eyeing my surrounding. We were parked under a overpass. I could hear the cars speeding over us. I looked down at the handle, trying to decide if I could make it out before he grabbed me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," said Sam. I looked back over at him.

"You'll forgive me for not believing you seeing as you've kidnapped me," I replied.

"I'm sorry," he said, again. "I didn't know any other way to get you to meet with me."

"You could have called or come in," I said.

"You wouldn't have listened to me," he sighed. " I need your help."

"Why should I help you?" I asked. "You kidnapped me from the parking lot of my office."

"Look, I know I did but I had no other choice," pleaded Sam. "I saw them there with you the other day."

"Who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Don't play dumb with me, Agent Swan," sighed Sam. "I saw DEA there. They were looking for me, yes?"

"Yes," I said. "They seemed concerned."

"That's bullshit," scoffed Sam. "All they care about is making sure that I don't expose them for the lying bastards they are."

"They seemed very concerned about your disappearance," I commented.

"Of course they were to you," said Sam. "They are very good at lying."

"Not that good," I smirked. "So how can I help you?"

"You have to help me get Natalie back," said Sam.

"How do I know that you didn't hurt her?' I asked. "Her neighbor told us how she would hear Natalie screaming for you to stop hurting her."

"Courtney Newhouse is a attention whore who likes to cause trouble. She has been arrested at least four times for disturbing the peace when she would go off on some poor schmuck who was minding their own business. I personally think she needs psychiatric help but that's none of my business," muttered Sam.

"Ok, so tell me what happened to Natalie," I said, turning in my seat to face him.

"I don't know," sighed Sam, shaking his head. "I had been undercover at the club for about two months when Natalie started working there. She immediately stood out from the other girls that worked the stage. She was classier, I guess. Anyway, we started hanging out. I knew it was wrong to start our relationship while I was on a job but I couldn't stay away from her. I fell in love with her. I had been trying to get her to quit for the last two months but she said she needed the money to pay for school. I offered to help her but she told me that it wasn't my job."

"Then last week, we were in the middle of a shift when this older man came in and took a seat at one of her tables. He had a couple of men with them. Through out the evening they kept hitting on her but she was used to it and just politely refused them. Well after about an hour of her rejecting him, the older man stood up and grabbed her arm, roughly. He called her a cock tease and backhanded her. I jumped the bar but by the time I made it to them, he had her bent over the table and was fixing to rape her in front of everyone. I punched him and threw him off of her. His two goons came at me but he called them back. I pulled Natalie behind me as Alec Thornton came out from the back. The old man, who Alec called Mr. Big, accused me of assaulting him. Natalie was shaking and sobbing behind me. Alec fired me and told Natalie to get back to work. She told him to fuck off and we left."

"I took Natalie back to my place and held her all night while she cried. Once she fell asleep, I sent a message to my contact at the DEA telling her I needed out. She told me to meet her the next day at the coffee shop near the UW campus. I told Natalie everything and told her to go back to her place and pack that we were going to have to hide for awhile. I went to meet my contact but she never showed."

"She?" I asked, interrupting him.

"Yes, Agent Tia Amun," said Sam. _Hmm, so George and Joel are not his contacts._

"Go on," I said.

"I waited for Tia for nearly an hour before I went to get Natalie at her apartment. When I got there, Nat was gone and someone had ransacked her place," said Sam.

"So why didn't you go to the police?" I asked.

"Because I don't know who to trust," said Sam, looking over at me. His eyes were full of fear and anguish.

"You think you can trust me?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Why?" I asked. "You don't know me."

"You're right, I don't know you," said Sam.

"Yet, here you are, asking me to help you," I pointed out.

"I know," he sighed. "Look, I know it doesn't make sense but I feel like I can trust you. Natalie used to talk about her sister Lauren working with the police but she told me that Lauren told her that if she was ever in trouble and couldn't get to her, that Natalie should go to you."

"So what do you think happened to Natalie?" I asked.

"I think she got sold into some kind of sex slave ring," whispered Sam, blinking his eyes several times before he looked over at me. His eyes were swimming in tears. "The club uses the premise of being a strip joint to cover their many faces. Drugs are just the beginning of what they do. I have the evidence to prove that Alec Thornton is involved but I think it goes beyond him and beyond drugs. They aren't pushing out enough for them to be making the money they are. For every five girls that work that stage, there are another ten in the back. Plus, the club has an underground that nobody is allowed in without being cleared by Alec."

"Oh, wow," I muttered. "This just got very interesting. Do you have any proof to support any of this?"

"I can't prove anything beyond the drugs but I think this thing goes deep, like really deep," said Sam. "I think there are some important people involved and they are willing to do anything to cover it up. I know for a fact that the two agents that came to you a few days ago, are skin deep in this."

"Then why would they come to us?" I asked.

"To feel you out for information," said Sam.

"Ok, so here is what we are going to do," I said. "You are taking me back to my office, and tell them what you told me."

"I can't," said Sam, shaking his head. "They are watching your office."

"Well, I have to brief the rest of my team," I snapped.

"They are watching all of you," snapped Sam.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I seethed.

"I don't know," yelled Sam, running his hands over his face. "I don't know what to do right now. If I did, I would be doing it."

"Ok, calm down," I sighed. "We need to go somewhere so that I can call my team and have them meet us."

"Are you sure you can trust them?" asked Sam.

"I trust them with my life," I said, looking him in the eye. "You can too."

"I am," muttered Sam.

Sam started the car and we out to the edge of town and checked into a seedy, cheap motel. It would have to do for now. Sam headed up to the room while I headed over to a payphone a few blocks away. I wasn't really sure why, but I believed him. There were too many missing girls for this to be just a case of drug trafficking. I just shook my head as I called Edward's cell.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," I said, looking around.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" he growled. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Yeah, I'm down at the Hudson Motel," I muttered.

"What the fuck are you doing there?" he hissed.

"Um, it's kind of a long story," I said. "But I was kind of kidnapped by Sam Uley this morning."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" he yelled into the phone. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Has he hurt you?"

"No, he needs our help," I said.

"He's fucking insane, isn't he?" muttered Edward. "Ok, listen, hold on tight, Bella. We are coming to get you."

"LISTEN TO ME," I snapped into the phone. "I need you to bring the team and the team only. Make sure you are not being followed by anyone. We are in room 209."

"Bella, you cannot trust this guy," sighed Edward.

"I do, Edward," I said. "Look, we'll explain when you guys get here, ok?"

"Bella…" he whispered.

"I know, Edward," I whispered. "I promise everything is ok."

"Ok, we'll be there in twenty," he whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I hung up the phone and headed back over to the motel. Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed when I came in. he looked surprised that I came back. I guess I can't blame him. It's not like most people in my position would stay and help the man what forcefully took them but I had to listen to my gut and my gut was telling me that Sam was a good man.

"Did you get a hold of your team?" he asked.

"Yep," I said, shutting the door behind me. "They should be here in twenty."

"Ok," whispered Sam. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said, taking a seat in one of the chairs next to the door.

"Why are you helping me?" asked Sam.

"I don't know," I said. "Something tells me that you are telling the truth about this case but I think this is just the tip of the ice berg."

"That's what I'm afraid of," sighed Sam, shaking his head. "Natalie is going to be a doctor. She wants to work in the ER. She said that is where she is needed the most. I admire her for being so selfless."

"Tell me about her," I said.

"She's beautiful. Long, silky, dark hair, the most incredible pair of blue eyes. She is sweet and generous, passionate and kind. She's smart and sassy. She's the best person I have ever meet," smiled Sam.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," I smiled.

"She is," he whispered.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door. I stood up and looked back at Sam, who had also stood up. He looked terrified and he really should be. I took a deep breath as I pulled open the door. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett looked like they were ready to fight. This wasn't going to be good.

**Thank you for all the reviews. So what did you think?**


	9. Chapter 8

EPOV

"That was some nice shooting, Agent Mason," smiled Calvin, handing my paperwork for my firearm certification.

"Thanks," I snorted. "I'll see you next year."

"Take it easy," said Calvin.

I made my way up to my office. We all hated having to take the twenty minutes every year to prove that we knew how to shot our weapons accurately but we had to. It was part of our jobs and we had to make sure that we were on top of our game. I stepped off the elevator and headed over to my desk.

I was surprised that Bella wasn't at her desk. It wasn't like her to be late. Shaking my head, I headed over to Carlisle's office. His door was wide open and he was sitting behind his desk, working on some paperwork.

"Hey, you seen Bella?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. Carlisle looked up at me, confused.

"No," he said. "Should I have?"

"She's not at her desk," I said, pushing off the doorframe.

"Is her car here?" asked Carlisle, standing up.

"I don't know," I muttered.

I headed to the other side of the floor with Carlisle following me. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I looked out the window that over looked the parking lot and felt my stomach drop. Bella's car was parked in the parking lot next to mine. I turned without saying a word to Carlisle and ran down to the break room but Bella wasn't there.

"Edward, calm down," said Carlisle. I looked over at him. "She's probably in the gym."

"Who's in the gym?" asked Emmett, coming up behind Carlisle.

"Bella," answered Carlisle.

"She's not down there," said Emmett. "I was just down there."

"Ok, she must be down in forensic," replied Carlisle but I could tell he didn't believe that anymore than I did.

"She wouldn't have gone down there without me," I muttered, shaking my head. I pulled away from Carlisle and ran over to my desk and picked up my phone and called Bella's cell.

"Hey, this is Bella. Leave me a message and I might call you back. You know, if I feel like it," came Bella's voice.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" I asked, once it beeped. "Call me now."

I slammed the phone down and sat down in my seat.

"Ok, Em, Jas, call Alice and Rose. Gar, call Kate. I'm calling Esme to make sure that Bella didn't call her," said Carlisle, kneeling down in front of me. "Edward, you have to calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Keep trying to call her."

I simply nodded my and picked up my phone while the other sent to their desks. For the next three hours, I tried to get a hold of Bella on her cell phone. Of course, she never picked up, not one time in three hours. None of the others had anymore luck than I did. Rose and Alice hadn't heard from Bella in a two days. Kate hadn't talked to Bella in nearly four days. Esme had talked with Bella last night but said that Bella was fine. They had made plans to meet for lunch in a couple of days.

"Where the fuck is she?" I mumbled to myself as I paced back and forth in front of our desks. "She was fine this morning. A little tired but her car is here. That means she had to have made it from the house so what happened to her once she got here?"

"Edward, stop," ordered Carlisle. I stopped and looked up at him. "Bella can take care of herself."

"I know," I snapped, "but she should have been here. Her car is here, for fuck sake."

"Hey, this isn't helping," seethed Emmett, grabbing the front of my shirt. "Now, calm the fuck down."

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I just…"

"We know," whispered Emmett as my cell phone rang. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"I don't know this number," I mumbled, flipping it open. "Hello?"

"Hey, it's me," said Bella.

"Bella, where the fuck are you?" I growled. "We've been looking for you everywhere."

"Yeah, I'm down at the Hudson Motel," she muttered.

"What the fuck are you doing there?" I hissed as everyone looked up at me with confused expressions on their faces.

"Um, it's kind of a long story," said Bella. "But I was kind of kidnapped by Sam Uley this morning."

"WHAT. DID. YOU. SAY?" I yelled into the phone. I was clutching the phone tightly in my hand. "Has he hurt you?"

"No, he needs our help," said Bella.

"He's fucking insane, isn't he?" I muttered. "Ok, listen, hold on tight, Bella. We are coming to get you."

"LISTEN TO ME," Bella yelled into the phone. "I need you to bring the team and the team only. Make sure you are not being followed by anyone. We are in room 209."

"Bella, you cannot trust this guy," I sighed.

"I do, Edward," Bella said. "Look, we'll explain when you guys get here, ok?"

"Bella…" I whispered, turning away from the others.

"I know, Edward," she whispered. "I promise everything is ok."

"Ok, we'll be there in twenty," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," whispered Bella. I shut my phone and took a deep breath before I turned back to the others.

"Sam Uley has her," I gritted out.

"WHAT?" roared Carlisle.

"He kidnapped her and wants her help. She believes whatever load of shit he fed her. They are down at the Hudson Motel on the edge of the city," I explained as calmly as I could, which wasn't very calm.

"I will rip him to pieces," growled Carlisle as we headed over to the elevator.

"So what's the plan?" asked Mike, standing up. Carlisle stopped and looked back at me. I shook my head softly. I didn't trust him or Crowley.

"You and Crowley stay here in case she calls back," ordered Carlisle.

"But-"

"I SAID TO STAY HERE," yelled Carlisle.

"Ok," said Mike, putting his hands up.

I followed Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett into the elevator. Maybe we should have let them come with us now that they were on our team but I didn't trust them. Bella didn't trust them and if I have learned anything from Bella over the last three plus years, I've learned to trust her when she tells me too. The only problem this time was that I didn't trust Sam Uley, I don't care what Bella says. Any man who would kidnap a woman, much less a federal agent, needs his ass kissed.

I climbed into the front seat of Carlisle's car while Emmett, Garrett, and Jasper climbed into Emmett's car. Carlisle didn't say a word as he pulled out of his parking space and headed toward the west side of Seattle. I knew he was just as worried about Bella as I was. The bond they shared had only strengthened over the last few years, especially when Abby was born. If Bella hadn't have been there with Esme, who knows if Abby would still be here.

Two weeks before Esme's due date, she and Bella were at the mall shopping when Esme's water broke in the middle of Dillard's. Bella tried to get Esme out of the store but Abby was a little impatient. Esme went into labor right there on the floor of the baby section. Bella was able to deliver Abby, which turned out to be very good thing since Abby was born with her umbilical cord wrapped around her neck. Bella was able to unwrap the cord and saved Abby's life. Luckily, the ambulance showed up a few minutes later. Esme and Abby were taken to the hospital. They were both fine, thanks to Bella. After that Carlisle and Bella's friendship became even stronger.

Carlisle pulled his car up into the parking lot of the Hudson Motel. We climbed out and joined Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett as they made their way up to the second floor. I knocked on the door to room 209. A moment later, Bella pulled the door open. Her face was calm and collected but her eyes were full of concern.

"Everyone calm down," said Bella, putting her hands up.

"Move. Out. Of. The. Way," I demanded, looking past her to Sam Uley. He was standing against the wall with wide eyes, fearful eyes.

"E-"

"NOW," I bellowed. Bella quickly moved from out in front of me. The five of us stepped into the room and she shut the door behind her. I was shaking with rage as I stepped over to Sam Uley and threw my fist into his face. "DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN."

"Edward, stop it," yelled Bella, pulling me away from Sam. I ripped my arm out of her hand and turned on her.

"He fucking kidnapped you," I seethed at her. "How can you be so fucking calm?"

"Because he needs our help," snapped Bella. "Besides, you got your shot in so calm the fuck down."

"How do you know you can trust him?" sneered Carlisle.

"I can feel it," gritted Bella. She took a deep breath as she turned to him, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett. "Look, I would be the first one to admit that Sam went about his wrong but he didn't have a lot of choice. He's in serious trouble here."

"What is going on?" asked Carlisle, pulling me back a couple of steps.

"Tell them what you told me," Bella urged Sam.

Sam took a deep breath as he sat up against the wall behind him and told us about his relationship with Natalie Mallory, what had happened the night before she went missing, his contact with DEA not showing. It was very interesting that George and Joel were not his contacts yet they came to the office about it. There was a sense of desperation in his tone. A feeling of hopelessness that I understood. When the one you are madly in love with is gone, you will do anything to get them back. As I listened to each word that Sam told us, I could see why Bella believed him. There were too many missing girls for this to simply be a case of drug running.

"I'm sorry for going about this the way I did but I didn't know what else to do. I had to talk to Bella but I couldn't just walk into your office knowing that the DEA were watching you," said Sam.

"Suppose we can see that," muttered Carlisle. He ran his hands over his face. "So what do we know now?"

"Well, Alec Thornton is pushing drugs through his club," said Garrett.

"We have more than dozen girls who went missing over the last two years that are somehow connected to whoever took Natalie," sighed Emmett.

"At least two members of the DEA are involved here," mused Jasper.

"Someone, who is referred to as Mr. Big, is involved here," I commented.

"The club is the center of whatever is going on," said Bella, looking up at all of us. "Which is why I think I should go in under cover."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	10. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

The silence around me was deafening. No one said anything for a good five minutes. While they may not be verbally saying anything, the looks plastered on their faces told me everything I needed to know about how they felt about my suggestion. Edward and Carlisle both looked like their heads were going to explode. Emmett and Jasper were glaring at me in a very Rose and Alice way, informing me that they were speaking as more than members of the team but as my brothers as well. Garrett was the only one who seemed to even be considering my words at all. Sam was sitting back with wide eyes as he looked around at all of them, while rubbing the sore spot on his jaw from Edward's punch. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Listen-"

"No," said Edward. His tone was eerily calm considering the vein that was throbbing on the side of his neck but there was an undertone that was both firm yet pleading at the same time. "You are not going in undercover."

"Just listen-"

"No," said Carlisle, cutting me off this time. His tone was harsher, more snippy than Edward's was. "You are not going in undercover."

"Just listen to me-"

"No," growled Emmett, standing up, interrupting me yet again. "You have to be fucking insane to think we would let you go in there."

"Let me?" I asked, sharply.

"Yes, let you," said Jasper, standing up next to his partner. "We are a team and this is a decision that we should make together. As a team, we will not let you put yourself in danger."

"I think she should go in undercover," piped up Garrett, causing all of us to look over at him.

"What the fuck did you say?" growled Edward, narrowing his eyes at Garrett.

"I said, I think she should go in undercover," repeated Garrett, not letting Edward intimidate him by staring him down. "The only way we are going to find out what happened to Natalie and the dozen plus other missing girls is get someone inside or more than one person."

"What are you talking about?" asked Carlisle, calmer but still very angry.

"We put Bella and Edward inside," shrugged Garrett. "They can get inside and find out what is going on with our missing girls."

"This is fucking insane," grumbled Emmett.

"It's not like we are going to find out anything if we don't let her go," said Garrett, standing up. "Look, I…I think this is a lot like the Keller case."

"What?" I asked, turning to him. "As in the Martin Keller case from San Francisco?"

"Yes," said Garrett. "Look at the two cases. He took women off the street and forced them to participate in his sexual game. Now, I'm not saying they are connected but think about it. A dozen plus women have gone missing across the country, nearly all of whom were easily written off as runaways, druggies, or prostitutes by the police. What better way to bring in your subs or slaves."

"That's true," mused Emmett.

"None of this is making me want to let her go in," growled Edward.

"It's not like she would be alone," snapped Garrett, moving to stand next to me. "You would be with her, you dumb ass. As her Dom, she wouldn't be allowed to be far from you for very long."

"How are you even going to get them into the community here?" asked Sam. We all looked over at him. "I was in that bar for months and never got an inkling that they were doing anything like that there."

"I know a guy," shrugged Garrett.

"We are not doing it," snapped Edward.

"Yes, we are," I said, calmly. Edward glared as he came over and stood in front of me.

"No, we are not," he whispered. The anger was gone from his voice, only to be replaced by a sense of pleading.

"Yes, we are," I whispered, softly to him. "Babe, we have to do this if we are going to find Natalie and all those other girls. We have to do this for Sam, for Lauren, for all those girls' parents, sisters, brothers… They need us."

"Bella…" he whispered, shaking his head in defeat.

"I know but I trust you with my life, remember?" I whispered, stroking his cheek.

"I remember," he whispered, laying his forehead on mine. "Fine."

"What?" snapped Carlisle, pulling us out of our bubble. Carlisle grabbed my arm and pulled me away from Edward and out of the room. He kept pulling me until he reached a secluded corner. "What the fuck do you think you are doing, Bell?"

"I'm going undercover with Edward so we can solve this case," I hissed, pulling my arm out of his grip. "What the fuck do you think you are doing manhandling me like that?"

"I'm going to knock some fucking sense into that fucking head of yours," he growled. "You can't do this."

"I can and I will," I said. He went to talk but I slammed my hand of his mouth. "Shut the fuck up and listen to me."

"Fine," he mumbled from behind my hand. I slowly removed my hand from his mouth.

"Look, I have to do this," I whispered. "I can't explain why but these girls need me."

"Bella, we will help them," whispered Carlisle, "but you and Edward don't need to do it like this."

"Car, you don't understand," I whispered, through my tears. "Every night those girls are in my dreams, begging me to help them. I don't know why but I have to do this. It's the only way to find them, hopefully alive."

"It's not the only way," he pleaded with me. "Bell, we will find another way. We'll stake out the club, if we have to. We'll install wire taps, hidden camera, whatever we have to do."

"How are you going to get into the underground to do all of that?" I asked.

"I don't know," he whined, "but we will find a way."

"This operation has been running strong for at least five years, Carlisle. The only way to stop it is to get inside and we can't get inside unless it's me and Edward," I said. Carlisle turned and leaned his hands against the wall behind him. "Car, you have to trust me."

"I do trust you, Bell," he said, looking back at me. "I do, but I…"

"It will be fine," I said. "Edward and I can do this. We are the only ones who can and you know that."

"I know," he sighed. "Fine, but I really don't like it."

"I know you don't," I said. "I knew you would hate it but I also knew you were eventually see that I'm right, as always."

"You are so not always right" he scoffed.

"Yes, I am," I said.

"Um, no you're not," he laughed. "Remember the Yankees game?"

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled. "Ok, so I'm mostly right."

"Mostly, " he murmured, shaking his head as he looked up at me. "But if you're not this time? What if this time, you're not right?"

"I am," I said, firmly.

"I hope so," he muttered under his breath. "Ok, let's get back down there."

I sighed inwardly as I followed Carlisle back down to the motel room. Everyone looked up at us as we came back in. Edward looked worried, while Emmett and Jasper looked pissed. I guess they still weren't sold on the idea but I knew that they knew this was the only way to save those girls, to save Natalie. For reasons that I didn't even understand, I felt that I owed Lauren at least this. It didn't make sense but I owed it to her.

"Ok, so here is what is going to happen," said Carlisle, shaking his head in disgust. "Bella and Edward are going undercover."

"This fucking sucks," muttered Emmett.

"Look, I know it does, ok?" snapped Carlisle, harshly. "But this is how it's going to go. We are going to have to work our asses off to bust this case before…"

"You won't be able to get them in," said Sam, causing us all to look over at him again.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because the DEA have been watching you for at least three days, Agent Swan," said Sam.

"So?" I asked.

"They know what you look like, which means you can't fool them," he said slowly.

"That's not a problem," I scoffed.

"Oh really?" he asked, heatedly, standing up. "Because the fact that they can ID you as FBI seems to be a problem to me."

"They won't be able to ID us," growled Edward. "We'll go in under a disguise, asshole."

"Oh, ok," muttered Sam, sitting back down. "If you think that will work."

"Anyway," sighed Carlisle, pulling our attention back to him, "Garrett, how long will it take for your guy to get them in?"

"A week," he guessed.

"Ok, we need to get this going quickly then," said Carlisle. "Emmett, Jasper, find them a safe house. Someplace…fit for what they need."

"Fully stocked playroom?" asked Emmett.

"Yes," grimaced Carlisle. "They have to be prepared to…entertain if company stops by. Make sure we've got audio set up inside."

"Ok," muttered Jasper, shaking his head.

We spent the next hour working through some of the details. Garrett would go into the club as a bartender so he can keep an eye on the outside workings of the club while Edward and I were on the inside. We all agreed that we had to hide Sam until we busted this case open. Well all of us except for Sam. He didn't like the idea of running and hiding but he had valuable information that we needed for this case. In the end, we agreed to set him up inside a safe house with Mike and Tyler watching over him. This would be there chance to prove that they were a part of our team.

Once we got Sam settle, making sure that Mike and Tyler hadn't been followed by our friends from the DEA, we all got ready to head home for the day. However, there was still one matter that needed to be discussed before we could.

"We can't tell Rose, Alice, Kate, or Esme about this," I said. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Carlisle all looked up at me. "None of them can know that Edward and I are going undercover, especially Esme, Carlisle."

"Bella-"

"No, Carlisle" I explained. "This stays between the team, understood?"

"Fine," muttered Carlisle.

"Fine," sighed Garrett.

"I don't like it, but Rose doesn't need the stress," mumbled Emmett. "But how are you going to explain the different look."

"We won't be able to see them once we go under," I said.

"How are you going to pull that off?" asked Jasper. "You know Alice will never let you go more than a few days without lunch."

"We'll tell them that we are transferring back to New York," I explained. "They will be pissed but they will deal with it."

"I don't know," said Carlisle, shaking his head.

"It's the only way to keep them safe," I said. "The people who are behind this killed Lauren for whatever reason. We have to keep them safe."

"Ok," he sighed. "I guess you're right."

"It's going to be fine, guys," I tried to reassure them.

They all nodded in agreement but I knew that not a one of them believed this. I followed Edward down to his car. He didn't say anything as he drove back to the office and dropped me off at my car. I followed him back to the beach house. Edward climbed out of his car and headed down to the beach without as much as looking back at me.

I sighed as I followed him. I knew he wasn't happy about this, but this was the only way we could bust this case open and save those girls. He knew that, even if he didn't want to admit it to himself. He plopped down in the sand and I sat down next to him. I looped my arm in with his and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Marry me," he whispered.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Big huge, gigantic thanks to timidvampire and Miss-Beckie-Louise for being my sounding board on this chapter. You girls are great! If you haven't read their stuff yet, go do it now. Leave me a review and let me know what you think so far.**


	11. Chapter 10

"No," I whispered, standing up. I shook my head and headed back toward the house.

"Marry me," said Edward, pulling on my arm to stop me. I gently pulled my arm out of his hand.

"No," I repeated.

"Why won't you marry me?" he asked, pleadingly. Almost begging.

"Because the only reason you are asking me is because you are scared," I said. "Because you couldn't even bother looking at me when you asked me, Edward."

"I am not scared," he said. "Baby, I want to marry you because I love you, because I want to spend forever with you."

"I want to spend forever with you, too, Edward," I sighed. "But I will not marry you because of this assignment and it's not fair for you to ask me to."

"It's not fair for you to ask me to do this with you," muttered Edward, shaking his head. "Do you know what I am going to have to do to you?"

"Yes," I mumbled, shaking my head. "Yes, I do."

"Then how can you ask me to do it?" he snapped, running his hands through his hair. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't," I assured him. He cocked his eyebrow at me. "Ok, so you will have to but it's not like you are going to enjoy it."

"Bella, please, marry me," he begged.

"NO," I snapped, heading back up to the house.

I walked in and slammed the door shut behind me. Edward came running in after me and pulled me into his arms, forcefully. He crushed his lips to mine, plunging his tongue deep into my mouth. I grabbed his hair and pulled, causing him to moan. Edward lifted me up and slammed me against the wall with a loud thump.

Pinning me against the wall, he reached down and ripped my shirt opened, spraying buttons everywhere. He roughly pulled my lace covered nipple into his mouth, biting down hard.

"EDWARD," I cried out.

Edward pulled me away from the wall and carried me down to our bedroom. He kicked the door closed and threw me on the bed. He reached out and tore my pants open, popping the button completely off. He ripped them down my legs, tossing them aside before he moved to my panties. He ripped the sides of my panties off. This was a new side of Edward. I threw my torn shirt off and pulled my bra off while Edward quickly stripped off his clothes. Edward crawled onto the bed and pushed me back. He pulled my legs apart and roughly thrust himself into me.

"OH FUCK," I screamed.

Edward didn't make a sound as he started pounding into me violently, frantically. Each thrust of his hips said more than any single word could. Each time his hands came across my hard nipples or hitched my leg up on his hip more, told me more than any word could. Edward pulled out of me and rolled me into my stomach, pulling me onto my hands and knees before he slammed back into me.

His hands were gripping my hips so tightly, I was sure I would bruise but I didn't care right now. Edward was speaking volumes to me with his raw and aggressive handling of my body. We would have to talk about it but for now, I was just going to enjoy this Edward. I didn't see him very much. Over and over my body was rocked with orgasms yet Edward never slowed down. If anything, my bodies reaction to his touch only spurred him on more. My body was drenched with sweat as was Edward's, I'm sure.

Finally, after what felt like forever, Edward let go and came with me. We rode out our orgasms and collapsed on the bed. My body felt like jelly. My arms and legs were shaky and weak. I turned my head and looked over at Edward. He had his face buried in the blankets as his shoulders shook with his silent tears. I rolled and wrapped my body around his.

"It's going to be ok, my love," I murmured.

"You can't know that," he whispered, looking over at me. "Baby, I don't want to hurt you. The thought of having to…"

"I know," I whispered, pushing his matted hair out of his face, "but we have to do this for all those girls."

"I know," he muttered, rolling in my arms so that he was facing me.. He slipped arms and legs around mine. "What if…"

"What?" I asked.

"What if I hurt you too much?" he barely whispered.

"You won't," I said, stroking his check. "I trust you, Edward. I couldn't do this assignment with anyone other than you."

"Not even Carlisle?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Especially not Carlisle," I said.

I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist. I could feel him harden under me. I slowly slid up onto my knees and lowered myself onto him. Our love making this time was slower, softer. Edward's hands gently made their way up my thighs to hips and even further up to my breasts. He pulled my nipples between his fingers, pinching them gently as he bucked his hips up to meet me.

I brought him into my body over and over, letting him sink deeper and deeper each and every time. I placed my hands on his thighs as I felt my orgasm building again. Each thrust of his hips, each dip of my hips, caused the ball of tension to grow until it finally exploded.

"Oh, Fuck, Edward," I cried out.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he moaned, thrusting up a few more times before he came inside of me.

I collapsed on his chest, panting as I struggled to catch my breath. Edward's arms encased my body, holding me tightly to him like he was afraid I was suddenly going to run away from him. The silly boy didn't understand, I couldn't run from him if I wanted to. He owned all of me.

Without saying anything, Edward stood up with me wrapped around his muscular body and carried me into the bathroom. He set me down on my feet and started the water in the bathtub, adding some bubbles. He looked over at me and held out his hand. I smiled as I placed my hand in my lover's and let him help me into the tub. Edward climbed in behind me, settling be between his long legs.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"For what?" I asked.

"I was scared," he sighed. "I guess I thought that maybe if you married me, then it wouldn't be so hard."

"I think it would be even harder," I teased, reaching between us to his semi-hard erection.

"Ha Ha," laughed Edward. "You know what I meant."

"I do," I sighed, laying my head on his chest. "It's not that I don't want to marry you, Edward, because I do but I don't want you asking me because you are scared."

"I know," he whispered, laying his cheek on the top of my head.

Edward and I stayed in the bath until the water turned cold and the bubbles had dissipated. We dried each other off and headed into the kitchen to make a quick dinner. Neither of us were very hungry, the stress of a long day waning on both of us. We settled on the couch, with our arms wrapped around each other.

"How do we tell them that we are moving?" murmured Edward, bringing my hand up to his lips.

"I don't know," I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder, "but we have to. We can't risk them blowing our cover or them getting hurt."

"I know but Izzy…" trailed off Edward, shaking his head.

"Yeah, Izzy," I murmured.

Edward and I fell into a peaceful quiet as we listened to the waves beating against the shores. The sound of our soft breathing filled the air. Every once in a while, Edward would lean down and capture my lips with his or bring my hand up to his lips. He would mumbled my name under his breath or remind me that he loved me.

Sometime between his many kisses and his declarations of love, I realized something. Something I hadn't really wanted to admit to myself. I wanted to marry Edward. I wanted to marry him and have his babies. The only reason I had said no when he asked me on the beach was because I was the one who was scared. I was scared that the only reason he would want to marry me was because he was scared of losing me on this mission. I pulled away from Edward as I smiled and shook my head.

"Ask me again," I whispered, looking up at Edward.

"Ask you what?" asked Edward, confused.

"Ask me what you asked me on the beach," I murmured. Edward smiled and brought his hands up to cup my face, gently.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, letting my tears fall freely down my face.

Edward crushed his lips to mine as he pulled me onto his lap. He stood up with me in his arms and carried me into our room. Slowly we stripped off our clothes and climbed into our bed. We made love slowly for hours, just relishing in our love for each other.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Short chapter, but it was very intense, a lot of emotions needing to be worked through for the two of them. **


	12. Chapter 11

"What are you doing out here?" asked Edward.

I looked back and saw him standing in the door way to the beach house with our bed sheet wrapped around his waist. I was sitting on our porch swing with only his t-shirt on and a blanket wrapped tightly around my body.

"I couldn't sleep," I murmured, looking back out to the ocean.

"Again?" he asked, joining me on the swing. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah," I whispered.

"Are you scared?" he asked.

"Terrified," I chuckled, shaking my head. "How do we tell our family that we're leaving them? I mean I know why we have to but I just…"

"Me too," sighed Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. "But you're right, love. They can't know that we are going in undercover. We can't risk any kind of contact with them."

"I know," I mumbled. "I know."

Edward and I sat on the swing for several minutes just watching the waves crash against the shore of the ocean. It's been two days since we made the decision to go undercover. Two days since we became engaged. We had agreed that we weren't ready to tell our family about our upcoming nuptials. Nobody knew that we were planning on going to Vegas tonight and getting married.

There were several reasons why we were not telling anyone and why we were planning on getting married. First, our families, mainly our mothers, would go ape shit and wrangle us into having a big wedding. Neither of us wanted that. We just wanted to get married before we started this assignment.

Second, our team would accuse us of getting hitched because of the assignment and not because we loved each other. I know they don't doubt our love for each other but they would want us to have a big wedding too, if only to make Esme, Alice, Rose, and Kate happy.

Third, it was hard enough on our team to keep the details of our undercover assignment from their wives. There was no way in hell that they would be able to hide our marriage from them. Better to just keep it to ourselves and wait until we busted this case wide open before we told them. I just hope it would be sooner rather than later.

"We should get ready," whispered Edward, breaking us out of our peaceful silence.

"Ok," I murmured.

Edward and I slowly made our way into the house. We had spent the last two days boxing up everything for our 'move'. We had to make it believable that we were really moving so we had arranged to have all of our belongings placed in storage while we were gone. Our family would think we had taken it allwith us to New York while we were really posing as a Dom and sub couple.

I shook my head as I turned away from the mountain of boxes that littered the living room. I followed Edward into our room and pulled out the clothes I had left in the closest and laid them on the bed. Edward and I headed into the bathroom and slowly showered together.

Neither one of us said anything as we washed each other's bodies. While we both understood the reasons why we had to lie to them, it didn't make it any easier to do. The hardest part was going to be Izzy. The three of us had only become closer over the last three years. How were we going to tell that little girl that we were leaving her?

As the water started running cold, we turned it off and climbed out of the shower. Drying off, we made our way back into our bedroom and silently got dressed. Edward was wearing a pair of jeans, a white button up shirt, and his leather boots. I slipped into a blue wrap dress and a pair of matching heels.

Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me softly before he and I made our way out to his car. The only sound in the car during the ten minute drive to Carlisle and Esme's house was the sound of the tires turning on the highway. Edward had his hand blended into mine but neither of us were speaking. The tension in the car was thick and suffocating.

Edward pulled the car up in the driveway behind Emmett and Rose's car. He cut the engine but neither of us climbed out. Jasper and Alice, Garrett and Kate, Charlie and Renee, Ed and Liz were already here. I looked over at Edward as my eyes filled up with tears.

"Are you ready?" I asked, shakily.

"I…" he shook his head. "No, but let's go."

"You know that no matter what, I love you, don't you?" I asked, letting a tear travel down my face.

"I do," he whispered, leaning over and kissing my tear away. "You know that I love you, right? Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever," I whispered. I took a deep breath. "Ok, let's go."

Edward and I climbed out of the car. He wrapped his arm around my waist as we headed up the front walk and to the porch. I looked back at him as I reached out and pushed the door open. Our family was sitting around the living room, talking, joking, passing Abby around. Well, Charlie, Renee, Rose, Alice, Kate, Esme, Ed, and Elizabeth were talking and joking. The rest of our team was subdued, withdrawn. They looked miserable as they sat next to their wives.

"There they are," smiled Elizabeth, looking up at me and Edward. "We were wondering when you two were going to get here."

"Sorry, we're late," I said, trying to smile.

"Is everything ok?" asked Renee. I could see the worry written all over her face.

"Auntie Bella," squealed Izzy running into the living room. She jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms and legs around my body. I couldn't stop the sob that escaped out of mouth. "Did I hurt you?"

"No, sweetheart," I whispered, trying to stop my tears from falling. I peaked over her shoulder at Carlisle. His jaw was tight as he stood up and stalked out of the room.

"What the hell is going on here?" asked Esme, looking from Carlisle's retreating form over to me and Edward.

I set Izzy on her feet and looked at Edward before looking back at everyone. Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett were all glaring at the floor while everyone else was just staring at the two of us. I opened my mouth several times before I was able to get a sound to leave my lips.

"I…" I shook my head. "Edward and I are moving. We are going back to New York, immediately."

"NO!" screamed Izzy, running from the living room.

"Izzy," I called but she didn't turn around.

"What?" asked Alice, standing up. "You can't."

"We don't have a choice," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Of course you have a choice," said Rose, heatedly trying to get to her feet.

"Rosie, calm down, honey," said Emmett, pulling her into his arms.

"NO," she yelled, pushing her husband off of her. She finally made it to her feet. "I won't let you go again, Bella."

"Rosie-"

"NO!" screamed Alice. "We've worked to hard to get our relationship back to ruin it now."

"I know," I cried. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, please don't go?" begged Rose. She and Alice had tears running down their faces while Charlie and Renee just sat there looking like someone had sucker punched them.

"I have to, Rose," I whispered, through my tears. Emmett snorted as Carlisle came back into the room. He stayed over by the door to the kitchen and refused to look up at me. "Edward and I have been asked to head up a new team for the New York Bureau."

"So what," she sobbed. Emmett stood up and pulled his wife into his arms, glaring at me and Edward. "You're supposed to be here for me and my boys."

"I know," I said, stepping toward her but she stepped away from me. "I'm sorry."

"Bella, you don't have to take the job," pleaded Alice. "You and Edward can stay here with Carlisle and the rest of the team."

"We can't," I said, wiping the tears off my face. "This is too important for our careers."

"Fuck your careers," seethed Esme, passing Abby over to Liz as she stood up. She came over and stood in front of me and Edward. "This is your home. This is your family. For once, think about us instead of your own selfishness."

"I am," I snapped, pulling away from Edward. "You have no idea how much I am thinking about all of you, Esme. This wasn't an easy choice to make. I hate it but we have to do this."

"Bella's right," said Carlisle, causing everyone to look over at him. His eyes were red and tired. He looked right at me as he spoke. "As much as I hate it, she and Edward have to do this."

"Car, how can you say that?" asked Esme. Carlisle shook his head as he looked from me to her.

"Because it's the right thing, Esme," said Carlisle. "She and Edward have to break out on their own and make a name for themselves. We have to step aside and let them, if we love them at all."

"Carlisle, you can't mean that," whispered Esme, through her tears. She looked back at me. "Bella, you can't leave me. Please?"

"I'm sorry, Esme," I cried. "I have to. I'm so sorry."

"I don't care," she cried, running from the room.

"ESME," I yelled.

"I'll go," whispered Carlisle. He followed her out of the room while Edward pulled me into his arms and held me as I cried.

"Edward, are you sure this is what you want?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes," said Edward, holding me tighter. Elizabeth sighed and shared a look with Ed, who looked heartbroken as he nodded his head.

"Then I guess we have to let you go but I don't like it," frowned Elizabeth.

"I know, Mom," whispered Edward.

"Bella, I don't understand," cried Alice, shaking her head. "I thought we were finally back to how we used to be."

"We are, Ali," I sobbed, softly. "I…I'm sorry."

"Me too," she whispered, walking out of the room. Rose turned and followed her out. I slid down into one of the chairs as I watched my sister's leave the room with Emmett and Jasper following them.

"It's going to be ok, Bella," whispered Kate, kissing the top of my head. "I'm going to miss you both."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Kate," I whispered. She and Garrett left the room, leaving me, Edward, Charlie, Renee alone.

"Well," said Charlie, after a few minutes. "Can't say I was expecting this."

"Me either," whispered Renee, "but if this is what you and Edward want, then we have to be supportive of your choice, even if we don't like it."

"Thank you," I cried. Edward wrapped his arms around me as we cried together. "I'm really sorry."

"We know," smiled Renee, "Give them sometime, Sweetheart. Know that no matter what, we are here for you."

"I know, Mom," I whispered. I wiped the tears off my face and stood up. "I had better go check on Izzy."

I kissed Edward before I headed down to Izzy's room. She was laying on her bed, sobbing into her pillow. Guilt washed over me as I went over and laid down next to her. She rolled over and buried her face into my chest, crying even harder.

"Please don't leave me, Auntie Bella," she cried. "Whatever I did, I'm sorry. I'll do better."

"Sweetheart, you didn't do anything," I whispered.

"Then why are you leaving me?" she sobbed.

"Izzy, I'm not leaving you because you did anything wrong. There are little girls in New York that need me and Uncle Eddie to come protect them," I said, softly.

"But I need you and Uncle Eddie," she whispered.

"I know you do," I sighed, "but you will have your daddy, Uncle Em, Uncle Jas, and Uncle Gar."

"It's not the same," muttered Izzy. "I won't have Grandpa or NeNe anymore."

"Of course you will have Grandpa and NeNe," I gasped. Izzy looked up at me with red, tearful eyes. "Sweet, Izzy, they aren't going to stop being your grandparents just because Uncle Eddie and I aren't here."

"Do you promise?" asked Izzy.

"I promise," I smiled. "They love you so much."

"Do you promise to be careful in New York?" asked Izzy.

"I promise," I said, softly. There was a pang of guilt in my gut. I didn't like laying to her.

"Fine," she whispered, laying her head back on my chest. "I guess that I can let you and Uncle Eddie go but I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm really going to miss you, too," I whispered through my tears.

Izzy and I laid on her bed for several minutes before someone cleared their throat. I looked over and saw Esme standing in the door. Her eyes were read and her face was strained with the tears that had fallen down her face.

"Izzy, can you check on Abby, please?" asked Esme.

"Sure, Mom," whispered Izzy. She climbed off her bed and walked out. I sat up in the bed as Esme shut the door behind her. She came over and sat down on the bed but didn't look up at me.

"I know you're mad at me," I whispered.

"A little bit," murmured Esme, finally looking over at me. "I don't want you to go to New York, Bella, but it's not my choice. You and Edward have to make this decision for yourselves. I guess we have to accept it."

"I'm sorry," I said, through my tears. "I…I'm just really sorry."

"I know you are," whispered Esme, trying to smile. "When are you leaving?"

"In the morning," I said.

"So soon?" she asked, sadly.

"Yeah, we've got a lot to do," I said, not meeting her eyes.

"I guess," she muttered, shaking her head. She looked up at me. "Promise me you will call me if you need me."

"I promise, Esme," I cried. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around me. "I love you, Esme."

"I love you, too, Bella," sobbed Esme.

A few minutes later, Esme and I made our way back out to the living room. Everyone was sitting there, not talking. Emmett had Rose in his lap, rubbing her back as she laid her head on his shoulder. She had her hands around her belly, caressing her sons. Alice was sitting next to Jasper, clinging onto him like she was afraid he would leave her too. Garrett and Kate were sitting on the hearth of the fireplace, snuggled close together.

Carlisle was holding Izzy and Abby in his lap. His head was resting on his eldest daughter's head. I could tell he was struggling with seeing her hurt. I hated myself for making her hurt. Ed and Elizabeth were sitting next to Charlie and Renee but none of them looked happy about our move either. Edward was standing in front of the large bay window with his hand laid on it as he watched the rain falling softly.

Esme cleared her throat causing everyone to look over at us. Rose and Alice turned away quickly while Emmett and Jasper just looked subdued. I hated that they were having to lie to their wives, too. Carlisle looked over at us with a frown on his face as he tightened his arms around his girls. Edward frowned as he crossed the room and pulled me into his arms.

"It's going to be ok," he whispered in my ear.

"I hope so," I whispered, back.

"Well, I guess we should eat lunch," said Esme. She looked over at me before she headed into the kitchen.

"We'll help, Esme," said Alice, standing up. She didn't look at me as she helped Rose stand up.

"Ro, Ali…" I trailed off as they ignored me and walked into the kitchen.

"Give them some time," smiled Elizabeth as she and Ed headed into the kitchen with Charlie, Renee, and Kate following them. Edward and I went over and sat down on the couch with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Garrett.

"Well, that went…horrible," whispered Emmett.

"Maybe we should scrap this whole thing," mumbled Jasper, looking around at us all.

"No, we move forward," I whispered.

"Bella's right," whispered Edward. "Look, it sucks. I get that but we are doing this. Let's just hope that we can bust this case open sooner rather than later."

"Are you guys coming?" asked Esme, popping her head around the corner. "The food's getting cold."

"We'll be right there," said Carlisle, smiling at his wife. "Just one last team meeting."

"Oh, ok," frowned Esme, turning back to the kitchen.

"It's too late to turn back now," whispered Carlisle, looking around at all of us. "We're just going to have to work our asses off to bust this thing open."

"I just hope this will work," muttered Emmett, standing up. "Because if anything happens to either of them, it will break us all."

Nothing else was said about the case. We made our way into the kitchen and settled around the table with the rest of our family. Quietly, we ate our food. The air was thick and tense. So many things were going unspoken while the silence that surrounded us spoke volumes. After we were done eating, we all gathered back in the living room, not wanting to leave but knowing the time was here.

After hugging everyone but my sisters, and promising to be careful, I found myself huddled in the corner with Rose and Alice. For a moment, none of us said anything. There was so much I wanted to tell them but so much I couldn't tell them.

"Rose, Alice…" I trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"We know," whispered Alice. "Just be careful out there, ok?"

"I will," I whispered, my eyes filling up with tears. "I'll call you both soon."

"Bella…" cried Rose, shaking her head. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you, too, Rosie," I cried, hugging my big sister. Alice wrapped her arms around the two of us as she started crying too. "You too, Ali. Please take care of everyone for us."

"We will," they cried.

"I love you, Bell and Ali," whispered Rose.

"I love you, Bell and Ro," whispered Alice.

"I love you, Ro and Ali," I whispered.

I hugged them both one more time before Edward and I made our way back out to his car. We climbed in and I turned back to the house. Rose, Alice, Charlie, and Renee were standing on the porch crying together as were Esme, Ed, and Elizabeth. Carlisle had Izzy in his arms. Edward backed the car out of the driveway and headed down the street. I turned back to him and grabbed his hand as he headed to the airport. There was one more thing we had to do before we went undercover.

**Thank you for all the reviews over this story so far. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was very hard to write but I think it came out ok.**


	13. Chapter 12

Edward pulled the car up in front of the airport and climbed out without saying anything to me. I sighed inwardly as I followed his lead. It had been just as hard on him, if not harder, to see our family so upset with us. We grabbed our carry on bags from the trunk and held hands as we headed inside to the front counter.

"Welcome to American Airlines, how may I help you?" asked a cheerfully blond woman behind the desk. I kind of wanted to reach across the desk and smack her as I yelled that she shouldn't be so happy but I refrained.

"We have tickets under the name Mason," said Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Of course," she said, flashing him her best smile. I rolled my eyes as I looked around. "Oh, two first class tickets to Las Vegas. Do I hear wedding bells?"

"Yes," murmured Edward. I looked back up at him. He smiled as he leaned down and kissed me softly. "Finally going to make her mine."

"I've always been yours," I whispered, kissing him again.

"Aw, that is so sweet," sighed the woman. I looked over at her and saw smiling as she looked from the two of us. "How long have you been together?"

"Three years," I said.

"That's great," she cheered. She handed us the tickets, letting her fingers graze mine. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thanks," I muttered, pulling my hand back.

"That was awkward," mumbled Edward, pulling me away from the desk with both our bags on his shoulder. "I was starting to think she was going to jump the counter and have her wicked away with you."

"You wish," I snorted.

Edward chuckled as we made our way through security, ignoring the once over we both received by the male security guard. We kept our arms wrapped around each other as we headed down to our gate and took a seat. We still had about half an hour before they would start loading our flight to Vegas.

"Do you think we should have told them about getting married?" I asked, looking up at Edward.

"No," he said, shaking his head. "Can you imagine how much more pissed they would have been with us if we had? It was hard enough just lying about the move."

"True," I mused, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Are you having second thoughts about marrying me?" asked Edward. I snapped my head up and looked at him. His eyes were full of insecurities.

"No, Baby, I just don't lying to them," I explained. "After everything we've been through since…James….I feel guilty for lying to my family."

"I do too," sighed Edward, leaning his head on the wall behind us.

Twenty minutes later, Edward and I were allowed to board the plane. We stowed our carry on bags before we took our seats, buckling our seatbelts. Edward reached over and wove his fingers in with mine. I smiled at him as I laid my head on his shoulder. Ten minutes later, our plane taxied down the runway and took off.

"Can I get either of you a glass of champagne?" asked our flight attendant. She had fiery red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Um, no, thank you," I smiled at her. She looked over at Edward.

"No, thanks," said Edward.

"Let me know if you change your mind," she smiled, winking at me. I felt Edward's upper body shake as she walked past us.

"What is with all the flirting?" I grumbled, shaking my head.

"Guess you are just too hot for your own good, Baby," smirked Edward, leaning down and kissing me. "Good thing, I'm taking you off the market."

"I've been off the market for three years, my love," I smiled.

"I know but now I can legally claim you as mine," growled Edward, moving his lips to my ear. "I plan to, over and over."

"I hope so," I murmured.

Our plane touched the ground a couple of hours later. Edward gripped my hand in his as we headed off the plane with our carry on bags once again over his shoulder. We caught a cab and headed down to the MGM Grand Hotel and Casino. We checked into our room and headed up to change. We may be getting married in Vegas but we didn't want to do it in jeans in t-shirts, or in my case a blue dress.

I kissed Edward before I took my bag into the bathroom and stripped out of my blue wrap dress that I had worn this morning and changed into the strapless ivory dress that I had bought for today. I ran my brush through my long, brown hair and took a deep breath before I slipped on the matching ivory heels I had brought.

I slipped out of the bathroom and looked up when I heard Edward take a deep breath. He was sitting on the bed wearing a dark suit. He slowly stood up and stepped over to me. He gently brought his hands up to my face as he brought his lips down to mine. A moment later he pulled his lips from mine and let a tear slip down his face.

"You look incredible," he whispered. "Absolutely incredible."

"So do you," I murmured.

"Are you ready to become Mrs. Isabella Mason?" asked Edward, running his lips across my bare collar bone.

"Swan-Mason," I corrected, softly. Edward chuckled and pulled his lips away from my neck as he looked down at me.

"Swan-Mason, huh?" he asked. I nodded my head while I smiled at him. "Ok, Swan-Mason it is. Are you ready to become my wife?"

"Yes," I whispered, stroking his cheek with my hand. "Are you ready to become my husband?"

"Yes," he murmured.

Edward kissed me again before we headed out of our room, down the elevator, and out of the hotel. He kept his arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me tightly into his embrace as we walked down to the small chapel we had picked. He held the door open for me and followed me inside.

"Welcome to A Special Memory Wedding Chapel," smiled the blond woman sitting behind the small oak desk. "May I help you?"

"Yes, we have reservations for Mason," said Edward, returning her smile.

"Of course," she said, standing up. "I'm Brianna. I have everything ready for the two of you. I just need to see your ID's and have you sign the license."

Edward and I gave her our ID's and signed where she told us to. He pulled me into his arms again and kissed me before he headed up to wait for me at the front of the isle. Brianna handed me a small bouquet of roses. I felt the tinge of guilt for doing this behind our families back.

A little old lady with soft, grey hair started playing the organ. I shook off the feelings of guilt and slowly started down the isle to where Edward was waiting for me. His smile grew with each step that I took towards him. Edward reached out and took my hand in his, bringing it up to meet his lips, before we turned and faced the minister, a young man named Tyson.

"We are gathered here today to witness the union between Edward and Isabella. They have chosen to unite under the holy bonds of matrimony," said Tyson, smiling as he looked from me to Edward. "Isabella, please repeat after me. I…"

"I, Isabella, take you Edward to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for all of eternity," I repeated.

"Edward, please repeat after me. I…"

"I, Edward, take you Isabella to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for all of eternity," repeated Edward.

"May I please have your rings?" asked Tyson. Edward handed him the simple wedding bands we had bought. "These rings are a symbol of the love and commitment that you two hold for one another. Your love, just like these rings, are never ending and unbroken." Tyson handed me Edward's ring. "Isabella, do you take Edward to be your husband?"

"I do," I said, letting a tear fall from my eye as I slipped the ring onto his finger. Tyson smiled and handed Edward my ring.

"Edward, do you take Isabella to be your wife?" asked Tyson.

"I do," whispered Edward, slipping my ring on. Tyson smiled and placed his hand over our joined hand.

"May God bless this union. It's my honor to declare you husband and wife, by the power invested in me by the state of Nevada. Edward, you may now kiss your bride," smiled Tyson, moving his hand from ours.

Edward cradled my face in his hands as he slowly leaned down and captured my lips with his. Our kiss started off slow, gentle, but quickly intensified until we were nearly frantic with each other. It wasn't until Tyson cleared his throat that I remembered we were standing in the middle of a wedding chapel. Edward and I pulled our lips apart and looked over at Tyson, who looked amused.

"Sorry," I muttered, blushing a bright red.

"It happens a lot," he laughed. "Congratulations to the both of you."

"Thank you," said Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Yes, thank you," I murmured.

Edward and I turned and headed out of the wedding chapel with our arms around each other and a copy of our marriage license tucked into the inside pocket of Edward's jacket. Our walk back to the hotel was slow, relaxed. We walked through the lobby of the hotel and stepped onto the elevator.

Edward pulled me into his arms and held me against his chest as we rode the car up to the fifth floor. The doors opened and I felt Edward sigh as I stepped away from his chest. He pulled me down the corridor to our room. He reached around me and unlocked the door to our room.

I stepped into the room and suddenly felt anxious and nervous. The door shut behind me and I turned, looking at Edward. He watched me for a moment before he slipped his jacket off his shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. I bit my lip as I kicked off my heels.

"So how does it feel to be Mrs. Isabella Swan-Mason?" asked Edward, stepping up to me.

"Um, great," I whispered, bringing my hands to rest on his chest. "How does it feel to be Mr. Edward Swan-Mason?"

"Amazing," he murmured, bringing his hand up to the back of my head and pulling the bobby pin that was holding my hair up. My hair fell down around my shoulders. "I've wanted to do that all night."

"Edward…." I whispered.

Slowly, Edward reached around me and lowered the zipper on my dress. My breath caught as my dress dropped to the floor at my feet. My entire body flushed a bright red, like it was the first time he had ever seen me. I looked up at Edward as I began unbuttoning his shirt. He shuddered softly as my fingers grazed his chest. I pushed his shirt off of his shoulders, letting it fall freely on the floor.

I moved my hands to Edward's pants while he moved his to my back and the clasp of my bra. As he kicked off his pants, he brought his hand up to my chin, lifting it so he could look into my eyes. My heart raced with the sheer intensity that was in his gaze.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured. "I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, too," I whispered, nearly gasping from his gaze.

Edward swept me into his arms and carried me over to the bed. He laid me down gently, like I was the most precious thing in the world. To him, I guess I was. He climbed onto the bed next me, half laying on me. Edward pressed his lips to mine softly before he moved them down my jaw, to my neck, to the valley between my breasts.

Cupping my right breast, Edward slowly leaned down and sucked my left nipple into his mouth. My hands moved on their own as I slipped them into his hair. Edward worshiped my breasts, alternating from one to the other before he kissed and licked his way down my stomach to the place I wanted him the most.

Edward looked up at me as he lowered his lips to my wet core. I moaned loudly, arching my back as my body was overcome with pleasure. He wrapped his arms around my thighs, lifting me off the bed as he proceeded to devour me. His tongue worked in and out of me, hard and fast. He would alternate from my labia to my clit, paying them both homage.

"Edward," I cried out as my body shook with it's first orgasm of the night. Edward slid up my body and crushed his lips down on mine. I could feel his erection pressing against the thin fabric that separated us. "Baby, please, I need you, my love."

"I need you, Bella," whispered Edward, pulling away just far enough to look into my eyes. I knew he was talking more than about my body right now.

"I'm yours," I reassured him. Edward kissed me again before he slid to his knees and pulled his boxers down, kicking them off onto the floor.

"I love you," he murmured, slowly pressing his erection into me.

"I love you," I whimpered.

Once Edward was fully sheathed inside of me, he paused and brought his lips back down onto mine. He slowly began to rock his hips back and forth, barely pulling out before he pushed back into me. Our lips danced together as did our bodies. I hooked my legs around the back of his, pulling him into me deeper with every thrust, every rotation of his hips. Edward slipped his arm under my back, lifting me off the bed slightly as he continued to make love to me.

"Oh, Edward," I cried as I reached my climax again. Edward buried his face in the crook of my neck as he continued to thrust into me a handful of times.

"Bella, oh, Bella," he moaned, releasing deep inside of me.

Slowly, we stilled our hips. Edward kept his face in my neck, our bodies still connected for several minutes before he rolled onto the bed next to me. I laid my head on his chest. For tonight, we would just be Bella and Edward, newly weds. For tonight, everything was perfect. Tomorrow all that would change. We would worry about tomorrow, when it came.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I hope you are enjoying this story. Please let me know by leaving me a review or if you would rather, you can send me a pm. Things will be getting interesting very soon.**


	14. Chapter 13

"You ready for this?" asked Edward. I bit my lip as Edward pulled his car up in front of the large brick building.

"No, but let's do it anyway," I muttered. I reached over and slowly slid the gold wedding band off my left hand. It hurt way more than I thought it would. I dropped it Edward's hand, next to his own.

"I don't like it either," he whispered.

"I know," I sighed, taking a deep breath. I smiled and leaned over to him. "Let's go pretend not to be married."

"Ok," smiled Edward, closing the distance and pressing his lips to mine.

Edward and I climbed out of the car and headed into the building. We weren't at FBI headquarters. No, we were at our new base of operations for this assignment. Knowing that the DEA was sitting on our building made it nearly impossible to be able to run this thing from there. So we talked Peter into letting us rent out an old dentist office. From the outside it would look just like another one of the hundreds of dentist offices that scattered around the Seattle area, but the inside would be our command center.

Edward and I made our through the lobby to the back where we found the rest of our team, except Mike and Tyler, waiting for us. All of them looked tired, worn out, and unhappy. Emmett and Jasper were sitting at a long table, working on getting the computers set up while Garrett and Carlisle were looking at maps.

"Hey," I said. They all looked up at us, frowning.

"Emily's waiting for you in the back, Bella," muttered Carlisle, looking back at his map.

"Are they ok?" I asked, softly. Carlisle sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he looked back up at me.

"No, they're not ok. Izzy had nightmares all night about something happening to you. Esme cried in her sleep. None of them are ok, Bella. Rose, Alice, Kate, Renee, Liz, they all were sobbing when you left," he said, harshly. I ducked my head, fighting the tears that sprang up in my eyes. "Get your ass in there to Emily. Now."

I just nodded my head, and practically ran to the back room. I stopped outside the door and blinked back the tears that were filling my eyes. Carlisle had never talked to me like that, at least not when he wasn't drunk off his ass. After taking a couple deep breaths, I pushed open the door to the back room and found Emily waiting for me. She wasn't any happier looking than the others were.

"Sit," she ordered, gesturing to the chair in the middle of the room. Without saying anything, I went over and sat down. Emily gripped the back of my head and pulled the ponytail out, letting my hair fall around my shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes," I lied.

"Ok," she sighed.

I closed my eyes as I felt her start cutting my long hair off. One of the things I prided myself on was my hair but I also knew that in order to be able to successfully go under cover, I would have to make a dramatic change. That meant cutting my hair off. Once Emily had cut my hair into a short swinging bob, she started coloring it. That was another had decision to make. My mahogany brown hair was the only part of me that I got from Charlie.

"Why are you doing this, Bella?" asked Emily.

"I have to," I muttered.

"No, you don't," said Emily, moving around to the left side of my head. "You don't have to put yourself in this position."

"Emily, these girls need me," I whispered.

"True, but what if something happens to you while you are inside?" she asked.

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "I don't know, Emily. All I know is that every night for the last two weeks, these girls have been plaguing my dreams, begging for me to help them, begging me to save them. I don't…"

"That sounds crazy," snorted Emily. "Maybe we should make you do a psych exam first."

"Probably," I muttered, closing my eyes again.

Emily didn't say anything else as she finished coloring my hair. She set the timer and left me alone. I pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my chin on then while I let the color set. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting there when the door opened. Carlisle came in but didn't look at me as he shut the door.

"I'm sorry I was an ass," he muttered.

"I'm used to it," I whispered. Carlisle snorted and looked over at me. "I'm sorry for hurting them, Car."

"I know," he whispered, letting a tear fall. He quickly wiped it away. "It's, um, just hard to watch Izzy and Esme so upset. They love you so much, Bell. Izzy was screaming about bad men hurting you and I…"

"I know," I mumbled, fighting my own tears. "Do you think they will always hate me?"

"No," said Carlisle, quickly. "They'll be pretty pissed for awhile but they don't hate you. "

"I hope not," I murmured as Emily came back in.

"Well, I let you…" trailed off Carlisle. He turned and walked out, letting the door shut behind him.

"Everything ok?" asked Emily as the timer went off.

"Yeah," I said, trying to smile.

"Ok, well, let's get this washed out," said Emily.

I stood up and followed her over to a large utility sink. I leaned over while she began pulled the foil wrappings out of my hair and dropping them in the sink. She turned on the hot water and began rinsing the color out of my hair. I just kept my eyes closed. Once she was down, she wrapped a towel around my head and pulled me back to the chair. She pushed me in the seat and began towel drying my new hair. She pulled out her blow dryer and started drying my hair.

"Ok, take a look," she said, several minutes later.

I stood up and made my way over to the mirror on the other side of the room. For a moment all I could do was star at the woman looking back at me. While I knew it was me, I didn't recognize myself at all. It really didn't have anything to do with the vibrant red hair, although that was a factor. It was the sadness in my eyes, the frown lines etched on my face. The hopelessness that radiated off of me.

"So what do you think?" asked Emily, pulling me out of my wallowing. I turned and put the biggest smile I could on my face.

"It's perfect," I said, trying to sound cheerful. "Thank you."

"I like your natural color more but I suppose it will work," she shrugged. "Come sit back down and let's talk contacts."

"Ok," I muttered, taking one last look at myself. I went over and sat back down in the seat.

"Ok, so I was thinking we would go with blue. What do you think?" asked Emily.

"I don't care," I muttered.

"Ok," sighed Emily. "Lean your head back."

I leaned my head back. Emily stood up and pried my eyes open before she stuck the first contact in. I closed my eye and let her move it into place. She placed the second contact in and I did the same thing. I opened my eyes back up and she pulled her light out and looked into my eyes to make sure the contacts were sitting on my eyes ok.

"Ok, these will work. You can wear these all the time, for up to a month. I'm sending extras with you, just in case you need them, Ok?" asked Emily.

"Ok," I said.

"You're clothes are in the other room. Go get changed," she ordered. I stood up and walked over to the door. I stopped and looked back at her.

"Emily?" I asked.

"What?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Thank you," I said. "Take care of them for me, ok?"

"I will and I guess you're welcome," smiled Emily. "Just be careful, Bella."

I nodded my head before I headed out to the other room. I quickly changed out of my jeans and t-shirt and into a strapless halter top and a denim mini-skirt. I slipped on a pair of flip flops. Once I had packed up everything, I headed out to the main room where everyone but Edward was working. They all looked up and gasped when they saw me come in.

"Whoa, Swan," gasped Emmett. "Wow…just…wow."

"Em, you're such a pig," I mumbled, ignoring him.

"Bella, you look…" trailed off Jasper. He took a deep breath and shook his head. "You look great."

"Thanks," I snorted, letting my luggage against the wall.

"She's always looks great," said Edward. I turned and gasped.

Edward was leaning against the wall. His auburn hair was now midnight back. His normally green eyes were black and smoldering. He was wearing a pair of loose, faded jeans, a black flitted t-shirt, and a pair of thick black boots. His eyes raked over my body causing me to blush. I swallowed thickly as I tore my eyes away from his. He knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"So what do we do now?" I asked, looking at everyone.

"Well, we need pictures for your new ID's," said Garrett, pulling out our digital camera. He quickly took our pictures and loaded them into his computer. In a matter of minutes, Edward and I were holding our new driver's licenses. "We figured it would be easier if they thought you were married, might make it easier not to…share her."

"Makes since," I muttered, avoiding their eyes.

"Nathan Kingston," murmured Edward, shaking his head. "I look like a Nathan?"

"More than I look like an Amie," I snorted. "I'm Amie Kingston."

"Nice to met you, Amie," smiled Edward, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me.

"You too, Nathan," I laughed.

"Well, as entertaining as this is, let's get back on topic," muttered Carlisle. I rolled my eyes and looked over at him. "We have the safe house set up for…Well, you should have everything you need."

"Ok," I said, taking the keys from him.

"The movers moved everything in yesterday so the neighbors should think that you are just another young couple moving into the neighborhood," explained Garrett. "Edward, I'm sorry, Nathan, you are a writer. You work from home, while Amie is just content being the little slave, doing your bidding."

"Garrett, remind me to kick your ass when this is over," I muttered.

"Sure thing, Bella," snorted Garrett. He held out a small silver chain to Edward. "This is her collar."

"Ok," muttered Edward. He shook his head as he came over and placed the chain around my neck. "This is fucking weird."

"I know," I said. "You never buy me jewelry."

"Here is your contract," sighed Carlisle, shoving the folder into my hands. "There is a list of the hard limits and soft limits we decided on. You might need to provide this at some point so be prepared."

"Ok," we murmured.

"These are your new cell phones," said Jasper, handing the phones to me and Edward. "We will be able to trace every call in and out of these phones. We also implanted a GPS chip in each phone so we can keep track of your movements, just in case."

"Ok," we said, again.

"My contact has informed the community that there are new players, you two, in town and that you will be coming by the club. Be prepared to be approached at the club," explained Garrett. "I will be working the bar."

"Emmett, Jasper, and I will be setting up across the street to keep surveillance on the outside of the club but it's going to be up to your two to cover the underground," said Carlisle.

"Ok," I mumbled, looking around at everyone. "I guess we are ready then."

"Be careful," said Carlisle, looking up at me and Edward. "Just…be really careful."

"We will," said Edward.

"We promise," I whispered, biting my bottom lip. "We should go."

"Yeah," murmured Edward.

We grabbed out stuff and headed out back to the car the agency had gotten for us. I blinked back my tears as Edward drove us away from the others. A few minutes later, he pulled up in the drive way of our new house. The red brick ranch-style house was beautiful. We climbed out of the car and grabbed our luggage. We headed into the house and set our bags down. I looked back at Edward.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered.

**Thank you for all the reviews to this chapter. Big thanks to Miss-Beckie-Louise for help with Edward and Bella's undercover names. I couldn't do any of this without her support as well as so many others. **


	15. Chapter 14

"Will you stop staring at me," grumbled Edward, rolling his eyes. "It's creepy."

"I can't help it," I sighed, running my fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time in the last twenty-four hours. "It's….weird."

"And yours isn't?" asked Edward, gesturing to my red hair.

"Point made," I muttered, turning back to the table in front of us.

Edward and I were going over our contract, one more time. Memorizing the hard limits, no blood play, canes, fire play, or anything that would disfigure me. Neither of us were into being peed on or any other type of similar behavior. It was a tad bit disturbing what people got off on sometimes. Edward was still struggling with the idea of using a whip on me. I was too but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Ok, so let's go over safe words again," said Edward. I sighed inwardly. We had covered these at least ten times over the last two hours. "If you want me to…keep going, you say?"

"Green," I answered, automatically.

"Right. If you want me to slow down but not stop, you say?" he asked, looking up at me. I smiled as I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

"Yellow," I smiled. "If I want you to stop the scene, I will say red and you will stop, lift my body into your arms and make it all ok."

"I know you think I'm being silly, Bella, but…" he trailed off as he leaned his forehead onto mine.

"I know, my love," I whispered.

I leaned in and pressed my lips to his again. Edward deepened the kiss as he pulled me into his lap. I ran my fingers through his hair and deepened the kiss. Edward had just slipped his tongue into my mouth when the doorbell rang. I pulled my lips from his and looked back at the door.

"We weren't expecting anyone, were we?" I asked.

"No," muttered Edward. He slipped me off of his lap and went over to the door with his gun pulled. He came back over to me. "I think it's some of our neighbors."

"Fuck," I whined. "Do we answer the door?"

"I guess," shrugged Edward as the doorbell rang again. He nudged me in the direction of the door. "Go answer it, Amie."

"Fuck off, Nathan," I muttered.

I heard Edward chuckle softly as I went over to the door. I looked back at him before I pulled the door open. Two people were standing in front of us. The man was barely as tall as I was. He had thin blond hair and beady blue eyes. The woman was about an inch taller than the man next to her. She had long blond hair, bright bluish grey eyes, and a plate of cookies in her hands. They both smiled as they looked me over.

"Hi, we're your new neighbors," cheered the woman. I really wanted to punch her in the face. I wasn't sure why, though. "I'm Robin, and this Guy."

"I'm Amie, please come in," I said, stepping back. I looked back at Edward and raised my eyebrow as Robin and Guy came in. I shut the door behind them and walked back over to Edward. "This is my husband, Nathan."

"Nice to meet you both," smiled Robin, handing me the plate of cookies. "There are my famous peanut butter cookies."

"Oh, well, thank you," I said, smiling at her. "I'll, um, just go put these in the kitchen. Would either of you like something to drink?"

"I would love some iced tea if you have some," said Robin.

"Of course," I smiled. I gave Edward another look before heading into the kitchen. I set the cookies on the counters and grabbed the tea from the fridge.

"How long have you and Nathan been married?" asked Robin. I jumped and turned around. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine," I said. "Um, we've been married for a year."

"Oh, newlyweds," sighed Robin as I grabbed some glasses. I filled them with ice and poured the tea inside the glasses. "Guy and I have been married for fifteen years."

"Wow, that's a long time," I said, heading back into the living room. I set the tray on the table and handed Guy and Robin their glasses.

"Thank you, Amie," smiled Guy, letting his fingers brush across mine.

"You're welcome," I said, pulling my hand away quickly. I sat down next to Edward, as close as I could without literally sitting on his lap.

"We were sure glad to see this house was finally sold," said Robin, after a moment of awkward silence. Guy was staring at me, namely my legs.

"Yes, it's quite lovely," said Edward, wrapping his arm around my waist. Guy shifted his eyes away from me to his wife.

"What do you do for a living, Nathan?" asked Guy, shortly.

"I'm a writer," smiled Edward, but the undertone was less than friendly. "I'm lucky enough to get to work from home. That way I get to be with Amie all the time."

"Aren't you lucky," said Robin, placing her hand on her husband's knee. Guy smiled and placed his on top of hers. "Amie, you work from home as well?"

"I'm a homemaker," I smiled, looking over at Edward. "I do whatever I can to make him happy. You know what they say, Having a happy husband makes it all worth it."

"I hadn't heard that expression before," said Robin. I looked back over at her as I leaned into Edward's embrace. Of course, she hadn't, I just made it up. "But I suppose it's true."

"What do you do, Guy?" asked Edward, tightening his arm around me.

"I'm the president of Pacific Bank and Trust," he said.

"How…interesting," said Edward.

I sat back and watched as the three of them talked about Robin's work down at the animal shelter, the rising price of gas, and everything else Robin and Guy could think of bringing up. Every time Guy answered a question from Edward, he looked at me as he answered. Robin kept her hand on his knee the entire time. I wasn't sure if it was an act of affection or a reminder that she was there. I was leaning towards the later.

"Well, we should go and let you get back to unpacking," smiled Robin, glancing around. Of course there were no boxes anywhere. She looked back at Edward and I as we stood up. "We look forward to getting to know the two of you. We are having a block party this weekend, if you would like to come out and met some of your other neighbors."

"Um, we'll have to see," said Edward, before I could say anything.

"Of course," smiled Robin.

I walked Robin and Guy to the door and looked back at Edward. He shook his head as he picked up the dirty dishes and took them into the kitchen. I headed into our bedroom to start getting ready for tonight.

Two hours later, Edward, dressed in a pair of tight jeans, white silk button up shirt, and leather boots, and I, dressed in a black spandex dress that barely hit the middle of my thighs, and a pair of three inch stilettos, climbed into our car and headed down to the club.

I fiddled with the silver chain hanging around my neck. My collar for lack of better words. I looked over at Edward and noticed his hands were gripping the steering wheel, tightly. His knuckles were white. I wouldn't be surprised if the steering wheel had dents in it. I sighed as I reached over and grabbed his hand. He took a deep breath as he looked over at me.

"I know," I whispered.

Edward didn't say anything as he lifted my hand to his lips. A few minutes later, he parked the car on the side of Eclipse. He cut the engine and looked over at me. There were so many emotions etched on his face. Worry, dread, intrigue, so many all at once.

"No matter what happens, remember that I love you," he said, almost like he was reassuring himself.

"I love you, too," I said, raising my hand to his cheek.

Edward leaned in and kissed me before he climbed out of the car. He came around and helped me out. Keeping his hand on the small of my back, he lead me to the front of the club. He nodded at the man handling the door as we made our way inside. Edward lead me over to a table in the corner. He sat down first, before pulling me into the seat next to him.

I took a moment to observe the club. It looked like your typical strip club. There were a couple half naked women on the stage, swinging around the bars while the men in front of them whistled and cat-called them. They would shimmy up to the front of the stage and let the men grab their asses while they shoved what was probably their weeks pay into the woman's thongs.

The lights were low but not so low that you couldn't make out your surroundings. The music was blaring what I'm sure they thought was the perfect stripper music. I glanced up at the bar and saw Garrett standing behind the bar wearing a grungy graphic tee and some ragged jeans. His normally kept hair was disheveled. He glanced over our way as he slid a beer across to the customer in front of him. I turned away as our waitress, a big breasted blond, came over.

"What can I get you two to drink, Honey?" she asked Edward, flashing him her biggest smile while pushing her very fake boobs out.

"Water," answered Edward, dismissively.

"Are you sure you don't want something a little stronger than that, Sugar?" she asked, leaning toward him.

"I'm sure," said Edward, forcefully this time. He looked over at me, cocking his eyebrow. "Would you like something other than water?"

I merely shook my head, softly while avoiding eye contact with the bimbo. A small smile played on Edward's lips as he turned back to the waitress.

"I guess that answers your question, doesn't it?" he smirked.

"Yes," muttered the waitress. She practically ran to the bar.

"She was persistent," I muttered, softly. "I think she wanted you."

"It was your boobs she was staring at," murmured Edward.

Our waitress came back over with our water. She set them down and left without saying a word. I guess she wasn't looking forward to getting a tip tonight. As the night wore on, I saw several couples come in and head to the back of the club. Edward kept his arm on the back of my seat the entire time.

We had been there for nearly two hours when a tall, dark skinned man came up to our table. He has jet black hair and piercing black eyes. Standing a foot or so behind him was a woman with long jet black hair. She had her head down but I could tell she was of the same nationality as the man. I would guess they were Egyptian.

"I'm Benjamin and this is Nina." said the man.

"I'm Nathan and this is Amie." said Edward.

"I was wondering you and Amie would like to join us in the VIP room for a drink?" asked Benjamin.

"We would love to." said Edward.

Edward stood up and followed Benjamin without saying a word to me. I stood up and followed him, just as Nina was doing. I kept my head down as I followed Edward, Benjamin and Nina to the VIP room in the back. I could see parts of it and I knew this is where all the business was done. It was a dark room with muted lighting. Edward and Benjamin settled on one of the many sofas that surrounded the room. Nina didn't say a word as she slid down to knees, keeping her head down. I kept my own head down as I settled on my knees beside his feet. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder.

"This is nice. Much nicer than most of the places we have been to," commented Edward.

"Yes, for us as well," said Benjamin. "Are you new to the city?"

"Yes, Amie and I just moved here from San Francisco," explained Edward.

"You came from San Francisco to Seattle?" asked Benjamin. "Why?"

"People in San Francisco were too nosy about our lifestyle," said Edward, running his fingers through my hair. "We felt that the best solution was for us to move and start over."

"Suppose we can understand that," laughed Benjamin.

From the angle of my head I could see him with his hand resting gently on Nina's shoulder. Her hands were laying flat on her thighs. Her knees were spread shoulder length apart and she was resting on her feet. She never fidgeted or moved at all, for that matter. It was clear that the two of them had been in this lifestyle for quite some time. Judging from how relaxed Nina was to his touch, I would say that they cared for each other a great deal.

"We are hosting a small get together tomorrow night at our house. We would love for you and Amie to join us," said Benjamin, pulling me out of my observations of his submissive. "Isn't that right, my pet?"

"Yes, master," said Nina, without lifting her head.

"Amie and I would love to come," said Edward, standing up.

Edward tugged on my arm and I quickly scrambled to my feet but stayed so that I was standing behind him. Benjamin stood up but didn't speak to Nina.

"Here is our address," said Benjamin, handing the paper to Edward, who slipped it into his back pocket. "We look forward to getting to know the two of you…better."

"Us as well," said Edward. He shook Benjamin's hand before he turned and headed back out the room. He was almost at the door when he called back to me, "Amie, come."

I kept my head down as I scrambled after Edward. He ignored me as we made our way through the club, past the bar, and out the front door. He led me out to the car and opened my car door me without saying a word. I slid into the passenger seat and he shut the door behind me. Edward ran around to the drivers seat and climbed in.

"They are watching," he murmured, starting the car. I didn't say anything as Edward pulled the car out of the parking lot of the club, and headed back to the house.

"Well, that was…interesting," I said.

"It was, wasn't it?" mused Edward, looking over at me. "I guess tomorrow we party."

"We party," I mumbled.

Neither Edward or I said anything as we headed back to the safe house. We made our way inside, locking the door behind us. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly before lifting me up and carrying me down to our bedroom.

Slowly, he peeled my dress off, leaving me standing before him naked. He stripped his own clothes off and laid me on the bed. Pressing his lips down to mine, he slowly slid into me. As Edward made love to me slowly, I clutched at him, silently begging him not to ever get tired of wanting me. Not just my body but my heart and soul as well.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. Please keep them coming. **


	16. Chapter 15

"Are you ready for this?" asked Edward, looking over at me. This was at least the eighth time he had asked me this question in the last hour.

"Yes," I grumbled. "Will you play your damn letters already?"

"So impatient," snickered Edward. He smirked as he spelled out the word cat on the scrabble board. "Triple word score."

"That is the lamest word I have ever seen on a scrabble board," I snorted, shaking my head.

"Whatever, Miss I'm-so-smart," mumbled Edward.

I ignored him as I studied the letters in front of me. What could I do with a I, N, O, P O, S, and a blank tile? I heard Edward sigh several times while I looked over my options. I looked up and smirked as I used his T and spelled out the word options.

"Beat that sucker," I laughed.

"Such a bitch sometimes," muttered Edward, under his breath.

I rolled my eyes as I got up and headed into the kitchen. I grabbed us each a bottle of water and a couple cookies that Robin had brought us. Edward had been in a bad mood all day. I knew it was because of the party tonight. Neither of us knew what to expect and that scared us both but he was worried that he was going to have to do something to me. I was starting to worry about how he would handle this assignment.

"Here," I said, placing the water and cookie in front of him. "I'm calling it a tie."

"Fine," sighed Edward, taking a bite out of his cookie. I pushed the game board out of the way and climbed onto the table in front of him so that my legs were dangling on either side of him.

"You need to calm down," I said, placing my bare feet on his legs. "You are all tense."

"Gee, I wonder why," he sighed. I sighed as I set my feet on the floor and climbed off the table.

"Don't worry I know," I mumbled. "It's not like you are the only one who is nervous, Edward."

I shook my head as I made my way through the house and into our bedroom. I climbed on our bed and rolled so that I was laying on my stomach. I couldn't help but think about my sisters, Carlisle, Esme, Izzy. Where they doing ok? The bed dipped down as Edward climbed on. I felt him move so that he was straddling my legs. He reached down and began massaging my back.

"I know you are just as nervous as I am, Love," said Edward. "I just…"

"I know," I murmured. "Do you think Esme and Izzy are ok?"

"I'm sure they are fine," said Edward, laying down next to me. I rolled onto my side so that I could look at him.

"What about Rose and Alice?" I asked. "The stress can't be good for the babies."

"True but I'm sure Emmett and Jasper are taking care of them," said Edward, trying to reassure my. "When I talked to them this morning, they all sounded ok."

"I know, I just… I don't like lying to them. It's eating me up inside," I grumbled, laying my head on his chest.

"Me too," whispered Edward.

Just after nine that night, Edward and I stepped out of the front door to the house and headed out to the care. We had spent the rest of the afternoon enjoying the feeling of just being in each other's arms. But like all good times, we eventually had to get up and get ready for tonight. Edward had changed into a pair of dark pants and a black silk shirt that clung to his body in a way that should be illegal. I was wearing a simple black dress that barely hung on my shoulders by the thinnest spaghetti straps. The back was cut so low that the top of my ass as almost on display. Not that it would matter since it was so short that the bottom of my ass was practically hanging out.

"Good evening, Nathan, Amie," said Robin. Edward and I looked over to see Robin and Guy coming out of their car. Edward looked over at me and winked.

"Robin, how are you tonight?" asked Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Great," she cheered and again I had the urge to punch her. Why was that? "You both look….great. Where are you off to?"

"A friend of ours is having a small get together," said Edward. "And we really must be going. We don't want to be late."

"Oh, ok, well, have fun," she giggled.

"Oh, I'm sure we will," said Edward, winking at her.

Edward pulled me over to the car and opened my car door for me. I climbed in without saying a word to Robin or Guy. Edward hurried around the car and climbed in. He waved to them before he pulled the car out of the drive way and headed down the street.

"They are creepy," I said.

"Yes, they are. Guy was staring at your boobs the entire time," grumbled Edward. "Good thing you didn't bend over. He might have cum in his pants."

"Maybe next time," I smiled.

Edward chuckled softly. A few minutes later, he pulled his car up the circle drive to one of the biggest houses I had ever seen. I don't even think you could classify it as a house, it was more like a mansion. Edward took a deep, sharp breath before he climbed out of the car and came around to help me out.

Keeping his hand on the small of my back, we headed up the porch where Edward rang the door bell. A moment later, Nina opened the door wearing nothing but a black leather bra and thong. Her long silky black hair had been pulled up into a elegant French twist. She barely looked up at us before she motioned for us to come inside.

"Thank you," nodded Edward, ushering me inside.

Nina simply nodded her head and shut the door behind us. Edward and I followed her into the large living room where there were at least twenty or so other people. Nina hurried across the room and took her place next to Benjamin, who looked up at us and smiled.

"Nathan, it's wonderful to see you here," exclaimed the man, completely ignoring me.

"Thank you, Benjamin," said Edward. "I was glad we could make it. Lovely house you have here."

"It's not too bad," shrugged Benjamin. Clapping Edward on the back, he gestured to the others standing in the room. "Let me introduce you to everyone."

As Benjamin introduced Edward to the other Doms, I quickly studied each of them. Out of the other nine Doms that were in the room, eight of them were men. There was one woman, Siobhan, who had a female sub, Maggie. Out of the eight men, only one man, Eric, had a male sub, Austin. The other seven men all had female subs. Most of them were average looking men in their late thirties but there was one man in the back that stood out to me. He was a larger man, not fat but just very muscular. He had dark brown hair and dark beady eyes. There was a look in his eye that freaked me out a little bit.

"Lastly, we have Demetri," said Benjamin, gesturing to the large, dark haired man. "That is his sub, Heidi. Everyone, this is Nathan and his sub, Amie."

"It's nice to finally meet you, Nathan," smiled Siobhan, coming over to shake Edward's hand. She had her sub on a leash and practically dragged the girl across the room.

"You too," said Edward, shaking the woman's hand. He gestured to Maggie. "Nice leash."

"Thank you," chuckled Siobhan. "My little pet was naughty today so now she has to be restrained, don't you Pet?"

Maggie simply nodded her head. Siobhan reached down and petted the girl on the head. It was…disturbing.

"Enough pleasantries," said Demetri. His accent was thick but I couldn't place the origins. It almost sounded like a mix between Russian and Italian. "All we've heard is that these two are players. I think we need a demonstration."

"We agreed to wait," snapped Benjamin. The room was suddenly filled with tension.

"Why wait?" asked Sean, a blond haired dom. He was looking from me to Edward with a thirsty look in his eye. "Unless Nathan is too embarrassed to show is what his girl can do."

"It's fine," said Edward. He sounded calm but I could hear the tension in his voice. I wanted to reach out and grab his hand but I couldn't. "We'll do a scene for you but I have two simple rules. First, no one touches my slave but me."

"We accept that rule," said Benjamin.

"Second, not one word is to be spoken to my slave by anyone other than me or the scene will be cut short. Am I clear?" asked Edward, sharply.

"Crystal," smiled Siobhan.

"Very well," said Edward, looking over at Benjamin. "I'm assuming we will use your playroom?"

"Yes," chuckled Benjamin.

He headed out of the room with Nina hot on this heels. We followed him through the house to the kitchen. Benjamin pulled open a door on the far wall of the kitchen and led us down to the basement, or playroom.

The room was large, cold, and stale. There were several cabinets along the walls that I am assuming held their toys. Edward gestured for me to kneel in front of a large table. I did as I was told and knelt on the floor, palms resting on my thighs, head down. My dress was riding up enough that I knew everyone could see me. I fought back the panic that rose inside of me. I was doing this for those girls. That's what I kept telling myself, anyway.

I heard everyone file in after us and take their seats around the room, trying to get the best view of what was going to happen here. I could here the muffled voices of Edward and Benjamin as they looked over the selection of toys to use. After what felt like forever, I saw Edward's feet move so that he was standing in front of me.

"Up, slave," he ordered. I quickly stood up but kept my head down. "Undress and lay on the table, facing down."

Closing my eyes, I slipped the straps of my dress off my shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. I slid my shoes off and climbed onto the table without making eye contact with anyone. I could feel Edward's hands shaking as he reached over and grabbed my right arm. He pulled it over and secured it to the table by the leather cuffs that were attached. Doing the same with my other arm and legs, he spread me wide open. I blinked back the tears that had built up in my eyes.

"I'm going to flog you, Slave," said Edward. "Are we still on green? You may answer."

"Yes, Master," I murmured.

"Very well," said Edward. "I don't want to hear a word out of you. If I do, I will gag you and the punishment when we get home will be swift."

I didn't answer him clamping my mouth shut. The room was thick with anticipation. I kept my eyes closed as Edward reared back and struck me with the leather flogger. It stung but wasn't too bad. Of course, each strike stung more and more. Over and over he stuck me with the flogger, alternating where the strips hit me. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he stopped.

"What a beautiful shade of pink?" murmured Benjamin. "Her skin lights up for you."

"Yes, she's very responsive," commented Edward, running his hand over my ass. "Slave, I'm going to fuck you now. It's going to be hard and rough. If you cum before I tell you to, the punishment will be swift. Do you understand, slave? You may answer."

"Yes, Master," I said, shakily.

Edward pulled my legs free and set me up on my knees. I felt him move up behind me, rubbing his erection along my wet folds. Without warning, Edward slammed himself into me. I clamped my mouth shut, biting back my scream. Edward didn't slow down at all as he started pounding into me ruthlessly. I clenched my bound hands into fists as I pushed back the urge to let my orgasm take over.

Edward's hands were digging into my hips with each thrust of his hips into me. I could feel my orgasm building and I was desperately trying to hold it off. I wasn't sure what he would have to do to me if I came before he told me to and I didn't want to find out. Something told me the vultures in the room would insist that he punish me in front of them. I was just starting to lose the battle with myself when Edward slammed into me once more.

"Now, Slave," he growled. "Cum loudly."

My scream echoed around the room as I finally let go and let my orgasm rocket through me. Edward slammed into me once more before he found his own release. Slipping out of me, he came around to my head and thrust his cock into my face. I kept my eyes closed as I licked his cock clean.

"Let's give them a few minutes to…tidy up," suggested Benjamin.

I vaguely heard the others leave the room as I just laid on the table, spent and worn out. Edward released my hands from the cuffs and pulled me off the table and into his arms. He settled on the floor and held me as I silently regained control of my body.

"Are you ok?" whispered Edward.

I simply nodded my head, not ready to speak to him yet. It wasn't that I blamed him but it was hard to still be in this room and try to be normal with him. I pulled out of his arms and pulled my dress and shoes back on. Once Edward had redressed, I followed him up the stairs to the living room. Everyone was sitting around, the subs at the feet of their masters. Their masters where talking softly amongst themselves but stopped as we came into the room.

"Well, that was quite some show," said Siobhan.

"Thank you," said Edward, shortly. "I think it would be best if I take my slave home now."

"So early?" asked Benjamin. "The party has just gotten started. You haven't even seen the rest of us play yet."

"I know but my slave is needing some special aftercare. I think she would prefer to do it at our home," explained Edward.

"Very well," said Benjamin. "Perhaps we can meet at the club again soon. I think you and Amie will fit in very well in our community."

"That's greats," smiled Edward, placing his hand on my back. "I'm sure we will see you there soon."

Edward led me out to the car and helped me inside. Benjamin watched us from the front door until Edward pulled the car out of the driveway. Neither Edward nor I spoke during the ten minute drive back to our safe house. He parked the car in the drive way and I climbed out. I saw the curtain in Robin's living room, open as she looked out to see us come home.

I rolled my eyes and headed inside the house with Edward following me. He shut the door behind us, locking it while I headed straight to our bedroom. I stripped off the dress I had been wearing and kicked off my shoes. I went into the bathroom and turned on the water. I stepped inside and let it wash over me.

A moment later, the shower curtain got pulled open and Edward stepped in behind me. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips down to my shoulder.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "It was just…knowing that all of them were watching, enjoying that…"

"Was I too rough?" asked Edward, thickly. I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around him.

"No, my love," I whispered, laying my head on his chest. "You did great. I just couldn't talk to you while we were in that room. We weren't Edward and Bella there."

We didn't say anything else as we finished our shower. Edward dried me off before drying himself. Without saying a word, he lifted me into his arms and carried me out to our bed. He placed me on the bed and climbed on next to me. He pulled me so that I was nestled up next to him. Sighing contently, I laid my head on the chest of my husband and drifted off to sleep.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I want to remind everyone that I have no experience in D/s stuff. Big thanks to GAjujubee for all the support. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	17. Chapter 16

I crawled out of bed the next morning without waking Edward up. I had drifted in and out of sleep all night. The scene from last night plagued my dreams followed by the missing girls, begging me to help them. I was starting to think Emily was right about needing that psych exam.

After pulling on Edward's t-shirt and a pair of panties, I quietly slipped out of the bedroom and headed out into the living room. I pulled my cell phone out of my handbag and called Carlisle's cell.

"Hello."

"Hey, Car," I said, softly.

"Hey, Bell," he murmured.

"Daddy, can I have some juice?" asked Izzy. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears building up. I could almost see her skipping into the kitchen, beautiful smile on her face.

"Sure, Izzy," said Carlisle. "Can you get it yourself or do you need help?"

"I can do it, Daddy," she said, as a tear slipped down my face. "I'm a big girl."

"I know you are, Sweetheart," chuckled Carlisle. "Take your juice into the living room but be careful with it, ok?"

"Ok, Daddy," giggled Izzy.

"Sorry about that, Bella," said Carlisle, a moment later.

"No, it's fine," I muttered, wiping the tears off my face. "Is, um, she ok?'

"Yeah, she's ok," mumbled Carlisle. "She's started sleeping on the floor of Abby's room so that Abby won't be lonely. Esme and I are thinking about just having them share for awhile."

"Might not be a bad idea," I sighed, laying my head against the back of the couch. "How's Esme?"

"Um, she's…ok," said Carlisle. "She just really misses you and Edward."

"I miss her, too," I whispered.

"I know you do," murmured Carlisle. He cleared his throat. "So, how was last night?"

"Um, it was…horrible but we met a few people that we need you to check out for us. It seemed like they were some kind of counsel or something that was checking to see if we were real enough to join the community," I explained.

"And, um, were you?" he asked, shortly.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Shit," he whispered. I could almost see him running his hand over his face. "Ok, so send us the names and any other info and we will start processing it."

"I will," I said, biting my lip. "Car…"

"We are working as fast as we can, Bella, I promise," he said.

"I know," I whispered. "Kiss Izzy, Abby, and Esme for me?"

"Of course I will," said Carlisle. "I, um, had better get down to the office. Be careful."

"We are," I said, softly.

After hanging up with Carlisle, I called Rose and Alice but both of their phones went straight to voice mail. I emailed the list of names to Carlisle before tossing my phone onto the coffee table, I laid down on the couch and brought my knees up to my chest. I'm not sure how long I had been laying there when I felt Edward sit down next to me. He ran his fingers through my hair.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, softly.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked. I sighed as I sat up and turned to face him.

"I felt humiliated," I said, shaking my head. "The only way I could get through that was thinking that it wasn't us in that room. It was Nathan and Amie. It makes my skin crawl to think about those people sitting there, enjoying watching Nathan flog Amie, watching Nathan fuck Amie like that."

"I hated it," sighed Edward. "I was scared the whole time that I was hurting you. I wanted to scream at everyone to stop staring at you like you were a piece of meat. Then it hit me. To them you are nothing more than a piece of meat."

"Not me, my love, Amie is nothing but a piece of meat to them," I said.

"Right, Amie," muttered Edward. I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder. "Was Nathan too rough? And don't lie to me."

"No, he was fine," I whispered.

Edward and I sat in silence for several minutes. I knew that neither one of us really knew what to say in this moment. Last night had been a wake up call to the both of us. Neither one of us had been prepared for what was going to happen. Not so much the scene but the feelings it stirred up in the both of us. I sighed as I sat up and looked over at Edward.

"I'm starving," I smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he laughed, standing up. He pulled me to my feet and wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go make some breakfast."

"Ok," I whispered.

Edward and I headed into the kitchen and made breakfast together. After we ate, we took a shower together and spent the rest of the morning and afternoon, wrapped up in each other's arms while watching TV. It was just after three when the doorbell rang. I looked back at Edward before I climbed off the couch and went and opened the door.

I barely managed to stifle my gasp when I found Benjamin and Nina, standing on our front porch. Nina was wearing a yellow halter style dress. She had her head ducked down. Benjamin had his arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her snuggly into his side.

"Hello, Amie, may we come in?" asked Benjamin. I simply nodded as I stepped out of the way. Benjamin led Nina into the house. I shut the door and looked over at Edward, who looked surprised.

"Please take a seat," I said, softly, leading them into the living room. Benjamin sat on the sofa and Nina knelt down next to him on the floor. "May I offer you something to drink?"

"No, thank you," smiled Benjamin. Edward settled on the other couch. For a moment I wasn't sure what I should do. I went over and knelt down next to Edward, like Nina was to Benjamin.

"So, Benjamin, how'd you know where we lived?" asked Edward, shortly. The tone of his voice had me nervous.

"I followed you home last night," said Benjamin, like it was no big deal.

"Oh, really," muttered Edward.

"Please, understand that we don't get many new players in the community. Real players, at least. Of course, we get the few who look at a D/s website and think that they know what to do but we don't have many who are trained to handle their subs the right way. When we get new players, we are cautious about letting them in. Surely, you can understand that."

"Of course, I do," said Edward. "But I still don't like you following us around. If you had doubts, or questions, about us, all you had to do was ask."

"Perhaps, but you and Amie, left rather quickly last night. I was afraid that we had offended you last night."

I could hear the lies in each word he said. He wasn't anymore concerned about offending us then he was about protecting the community. He was on a fact gathering mission. His job here was to see how much information on. I had a bad feeling about him.

"As I said last night, my slave needed special after care. She prefers to have it done privately," explained Edward, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"So you said," replied Benjamin.

"What brings you here today?" asked Edward, tightening his hand on my shoulder.

"Just checking on you," said Benjamin. "You have a beautiful house here."

"Thank you," said Edward, tightly.

"Would you object to showing us your playroom?" asked Benjamin.

"Of course not," said Edward, standing up.

"Excellent," cheered Benjamin.

Nina and I both scrambled to our feet and followed them out of the room. Edward lead all three of us down the hall to the room across from our bedroom. He pulled out the key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Pushing the door open, he gestured for Benjamin to enter, which he did with Nina on his heels. I stepped in next followed very closely by Edward.

Slowly, Benjamin walked around the room, examining every inch of it. He ran his fingers over the floggers, whips, gags, and toys that lined the shelves. He looked back at us and smiled before he ran his hands over the kneeling bench, the table that sat in the middle of the room, the shackles on the wall. He took a deep breath and looked back at us.

"You have a nice playroom," smiled Benjamin.

"Thank you," said Edward, dryly. "We quite enjoy it."

"I'm sure you do," chuckled Benjamin, looking around. "I could use some lemonade."

"Of course," said Edward. "Let's head back into the living room and Amie will get us some."

Benjamin nodded before he took one last look around. He walked out of the room with Nina on his heels. I followed Edward out into the hall, where he locked the door. We headed back down the hall. They settled on the couch while I went into the kitchen to get us some lemonade. I brought the tray out and set it on the table, serving Edward and Benjamin first.

"Thank you, Amie," said Benjamin.

"You're welcome, sir," I murmured. I handed Edward his glass next.

"Thank you, Slave," he smiled.

"You're welcome, master," I said, softy. I was fixing to pour Nina a glass when the doorbell rang. I looked over at Edward, who looked surprised.

"Well, we seem to be very popular today," chuckled Edward, but I could hear the tension behind it. "Amie, get the door."

I simply nodded my head before I went over and opened the door. My eyes widened when I saw Robin and Guy. These two were already getting on my last nerves. They both had big smiles on their faces. Robin had a pie in her hand. Who the hell brings over pies anymore?

"Robin, Guy, how lovely to see you again?" I said, putting on my best smile.

"We just wanted to see if you and Nathan had gotten settled in yet," giggled Robin, peering into the house behind me.

"Of course we have," I said, shortly.

"May we come in?" asked Robin.

"Um," I said, looking back at Edward. He nodded his head softly. "Of course."

"Thank you," smiled Robin, walking past me. "I brought you a apple pie."

"That was very kind of you," I said as Guy followed her in. His eyes fell onto my chest and I resisted the urge to gauge out his eyes. I shut the door and followed them into the living room.

"Robin, Guy, these are some friends of ours, Benjamin and Nina," said Edward. I was relieved to see that Nina was sitting on the couch next to Benjamin.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to met you both," gushed Robin, shoving the pie into my hands.

"You too," said Benjamin, politely. He turned back to Edward. "We should be going but, um, we'll see you tonight, yes?"

"Of course," said Edward.

He walked Benjamin and Nina to the door. Benjamin leaned in and whispered something to Edward, who just nodded before he opened the door. They left and Edward came back into the living room.

"Please have a seat," said Edward, gesturing for Robin and Guy to sit down. I placed the pie on the table and sat down next to Edward. "So what brings you buy today?"

"Just wanting to see if you were getting settled," giggled Robin, leaning forward. Her blouse was low cut and the swell of her breasts were pushing out. The skank was flirting with my husband. "You know, make sure there wasn't anything we couldn't help you both with."

"Like what?" asked Edward. "We've got everything unpacked."

"So I see," said Robin, smiling at him. Guy was too busy staring at my boobs to pay attention to his wife's flirting. "We were hoping that you both would come over for dinner tonight."

"Sorry, we can't," I said, quickly.

"I'm afraid that Amie and I already have plans for the evening," said Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "In fact, we really should be getting ready."

"Oh, of course," said Robin, standing up. Guy stood up next to her. "Perhaps another time."

"We'll see," I said, standing up. I walked them to the door and opened it. Robin walked right out but Guy stopped and leaned over to me.

"You smell really good," he whispered, winking at me.

"Um, thanks," I muttered. He nodded his head and walked out. I shut the door behind him and headed back into the living room. "Guy just informed me that I smell good."

"Hmm, you do," winked Edward.

"What did Benjamin tell you at the door?" I asked. Edward took a deep breath as he looked up at me.

"He told me we are going underground tonight and to be prepared for serious play."

**Thank you for all the reviews. I had the hardest time getting this chapter to come out right. Please let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 17

"This is getting insane," I muttered, walking past Edward as I headed toward the bedroom to start getting ready. Edward caught my arm and pulled me to a stop. I turned back and looked at him.

"I love you," he whispered. I smiled as I pressed myself against his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I love you, too," I murmured.

Edward gently tilted my head back as he lowered his lips down onto mine. I moaned as I felt his tongue swipe across my bottom lip. Spreading my lips, I eagerly accepted his tongue into my mouth. Edward slipped his hands down my back and grabbed my ass, lifting me into his arms. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist like they were made to be there.

Without pulling his lips from mine, Edward carried me down to hallway to the bedroom. He set my feet down on the floor next to the bed. He pulled his lips from mine as he reached down and pulled my t-shirt off. I tugged his off, dropping it on the floor. Our eyes were locked on each other's as we slowly peeled the rest of our clothes off, dropping them onto the floor with our shirts.

Edward took a deep breath as he broke his eyes away from mine and looked over my body, causing me to blush a bright red.

"Three years later and you still blush for me," he murmured, bringing his hand up to my breast. I shivered at his tongue. "Your body responds to me and only me."

"Only you," I agreed, softly.

"I need to make love to you," whispered Edward, nearly pleading with me as he moved so that he was standing behind me. His arms wrapped around my body, claiming me as his. "Please, let me make love to my wife."

"Always," I murmured.

I felt Edward lower his lips to my shoulder, moving up my neck to the spot behind my ear. All the while his hands were traveling across my body, claiming every inch of me as his. This was something we both needed. Edward swept me off of my feet and laid me down on the bed. Slowly, he moved so that he was hovering over me.

He didn't say anything as he lowered his lips down to my breast, sucking my nipple into his mouth. My hands moved on their own to his hair, pulling his black locks in between my fingers. I missed his auburn hair. Edward moved from my right nipple to the left, leaving a trail of kisses in between. While Edward was devouring my chest with his lips, his hand was creeping it's way up my bare legs, stopping just outside my wet sex. He grazed over my lower lips and I bucked my hips into him, desperately seeking any contact with him that I could get. Edward, knowing what I was looking for, slipped two fingers deep into me.

"Edward," I cried out, writhing under him. "More, Baby. I need more of you."

Edward didn't say a thing as he leaned up and crushed his lips to mine. I felt his fingers slid out of me just to feel the tip of his cock slip into me. I wrapped my legs around the back of his and pulled him into me, quickly. Edward gasped in my mouth and pulled his lips from mine. He kept his eyes locked in mine as he slowly started moving in and out of me. Taking his time to make each thrust of his hips count.

Edward pulled me up so that I was straddling him as he leaned back on his heels. My legs moved to around his back, causing him to sink deeper inside of me. Edward's arms slipped around me, holding me close to his body. He wasn't just making love to me now. He was claiming my body as he is, claiming my heart, my soul. Edward slipped his hand down and gripped my ass in his hand as his thrusts became more frantic, more needy.

"Baby, cum with me," he pleaded, kneading my ass in his hands. "Please, Baby, please."

"So close," I murmured, grinding myself on his as hard as I could. Edward leaned down and pulled my nipple into his mouth, biting down hard. Waves of pleasure rushed through me, slamming against every inch of my body. "OH, FUCK, YES!"

"BELLA," roared Edward, releasing deep inside of me.

Edward rode out our orgasms but didn't let go of my body. He laid his head on my shoulder, nestling himself into the crook of my neck. I kept my arms wrapped tightly around him, not really wanting to let him go either. For a few minutes, we could pretend that we were just Bella and Edward, newly weds.

"I guess we need to get ready," whispered Edward into the side of my neck.

"I guess," I muttered. He lifted his head up and looked at me. His eyes were full of fear and dread. I leaned my forehead against his. "I love you, Edward."

"I love you, Bella," murmured Edward.

Edward kissed me once more before loosing his arms from around me. I slowly climbed off his lap, already missing the feeling of him making love to me. We headed into the bathroom and slowly showered together. We certainly weren't in a hurry tonight. An hour later, we had both dressed and were climbing into the car.

Edward had chosen to wear a pair of tight black pants and as black dress shirt. He looked amazing. I had pulled on an ice blue strapless dress that hugged my breasts and ass. Edward held my hand as we drove from our safe house to the club. He parked the car in the lot and cut the engine. Taking a deep breath, he looked over at me.

"Ready for this, Amie?" he asked.

"As ready as I will ever be, Nathan," I said, smiling at him.

Edward climbed out of the car and came around to my door, opening it for me. He offered me a hand, which I accepted, and climbed out of the car. Looping my arm into his, he led me to the front of the club. We made our way inside and my eyes automatically locked on Garrett's as he stood behind the grungy bar. Edward pulled me over to him.

"What can I get you two?" asked Garrett.

"Two waters," said Edward, slipping his arm around my waist.

"Coming right up," muttered Garrett. He moved over and pulled out two bottles of water and slid them across the bar to us. "Need anything else?"

"No, thanks," smiled Edward. "We're meeting some friends."

"Ok, well, have a pleasant evening, sir," said Garrett, tightly. His eyes flittered to me for a split second before he looked back at Edward. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call upon me."

"I'll remember that," said Edward, with a short nod of his head.

Edward turned us and we headed to a table in the back of the room to wait for Benjamin and Nina. I sat tucked into his side. Edward had his arm wrapped snuggling around my waist, like he was afraid I was suddenly going to leave him. Neither of us spoke as we watched the various people around us.

There were your typical business men in there dark suits, chugging back drink after drink while stuffing their money into the g-string of which ever stripper was closest to them. There were the college boys, probably from a fraternity. They were yelling and screaming for the strippers to come over to them. Every time one of them would, the boys would grab her ass while stuffing the money their daddies sent them into her thong. The other boys were snicker and slap the pig on their back like they just found the cure for cancer or something. Then there were the working men. They were the ones who were drinking their weight in beers, watching as the women shook their asses and tits in their faces. Every once in a while one of them would slip one of the girls a single but for the most part they were just enjoying the show.

Of course, then there were the woman dancing on the stage. Most of them were young, college age girls. A couple of them were older and tired looking, like they had been up there was too much. I wondered what had brought them to this place. What had pushed them to the point that dancing naked on a stage was the only way to make ends meet? Did they have children to take care of? Were they paying their way through school? Would they ever be able to escape from a life of parading around, letting drunks ogle them?

"Nathan, we are so glad you and Amie could come tonight," cheered Benjamin, pulling my attention off the woman on the stage. I ducked my head. "It would appear your girl here likes to watch the strippers."

"She does," said Edward, stroking my arm. "She finds it interesting to observe the human body."

"I suppose," murmured Benjamin. "Well, are you ready to head to the underground?"

"Yes," said Edward, standing up. He pulled me up with him. "Although, I feel I must remind you that I do not share my girl with anyone."

"Understood," said Benjamin.

Edward kept his arm around my waist as we followed Benjamin and Nina back behind the stage. Benjamin lead us through the VIP room we had sat in the last time we were here but this time, we didn't stop. Benjamin led us through the room and down two flight of stairs to a large iron door. He knocked three times on the door.

"Password."

"Antebellum," said Benjamin. He stepped back as the large door opened with a creak. "After you."

Edward tightened his arm around my waist as he pulled me through the door. I shivered as I felt the cool air hit me. It was obvious that we were definitely underground. Standing just inside the door was a large man with dark hair. He looked us over before he turned to Benjamin.

"Welcome, sir," said the man. He pulled the door shut behind us. The thud echoed around the small entry way that we were in.

"Thank you, boy," said Benjamin.

He and Nina headed deeper into the underground. Edward pulled me after them but not until I looked back at the man next to the door. That's when I saw the chain hook to the cuff on his ankle. I followed it to the wall behind him. Was he here voluntarily? His eyes met mine for a split second before he turned away. I turned back and looked around without it being obvious that I was.

From what I could tell, the underground was made up of several smaller rooms that surrounded the large main room. Most of the rooms were closed off but a few had the doors opened. I could see the men and women in these room. One room had a woman hanging from the ceiling by bound hands. There were three men in the room that were groping her, sliding vibrators in and out of her. She was blindfolded and gagged. I couldn't tell if she was enjoying their touches or not.

Another room showed a man bent over a alter. His hands and feet were cuffed. Behind him stood a man, fucking his ass while pulling on the rope that was wrapped around the man's neck. The man was gasping for air. Just when I thought the man was going to pass out, the man behind him loosened the rope, allowing the man to take a deep breath. I shuddered just thinking about how he must have been feeling.

Coming out of a few of the rooms where the doors were closed, were screams and cries. Benjamin led us into the main room, where there were at last two dozen couches, a large bar, and various tables and chairs. There dozens of people in this room. Some of them were just talking while others were engaging in sexual acts. Men were being fucked by women with strap ons, or other men. Some men were talking to another while a woman was giving them a blow job. I saw one girl tied down to a table while man after man shot their cum on her. I could taste the bile in rising in my throat.

"Welcome to the underground," said Benjamin, gesturing to the room. "This is our place to be ourselves and not have to worry about those who tell us we are wrong for enjoying this lifestyle."

"It seems…quaint," smiled Edward.

"If it would be ok with you, Nathan, Nina and I would like to do a scene for you and Amie," suggested Benjamin.

"Of course," said Edward. "We would be honored to watch."

"Excellent," smiled Benjamin.

Benjamin led us around the room, bypassing most of the others on our way, to a room in the back corner. I tried to take in as many faces as I could but none of the women in this room were any of our missing women. Edward and I settled on a leather sofa against the far side of the room while Benjamin got Nina set up.

He first instructed her to strip. As she pulled off the straps on the top of her dress and let it fall to the floor, I nearly gasped out loud at the scars on her body. Her back was lined with thin scars, probably from a whip. Edward placed his hand on my thigh, as if to tell me that he was still there. Like I would forget him.

"Slave, on the table," barked Benjamin, all sense of friendliness now gone from his voice.

Nina quickly moved so that she was laying face up on the table. Benjamin roughly pulled on her arm, bounding her wrist in the wire cuffs. Doing the same to her other arm and then to her legs, he left her spread open while he moved to a cabinet to retrieve his items. Nina stared straight up at the ceiling, not blinking or moving at all. Benjamin came back over to her and stood next to her head. He roughly pulled her head back so that her head was tilted backwards.

"Am I going to need to gag you, slave, or can you keep that mouth of your shut?" asked Benjamin. Nina didn't say anything, which seemed to make Benjamin happy. "Good girl. You are not to cum until I tell you to."

He moved around the table and picked up a red, taper candle. He lit the wick and started drizzling the wax across her chest. Nina arched her back and pulled against the restraints that held her to the table. Her face scrunched up in agony. This was clearly not something she enjoyed.

"I love when the wax hardens on your nipples, slave," murmured Benjamin, drizzling more of the hot wax over her nipple.

Nina's hand was clenched so tight that I was afraid she would break her nails off inside her palms. Benjamin moved the candle down her abdomen until he reached the apex between her legs. Nina's eyes flew open and she opened her mouth as the wax dripped onto her. Benjamin cocked an eyebrow at her, almost like he was daring her to protest. I think he was. I think he loved to push her so far that she failed and he would have to punish her. He obviously got off by the pain he was inflicted on her.

Nina clamped her mouth shut but I saw a tear trickle down her face. I found myself opening my mouth to stop this when Edward squeezed my hand, as if to remind me that I wasn't Bella right now but Amie. I clamped my mouth shut, biting back every foul word I wanted to call that bastard.

Benjamin continued to drizzle the wax over her for several more minutes before he tossed the candle aside. He stripped down and climbed onto the table. Unhooking her legs, he pushed them up and bound her feet to where her hands were bound. Her ass and hips were sticking up. It couldn't be comfortable like that. Benjamin lined himself up to her pussy and pushed in quickly.

I watched as Nina clenched her fists again. Her mouth was clamped so tight that her lips were turning white. I wasn't sure if this was in an effort for her not to speak or not to let her orgasm wash over her. Benjamin was slamming into her so hard that her body was sliding upwards. The thin wires around her wrists and feet were the only things that were keeping her from flying off the table.

"Now, Slave, now," demanded Benjamin. "Scream for me."

Nina's mouth flew open as she let her scream trickle out of her mouth. It echoed around the room and I wasn't sure how those in the club above us didn't hear her. Benjamin slammed into once more before he found his own release. He slipped out of her body and unclasp her hands and feet. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to one of the smaller sofa's. He gently washed the dried wax off of her body, almost lovingly. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. Nina slid her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his softly.

"I love you, too, Master," she whispered so softly, I barely heard her.

Was it possible that this was how they worked? That she got off on letting him push her past the point of comfort. I found myself unable to look at them any longer. I wasn't sure what was going on and it made me feel very uncomfortable and out of control.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed our little show," said Benjamin, helping Nina slip back on her dress once he had pulled on his clothes.

"Yes, it was fascinating," muttered Edward, trying to smile but I could tell he was just as disturbed as I was about what we had seen.

"My slave has been trying to push her limits. It's difficult to watch her struggle but the end usually makes it worth it, doesn't it, Slave?" asked Benjamin turning to Nina.

"Yes, Master," smiled Nina.

"As newcomers to the underground, the others would like to see you play," said Benjamin. "Would you be willing to do a scene for everyone in the main room?"

"Of course," said Edward, slipping his arm around my waist. "As long as my rules are enforced."

"They have been made aware," chuckled Benjamin.

Benjamin and Nina led us back out to the main room. The lights flashed a couple times and everyone broke from their conversations and looked at us. Benjamin turned to Edward and motioned for him to proceed. Edward pulled me to the far side of the large room. He moved so that he was standing between me and the others. I looked up at him as he reached down and pulled my dress off.

Turning his eyes from mine, he pulled my hands up and cuffed them to the shackles hanging on the wall. He bent down and pulled my legs apart, leaving me displayed on the wall completely exposed as everyone moved closer, eager to see what he had in store for me. Edward moved over to the display cabinet and pulled out a couple of items. He didn't say anything as he came back over to me. He pulled my right nipple in between his fingers and attached a nipple clamp. I slammed my mouth shut, not wanting to speak when he hadn't given me permission to. Edward pulled my other nipple into his fingers and attached a nipple clamp to that one. Hooking a chain through the rings on the ends of the clamps, he slid his hand down the front of my body. He pulled my clit between his fingers and added a clamp there, linking the chains together.

I tried to block out everyone that was standing around, whispering about my breasts and cunt, as I heard them call it. I tried to pretend it wasn't me at all. This was Amie and Nathan. Edward came over to me, holding a silver vibrator in his hand. He placed a hand under my chin, lifting my face us to look at him.

"You may not make any sounds, Slave, and do not cum until I tell you to," said Edward, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Nod your head if you understand."

I nodded my head softly. Edward nodded his head as he slipped the blindfold over my eyes, casting me into complete darkness. I felt him run the metal vibrator down my chest. It was ice cold and I could feel my nipples tighten. Lower he moved the vibrator down until he was holding in outside of my core. He gently pushed it up inside of me. My mouth fell open with my silent gasp. The feeling of the icy coldness inside of me wasn't horrible at all.

I felt Edward step back just before I felt the vibrator start moving inside of me. I clamped my mouth shut, biting back the urge to scream and beg for my release. Just when I knew I was going to fail, the vibrating stopped. I almost sighed in relief but then I heard a whooshing sound. A second later, the front of my body was struck by several small strips of leather.

The straps wrapped around my body, hitting the clamps on my nipples before being pulled back. I held my breath as the straps connected to my body again and again. Each time they rubbed against the clamps, pulling them slightly. After half a dozen strikes, the vibrator was turned back on. My back arched as I struggled to contain the orgasm that wanted to wash through my body. Just as I was fixing to let go, the vibrator was turned back off. I panted slightly, exhausted already. I felt Edward come over and flick the clamp that was hooked to my right nipple.

"Cum when you are ready, Slave," said Edward. "But I don't want to hear you. Nod your head if you understand."

I barely nodded my head. I felt the vibrator turn back on, low at first but slowly gaining speed until it was going full blast. Edward pulled the clamps off my nipples, one at a time. As the blood rushed back to them, he pulled them into his fingers and pinched them. I could feel my orgasm building, deep inside of me, begging to be released. It was slightly disturbing that I was aroused from this. I felt Edward slid his hand down my abdomen to my wet core. He pulled the clamp off of my clit and my body exploded. I arched my back and clenched my fists as I silently screamed through my orgasm. My body shook, my eyes rolled back, and I could feel my juices running down my legs.

I barely remember Edward removing the vibrator from inside of me or unbinding my hands and feet. Edward lifted me into his arms and pulled the blindfold off of my eyes. I looked at him for a split second before I slumped back and let the darkness take over.

**Thank you for all the reviews. My apologies on the delay of this chapter, as well as my others, but I am going to try to do better. **


	19. Chapter 18

**EPOV**

"Amie, Amie," I called as Bella fell limp in my arms. I slid to my knees, clutching her tightly into my arms. "Amie, wake up for me, love."

I was barely aware of the muttering around me from the vultures who were gawking at her, leering at her nakedness. Bella moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. My eyes locked with her blue eyes, wishing they were her natural chocolate brown eyes looking back up at me.

"Are you ok?" I whispered. "Amie."

Bella merely nodded her head as her eyes darted around the room, frantically looking for any signs that our cover had been blown. She was shaking violently and I knew it had nothing to do with how cold it was in here. Inwardly, I took a deep breath and looked up at Benjamin.

"We're leaving," I muttered, harshly. Much harsher than I had intended.

"Of course," he said, staring me straight in the eye. There was a look in his eyes that I didn't quite understand. Like he was challenging me to something. I just had no clue what it was. "I'll check on you both tomorrow."

I simply nodded my head as I reached over and grabbed Bella's dress. Somehow, I managed to get it back on her, although I had no clue how. I stood up, lifting Bella into my arms. I set her on her feet but she was still to weak to hold herself up. Placing a kiss on the side of her head, I swept her back into my arms and carried her through the throng of people standing around, gawking at her.

The boy at the door frowned as he pulled the door open for us. I carried Bella back up the stairs and through the club. From the corner of my eye, I saw Garrett snap his eyes onto us like he could sense us. I kept my eyes trained on the front door of the club, trying not to give away anymore than we already had.

I loaded Bella into the car, pulling her seatbelt on. I ran around and climbed into the driver's seat and peeled out. Bella didn't say anything as I drive us back to the safe house. I kept looking over at her, but she was staring out the passenger window. I reached over for her hand but she pulled it away from me. The pain in my chest throbbed harder, pounding so hard I was sure my ribs would break.

I parked the car in the driveway and climbed out. I ran around to help Bella out but she beat me to it. She took a step towards the front door but her knees gave out on her.

"Baby," I cried, scooping her up. Bella let out a strangled sob as she fisted my shirt into her hands.

"Nathan?"

I snapped around to see Robin and Guy, the pervs from next door, running out of their house. Fuck, they were getting on my last fucking nerve. Why couldn't they mind their own fucking business and leave us the hell alone?

"What's wrong with Amie?" fretted Robin.

"None of your goddamn business," I hissed, brushing past them.

Bella's sobs came harder as I carried her into the house, leaving them behind gaping at us. Right now, I couldn't care about them or anyone else other than my Bella. I locked the front door behind me. Making my way down the hallway to our bedroom, I flipped the light on as I carried her through the room and into the bathroom. I set Bella down on the toilet while I reached over and started the shower.

Bella didn't say anything as I stripped off her dress and shoes. I quickly removed my own clothes before I lifted her into my arms and stepped in under the water with her. Almost like the water shocked her, Bella started screaming and fighting against me.

"Baby, stop," I pleaded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Let me go," screamed Bella. "Nathan, let me go. RED FUCKING RED!"

"I'm not Nathan," I gasped, setting her on her feet. Bella crumbled to the ground. I slid down behind her, pulling her face up to look at me. Her eyes were wide and fearful. "Bella, I'm not Nathan right now."

"Not Nathan," muttered Bella, softly. "Not Amie."

"No, we are not Nathan and Amie right now," I whispered. "Bella and Edward, remember?"

"Bella and Edward," murmured Bella.

I slowly pulled her back onto her feet, wrapping my arms around her as I let the hot water wash over her. Bella started shivering so I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. Lifting her back into my arms, I carried her back out to our room. I set her on the bed and grabbed a pair of her panties. I reached into her drawer for her pajamas, pulling out a blue pair.

"No," muttered Bella. "Your shirt."

"Ok," I whispered, putting her pajamas back into the drawer. I reached into one of mine and pulled out a t-shirt.

I went over and knelt down in front of Bella. I slipped her panties on her and helped her pull my t-shirt on. Bella reached up and placed her hand on my cheek. I leaned into her hand, letting a tear fall. Kissing the palm of her hand, I stood up and picked her back up. I laid her down onto the bed and quickly pulled on a pair of boxers. I climbed into the bed and pulled Bella onto my arms. She wrapped her arm around my arm tightly, like she was afraid to let me go. It took a while but she finally fell asleep, still clutching onto me like I was suddenly going to run on her.

Standing in that room, with all of those people standing around us watching us, gawking at us, getting off on what I was doing to her, was horrible. No, what Nathan was doing to Amie. I had to remember that it wasn't me, it was Nathan doing all of that. It wasn't Bella taking it. It was Amie.

I'm not sure how long I had been laying there when my cell phone started vibrating. I sighed as I pulled out of Bella's arms, putting my pillow there for her to cling to. I picked up the phone and carried it out to the living room. Looking down at the ID, I saw it was from a call from Carlisle.

"Hello, Carlisle," I whispered.

"Don't you fucking hello me, you son of a bitch," he snapped. "You better have a fucking good ass reason for carrying her out of the club like that."

"She couldn't walk," I muttered, sliding down the wall and pulling my knees up. I could feel the tears I had been fighting building up again. "I don't know what I did. I guess I pushed her too far or…but she …and now…"

"Edward, calm down," sighed Carlisle. "Tell me exactly what happened."

I let my tears fall as I told him everything. From the moment we walked into that club tonight until I picked up the phone. As I recounted each detail, I felt the pain in my chest intensify. I had hurt her. I had done something wrong and hurt the woman I loved. I was a horrible person for agreeing to this in the first place.

"Jesus Christ, this is getting out of control," muttered Carlisle. I could think of anything to say to him. I knew he was right. "Is she ok?"

"I think so," I said, laying my head on the wall behind me. "I don't know…She's asleep right now."

"Fuck, I don't know what to do," sighed Carlisle. "Maybe we should just scrap this whole thing."

"Like she'd let us," I muttered, darkly.

"No shit," grumbled Carlisle.

"Are we getting anywhere?" I asked, nearly pleading with him for information.

"Well, we've been running background cheeks on everyone from the party the other night but so far everyone is coming up pretty fucking clean," explained Carlisle. "We are waiting for more information on Demetri Romanoff, though. His records from here in the states are clean but we are checking international. Garrett's given us the names of a couple of people who work at the club with him, Jason Marks and Cory Cooper. He said both of them work both upstairs and in the underground, from what he could tell at least. He also suspects that Alec Thornton is nothing more than a front man for the whole operation."

"So someone is using him and his club?" I asked.

"That's Garrett's theory," sighed Carlisle. Neither of us spoke again for a couple minutes. "Edward-"

"I hurt her, Carlisle," I whispered, interrupting him. "How can she love me after I did that shit to her?"

"Because in her mind it's not you," replied Carlisle. "How could she still want to be my friend after I left her?"

"She loves you," I murmured.

"She loves you more," said Carlisle.

"I know she does," I whispered. "Is everyone else ok?"

"No," sighed Carlisle. "Rose has been placed on bed rest because of the stress. Alice and Kate have been working non-stop. Esme barely says two words to anyone but Izzy and Abby, including me. Izzy is…well, Izzy is acting out a bit. She's been fighting at school, talking back to her teachers. Esme and I don't know what to do for her because she's never acted like this before. Charlie and Renee have been fighting non-stop, as have Ed and Liz. Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett don't know what to do to help them and neither do I."

"God, this is so fucked up," I muttered.

"Yeah," whispered Carlisle.

"NO, NATHAN, NO!" screamed Bella.

"I gotta go," I muttered, shutting my phone.

I scrambled to my feet and ran back into the bedroom. Bella was writhing around on the bed, frantically fighting off her invisible attacker. I climbed onto the bed and pulled her back into my arms. She calmed down immediately, clutching back onto me. I laid us back down on the bed as Bella drifted off to sleep again. Fuck, let us solve this case soon. We needed our family.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the delay in this chapter, but I had a horrible case of writer's block. I started this more than a week ago but couldn't find the right words. Anyway, thank you for being patient with me.**


	20. Chapter 19

BPOV

"_Bella, Bella, help us," whispered Lauren. _

_I looked around but I couldn't find her. In fact, I couldn't see anything but the darkness that surrounded me, closing in on me. My chest tightened and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. I was suffocating on the sheer darkness. _

"_BELLA!'" screamed Natalie Mallory. "PLEASE HELP US!"_

"_I'm…trying," I gasped, clawing at my chest and throat as I tried to breath._

"_HELP" screamed several other girls. _

_I crawled through the darkness, desperately trying to find the girls that were screaming for my help, desperately trying to help myself. I wasn't sure which need was more pressing in this moment, their safety or my own. As I dug my hands into the dirt under them, I felt my breathing becoming more and more shallow. I felt the weight of the darkness falling on me with each inch that I thought I was gaining. _

"_Bella, why aren't you helping me?" begged Lauren. "Please, Bella, help me. Save me. Keep your word."_

"_I'M TRYING!" I screamed. _

"_I'm coming for you, Bella," cackled a voice I had never heard before. "Soon."_

"NOOO!" I screamed, springing up in the bed.

"Baby, it's ok," soothed Edward, wrapping his arms around me. I was gasping for air as I frantically looked around the room. "Bella, calm down and take a deep breath."

"Trying," I muttered, closing my eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Better?" asked Edward.

"I guess," I whispered, looking back at him. He looked scared and worried. I turned away as I felt the stab of guilt penetrating my heart. "I'm going to shower."

"Ok," muttered Edward.

I climbed off the bed and scurried into the bathroom. I shut the door behind me, taking another shaky breath. I stripped off the panties and t-shirt I was wearing and started the shower. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water wash over my body. The scenes from last night flashed through my mind like the scenes of a scary morning. I could hear their whispers, their murmurs. I could feel their eyes flickering to me. Even though I was blindfolded, I could still feel them watching me. I felt disgusting.

"Baby, are you ok?" asked Edward, knocking on the door. "You've been in there for awhile."

"I'm fine," I said, quickly. "I'll be right out."

"Ok, I'm going to make us some breakfast," said Edward.

"Ok," I muttered.

I quickly washed my hair and body, scrubbing as hard as I could without literally rubbing my skin raw. I turned off the water and grabbed a towel. I wrapped the towel around me after I dried off. I headed back into mine and Edward's room and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I pulled a brush through my hair and headed into the kitchen.

Edward was standing in front of the stove, flipping pancakes over. I went over and wrapped my arms around his waist. Edward moved one of his hands and placed it on mine as I laid my head on his back.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really," I muttered.

"You need to eat," he whispered, placing the last pancake on a plate. He turned in my arms and leaned his forehead down on mine. "After last night-"

"I don't want to talk about last night," I said, moving away from him. Edward grabbed my hand as I moved.

"Bella-"

"I don't want to talk about last night," I repeated, looking back at him. "Please."

"I'm worried about you," whispered Edward.

"I'm fine," I said, softly. He closed his eyes as his jaw clenched shut. "Edward, I'm fine."

"You are not fine," he said, harshly. He snapped his eyes open. "For fuck sake, Bella, you passed out last night. When I got you home, you freaked out on me."

"I'm fine," I snapped, rushing out of the room.

Edward came up behind me and grabbed my arm again. I turned and threw my fist into him but he caught it before I could connect. I fell back onto the floor, shocked that I had almost hit the man I loved. Edward stood there, just as shock. I scrambled to my feet and ran from the room, muttering a quick "Sorry" on my way.

I slammed the door to our room and fell back to my knees. Crawling on my hands and knees, I grabbed my cell phone from where it laid in the middle of the floor and crawled into the closet, pulling the door shut behind me. I felt my blood pulsing through my veins. My heart was thumbing painfully against my chest as I let my tears fall freely. Pulling my phone up, I quickly dialed Esme.

"Hello."

"Hey, Esme," I whimpered.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" asked Esme, alarmed.

"I don't…" I trailed off. "Nightmares."

"James?" asked Esme.

"No," I muttered. "New case. Just…going bad and… I don't…"

"Ok, calm down, Honey," said Esme. "Tell me about the nightmares."

"I'm in the dark and I hear everyone begging me to help them," I cried. "I can't find them. It feels like I am suffocating."

"Ok, I need you to calm down, Bella," ordered Esme. "Take a deep breath for me."

"I'm scared, Esme," I whispered, once I had taken a deep breath. "I'm losing it again. I can feel it… I…."

"Maybe you should come home," whispered Esme.

"I can't," I muttered. I heard Esme sigh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called."

"Bella-"

"I love you, Esme," I whispered. "Don't forget that, ok?"

"Bella, honey, talk to me," begged Esme.

"I've gotta go," I cried.

I closed my phone as I pulled my knees up to my chest and cried like a baby. I'm not sure how long I had been sitting in the back of the closet when the door opened. Looking up, I saw Edward standing there with his phone to his ear.

"I found her," whispered Edward. "I'll talk to you later."

Edward hung up and sat down next to me. He didn't say anything as he wrapped his arms around my body, like he was afraid I was going to freak out and beat him to death. Maybe he was. Maybe he did think that I was going to go nuts and kill him.

"Esme called Carlisle," said Edward. I didn't know what to say so I just sat there. "She was freaking out because she said you sounded like you were on the edge."

"I'm sorry," I muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Bella, it's time to end this assignment," whispered Edward.

"We can't," I murmured. "They need me."

"I don't care," said Edward. "You're losing control and I can't do this anymore."

I didn't say anything as I moved so that I was straddling his lap. Without giving him a chance to respond, I crushed my lips to Edward's. He tried to push me back but I held onto him as tightly as I could. I needed him. Edward gripped my shoulders and practically threw me off of him.

"STOP!" he yelled.

"I want you, Baby," I whispered, crawling back to him.

"No," snapped Edward, jumping to his feet and storming out of the closet. I scrambled to my feet and ran after him. I grabbed his arm. He turned and pushed me into the wall. "I won't do this with you right now."

"Edward-"

"We're done," he said, firmly.

"What?" I whispered.

"This assignment is over," he ordered. "We are not doing this anymore. It's too much."

"No," I snapped, pushing him off of me. "You don't decide."

"I just did," snapped Edward.

"Fuck you," I yelled. I ran out of the room, down the hall, and outside of the house. Edward called after me but I ignored him.

"Amie?" asked Robin. I looked over and saw her and Guy coming at us. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," I hissed. I turned but she grabbed my arm. I turned and slammed my fist into her face. "Don't fucking touch me."

Robin slid to the ground as I turned and jumped into the car. The last thing I saw as I pulled out of the driveway was Edward coming out of the house, cell phone plastered to his ear. I drove around for what felt like hours, not even sure of where I was going. It wasn't until I found myself parked in front of the beach house that I even realized I had stopped the car. I climbed out and headed up onto the porch. Finding the hide-a-key, I unlocked the front door and headed inside.

The house was empty, barren, and bleak. If I closed my eyes, I could see Edward and I laying on our couches, wrapped in each other's arms as we listened to the waves beating on the shore.

"_Baby, have I told you that I love you?" murmured Edward, nuzzling the side of my neck._

"_A time or two," I whispered, capturing his lips with my own. "Have I told you how much I love you?"_

"_A few dozen times," whispered Edward, sliding his hand into my shirt. "Why don't you show me?"_

I shook my head and walked into the kitchen. I could almost see Edward and I cooking dinner together.

"_Just one taste?" asked Edward, wrapping his arms around me._

"_No," I laughed, leaning into him. "You are just going to have to wait."_

"_But I'm hungry," growled Edward, pressing his lips into the side of my neck. "Maybe I should just eat you."_

"_Edward," I whimpered, weaving my hands into his hair. "Baby, I'm going to burn dinner."_

"_Don't care," growled Edward, pulling me down onto the floor. "I can't wait."_

Shaking my head again, I made my way into the bedroom. I slide down to my knees and crawled into the corner as I over looked the large room.

"_I can feel your heart beating," whispered Edward, laying his head on my chest. "It's beating so fast."_

"_That's because you are here," I murmured. Edward looked up at me and smiled. "You make me wild, Baby."_

"_You make me happy," whispered Edward, leaning up and kissing me. "You make me smile and laugh. You make me want to skip."_

"_Skip?" I asked, laughing softly. _

"_Yes, skip," chuckled Edward. "You make me want to sing and dance."_

"_I would love to see that," I smirked. "Especially since you are naked right now."_

"_You are such a pervert," laughed Edward, nestling himself between my legs. "How about I make love to you instead?"_

"_Forever?" I asked._

"_And a day," whispered Edward, slowly pressing his length into me. _

"I knew you'd come here," said Carlisle. I didn't bother looking at him as he sat down on the floor next to me. He reached out and grabbed my hand. "You know, Edward is freaking out."

"I know," I muttered, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Esme was frantic when she called me at work," said Carlisle. "She said you were losing it. That you were on the edge again. She said she hadn't heard you like that since…"

I wasn't sure what to say to him. I wanted to be able to reassure him that I was ok, that I wasn't losing it but I wasn't so sure. All I knew at this point was that I had to find those girls. It was consuming me, all of me.

"We're ending this now," said Carlisle. I looked up at him and knew there would be no changing his mind. "You and Edward are going to lose each other if you keep this shit up. I won't let you throw away the what you have over this case. We will find another way."

"Fine," I muttered, darkly.

"You're not going to argue with me?" he asked.

"What's the point," I said, dryly. "You've made up your mind. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yes, I have," he said, just as dryly as I had. "Bella, I'm worry about you."

"Don't be," I said, looking over at him. "You're right. This assignment is getting to be too much for me and Edward. We'll just have to find another way."

"And they say miracles don't exist," smiled Carlisle. I rolled my eyes at him. "Go back to the house. Work this out with Edward."

"I will," I muttered, laying my head on his shoulder. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," whispered Carlisle. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok," I said, softly.

Twenty minutes later, I pulled the car up in front of the safe house. I cut the engine and just sat there. I wasn't sure what was going to happen when I went back into that house. The front door to the house opened and Edward, stepped out. He walked down to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. For a couple minutes, neither one of us spoke. The tension inside the car was thick.

"I'm sorry," we blurted out at the same time. Laughing softly, I turned in the seat and looked at him.

"I didn't mean to swing at you," I said, softly.

"I shouldn't have grabbed you," muttered Edward, turning to face me. "I can't do this anymore, Bella. It's too much. I hate myself for hurting you."

"I don't blame you," I whispered. "I thought we could separate ourselves from Nathan and Amie but I don't think we can."

"Me either," said Edward.

"Carlisle's already ended the assignment anyway," I murmured.

"I know," said Edward. "He called me."

"Oh," I mumbled, looking away.

"He was just worried about you," said Edward.

"I know," I sighed, looking back at him. "Are we ok?"

"Baby, of course we are," smiled Edward, bringing his hand up to my face. "We just had our first fight as husband and wife."

"I suppose we did," I said, blushing. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow, we can go back home. Where we belong."

I nodded my head in agreement. Edward and I headed inside, locking the door behind us. We made our way down to the bedroom. We changed into our pajamas and climbed into the bed. Edward pulled me into his chest and held me as we drifted to sleep. Once again, my dreams were plagued by the missing girls.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Ok, so I've decided to take this in a slightly different direction but I think you will all enjoy it. ****Big, humongous thanks to GAjujubee for all the support over this and all my stories. **


	21. Chapter 20

"How'd I let you talk me into this?" I asked, looking out the window as Edward drove up through Seattle.

"You act like I am dragging you to hell," muttered Edward. I sighed as I looked over at him.

"They are going to be mad," I whispered.

"No, they aren't because we aren't going to tell them anything about the assignment," said Edward, again. We've had this conversation at least five times this morning alone. "They don't even know we are coming. When we get there, we are just going to tell them that New York didn't work out and we came back."

"Esme will know," I muttered, looking back out the window.

Edward didn't say anything else. He knew I was right. It's been two days since we left the assignment. Edward and I were back in the beach house, back on the job, back to looking like Bella and Edward. It had taken several dye jobs for Emily to get Edward's hair somewhat close to his original color. It was still darker than before but maybe nobody would notice. My hair was a little easier to color. If only I could add the seven inches she had cut off back onto my hair but I couldn't. I was trying really hard not to think about it.

Edward pulled the car up in front of Ed and Elizabeth's house. He cut the engine but didn't climb out of the car. Guess he was just as nervous as I was. He reached over and slipped his hand into mine and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my bare ring finger. How I wish I could wear my wedding ring but this wasn't the time to break the news of our marriage.

"Are you ready?" he asked. I looked back at him.

"Yes and no," I said, softly. "I want to see everyone but…"

"I know," murmured Edward.

"Let's just get this done," I sighed.

Edward nodded his head and climbed out of the car. I climbed out and followed him over to the front walk. He placed his arm around my waist, pulling me into his embrace as we headed up onto the front porch. I took a deep breath as he reached over and rang the door bell.

"I'm coming," yelled Elizabeth. A moment later, the door was swung open. She screamed and threw her hands up to her mouth.

"Liz, what's going on?" asked Ed, rushing out of the kitchen with everyone following him.

"AUNTIE BELLA!" screamed Izzy, pushing everyone out of her way as she ran over and launched herself into my arms, wrapping her arms and legs around me. "I missed you so much."

"Me too, Sweetheart," I cried, holding her as tightly as I could.

I could feel both of our bodies shaking as we cried together. Edward kept his arm around my waist but moved his other arm around Izzy so that he was holding us both. It was almost like he was holding us both up.

"Bella?" said Rose. I looked behind everyone to see my big sister. She was crying as she clung onto Emmett.

"Hey, Rosie," I said, walking into the house with Izzy still wrapped around me.

"Here, I'll take her," said Carlisle, trying to pull his daughter off of me.

"NO,NO,NO!" screamed Izzy, tightening her hold on me.

"It's fine," I muttered, holding her tighter.

I heard the door shut behind me and a moment later, felt Edward's hand on the lower part of my back. For a moment, everyone just stared at us, like they weren't sure what to do or say. Honestly, I wasn't sure what they should do or say. Izzy was the only one making any noise and it was so faint that I was probably the only one hearing the faint sniffling.

"Is this just a visit?" asked Alice, standing back behind Jasper.

"No," I muttered, looking anywhere than at her. "We're back for good."

"Really?" asked Izzy, leaning back so that she could look at me and Edward.

"Yes, sweetheart," I said, smiling at her.

"OH, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" screamed Izzy. I chuckled as I put the little girl down. She clamped onto my leg, like she was afraid that I was going to suddenly change my mind.

"You're really back for good?" asked Rose, smiling a small smile. I just nodded my head.

She waddled over to me and threw her arms around me. Her body was shaking as she let her tears fall. I felt Alice join in on our hug, followed by my parents, Ed, Liz, and finally Esme. All that could be heard was our collective sniffs and Izzy's pleas for everyone to back off and give her some room.

Once we all had cried ourselves out, we settled onto the couches. Izzy, of course, was right in my lap. Edward sat down next to us and kept his arm wrapped around my waist, like he too was afraid that I was going to change my mind.

"So…" trailed off Renee. "New York didn't work out?"

"No," said Edward, rubbing his fingers in small circled on my lower back. "It was a complete disaster."

"Oh, well, that's a shame, I guess," mumbled Charlie.

"Yeah, real shame," I muttered, darkly. I shook my head and looked around. Esme was sitting on the couches, watching me, staring me down. "But the important part is that we are back and…"

"For good," said Izzy, smiling.

"For good," I agreed.

"You cut your hair," said Alice, titling her head to the side. "I like it."

"Oh, thanks," I said, pulling my bottom lip in between my lips. "I'm not sure I do but…"

"It's cute," offered Rose, smiling softy. "Very now."

I wasn't sure what to say. I leaned back on the sofa, pulled Izzy back with me. She had her head resting on my chest and one arm wrapped around me. Rose was leaning against Emmett, rubbing her hands over her belly.

"Rosie, are you feeling ok?" I asked. "I called a couple times to check on you."

"I'm…ok," she said, looking away. "I've been on bed rest for a few days…preterm labor."

"What?" I gasped. "Why didn't you call me?"

"Cause you were in New York," she muttered, shortly. I closed my eyes as I felt the tears build back up. "I'm sorry. That was…uncalled for."

"No, I'm sorry," I whispered, letting a tear slip down my face.

"So are you back in the beach house or…" trailed off Elizabeth.

"Yeah," said Edward, nodding his head. "Almost got everything unpacked."

"That's good," said Elizabeth. Once again, we fell into an awkward silence. "Well, I should go check on lunch."

"I'll help," smiled Renee. She got up and came over to me, bending down and hugging me. "So glad you are home, honey."

"Me too," I muttered.

Renee followed Elizabeth into the kitchen, leaving the rest of us just sitting there. It wasn't until I heard the soft snore coming from Izzy that I realized she has fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled softly as I stood up with the girl in my arms and carried her upstairs to her bed room. I laid her on the bed, kissing her forehead and headed out into the hall. Esme was leaning against the wall across from her bedroom door.

"Let's go talk," she ordered, slipping her hand into mine.

I knew better than to argue with her so I just followed her down the hallway to her bedroom. She shut the door behind us and we settled on her bed. For several minutes, we just sat there, not speaking to each other, not looking at each other.

"So," whispered Esme. "Are you going to tell me about the phone call?"

"It was nothing," I muttered, slipping my hand out of hers.

"It wasn't nothing," argued Esme, looking over at me. "I haven't heard you like that since…well, ever."

"I'm fine," I insisted, looking up at her. "I just had a bad night and…I don't know."

"Why are you lying to me?" asked Esme, sadly. I frowned as I looked away. "Bella, I can read you better than you can read yourself. I know you are lying to me. I just don't understand why."

"I'm not lying to you," I whispered. "Things were just…messed up and I…I had some trouble dealing with…everything."

"Are you still having trouble sleeping?" asked Esme.

"No," I lied, quickly.

"Another lie," muttered Esme.

"I heard Izzy's been causing trouble at school," I said, changing the subject as I look up at her.

"Yeah, she got into a couple fights with other girls. She hasn't been doing her school work and has been caught lying to her teachers," explained Esme. "Carlisle and I don't know what to do for her because she's never been like this before. Plus, she ignores everything we tell her anyway."

"I'm sorry," I said, sadly.

"It's not your fault," sighed Esme and a pang of guilt shot through me. It was my fault, all my fault. "Besides, hopefully with you and Edward back, she'll start behaving better."

"Hopefully," I murmured.

"Bella, I know that I…" she trailed off. "I know that I didn't handle your move very well but I am here for you anytime you need me, ok?"

"I know," I whispered.

"Well, we had better get out there before they eat all the food," giggled Esme.

I laughed softly as I followed Esme downstairs to the dining room. Everyone was already around the table. Carlisle smiled slightly as Esme came over and took her seat next to him. I moved around the table and settled into the empty seat between Edward and Charlie. My father leaned over and kissed the side of me head causing me to smile softly.

"Here, Bella," said Elizabeth, handing me a plate that was nearly overflowing with food. "We need to fatten you up some. You and Edward are both too skinny."

"Mom, we are not too skinny," snorted Edward, slipping his arm onto the back of my chair.

"Yes, you are," said Renee. "I think you've both lost at least ten pounds in the last couple of weeks."

"What on earth were you two doing anyway?" sighed Elizabeth.

"Just working," muttered Edward. I just pushed the food around on my plate. I wasn't very hungry.

"Well, you two work too hard," continued Elizabeth.

"Liz, leave them alone," laughed Ed, patting her hand. I looked up at him. "They are adults and don't need to be told what to do."

"Fine," chuckled Elizabeth, shaking her head. "I'll stop."

"So, Alice, how's work been?" asked Carlisle, throwing me a soft smile.

"Oh, you know," sighed Alice. "Everyone is gearing up for…"

As Alice continued talking about the newest fashion line to be featured in Vogue and all that it entails, I picked at my food. Edward moved his hand down onto my back and was rubbing small circles. One by one everyone starts adding to the conversation, except for me and Edward. We just sit there, silently listening to our family talk around us.

Once we were done and everything had been cleared up, I headed out onto the porch and settled on the porch swing. I pulled my knees to my chest and laid my head on them as I watched the Seattle drizzle swirling around.

"You ok?" asked Charlie. I looked over and saw him staying just outside the front door.

"Sure," I said, looking back out at the yard.

"No, you're not," sighed Charlie, moving over and sitting down in front of me. "I don't know what really happened with New York, Bella, but I know that it wasn't good."

"No, it wasn't," I muttered, darkly. Flashes of being in the underground flew threw my mind causing me to shudder.

"You and Edward doing ok?" he asked. "I mean, it's not causing problems between you?"

"Everything's great," I lied.

The truth was things between Edward and I were still strained. I mean it's not that I doubted that he loved me or that I loved him but we hadn't been together sexually since the afternoon we went into the underground.

"Good, good," muttered Charlie. "It's good to have you back, Bella."

"Thanks, Dad," I whispered, laying my head on my knees.

I'm not sure how long Charlie and I sat on the porch before Edward came out, suggesting it was time to leave. Once we had hugged everyone goodbye and promised to see them soon, we climbed back into the car and headed back to the beach house.

By the time Edward and I climbed into bed, I was exhausted. We had spent the rest of the day trying to get our house unpacked, making small talk, and avoiding any talk about work. Edward pulled me into his arms and quickly drifted off to sleep. Even though I was exhausted, I found myself laying in bed wide awake as the faces of the missing girls floated through my mind. God, help me before I go insane.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.**


	22. Chapter 21

I was shaken awake Monday morning when I felt the bed shift. I slowly opened my eyes and looked over just as Edward walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. I sighed as I pulled the pillow over my head. He had barely said two words to me all weekend. I just wasn't sure if it was him or me who wasn't doing the talking.

"You planning on hiding in there all day?" asked Edward. I peeked out from under the pillow as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He looked incredibly sexy in just his pajama pants.

"Maybe," I whispered, letting the pillow fall onto my face again. Edward chuckled as he reached out and pulled the pillow off my face.

"Don't hide. I want to look at you," he said, leaning back as he looked at me.

"You do?" I asked. He nodded his head softly. "I didn't think you did."

"Why did you think that?" asked Edward, frowning. I shrugged my shoulders as I looked away. "Baby, talk to me. I can't take this silent treatment anymore."

"You're the one giving me the silent treatment," I huffed, looking at him.

"What?" he asked, eyebrows raising. "No, I haven't. You've been ignoring me."

"No, I tried to talk to you last night and you ignored me," I said, sitting up. Edward snorted and sat up so that he was facing me. "It's true."

"No, it's not," sighed Edward. "Ever since we came back here, you've been aloof."

"That's bullshit," I muttered. "You've been the one aloof. All you've done is unpack shit."

"I had to do something," grumbled Edward. "It was better than…"

"Better than what?" I asked. Edward sighed as he turned away. I put my hand on his shoulder and he cringed. "Fuck! I guess you just don't want me to even touch you anymore either."

"That's not it," muttered Edward. He looked back at me. He had tears in his eyes. "You shouldn't want me to touch you. Not after what I did to you."

"What you did to me?" I asked, confused. "You haven't done anything to me in like a week."

"I'm talking about…during the assignment," mumbled Edward. My mouth fell open. "I hurt you. I shouldn't have agreed to it. I'm such a fucking bastard."

I moved over and straddled Edward's lap. He moved his hands to my hips and laid his head on my shoulder. "Baby, you are not a bastard."

"I'll never forgive myself for doing all of that to you," murmured Edward. I slipped my hands into his hair and pulled his head back so I could look into his eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive," I said, softly. "I shouldn't have pushed for us to do that assignment in the first place. It was all my fault."

"No, I agreed to it," said Edward, shaking his head. "I knew better and I…I did horrible things."

"Edward," I whispered, leaning my forehead down onto his. "I'm so sorry I got us into that."

"I'm sorry if I've been ignoring you," murmured Edward. "I just wasn't sure what to say."

"Me either," I sighed.

Edward leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. I kissed him back as I felt his hands slid from my hips, under my nightgown, and my bare back. He rolled us so that he was hovering over me, pressing the full weight of his body onto me. Edward pulled his lips from mine as he slid his hand down the side of my body until he reached my thigh. He pulled my leg up and hooked it over his hips. I could feel his erection pressing into me.

"I'm so sorry for everything," he whispered.

"Me too," I said, softly. "Make love to me."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered. "Please."

Edward didn't say anything as he reached up and pulled my nightgown off. He brought his lips down onto my nipple, sucking it into his mouth. He curled his tongue around my nipple. God, his mouth felt incredible on me. Edward slowly kissed his way down my body until he reached the top of my white cotton panties. He looked up at me as he slid them down my legs, letting them drop to the floor.

"You are so beautiful," he murmured, sliding his hands back up my legs. Pushing my legs further apart, Edward slowly licked my aching sex.

"Baby, I want you in me now," I moaned.

Edward looked up at me and smiled softly. He quickly shed his pajama pants and boxer briefs. His erection sprang out and slapped against his stomach. I reached for him and he crawled back on the bed, nestling himself between my knees. Edward lined himself up with my soaking entrance and slowly sheathed himself inside of me.

"So fucking tight all the time," murmured Edward, closing his eyes.

I gripped Edward's shoulders as he slowly started moving inside of me. I could feel all of him, every inch of his throbbing member working in and out of my wet sex. He was truly making love to me again. Edward's hand slid down to my thigh again, pulling up in his hip, deepening his thrusts into me. I could feel his breath on the side of my neck as he panted and gasped with each movement. It was almost like he was making love to me for the first time.

"Bella," he murmured, sliding into me even deeper as I wrapped my legs around his waist. I was so close.

"EDWARD!" I cried out as my orgasm raged through me.

My release seemed to spur Edward on as he started thrusting in and out of me harder and faster. I tightened my arms and legs around him as he shuddered and released inside of me, dropping my name in a hushed whisper. For a moment, we laid there together, our bodies still connected. Then Edward lifted his head and looked down at me with a crooked smile on his face.

"That was nice," he smiled.

"Just nice?" I asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No, not just nice," he laughed, rolling onto the bed next to me. "It was spectacular."

"I would think so," I giggled, laying my head on his chest. "Are we ok now?"

"Yeah, we're ok now," murmured Edward. "I'm sorry I was an ass."

"I'm sorry you are an ass, too," I said, smiling as I looked up at him.

"Oh, you little," he laughed, tickling my sides.

"STOP!" I laughed, crawling off the bed to get away from him.

"Hey, come back here," he laughed, chasing me into the bathroom. He pinned me against the wall. "Gotcha."

"What are you going to do with me now that you have me?" I asked, coyly.

"Love you forever," he murmured.

"Works for me," I whispered, pressing my lips to his.

By the time Edward and I pulled into the parking lot at the office, we were running about half an hour late. I knew we were likely to get some shit from everyone about running late but we needed to reconnect this morning…twice. Edward and I climbed out of the car and headed inside, making our way over to the elevator.

The doors opened on our floor and we stepped out and headed over to our desks. Of course once we were within eyesight of everyone, they all turned and looked at us. I didn't have to be a mind reader to know what they were thinking. First, all of them wondered what had happened during our assignment that caused us to abandoned it. Second, they were all pretty damn sure why we were late this morning.

"Swan, Mason, in my office now," barked Carlisle from his door way.

I sighed as I followed Edward into the office and took the seat next to him. Carlisle damn near slammed the door behind us before he went over and plopped down in his seat. For a moment he just sat there, staring at us like he was waiting for one of us to crack. Of course, neither of us said anything.

"Ok, look," started Carlisle. "I'm not sure either of you should stay on this case-"

"Fuck that," I growled, standing up.

"Sit your ass down," he snapped. I slumped back into my seat but glared at him.

"As I was saying, I'm not sure you should stay on this case but seeing as the two of you have put so much of yourselves into it, I'm going to allow you both to keep working on it. However, if I at any time feel this is compromising either of you, I will yank your asses off. Do we have an understanding?"

"Yes, sir," said Edward. Carlisle looked over at me.

"Yes," I muttered. He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Sir."

"Edward, I need a minute alone with Bella," said Carlisle. Edward just nodded and left me and Carlisle alone. I rolled my eyes at him. "Don't be like that, Bell."

"Be like what?" I asked, folding my arms in front of me.

"You are being such a little bitch," grumbled Carlisle.

"You are being a fucking asshole," I pointed out. "So nothing has changed."

"Are you sure you are ok?" asked Carlisle, ignoring my smartass comment. "You still look like complete shit."

"Gee, thanks so much, Car," I muttered.

"It's true," snorted Carlisle. "Have you been sleeping at all?"

"All night," I lied.

"Liar," he laughed, shaking his head. I rolled my eyes again.

"Look, it's not like I'm not trying to sleep. I just…can't," I sighed.

"I've been thinking that we need to let Esme in on what's going on," whispered Carlisle. I snapped my eyes to him.

"Carlisle," I said, shaking my head.

"No, just listen to me," he said, putting his hand up. "She knows that something is up. She's not stupid and she knows you better than you know yourself. As your therapist, she would be bound by doctor/patient confidentiality."

"She'll look at me differently," I muttered, uncomfortably. "If she knows what Edward and I had to do, she'll blame him and look at me differently."

"No, she won't," urged Carlisle.

"Yes, she will," I argued. "Carlisle, you don't understand."

"You're right, I don't," sighed Carlisle, leaning back in his seat. "Just think about it, ok?"

"I'll think about it," I muttered. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, don't be late again," smirked Carlisle. Once again, I rolled my eyes. "You're eyes are going to get stuck like that."

"Whatever," I muttered, walking out of his office.

I headed straight for my desk and settled in my seat, smiling at the cup of hot coffee waiting for me. I looked up at Edward, who was smiling to himself. Yep, definitely have the best hubby in the world. Too bad nobody else knew we were married. Maybe we would get to tell them sometime soon.

"Ok, team, listen up," said Carlisle, coming out of his office. He stood in front of all of us with his arms folding in front of him. "As I'm sure you've all figured out, I have decided to end our undercover mission. We are going to have to work our asses even harder to bust this case. Now, what so we know?"

"Alec Thornton is just a front man," said Garrett, leaning back in his chair. "He knows about the underground but I doubt that he has actually been down there."

"We are still waiting for Interpol to get back to us in regards to Demetri Romanoff. I called again and not so subtly informed them to get the stick out of their asses," explained Emmett.

"Neither Jason Marks nor Cory Cooper have criminal records but I know for a fact that they both work in the underground as well as in the club. They both seemed nervous," said Garrett.

"What do they look like?" I asked. Garrett turned and looked at me.

"Jason Marks is around five-foot ten, maybe one eighty. He has blond hair and blue eyes. Cory Cooper is a good five inches taller than Jason and easily had fifty pounds on him. He had dark hair and dark eyes," explained Garrett.

"Could be the man at the door," I muttered, looking over at Edward.

"Could be," agreed Edward, shifting uncomfortably as he looked back at everyone. "You have a picture of him."

"Yeah," grumbled Garrett, handing Edward a picture.

"Yeah, he works the door for the underground," sighed Edward, handing me the picture.

I took it from him and studied it. Cory Cooper was smiling in this picture. He looked happy, nothing like he looked when we saw him. I closed my eyes and dropped the picture down on my desk as images from the underground floated through head.

"They shackle him to the wall behind the door," I mumbled, taking a deep breath. I opened my eyes and found everyone, but Edward, staring at me. "I don't know if he was there willingly."

"We need to find out," said Carlisle, clearing his throat. "What else do we have?"

"Benjamin and Nina Smith," said Jasper, looking over at me before turning back to Carlisle. "Both seem like normal, everyday people. No criminal records, good standing in the community."

"Just like everyday people," I quipped, standing up. "Except for the part where he likes to torture her for his own amusement."

I gathered my stuff and headed into one of the interrogation rooms, leaving all of them watching me. I spent the rest of the day pouring over every detail I could find on our suspects. One of them had to know something about these missing girls. By the time I locked everything back into my desk, I was completely frustrated. I stopped off at the ladies room before meeting Edward at the elevator when my cell phone buzzed with a new text message.

**Agent Swan, I have information you need. Meet me at 3992 Edgewood blvd at midnight. Come alone or I can't help you. Not even Agent Masen.**

I stared at the message for several minutes. I had no idea who this person was or how they got my number, how they knew I was on this case but it was the first lead we had and I knew I had to go meet them. I also knew I had to go alone and that was going to cause all sorts of shit.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I apologize for the delay but I have struggled with this one. Each chapter gets harder to write but I still love it! Anyway, big thanks for GAjujubee and timidvampire for helping me push through my writers block. I love you, girls! **


	23. Chapter 22

Worrying my bottom lip, I pocketed my cell phone and headed out to the elevator to meet up with Edward. He winked and gave me his crooked smile, my favorite smile, as he slipped his hand into mine. It was odd for him to be this touchy with me at the office and the guilt washed over me. I was going to have to lie to him tonight to get out of the house or sneak out and I hated it.

"I was thinking that we would pick up some Chinese for dinner," suggested Edward.

"Sounds good," I said, trying to smile.

Edward kissed my cheek before we stepped into the elevator. We rode down to the lobby in silence; I just wasn't sure if it was peaceful or tense. When the doors opened, Edward motioned for me to step out first. I smiled as I walked through the doors. He was a gentleman at all times. We made our way out to the car and climbed in. Edward held my hand while we drove to our favorite Chinese restaurant, while we went in to place our order, and while we waited for our food. In fact, Edward kept my hand in his like, he knew I was going to be leaving him tonight or something.

Once we got home, Edward and I changed from our work clothes and into a some shorts and t-shirts. We settled on the couch with our bag full of food and started dividing everything up. We had just started eating when Edward leaned over and plucked a piece of my sesame chicken off my plate.

"Give that back, thief," I laughed, reaching for the small piece of food.

"Nope," he smirked, popping it into his mouth.

"That wasn't very nice," I grumbled. I reached over and grabbed some of his beef broccoli.

"Hey, that's mine," he whined, trying to snatch it from me but I stuffed it into my mouth. "I see how you are."

"You started it," I smiled.

"So I did," chuckled Edward.

Once we had both eaten our fair share, Edward and I cleaned up our mess. I had just washed the last of the dishes when I heard him turn on the stereo in the living room. I dried my hands and headed out there to him. He was standing in front of the large window, leaning against it with one hand. I smiled to myself as I went over and slipped my arms around his waist. Edward turned in my arms and wrapped his arms over mine.

For several minutes, we just stood there, slowly letting our hips move to the soft jazz that was coming out of the speakers. Edward was slowly rubbing circles in my lower back, letting his fingers skim along the sliver of exposed skin. I was running my fingers through the hair at the base of his neck.

"Marry me again," he whispered.

"What?" I asked. "Why?"

"Because I don't want our marriage to be based on that assignment," said Edward.

"It's not," I insisted, shaking my head.

"But we wouldn't have rushed off to Vegas and gotten married without our family there if it hadn't been for that assignment," murmured Edward. I frowned, knowing that he was right. "I want to marry you again. I want everyone to know that you are my wife."

"I want that, too," I whispered, quietly. "But I don't want the big wedding that Alice and Rose are going to insist on. That our mothers and Esme will insist on."

"Then we won't tell them," smiled Edward.

"Then what is the point of getting married again?" I asked.

"I meant that we wouldn't tell them about the wedding until they are here for it," chuckled Edward.

"Here?" I asked, smiling. "You want to marry me here at the beach?"

"Yes," said Edward. "This is our home. Where we belong. We can plan everything and keep it a secret from them."

"They will know that something is up," I laughed.

"Probably," said Edward.

"They will be mad that we didn't let them help us plan everything," I added.

"Maybe," shrugged Edward. "But they will also be thrilled that we are not living in sin anymore."

"True," I giggled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Marry me again," he whispered, pressing his lips down on top of my head.

"Yes," I whispered.

Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me into our bedroom, where we made love before he drifted off to sleep. I laid there and watched the clock as the numbers slowly changed. The closer it got for me to leave, the guiltier I felt. The more the ache in my heart hurt, even if I was trying to ignore it.

Just before eleven-thirty, I climbed out of the bed, and Edward's warm arms, and gathered my clothes. I tip-toed into the living room and quickly changed. I quietly made my way out of the house and out to my car. I climbed in and headed off to meet whoever had sent me the text message.

It took me nearly twenty minutes to find the bar that sat on the corner of 3992 Edgewood blvd. I parked my car across the street and sat there for a few minutes, looking at the place. On the outside, it looked like your typical dive bar. You know the place where the drinks are cheap because they are watered down. There were a few people standing around on the outside, laughing between their puffs of smoke and swings of paper bagged liquor.

After a few minutes, I climbed out of the car and made my way across the street, trying to take in every face that I saw. None of them looked familiar to me. I headed into the bar and looked around. The inside was just as bad as the outside; loud music, full of smoke, and drunks. I headed over to the bar and took a seat at the far end where I could watch the door.

"What can I getcha?" asked the bartender, an overweight man with greasy hair and stubby fingers.

"Water," I muttered, shortly.

He rolled his eyes but got me a bottle of water, sliding it across the bar. I sat there for several minutes with my eyes trained on the door, waiting for someone to come in but they didn't. Just as I was looking down at my watch, I heard the stool next to me get pulled back. I looked over and choked on my water.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I muttered, looking up at Nina Smith.

"I believe you and I have a meeting, Agent Swan," smiled the dark haired woman. "Or would you prefer me to call you Isabella?"

"Agent Swan is fine," I said, shortly.

"Ok," she said, never letting the smile fall from her face. The Bartender came back over to us, smiling at the woman sitting next to me.

"This a friend of yours, Nina?" he asked, nodding at me.

"Yes," smiled Nina, placing her hand on my shoulder. I tried to stop the flinch but I wasn't able to. "This is Isabella. She and I go way back, Dad."

"Any friend of Nina's is a friend of mine," laughed the man, sticking his fat hand out to me. "I'm Kenneth Granderson."

"Nice to meet you," I muttered, shaking his hand.

"Dad, can Isabella and I borrow your office for a few minutes?" asked Nina.

"Sure thing, kid," said Kenneth, winking at her.

I climbed off the bar stool and followed Nina through the back and into a small office. There was a desk, a couple of chairs, and several piles of files, boxes, and various newspapers filling the room. Nina shut the door behind her and took the seat behind the desk while I took the seat in front of her.

"Well, I'm not sure where to start," she said, after several minutes.

"How'd you know I was a cop?" I asked, crossing my legs.

"My dad used to be a cop before he got injured and opened this place," said Nina. "Benjamin and I figured it out the night you and Edward came to our house."

"How'd you know my name? Agent Mason's names?" I asked, heatedly.

"I did my homework, Agent Swan," she snorted. "I knew you weren't local PD because none of them would be able to get into the club the way you and Agent Mason did. After the night at the house, Benjamin and I figured that you had to be federal. So I hacked into the FBI's computers and found you," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know I could arrest you for that," I pointed out.

"You could but you won't," she smirked. "Not when I can help you."

"What makes you think I need your help?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest.

"You wouldn't be here if you didn't," she said, smiling. She leaned up and placed her elbows on the desk. "Look, I know you must think that Benjamin and I are freaks-"

"Yes, I do," I muttered, angrily. I shook my head as she leaned back in her seat. "How can you let him do all that to you?"

"You let Agent Mason do it to you," she pointed out.

"For the sake of our case but you…" I trailed off. "Do you really enjoy being tortured like that?"

"Torture," snorted Nina, shaking her head. "First of all, it's not torture."

"The man tied you to a table and poured hot wax over your body knowing that you hated it," I seethed.

"I didn't hate it," said Nina, leaning back up. "You don't see the art in it pushing your limits to the ultimate level because you came into this thinking we were a bunch of freaks."

"That shit isn't art," I disagreed.

"Not to you," said Nina, calmly.

"Look, I just don't get how you can let him hurt you," I said, sadly.

"It's not about letting him hurt me but about pushing my limits, finding out who I really am, and embracing it," explained Nina.

"But he fucked you like you were nothing," I muttered.

"No, he made love to me," disagreed Nina. I shook my head. "Let me ask you a question, Agent Swan. When you and Agent Mason are being all vanilla, do you enjoy rough sex?"

"What makes you think Agent Mason and I are together like that?" I countered.

"He knows your body, Agent Swam," smiled Nina. "He worshiped you the way a man does when he is in love. Now, do you and Agent Mason enjoy rough sex?"

"Sure," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Has he spanked your ass or pulled on your hair?" she asked.

"A couple times," I muttered.

"It's the same idea except for us, we take it to a new level," smiled Nina.

"It's not the same," I argued. "You are his slave, his play toy for him to do as he wishes. He fucking tells you when you can pee, for fuck sake!"

"True," admitted Nina. "But I'm the one in control."

"No, you aren't," I said, shortly. "He's controlling you. He's abusing you."

"If I wanted him to stop pouring the wax over my pussy all I had to do was say red and he would have stopped. That is why we have safe words, Agent Swan," explained Nina. "Giving him control of me is how I survive. I crave his hand on my ass. I crave the feel of his whips across my body. It's the most erotic feeling. Benjamin would never do something to me that he doesn't know that I would be able to handle. I enjoy being pushed like he did to me that night. It's the ultimate freedom."

"Do you love him?" I asked.

"I'm passionately in love with him," smiled Nina. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

"I can't say I completely understand your relationship, Nina," I said, softly.

"I know you don't," she said, leaning back in her seat. "You have been blinded by the ugly side of BDSM community."

"Oh, yes, the ugly side," I muttered, darkly. "You said you have information that could help me."

"Yes, I do," said Nina. "Benjamin and I-"

"Benjamin knows you are talking to me?" I asked.

"Of course he does," she snorted. "He is my master and I don't do anything without his approval, Agent Swan. He suggested that it would be easier for you to speak to me alone rather than us together. He knows you don't care for him very much."

"No, I don't," I admitted. "So why did you tell me not to bring Agent Mason?"

"Because he wouldn't be as level headed about this as you are being," said Nina, smiling. "Benjamin and I are concerned about the girls who have been going missing from the club."

"You've noticed them, too?" I asked.

"I'm not blind, Agent Swan," she said, shaking her head. "Benjamin and I were at the club the night that Natalie Mallory was nearly raped by Mr. Big."

"You knew Natalie Mallory?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Just from the club," said Nina. "She was a good waitress so Benjamin typically requested her."

"Tell me about that night," I said.

"Natalie had just dropped off our drinks at our table when Mr. Big and his friends came in," explained Nina. "She went over to get their order when Mr. Big slid his hand up the back of her leg and grabbed her ass. She politely asked him to stop and went up to the bar and got their drinks. Her boyfriend was very upset but she must have calmed him down. Henry was known for being quite the hothead, especially when it came to people messing with his girl. Anyway, Natalie delivered the drinks to Mr. Big and again, he tried to grope her. As the night went on, he got more and more frisky. Benjamin was getting very upset and it was taking a lot of…effort on my part to keep him calm," smiled Nina, giving me a look. I grimaced, knowing she was talking about some sort of sexual act.

"So then what happened?" I asked, dryly.

"Natalie had just told him once again to stop grabbing her when Mr. Big got fed up and hit her. He grabbed her arm and called her several names. Mr. Big bent her over the table and was in the process of pulling her panties down when Henry pulled him off of her and hit him. Of course, Mr. Big wasn't going to put up with that and sicced Alec Thornton on Henry. Natalie quit and she and Henry left together. That was the last time I saw her," frowned Nina. "She was a good person, Agent Swan, and she doesn't deserve to be mixed in with whatever is going on."

"And what do you think is going on?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow at her.

"Benjamin and I feel that these girls are being pulled into our lifestyle against their will. Nobody should be forced into this way of life," said Nina. I closed my eyes and rolled my neck.

"So how can you help me?" I asked.

"Demetri Romanoff," she said, simply.

"What about him?" I asked.

"He's involved," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Involved how?" I asked. "You have to give me more information than that."

"I don't know all the details, Agent Swan, but Demetri Romanoff is involved in their disappearances," sighed Nina.

"How can you be so sure?" I asked,

"Because he was one of Mr. Big's henchmen the night that he assaulted Natalie Mallory," she explained. "After Henry and Natalie left, Mr. Big turned to Demetri and told him that she would be a nice addition to his collection. I didn't think much about it until I realized that you and Agent Mason were trying to infiltrate the underground."

"Ok, so who is Mr. Big?" I asked. "What's his real name?"

"I have no idea," said Nina.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"No, but Benjamin and I are keeping our eyes and ears open for new information, Agent Swan," she said, frowning.

"It's too dangerous," I muttered. "Neither of you should get involved in this."

"It's a little too late for that," said Nina, scowling. "Benjamin and I don't want to see the community that accepted and welcomed us be dragged through the mud because people like Mr. Big don't respect us and who we are. We are not freaks and people like him, make the rest of us look bad. Just look how it turned you away from us."

"Just be careful," I said, standing up. "I would hate for you or…Benjamin to get hurt because of this case."

"We will be," smiled Nina, standing up. She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and handed it to me. "In case you need to get a hold of me, here is my cell number. Be careful, Agent Swan, these people aren't going to care that you are a cop."

"I will be," I said, softly. "I can take care of myself."

I left Nina in her father's office and headed out to the car, nodding to Kenneth on my way out. I started my car and headed back to the beach house, taking the long way back in case I was being followed. As I pulled my car up next to Edward's and cut the engine, I thought back to what Nina said about me not seeing her and Benjamin clearly due to my preset opinion going into this case. Maybe she was right but I still didn't understand how she could enjoy being treated like that.

Shaking my head, I climbed out of the car and headed back into the house as quietly as I could. I stripped off my clothes and headed back into mine and Edward's room. He was laying on his back with one arm laying above his head. I climbed into bed next to him and nestled myself next to him. As I drifted to sleep, I thought about our beach wedding.

**So, what do you think? Thank you for all the reviews and support over this story. I will tell you, I think we are a handful of chapters away from the prologue.**


	24. Chapter 23

"You are being very quiet," said Edward. I looked up from my cup of coffee and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You are being very quiet," repeated Edward.

He and I were sitting in the kitchen at the table. He had just finished a bowl of Captain Crunch cereal while I was drinking my coffee, unable to handle food. I didn't sleep very good last night and I knew it was the guilt of leaving last night but I just couldn't tell him. He would be so pissed and I didn't want him to be mad at me anymore, not when it seemed like we were finally getting everything back on track.

I wasn't sure what to do with the information I had gathered last night. If I told Edward about my meeting with Nina Smith, he would be pissed that I hadn't told him when she contacted me and would have insisted on going with me. If I told the rest of our team about my private meeting with Nina Smith, they would be almost as mad as Edward and Carlisle would probably throw my ass off this case and send me for a psych exam as soon as fucking possible. Yet, I knew we had to get to Demetri Romanoff. He knew what the hell was going on and I would bet, that he knew the identity of our Mr. Big.

"Are you listening to me?" asked Edward.

"What?" I asked, shaking my head.

"What the hell is wrong with you today?" he asked, shortly.

"Nothing," I said, offhandedly. I searched through my mind to find anything to talk about. "I was just thinking about the wedding."

"What about the wedding?" he asked, softly. "Are you having second thoughts about marrying me again?"

"Of course not," I snorted, rolling my eyes. What a ridiculous concern. "I was just thinking that I want to get married as soon as possible…again."

"How soon?" he asked, smiling at me.

"As soon as possible," I smiled, reaching across the table and weaving my fingers in with his. "This weekend, perhaps."

"That's quick," murmured Edward. "Not much time to plan anything."

"We have clothes and rings," I said. "What else do we need?"

"Suppose you are right," smiled Edward. "Saturday then?"

"Saturday," I said, returning his smile. "I can't wait until everyone knows that we are married."

"Me too," murmured Edward. He looked down at his watch. "We had better get going or we are going to be late."

"Ok," I sighed, shaking my head.

Edward put his bowl and my cup into the sink and followed me out to his car. As we drove through Seattle to FBI headquarters, my mind traveled to those missing girls as it has so much during this case. What were those girls going through right now? It hurt to think that while Edward and I were discussing wedding plans, Natalie Mallory and Daphne Harrison were going through hell.

"What's with you today?" asked Edward. I shook my head and realized that he had shut the car off and we were outside the office.

"I was just thinking," I said, quietly as I looked over at him. "Daphne Harrison was only seventeen when she was taken. How did she manage to get a job in that place?"

"She had a fake ID and used an alias," said Edward.

"Ok, so where did she get her fake ID?" I asked. "They are much harder to make than you would think."

"I don't know," mused Edward. "That's a good question."

Edward and I climbed out of the car and headed inside. We went straight up to our floor where Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett were sitting with Carlisle. As soon as we stepped off the elevator, the four of them stopped talking and looked away. I knew immediately that they were talking about me and Edward.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," said Carlisle, looking away from me.

"Whatever," I muttered, locking my gun up in my desk.

I stalked down to the break room and grabbed myself a cup of coffee. I headed back down to my desk but stopped when I heard them talking about me.

"Look, Edward, she's losing it," whispered Carlisle.

"She's hanging on," muttered Edward. "She's doing pretty damn good considering everything she's been through."

"Thanks to you," grumbled Emmett.

"Fuck you, Emmett," hissed Edward.

"Everyone, fucking calm down," snapped Jasper. "This isn't helping."

"She should have never been in that position," muttered Carlisle. "Now, we…"

I turned and headed back around the other way. I was tired of hearing just how crazy I was. How messed up I was after everything that happened with the assignment. I headed over to the stairs and sat down on the top step. Like I didn't know how messed up everything was. Like I enjoyed waking up every fucking night sweating from nightmares about those girls. I didn't need to be reminded what a major fuck-up I was right now. I had failed on the assignment and it nearly cost me everything.

"Bella, what are you doing in here?" asked Emily, coming up the stairs.

"Drinking some coffee," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Ok," she said slowly. Emily came up and sat next to me. "Is there a reason you are sitting here drinking your coffee?"

"No," I said. "What are you up to?"

"I was dropping off some reports to Carlisle," she said, gesturing to the folders in her hand. "I found some stray hairs at Natalie's apartment that I couldn't match until today but thanks to a DNA sample that Garrett was able to get me, I was able to find a match."

"And what did you find?" I asked.

"The hairs belong to Demetri Romanoff," sighed Emily, handing me the folder.

"Fuck me," I muttered, standing up. "I fucking love you, Emily."

"Aw, I love you, too, Bella," laughed Emily. "Just don't tell Edward."

"I won't," I snorted.

I took my coffee and the folder with me as I headed back to the office. Typically as soon as they saw me, they all stopped talking about me. I snorted and rolled my eyes as I set my coffee on my desk and threw the folder into Carlisle's hands.

"We need to bring in Demetri Romanoff," I said.

"Why?" asked Carlisle, opening the folder. "Well, I'll be damned."

"It would seem Demetri Romanoff was in Natalie Mallory's apartment," I smirked as I plopped back down in my seat.

"What are we waiting for?" asked Edward, standing up.

"We can't arrest him," sighed Emmett. We all looked over at him. "He has diplomatic immunity."

"What?" I snapped, standing up. "How the hell does he have that?"

"Because his father is a Russian diplomat," explained Emmett. "He can't be touched."

"But he is neck deep in this shit," I snapped.

"It doesn't matter," argued Carlisle, tossing the folder on my desk as he stood up. "Emmett's right. Unless we can get his father to wave his immunity, we can't touch him."

"This is bullshit," I grumbled, sitting back down.

"Yeah, it is," agreed Emmett.

"Bullshit or not, we can't touch him," said Carlisle. "But we can at least talk to him. Emmett, Jasper, go talk to him."

"Car!" I exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it, Swan," ordered Carlisle. "I am sending Emmett and Jasper and that is final."

"Fine," I muttered. Emmett and Jasper grabbed their guns and headed off to the elevators.

"So Bella brought up a good question earlier about Daphne Harrison," said Edward, drawing the attention of Carlisle and Garrett back to us. "Where did she get her fake ID?"

"We don't know," said Carlisle. "Go find out."

"Are you sure I can handle this?" I muttered, angrily.

"No, I'm not but it's sure as hell better than you sitting around here being a pain in my ass," spat Carlisle, heading to his office.

"Gee, it's almost back to normal around here," sighed Garrett.

I rolled my eyes as I followed Edward over to the elevator. The doors opened and we found ourselves face to face with Peter. He walked past us and down to Carlisle's office. We were fixing step onto the elevator when he spoke to us.

"Join me, Agent Mason and Agent Swan."

I inwardly cringed. Not a good sign when he didn't call us by our first names. I shared a look with Edward before we turned and followed Peter into Carlisle's office. As we shut the door behind us, I looked over at Carlisle, who didn't look very happy about this meeting either.

"Have a seat," instructed Peter. Edward and I shuffled over and took the seats next to Peter. He sighed and looked from us to Carlisle. "Well, I guess we all know why I am here."

"Director-"

"Peter, Bella," reminded Peter, smiling at me. "It's still Peter."

"Forgive me, Peter, but when you called me Agent Swan, I got confused," I pointed out.

"Touché, Bella, Touché," smiled Peter. "Now, let's discuss the little mishap of the assignment. I would like to know what happened?"

"The assignment…became too intense and we couldn't maintain control any longer," explained Carlisle.

"What exactly does that mean?" asked Peter.

"Are you fishing for details, Peter?" I asked, harshly. "Or are you just looking for fill your spank bank for later?"

"Agent Swan," hissed Carlisle, glaring at me. "Shut the fuck up."

"It's fine, Carlisle," said Peter, turning to look at me. "No, Bella, I don't need details. What I do need is a reason on why we spent thousands of dollars setting up an undercover mission that barely lasted a week? Or how about why you punched your neighbor, Robin Ellis?"

"She got in my way," I muttered, avoiding eye contact with Carlisle. I didn't need to see the mixture of anger and frustration in his eyes. "As for why we ditched the assignment, it was simple. Agent Mason and I were not able to convince the right people of our validity in the lifestyle and, after talking to Carlisle, we agreed that it was better to abandon the assignment rather than carry on and…jeopardize our cover."

"Is that right?" snorted Peter, shaking his head.

"Yes, Director, it is," I muttered. He cocked an eyebrow at me but I just stared at him.

"It's a good thing I like you, Agent Swan, or your ass would have been out of here long ago," said Peter, standing up. "Get the attitude in check before I have to do something about it, Understand?"

"Yep," I garbled.

"Now, I would like to see some progress being made on this case, pronto," said Peter, moving his eyes from me to Edward and then to Carlisle.

"Yes, sir," said Carlisle. Peter nodded his head before he walked out of the office. Carlisle turned and glared at me. "Left out a little detail, did we?"

"It wasn't important," I said, shrugging my shoulders as I stood up.

"Bella, you are on very thin ice right now," muttered Carlisle. "I would suggest you take the directors words to heart."

"Don't worry I am," I grumbled.

Edward, who had been very quiet during the meeting, stood up and followed me out of Carlisle's office and over to the elevator. We stepped onto the elevator and rode it to the lobby, still without speaking. Part of me was upset that he hadn't spoken up during the meeting. But the other part of me said that I was the one who roped him into this and I should have known better than to put him in that position in the first place. The doors to the elevator opened and we headed out to his car. Edward pulled out of the parking lot and headed to Daphne Harrison's house.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked, quietly.

"Yes and no," I muttered, looking out the window. "It would have been nice if you had backed me up or said anything but I also know we would never have been in that position if I hadn't put us there."

"That's not true, Bella," disagreed Edward. I looked over at him. "It may have been your idea to go undercover but we agreed to it, even if we were reluctant."

"I heard you all talking about me this morning," I sighed.

"Oh," muttered Edward.

"Yeah," I murmured. "They think I'm losing it, don't they?"

"Yeah, they do," sighed Edward, looking over at me. "They are just worried about you."

"I know," I whispered.

A few minutes later, Edward pulled his car in front of a large brick house. It looked like every other house on the block. Edward and I climbed out of the car and I looked around. It seemed like just any other neighborhood. I followed Edward up to the front door and stood next to him as he rang the door bell. A moment later the front door was pulled open.

"Can I help…oh my god," gasped the woman, opening the door. I felt my mouth drop open.

"Gianna, what is it?" asked a man behind her. The woman, Gianna, stepped back as she turned and looked at the man behind her. "Fuck me."

"Sean?" asked Edward.

"Nathan?"

**Thank you for all the reviews. Confused on who Sean is? I suggest you go back and re-read chapter 15 ;p **


	25. Chapter 24

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Sean, one of the Doms from the party at Benjamin and Nina's house, and his sub were standing in the doorway to Daphne Harrison's house. I wasn't sure what the hell was going on right now or what they were doing here. I pulled my weapon and pointed it at both of them while flashing my badge at the two of them.

"What the hell?" gasped Sean, stumbling back a few steps.

"Don't fucking move. We're FBI," I ordered, kicking the door open the rest of the way. From the corner of my eyes I saw Edward with his own weapon out and pointed directly at Sean. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"We live here," cried Gianna, cowering on the floor.

"You're Daphne Harrison's parents?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Yes," she cried, snapping her head up at me. "Do you know where she is?"

"No," said Edward, moving into the house. I followed him in, kicking the door shut behind me. "Is there anyone else here?"

"No," said Sean, quickly.

"I'm checking it out," muttered Edward, looking over at me. "Keep your weapon on them."

I merely nodded my head and motioned for them to move over to the couch, which they quickly did. I stood in front of them with my weapon pointed straight at Sean's chest while Edward made his way through the rest of the house. How had we not been told that Daphne Harrison's parents were involved in this? What was their involvement here?

"It's clear," said Edward, walking back into the living room a few minutes later. He holstered his weapon and looked over at Sean and Gianna. "I think you have some explaining to do."

"So do you," muttered Sean. "Can you please tell her to lower her weapon?"

"I can but it won't do any good," snapped Edward, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "She doesn't like you very much and I think she's itching to pull that trigger so I would start explaining what the hell is going on here."

"Daphne is our daughter," whimpered Gianna.

"Daphne Harrison's parents are named Felix and Gianna Harrison," I seethed.

"Those are our real names," grumbled Sean. "We use Sean and Simone Douglas for our other life."

"We need to see some ID," ordered Edward. Sean, Felix, or whoever he was pulling his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed it to Edward, who opened it up. "Felix Harrison."

"Are they real?" I asked, keeping my eyes on our the two people sitting in front of me.

"Yes," muttered Edward, tossing it back to Felix. "So you're Felix and she's Gianna."

"Yes, and you are?" asked Felix, harshly.

"We are FBI," growled Edward. "I'm Agent Mason and this is Agent Swan. Now, we would like to know what happened to your daughter."

"She was taken because we owed a debt that we couldn't pay," whispered Gianna.

"GiGi," hissed Felix.

"No," sobbed Gianna. I looked between the two of them, completely disgusted.

"A debt?" I asked, harshly. "A fucking debt?"

"Yes," muttered Felix.

"You sold your daughter to pay a fucking debt?" I asked, again.

"We didn't sell her," snapped Felix. "She was taken from us."

"YOU LET HER BE TAKEN!" I screamed.

"Agent Swan," hissed Edward. I took a deep breath and looked over at him. He gave me a pointed look that clearly said calm the fuck down before he turned back to Felix and Gianna. "Explain."

"Gianna and I have been in the D/s community for the last five years or so," started Felix. "We started out just dabbling but soon found ourselves getting deeper and deeper in it. We used to enjoy it."

"Seems like you were still enjoying to me," I muttered.

"When did you stop enjoying it?" asked Edward, ignoring my comment.

"When Daphne went missing," whispered Felix. "We had no clue that she was working at the club until after she was taken. We thought we were being careful about not exposing her to our lifestyle by only playing when she wasn't here. When she didn't come home from school, we were both frantic. We reported her missing and that's when the police informed us that she had been working there."

"How did you not know?" I asked. "Didn't you see her when coming to the underground?"

"No, we didn't go into the underground through the club," sighed Felix. "We used the back entrance."

"What back entrance?" asked Edward. Felix pursed his lips but didn't say anything. "Do you realize what they are doing to her?"

"Yes," he gritted out. "But they will kill her."

"How do you know they haven't already killed her?" I asked, bluntly. Gianna started sobbing while Felix's face paled. "How do you know?"

"They send us messages of her," he whispered. "Video messages."

"Where are they?" I asked. He closed his eyes and shook his head. I moved over and shoved my gun under his chin, pulling his head up. "WHERE ARE THE FUCKING MESSAGES?"

"In my office," he cried.

"Show me," I growled, yanking him up to his feet.

I dragged him down the hallway to his office. He was shaking as he pulled open his desk drawer and pulled out the dozens of DVD's. I grabbed them from him and waved my gun at him, ordering him to go back out into he living room. He fell onto the couch next to his wife and I handed the disks to Edward.

"Why didn't you tell this to the other agents who came and talked to you?" asked Edward, thumbing through the disks.

"They told us they would kill her if we talked to anyone and we believed them," whispered Gianna.

I shook my head at the both of them. They were clueless to what they had allowed to happen to their daughter. It's like they were living in a bubble and I didn't understand how they could ever go back to that place knowing that their daughter was being hurt. I looked over at Edward, who looked just as disgusted as I did. Taking a deep breath, I holstered my weapon and placed my hands on my hips.

"Ok, so what kind of debt was it?" I asked.

"Two years ago, we got into bad financial trouble. We were spending nearly every cent we had coming in on our lifestyle," said Felix. "Before we knew it, we had thirty thousand dollars worth of credit card debt and were fixing to lose our house. We were desperate and asked a man named Mr. Big for a loan, a private loan."

"You mean you went to a loan shark," muttered Edward.

"Yes," sighed Felix. "We thought we would be able to pay him back in a year but we were only able to come up with about a quarter of what we owed him by the time he added all the interest onto our tab. He told us we had three days to come up with the money or else. We did everything we could short of robbing a bank but the money just wasn't there. Daphne disappeared the next day. Two days after that we received the first DVD."

"This is so fucked up," I muttered, shaking my head. "Who's Mr. Big? What's his real name? How do we find him?"

"We don't know his real name," said Felix. "Demetri Romanoff brought him to us one night while we were in the underground."

"It all leads back to Demetri Romanoff," I said, mostly to myself. I looked over at Edward. "Let's take them in."

"On what charges?" asked Felix. Edward and I both snorted as we pulled them up, him grabbing Felix and me grabbing Gianna.

"How about lying to investigators," I snapped. "Or hindering a federal investigation."

"Or human trafficking for letting those pieces of shit take your daughter," growled Edward. "I'm sure we can come up a list of charges for the two of you."

As Edward and I slapped our cuffs on them, we read them their rights. We escorted them out to our car and loaded them into the backseat. They spent the entire ride back to headquarters begging us to let them go, telling us that we were endangering their daughter. I bit back several comments about how much danger they had put their child in.

Edward pulled up in front of the FBI building and we yanked them both out of the backseat of our car, dragged them inside, and up to our floor. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Carlisle were standing in front of our white board, looking over the pictures of all our missing girls, including the picture of Daphne Harrison.

"What the hell?" asked Emmett, looking back at us.

Neither Edward nor I said anything as we marched them down to our interrogation rooms, putting them in separate rooms and locking them inside. We headed back down to our desks, locked our guns up, and sat down. It was only then that we looked back at the others, who were staring at us with annoyed looks on their faces.

"Who went and talked to Daphne Harrisons parents?" I asked. The four of them exchanged a look before looking back at us.

"Mike and Tyler," said Carlisle. I nodded my head and headed down to the break room. I needed a cup of coffee in the worst fucking way. I poured myself a cup and headed back down to my desk and sat down. "Bella?"

"Those," I said, gesturing to the two interrogation rooms, "are Daphne Harrison's parents. You all know them as Sean and Simone Douglas."

"No fucking way," gasped Emmett, leaping over to his desk and digging through the mountain of paper work on his desk until he came to whatever he was looking for. "I have here that Sean and Simone Douglas don't have any children."

"That's because they use those names as an alias for their private life in the D/s community," explained Edward. "There real names are Felix and Gianna Harrison. Daphne was taken from her parents by Mr. Big to pay off a debt they apparently owed."

"Are you shitting me?" asked Garrett.

"Nope," I muttered, setting my coffee cup down on my desk.

"How did they not notice their underage daughter working in the club?" asked Carlisle.

"They claim there is a back door to the underground but wouldn't tell us where it was," said Edward.

I shook my head as I stood up and went over to the white board. I pulled Daphne Harrison's picture down and stared at it for several minutes. How in the hell could they have sat there and kept that information from Mike and Tyler when they went and talked to them? I may not like Mike and Tyler but they wouldn't have kept information like this to themselves. Under all their cockiness, they were still FBI agents and they did their jobs.

I didn't say anything as I took Daphne's picture and went over to Edward's desk and went to pick up the stack of DVD's. He reached out and grabbed my hand and I looked up at him. He stood up, picked up the disks, and led me down to one of the empty offices. We set up the TV and DVD player and popped in the first DVD.

The screen was black for a split second before a light in the middle of the room was turned on. Daphne Harrison was tied to a chair in the middle of the room, still wearing her cheerleading uniform she had been wearing when she went missing. She was sobbing behind the gag that had been placed in her mouth and she was frantically looking around at the men who surrounded her. One of which, we knew.

"Demetri," I whispered.

"Demetri," echoed Edward, just as softly as I had.

On the screen we watched as Demetri moved over and stood behind the Daphne. He pulled out a large knife, causing her muffled scream to echo throughout the room. He brought the knife down and cut off her top and bra, exposing her small breast to the camera. He preceded to cut off the rest of her clothes before he untied her from the chair and moved her to a large stone table.

"The same table that is in the underground," Edward muttered.

"Yeah," I whispered.

As we watched Demetri tied her hands and feet down on the table, bile rose in my throat. The other man, who I had never seen before, came over and ran his hand over her body. I could see her shaking her head, begging them not to do what I knew they were going to do. The man stripped off his clothes, climbed in top of the table and proceeded to rape Daphne Harrison. I couldn't stop the tears from slipping down my face as I watched they both ripped her body.

I shut off the DVD and took a deep breath as I sat back in my seat. There were no words for the horror that we just saw. How did her parents watch that and just go back to being Mr. and Mrs. Dom/sub. It was disturbing and nauseating.

Edward didn't say anything as he reached over and inserted the second disk. We spent the better part of the next two hours making our way through the stack of DVD's that showed Daphne Harrison being whipped, burned, raped, cut, and so much more. The only consolation was the date stamp on the bottom left hand corner of the screen that showed us that as of three days ago, Daphne Harrison had still been alive. Hopefully, she still was.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Slowly, the bits and pieces of the puzzle are being uncovered. Please let me know what you thought about this chapter. Until next time ;)**


	26. Chapter 25

By the time we got done with the last disk, I was physically ill. I could taste the vomit sitting in my throat. Daphne's fucking poor excuse for parents had watched these very disks. They knew exactly what they were doing to their daughter and yet, they still participated in the lifestyle. They knew as well as Edward and I did that Daphne had been raped on that stone table that sat in the underground and yet, they continued to frequent the place. What the fuck was wrong with them?

I ran my hands over my face, trying to wipe away the tears that had fallen for that poor girl, and stood up. Edward and I headed back out to the rest of our team and placed the disks on my desk. They looked up at us and frowned. Perhaps, they could tell just by looking at us that the news wasn't going to be good.

"How bad are they?" asked Carlisle, after a tense moment.

"Pure hell," I muttered, unable to make eye contact with him, or anyone for that matter. "The first disk shows her being raped by Demetri Romanoff and another man. From there the disks got worse."

"All of the disks were made from the underground," explained Edward.

"We need to get Demetri Romanoff and the rest of those sick bastards off the street," I griped, heading over to the interrogation rooms.

I ignored Carlisle as he told me to come back. I was going to get answers one way or another and I wasn't going to sit around anymore. Enough girls had been hurt for us to just sit there with our thumbs up our asses, waiting for something, anything to happen. I knew just where to start.

I threw open the door to the first room I got to and stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind me. Gianna Harrison was sitting at the brown, square table with tears falling down her face. There were black streaks down her face from where her mascara ran. Her hair was a mess, like she had been running her hands through her hair for the last two hours.

She looked up at me as I came over and sat in the chair across from her, folded my arms in front of me, and stared at her. The air was tense, thick with the unspoken accusations from me and her silently pleading for me to understand why she gave up on her daughter.

"How could you do it?" I asked after a couple minutes of silence. "How could you sit there and watch those men rape her," Gianna flinched, "and go back to that place? How could you not tell the police or the two FBI agents that came to talk to you weeks ago about the disks?"

"They would have killed her," muttered Gianna.

"They are going to kill her anyway," I hissed, slamming my hand onto the table. Gianna flinched back again as the room was echoed with the sound of my hand smacking the table. It was taking so much control on my part not to completely lose it with her and pound her face in. "If we don't get her out of there, they are going to kill her. Tell me where the backdoor is."

"I can't," she cried. I kicked my chair back as I stood up.

"Yes, you can," I yelled, bending over the table towards her. "She's being held in the underground and you know it. Tell me how to get in there and save her."

"They will kill her," yelled Gianna.

"You are so fucking stupid," I snapped, leaning back from the table. "Don't you think they already have? They may not have physically killed her yet but emotionally, psychologically they have killed her already. How could you go back to that place knowing that she was on the other side of one of those door?"

"We didn't have a choice," muttered Gianna. "After the first disk was sent to us, Mr. Big came to us and told us that in order for her to be returned to us alive, that we had to go on as if life was normal."

"Normal?" I scoffed. "Except for the fact that they were raping her, tearing her, beating her, while you and your sick excuse of a husband were getting off on it."

"No, we weren't," argued Gianna, crying uncontrollably.

"I don't believe you," I sneered, leaning across the table. "Did you enjoy watching them whip her?"

"No."

"Did Felix bend you over the couch and fuck you hard while you both watched them raping her, beating her?" I hissed. "Did it make you want to do that to her?"

"NO!" screamed Gianna.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!" I screamed at her. She cowered back into her seat. "TELL ME HOW TO GET TO HER!"

"I CAN'T!" she shrieked.

"You won't," I seethed at her. "You were her mom. You were supposed to protect her and all you've done is lie. We could have saved her months ago if you had just told us where they were keeping her but instead you fucking covered it up so you and your loser of a husband could keep playing. You make me fucking sick."

"Seemed like you enjoyed it," sneered Gianna, standing up.

"Sit your ass down," I ordered.

"I saw how wet your pussy got when he was flogging you," smirked Gianna, completely ignoring me.

"Sit down," I snapped, clenching my hand into a fist. Gianna smirked as she leaned across the table.

"Did you like it when he fucked you with all of us watching? You are just as much of a whore as I am, Agent Swan," she sneered at me.

I'm not even sure what happened next. One minute I was glaring at the ugly bitch as she taunted me and the next, I had her pinned the ground as I slammed my fist into her face and body as hard as I could. I barley heard her screaming for me to stop. I barely heard the door to the interrogation room get thrown open and someone, or more than someone, grab my arms and drag me off of her. All I could think about was shutting her up.

"Get her out of here," growled Carlisle, shoving me into the waiting arms of Emmett and Jasper.

They dragged me out of the room, shutting the door behind them. I pulled out of their arms and stormed off down the hallway to one of the other rooms. I could feel all of them watching me, staring at me as I lost it. I do mean all of them, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, and Garrett. I slammed the door behind me and started pacing back and forth.

How dare that bitch talk to me like that? Who in the fucking hell does she think she is anyway? I wasn't the one who sat back and let my daughter be stolen from me just because I'm too stupid to know better than to get into business with a loan shark. Gianna and Felix deserved everything they got but Daphne was innocent. She didn't deserve what they did to her.

"ARGH!" I screamed, slamming my fist into the cement wall. I crumbed to the ground as my knees gave out. "STUPID BITCH!"

"Bella?"

I looked up as Edward threw the door open. He ran over and knelt down next to me, pulling my injured hand into his. It was only then that I even noticed the blood pouring from the scrapes on my knuckles or the throbbing ache radiating through my hand.

"What the fuck did you do?" he asked, quietly.

"Nothing," I muttered, pulling my hand out of his. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Liar," he whispered.

"Where the fuck is she?" roared Carlisle.

I tucked my hand into my body as I stood up. Carlisle came storming over and stood in front of the door to the room I was in. I hadn't seen him this mad, ever. Not even when James first targeted me in New York. In fact the only time I had seen him even close to this pissed off was when he was drunk.

"Get out, Mason," growled Carlisle.

"Carlisle-"

"NOW!" yelled Carlisle.

Edward looked back at me before he walked past Carlisle, leaving just the two of us. Carlisle stepped into the room and shut the door behind him. He was clenching his hands into fists, struggling to deal with the anger that was boiling up inside of him. I was tempted to roll my eyes at him but I knew he wouldn't hesitate to take my ass out.

"I don't know what the hell you were thinking," he muttered, moments later.

"The bitch was taunting me," I grumbled, darkly.

"Of course she was taunting you," scoffed Carlisle. "You accused her of molesting her own child."

"Prove she wasn't," I muttered, plopping down in one of the chair. Carlisle shook his head and sat down across from me.

"Bella, you are losing it," he said, quietly. I looked away from him. "You need to talk to Esme. You need to start dealing with whatever happened while you were undercover."

"I'm fine," I garbled.

"How can you say that?" asked Carlisle. I didn't say anything to him. "Bella, you don't sleep, you barely eat. You've been a real bitch with everyone and you just assaulted a suspect that was in our custody. I should arrest you!"

"Go ahead," I snapped, standing up. "Turn your back on me too, Carlisle. Wouldn't be the first time, would it?"

"Oh, so that's how you want to be," sneered Carlisle, standing up and facing me. "Let's blame everyone else for your mistake."

"My mistake?" I yelled, kicking my chair back. "It's always my fault, isn't it, Carlisle? First James and now this!"

"That is not what I meant and you fucking well know it!" he shouted, placing his hands on the table. "I told you going undercover was a mistake but, as usual, you don't listen to anyone else because you think you know everything. Well, you don't!"

"I know more than you do," I snapped. "You want to live in your fucking little bubble. All you've ever done is blame everyone for your piss poor life, Carlisle. First your dad, then me! Who's next? Esme? Izzy? Abby?"

"FUCK YOU, BELLA!" he yelled, flipping the table over.

"NO, FUCK YOU!" I screamed. "I'M TIRED OF YOU BEING IN MY FUCKING FACE ALL THE TIME!"

"Well, you won't have to worry about that anymore," snapped Carlisle. "You're fucking suspended until I decide that you are ready to come back, if you are ever ready to come back."

"You know," I said, reaching in my back pocket and pulling out my badge. I threw it at him. "I fucking quit. Once again, Carlisle, you've proven that you don't give a shit about me."

"Bella," whispered Carlisle.

I ignored him as I stormed out of the room. As I reached my desk, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Edward all looked over at me with looks that ranged from pity to disgust to anger. I ignored all of them as I unlocked my desk, pulled my weapon out and laid it on my desk. I grabbed my stuff and headed over to the elevator.

"Bella," said Carlisle, grabbing my arm. I spun around and slammed my fist into his face. He stumbled back a couple steps.

"You made your decision, Carlisle," I hissed. "Once again, it wasn't me."

The doors opened and I stepped on. I looked over at Edward, who turned away as the doors closed. I guess he's made his choice as well. I rode the elevator down to the lobby and made my way outside. I headed over to the rode and caught a cab. I told him our address and laid my head back on the seat, closing my eyes in a pathetic effort to keep my tears from falling.

The cab pulled up in front of the beach house. I paid the driver but instead of heading inside, I made my way out onto the beach and dropped into the sand. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I let my tears fall freely down my face. I'm not sure how long I sat there, wallowing away in my own self-pity, when I heard a car pull up into the driveway.

I stood up and headed back up to the house, trying to pull my shit together and get ready to face Edward. I was sure he was going to lay into me about how I had finally lost it. I pushed the front door open but barely got a foot into the door when I felt a hand slam over my mouth. I automatically reached for my weapon but I didn't have one. I tried to throw my elbow into the gut of the person holding me but they just wrapped their free arm around my torso.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time, Agent Swan," whispered the accented voice of Demetri Romanoff.

I tried to scream but his fat hand was muffling any effort that I made. He dragged me out of the house to where his car was waiting. He threw me inside the trunk and brought his fist down, landing the blow to the side of my head. The last thing I heard as I faded into the darkness was his laugh as he told someone on his cell phone that he had target had been acquired.

**Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter was very hard to write. I hope it came out ok. Please be patient with me as I work on the next few chapters. It's not going to be pretty.**


	27. Chapter 26

EPOV

The doors to the elevator closed, taking the love of my life with it, and I felt the pain and guilt from just letting her go stabbing at my heart. I leaned forward with my head on my desk and silently screamed. She had lost it and it was my fault. I was the bastard who had broken her and I wasn't sure how I was ever going to get her back now.

"Carlisle, you ok, man?" asked Jasper. I looked over and saw him handing Carlisle an ice pack for his nose. I was pretty sure it was broken.

"I'm fine," muttered Carlisle, shaking Jasper off of him. He looked over at me. "In my office now."

I nodded my head but didn't make eye contact with Emmett, Jasper, or Garrett as I stood up and headed into his office. They had already expressed their disgust with me. Maybe not by saying anything but I could see it in their eyes. I saw the same look in my own eyes every time I looked in the mirror.

I sat down in one of the chairs in front of Carlisle's desk while he ordered Emmett and Jasper to get as much as they could from the Harrison's before they were taken down to lock-up. It would be a miracle if we could get anything from Gianna after Bella went ape-shit on her, not that she didn't deserve it. After watching what those animals did to that little girl, I wish I could have been the one to beat them both.

Carlisle came into his office and shut the door. He tossed the icepack on his desk and shrugged off his white button up shirt and tossed it in the trash. The blood stains from Bella's left hook would be hard to get out. He pulled open a drawer in the bottom of his desk and put on a clean shirt before he sat down across from me.

"We need to call Esme," he said, simply. I didn't know what to say to him so I just sat there. "Did you hear me?"

"Yes," I muttered. "I don't know what you want me to say. You're right."

"I don't want to, Edward," sighed Carlisle, leaning back in this seat. His nose was about twice the size it usually was and his eyes were already starting to bruise. "She's lost it and if we don't act now, she's going to do something really drastic."

"I know," I grumbled, looking away from him. "Just call her and get it over with."

Carlisle didn't say anything else as he picked up his phone and called my sister. I sat there with my eyes trained on the floor while he told her to get down here as soon as possible. I could tell she was questioning him but he said it was about Bella and hung up the phone. I knew she would be here faster than she legally should but Esme's relationship with Bella went further than just best friends. In some ways, I think Esme was in love with Bella, too. Just like Carlisle was.

The only thing that made me feel better was knowing that even though Bella loved them both, she loved me more. At least she used to. I wasn't sure she would still love me now. Not with everything as fucked up as it was. Maybe I didn't deserve her love, not after how much I had hurt her.

"Where is she?" asked Esme, throwing Carlisle's office door open. I looked back at my sister. Her eyes were darting around the room, frantically as she searched for any sign of my Bella.

"Esme, shut the door, please," said Carlisle. Esme shut the door and looked back at her husband.

"What the hell is going on? Where is Bella?" asked Esme, sharply. "What the hell happened to your nose?"

"Please, sit down and I will explain everything, Honey," sighed Carlisle. Esme didn't say anything as she moved over and sat down next to me. "You remember me telling you about Lauren Mallory coming in and asking us for help with finding her sister?"

"Yes," said Esme, looking from him to me. "Just before she was killed."

"Right," said Carlisle, leaning up and folding his arms on his desk. "Well, during our investigation, we found out that there have been other girls go missing that were connected to her sister's disappearance. They all originated from a strip club downtown."

"Ok," said Esme. "What does this have to do with Bella?"

"About a month ago, we found out that the DEA had an agent undercover at the club and he had gone missing as well. Now, we suspected that the agents were dirty and we were right. The agent in question came to-"

"Kidnapped," I muttered, under my breath.

"What?" gasped Esme, throwing her hands to her mouth.

"He didn't kidnap her," snapped Carlisle, glaring at me. I looked away. Call it what you want but it was taking her without her consent. That is pretty much the definition of kidnapping. "He took Bella and convinced her that we needed to help him."

"He took her and that's not kidnapping?" asked Esme, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ok, fine, he kidnapped her but only because he needed help," sighed Carlisle, throwing his hands in the air. "That's not the problem."

"Sorry," muttered Esme. "Please continue."

"After hearing this guy's story for ourselves, we realized that there was something really nasty happening at this club," explained Carlisle. He hesitated for a moment.

"Carlisle?" asked Esme. "What was going on in that club?"

"The club is front for…" I trailed off, looking down at the floor. "For a BDSM community."

"What?" asked Esme, snapping her eyes to me. "How can you know this, Edward?"

I looked up at my sister. "Because Bella and I went in undercover there."

For a moment, Esme just stared at me. It was almost like she was trying to decide if this was just a big joke or if what we were saying was actually the truth. How I wish it were a joke. Finally after what felt like a lifetime, she turned away from me and stood up. She started pacing back and forth with her hands over her mouth, like she trying to figure out exactly what to say.

"Ok, let me see if I have this straight," said Esme, calmly. A little too calmly, in fact. "You've been working on a case that lead you to an underground community that you think is responsible for the disappearances of numerous women. Because you had no other leads, you thought hey, what the hell, let's send Bella and Edward in undercover. Is that correct?"

"It was a bit more complicated than that," snorted Carlisle, before wincing when he remembered his broken nose, "but yes, that's basically what happened."

"Are you both just completely stupid?" asked Esme, glaring at me and Carlisle. "You did this knowing full well that Bella had been through two traumatic events in her life that nearly destroyed her. Why in the hell would you think it would be ok to force her into a world of sexual dominance?"

"It was Bella's idea," I said, quietly.

"I don't care," snapped Esme, turning on me. "You knew she couldn't handle being in that situation but you still put her there."

"We thought it was the only way to break this case open," I yelled, standing up and facing my sister. "It's not something that either of us wanted to do."

"Tell me what happened when you went under," muttered Esme, folding her arms across her chest.

"What do you think happened?" I grumbled, plopping back down in my seat. "It all started when Bella and I went to the club. We were approached by another couple who were part of the underground. That night, we just talked in the VIP room. The Dom, a man named Benjamin, invited us to a party at his house the next night."

"What happened at the party?" asked Esme, heatedly.

"We had to prove that we belonged," I muttered.

"What exactly did you do?" asked Esme, sitting down next to me. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling. She grabbed my hand. "Edward, I need to know everything if you want me to help her."

"We were asked to do a scene for them," I said, quietly. "We went down into Benjamin's playroom and…" I took a deep breath. "She took her dress off and I tied her to the table. I flogged her before I….before I had sex with her."

"In front of everyone," muttered Esme. I nodded my head. "Edward."

"I hated it, Esme," I cried, burying my face in my hands. "They were leering at her, gawking at her. It made me sick to hurt her like that but I had to."

"Was this the night before she called me?" asked Esme. I shook my head at her. "What happened next?"

"The next day, Bella and I were at our safe house when Benjamin and his sub, Nina, came over. He invited us to go into the underground that night and told us to be prepared for serious play. Neither Bella or I knew exactly what that meant but we knew this was our shot to get into the underground and see what was going on so we went.

"It was horrible," I said, continuing on. "It truly was a safe haven for the most disturbing sexual fantasies a person could have. Benjamin asked if he and Nina could do a scene for us and we agreed. We followed them into a private room and watched while Benjamin tortured-"

"Was she a willing sub?" asked Esme.

"Yes," I sighed.

"Then it is not torture," said Esme. I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Don't look at me like that, Edward. The relationship between a sub and their Dom is one of the utmost trust."

"Whatever," I muttered. "The point is that I should have known then that Bella couldn't handle it. She was struggling with watching Benjamin and Nina play. However, after they were done, it was our turn. We were asked once again to play in front of everyone."

I went on to tell Esme about what I did to Bella that night. I couldn't make eye contact with either her or Carlisle. I already had enough shame and guilt over my actions and I really didn't need to see it in either of their eyes. By the time I was done, the room was full of tension. Esme took a deep breath and stood back up.

"Ok, so Bella's cracking up," murmured Esme, pacing back and forth again. She continued to muttered to herself for a couple minutes before she stopped and looked back at us. "Where is she now?"

"She left," said Carlisle. "She lost control with a suspect, whose daughter is one of the missing girls, and beat the shit out of her. I had to suspend her and she quit."

"Let me guess," snorted Esme, harshly as she glared at her husband. "You went in, letting your temper flare and got in her face, didn't you?"

"Yes," muttered Carlisle, standing up. "Esme, I tried to get her to take to you a few days ago but she refused."

"So instead of you talking to me about it, you thought you should leave the decision to her, seeing as she's sitting on the edge," snapped Esme. "I thought you learned something after New York, Carlisle. Bella had this need to control everything because it's the only thing in her life that she could control. Now, all you've done is push her even further off that ledge!"

"Look, I know, ok!" yelled Carlisle. "But I didn't think I should betray her anymore by going behind her back."

"No, you would rather let her continue on with this case knowing that she was barely hanging on," yelled Esme. "I won't even get started on all the lies that have been falling out of your fucking mouth in the last month!"

"I couldn't tell you," snapped Carlisle, standing up. "These people killed Lauren just because she came to us for help. None of us could risk you or the rest of our family getting hurt."

"You stood there and looked in Izzy's eyes and lied to her, Carlisle," said Esme, thickly.

"And I hated every fucking word that came out of my mouth but how was I suppose to tell her the truth?" asked Carlisle.

"I don't know," murmured Esme. "But you could have told me."

"I know, but I couldn't risk losing you, Es," whispered Carlisle. I rolled my eyes and looked away from the two of them. Like this was the time to be discussing this.

"Can we get back to Bella now?" I asked, harshly as I looked back at them.

"Ok, here's what we have to do," said Esme, placing her hands on her hips. "We have to present a united front. I mean all of us. The three of us, the rest of your team, Alice, Rose, Charlie, Renee, Ed, and Liz. Bella needs to know that no matter what, we are here for her but that we aren't going to let her keep pushing everyone away. This is how she copes but we can't let that happen this time. Now, it's-"

Esme was interrupted when someone knocked on Carlisle's door. He crossed the room, rage sitting on his features at the interruption and threw the door open. Emmett was standing there holding a white envelope in his hands.

"What?" barked Carlisle.

"This just came for Edward," muttered Emmett, looking past him to me. "Dude…"

"What is it?" I asked, taking it from him.

Emmett didn't say anything as I turned the envelope over and pulled out the contents. I stopped breathing when I looked at that four by six picture of Bella, laying in the trunk of a car. She was unconscious and wearing the clothes she had worn to work today. My hands shook as I flipped the picture over.

**Agent Cullen,**

**She's quite lovely. I don't want to  
****have to hurt her but I will unless  
****you turn Sam Uley over to me  
****immediately. I'll be in contact.**

**Mr. Big**

I fell to my knees and screamed as I dropped the picture of Bella. How could I be so fucking stupid and let her go like that?

**Thank you for all the reviews. Up next, we go back to BPOV.**


	28. Chapter 27

BPOV

"_I've been waiting for this for a long time, Agent Swan," whispered the accented voice of Demetri Romanoff. _

I snapped my eyes open and looked around at my surroundings. I was in the middle of a small room barely bigger than most walk-in closets. The room was dark and stale. The air was cold, frigid, even. I crawled over to the door and gripped the handle in my hand. Pulling as hard as I could, I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. The only light source was the light that was peeking up at me through the crack on the bottom of the floor just enough to show me that I had no other way out.

I leaned down, peering out through the crack but I couldn't see anything. I sat back up and felt my pockets, looking for my cell phone, even though I knew it wouldn't be there. It would have been the first thing they looked for. I crawled back over into the corner and pulled my knees up to my chest. How had I ended up in this situation?

"You went nuts," I muttered to myself, shaking my head.

There was the truth, slapping me the face. I had lost control of everything and it ended up costing me my freedom. I hadn't been paying enough attention to my surroundings. I had let my anger, my pure hatred for these people push me so far over the edge that I put myself in this place. Maybe not literally as they were the ones who kidnapped me but if I hadn't had lost it at the office and let Gianna Harrison provoke me, I wouldn't have been home in the middle of the afternoon completely alone.

"Of course, they probably would have just killed Edward to get to me," I grumbled.

I'm not sure how long I had been sitting in the corner when I heard voices outside of the room. I couldn't make out what they were saying. It almost sounded like they were talking about sending the message and waiting for the response. It made not sense to me but nothing about this case did.

A moment later, my not so peaceful inner ramblings were interrupted with the lock on the other side of my prison clicked. I held my breath as the door was pushed open. Demetri Romanoff stood there in the doorway with a fucking smirk plastered on his face. His eyes were dark and penetrating.

"This is going to be fun," he murmured, letting his eyes rake over my body.

I braced myself as he came into the room and grabbed my arms. He dragged me up to my feet but I let my legs go weak. I knew it wasn't going to do any good because he would easily lift me and carry me out of the room but I wasn't about to walk freely into lions den. I wasn't that crazy. Demetri chuckled and dragged me out of the room.

The first thing that I noticed was that I wasn't in the underground. The second thing that I noticed was that the room I was in was nothing more than a stone tomb that sat in the middle of what looked like a large field. I tried to take in as much as I could without making it obvious that I was doing so. Demetri dragged me through the mud and into a wooden shack that was ten times the size of my stone prison.

He didn't say anything as he set me down in an old wooden chair and cuffed my ankles to the legs and my hands behind my back, leaving me immobile and completely vulnerable to whatever he was planning on doing to me. Demetri turned and walked out of the shack leaving me there alone. I frantically looked around to see if I could fine anyway out of the position I was in but I couldn't see one. The handcuffs were too tight for me to try to wedge my hands through.

The door to the shack opened once more and Demetri came back in. However, this time he wasn't alone. The man from the discs we took from the Harrison's was with him. He was much bulkier in person than he looked on the tape. He had thick red hair and creepy brown eyes. He smiled as he looked me over.

"Well, she's pretty fine," he smirked, looking over at Demetri.

"Yes, she is," sighed the burly man next to him. "Too bad the boss won't let us touch her…yet."

"That is too bad," grumbled the red haired man. He came over and squatted down in front of me. He brought his hand up to my face but I turned my face away from him. He grabbed my face and forced me to look back at him. "Make no mistake, sugar, I will have you. Sooner or later."

I didn't say anything to him as he squeezed my jaw. I stared him down until he sighed and let go of my face. He stood up and turned back to Demetri who was standing in front of a wooden work bench. It was too high for me to see what he had on it but I knew it wasn't going to be anything good.

"Where do we start?" asked Red.

"The boss wants him found now so we might as well start…persuading Agent Swan here to talk," smirked Demetri. "Open her shirt."

Red looked back at me with a shit-eating grin plastered on his ugly face. He came over to me and brought his hand up to the top of my white blouse. I felt his cold fingers slip inside the folds and start popping buttons, one by one until he had them all undone. As he moved from button to button, he let his fingers graze my skin. I struggled to keep the cry of disgust from spilling out of my mouth.

Finally after what felt like a lifetime, he pulled the shirt back and over my shoulders so that it was laying on the back of the chair leaving me completely exposed to them with only the white lace bra I had put on this morning keeping my breasts covered. Red slid his hand up to my breast and cupped me in his wiry hand.

"So soft," he murmured. He cleared his throat and looked back at Demetri, who was watching the scene unfold him with a smile on his face. "Should I remove this measly piece of clothing?"

"Oh yes, please do," smirked Demetri. "I can assure you that she is quite amazing to look at."

Red looked back at me as he pulled out a pocketknife from his back pocket. I felt my breath catch in my chest as he opened the knife and slide the stainless steel blade between my skin and the thin lace that was covering me. He yanked his knife forward slicing through the lace like it was nothing. In the matter of a few moments he had moved the blade up to the straps that held the bra over my shoulders and cut those as well. He pocketed the knife and brought both his hands up, each cupping one of my breasts, and ripped the bra off of me.

"Much better," he murmured, flicking on my nipple.

"Ok, enough, Ronan," snapped Demetri. Red, whose name is Ronan, dropped his hands from my breasts and moved away from me. Demetri came over and stood in front of me. "We can do this two ways, Agent Swan. First, you can tell us where you are hiding Sam Uley and I will take you home."

I just sat there staring at him. He must if thought I was an idiot. There was no way in hell they were willingly going to let me go, not after I've seen their faces, heard their names. He cocked an eyebrow at me and shook his head.

"Ok, so I guess we'll have to go with route number two," he muttered. He moved back over to his work bench and picked up a rubber ball gag. He moved back over to me. "Pry her mouth open."

Ronan came up behind me and squeezed my jaw forcing me to open my mouth. Demetri shoved the gag into my mouth and tied it off around the back of my head. Ronan moved from around me and stood next to him, both of them were smirking at me, clearing enjoying the position I was in.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell us where he is?" asked Demetri, raising one of his eyebrows at me. I merely sat there glaring at him as hard as I could. "Guess that's a no. Pity I would have much rather moved on to the fun but I guess we will have to start with this first."

Demetri pulled his hand back and backhanded me so hard that my chair fell over. Ronan pulled my chair back up just so that Demetri could backhand me with his other hand, sending my chair into the other direction. Once again, Ronan righted my chair. Demetri reached up and grabbed me by the hair, pulling my head back. He reared his fist back bringing it straight down onto my nose. I heard the bones crunch and the blood start gushing down my face and into the back of my throat.

Demetri let go of my head and pulled the gag off of me. I choke as the blood running down my face seeped into my mouth. I spit it out, making sure it landed on Demetri's shoe. He didn't hesitate as he reared back once threw his fist into the middle of my chest, throwing my chair back. I stifled the cry that bubbled to my lips when all my weight landed on my cuffed arms.

"You can save yourself so much pain, Agent Swan, if you would just tell us where he is," said Ronan, once again bringing my chair back up. I clamped my mouth shut, refusing to speak to them at all.

"Fine," said Demetri. "We'll give you some time to think about it. Next time, we won't be so easy on you."

The two me un-cuffed me from the chair. They each gripped one of my arms and dragged me out of the shack and back out to my stone prison. They roughly threw me into the room before slamming the door and locking it. I pulled the sides of my shirt back together and tried to button it back up but my fingers were shaking as I was overcome by violent sobs.

I curled up in the corner of the room, pulling my knees up to me chest, and cried. Letting my tears of frustration, anger, and fatigue go. I longed to be back in the arms of my husband. Would I ever see him again? Would they find me before I cracked? Or would they kill me before my lover saved me once again?

Almost like he was really in the room with me, I could almost feel Edward sit down next to me, wrap his arms around me, and hold me tightly against him. I could almost feel him lean down, bringing his lips just to the outside of ear before whispering, "_Hold on, love. I'm coming."_

**Thank you for all the reviews. So it starts and this is only the beginning for Bella. You have been warned.**


	29. Chapter 28

"Let's go swimming," said Edward, pulling on my arm. I looked over at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"The water will be freezing," I laughed, gesturing to the ocean. "You're nuts if you think I am going in there."

"Nuts, huh?" he smirked. There was a look in his eyes that honestly scared the shit out of me. He took a step toward me.

"Edward," I said, warning him as I took a step back towards the house. "Don't."

"Don't what?" he asked, innocently. "I'm not going to do anything."

"Yeah, right," I muttered.

I turned and started running back toward the house but I had barely taken a couple of steps when Edward caught me. He spun me around and kissed me before he bent down and threw me over his shoulder. I squealed as he started running down the back toward the icy blue water in front of him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, slapping his ass as hard as I could. "DON'T!"

Edward ignored me as he ran through the surf and jumped into the water, pulling me under with him. The water was worse than cold. It was frigid. I kicked my way back up to the surface, coughing up all the water I had sucked into my lungs during my unexpected morning swim. Edward swam back up to the surface and wrapped his arms around my body.

"Wasn't that fun?" he asked. His eyes were sparking with joyfulness.

"No," I muttered, pushing him away. "This water is freezing."

"I know," he smirked, looking down at my white t-shirt. I followed his gaze down and noticed that my nipples were rock hard. I hadn't put on a bra this morning.

"You are such a fucking pervert," I laughed. I put my hands on top of his head and pushed him under the water. He came up sputtering.

"I am so going to make you pay for that, love," laughed Edward.

"How?" I asked, swimming away. Edward reached out and grabbed my foot and pulled me back to him.

"I'll show you," he murmured, pressing his obvious arousal into me.

"Hmm," I moaned, laying back in the water. "I could handle that."

"I hope so," he murmured, pulling on my shorts.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when I heard the lock click on the door to my stone prison. I curled myself up as much as I could as the door was thrown open. Demetri stood there looking down at me, gawking at me. I tried to keep my face blank of all emotions but I am not sure I managed it. He didn't say anything as he came into the room, grabbed my arm, and dragged me out of my stone prison. I took a deep breath as I reached around and grabbed his nuts, squeezing them as hard as I could.

"You bitch," he yelled, throwing me on the ground as he grabbed himself.

I scrambled to my feet and took off running toward the trees that stood around a hundred yards away. However, I had barely managed to take ten steps when he tackled me to the ground. He flipped me so that I was laying on my back. I threw my fists up, trying to make contact but he grabbed my arms and pinned them down over my head.

"You're going to pay for that," he growled.

Demetri reared back and slammed his fist into the side of my face. I brought my leg up and tried to kick him off of me but he was too strong for me. He hit me one more time before climbing off of me and dragging me on the ground to the wooden shack. He was muttered under his breath as he threw me into the chair and once again cuffed my hands and feet to it.

He turned back to his work bench and picked up a scalpel. Demetri looked back at me and glared before moving over and squatting in front of me. He brought his free hand up to my face, running his fingers up my cheekbone until he had his hands in the hair above my ear. He fisted my hair in his hand and yanked my head back.

"That was very stupid, Agent Swan," he said "I had intended on taking it light on you today but now, I am going to take my sweet time."

Demetri reached out and pulled my blouse open, spraying buttons everywhere. He kept his eyes locked on mine as he brought the scalpel down and slashed each of my breasts with shallow cuts. I clenched my hands into my fists but managed not to scream. That was what he wanted. He wanted me to scream for him to stop. To beg him for mercy. I wouldn't give him the pleasure. Demetri stood up and moved back over to his workbench. I took a shaky breath as I fought the tears that sprang up in my eyes.

"_Stay strong, love," urged Edward._

I clenched my jaw tight as Demetri pulled a chair over and sat down in front of me. He smiled as he leaned over and pressed his finger into the cut on my right breast. It immediately started burning but I held my tongue. He moved his hand over to my other breast and pressed down on that cut, all while keeping his eyes locked onto mine.

"You are a tough, Agent Swan," laughed Demetri, leaning back in his seat. "I knew you could take a lot. Especially after that night I watched your partner flog that sweet ass of yours. Did you like it when he hit you, Agent Swan?"

I just sat there and stared at him. He seemed to find that very amusing.

"See, I think you did," he continued. "I saw the way your body responded to him. The way your pussy got so wet you were dripping on that table. I will have to admit that watching he climbed up behind you and fuck you like the whore you are, nearly made me cum in my pants. Good thing I had my own whore to take care of my needs."

I looked away from him causing him to laugh and stand back up. He moved his chair away from me and took the cuff off my feet and hands. He grabbed my hair in his meaty hand and dragged me across the room to the far wall. He slammed me into the wall hard. Hard enough to cause my broken nose to start bleeding again. He hooked my hands and feet up to the shackles that hung on the wall.

"_I'm here, love," murmured Edward. _

He stepped up behind me and pressed his body against mine. Bile rose in my throat as I felt him grind his erection against me. He ran his hands down the side of my body, grazing my bare breasts until he reached my hips. He slid his hands around and undid my pants. I stifled another cry as he slipped his hand into the front of my pants, letting his fingers graze me.

"I wonder if I can get you as wet as he did," whispered Demetri, leaning in to my ear. "What do you say I try?"

I was biting down on my lip so hard, I was sure it was bleeding as I tried my hardest not to scream. Demetri laughed as he gripped the sides of my pants and pulled them down, along with my panties. My entire body was trembling with fear as he stepped away from me. I heard a swooshing nose just a few seconds before sheer pain exploded on my ass.

"AAAHHH!" I screamed, jerking on the chains that held me in place.

"Oh, yeah, you fucking whore, scream for me," laughed Demetri, striking me again.

Over and over he stuck me, hitting the same place on my ass each time. I tried to keep the screams locked inside of my head but I couldn't. They slipped out with each strike of the flogger in his hand. Somewhere around the twentieth, or maybe it was the thirtieth strike, my knees buckled and the only thing holding me up were the chains attached to the shackles around my wrists.

Demetri came over and lifted me up enough to release my hands and feet from the shackles. He carried me back over to the chair and sat me down, ignoring that fact that I was naked from the waist down and that he had just beat the shit out of my ass. He moved over to his workbench and grabbed a bottle of water and offered it to me. I took it and threw it across the room.

"There is no reason for you to be so rude," he snapped.

Demetri grabbed the bottle of water off the floor and brought it back over to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back again. He then poured the water all over my face, laughing like the sick bastard he was. I raised my foot and kicked him square in the nuts. He threw the bottle of water on the ground and back handed me, sending me flying out of the chair.

In a heartbeat, he was on top of me. He brought the back of his hand against my face again and again. He moved off of me and stood up. He grabbed me by the hair again and threw me back into the chair. He pulled my head back and pressed his fingers back down on the cut on my breast, digging his finger into me.

"Are you ready to tell me where Sam Uley is, Agent Swan?" he asked.

"Fuck you," I spat. Demetri sighed as he pulled his finger out of my wound.

"You are a stubborn little whore, Agent Swan," he chuckled, moving so that he was standing behind me. He grabbed my hair and pulled my hair back again. "I don't want to hurt you like this. Tell me where Sam Uley is."

"Fuck you," I repeated, lacing each word with as much venom as I could.

Demetri leaned down and brought his lips right down onto the cusp of my ear and whispered, "Not yet but soon, I will fuck you. You will remember the feeling of my cock buried deep inside of you until you take your last fucking breath. Which will be not long after I have you in every fucking way I can."

"I will rip your fucking dick off before you even get it close to me," I snarled.

"We'll see," he smirked. "Soon enough."

Demetri stood up and grabbed my arm. He dragged me out of the room and back outside. He threw me back into my stone prison, kicking my clothes in after me. He laughed again as he slammed the door shut and locked me in. I grabbed my pants and pulled them on as quickly as I could, trying to cover every inch of my skin. I curled up in the corner once again and let my tears fall freely but silently down my face. I had no doubt in my mind that he meant every word he said. I just had to keep it together long enough for Edward and the others to get to me.

"It's ok, love," soothed Edward, wrapping his arms around me. "I'm here."

"It's cold," I murmured, imagining that I really was in his arms.

"I know," he whispered. "You have to hang on a little longer, baby. We are coming for you."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," murmured Edward. "Just don't give up."

"Just hurry," I cried, hugging my knees. "I don't know how much more I can take."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Coming up: we get a peek into what's going on with the boys.**


	30. Chapter 29

**EPOV**

I stood there over looking the parking lot, staring down at my car and wishing that I had driven Bella home that day, or at least been man enough to do something for her. Instead, I let her go off by herself and look what it's cost her; her freedom. I placed one hand on the glass while I ran the other hand through my hair and fought the tears that threatened to spill over for at least the twentieth time today alone. Where was she and how could we save her before they did anything to her?

It's been two days since we received the message from Mr. Big demanding that we turn Sam Uley over to him. Two days since I saw the love of my life laying in the trunk of that bastards car and we knew nothing. Ok, well, not nothing but we didn't know very much. We knew that Demetri Romanoff had fallen off the grid, which of course makes us believe that he is the one who took her since he Mr. Big's right hand man. But that was all we knew because Felix and Gianna Harrison were refusing to talk and it was pissing me the fuck off.

As much as I wanted to, I knew we couldn't turn Sam Uley over to them, either. They would kill him and kill Bella. I wasn't a fool. But why Sam Uley was so important to them was something we were still trying to figure it out. Was it all about the information he had turned over to us regarding the drug ring that was working out of the club? Nothing that he gave us connected the drug ring to the underground or the sex slave ring going on through that place.

I turned and looked down the hallway to where everyone else was. Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper were all on the phone trying to get a warrant so we could raid the club and the underground but so far everyone judge we have tried told us that we didn't have probable cause. Because _a missing FBI agent isn't enough_, I thought bitterly.

Carlisle and Peter, who was not to happy with any of us, were in with Felix and Gianna Harrison again, trying to get any information out of them. Esme was sitting in the break room with Charlie, Renee, Ed, Liz, Alice, and Rose. That was why I was out here. None if them were very happy with me right now, not that I blamed them. Not after what I did to her.

After we got the message from Mr. Big, we called Peter down and explained everything. His face got so red, I thought it was going to burst. He insisted on stepping into this case and helping out. Then came the hard part. We knew we had to tell the family. Esme called them all and asked them to come down to headquarters. I knew she was right but I wasn't looking forward to telling them how I had fucked everything up.

_I was pacing back and forth behind my desk when the elevator doors opened. I couldn't even handle looking up as they all rushed out and over to where I was waiting with Esme, Carlisle, Garrett, Emmett, and Jasper. Peter had smartened up enough to know to get the hell out of here and was in with Felix, trying to find what he could. _

"_What's going on?" demanded Charlie. "Where's Bella?"_

"_Everyone please sit down," said Esme. _

"_Where the fuck is my daughter?" he yelled. _

"_Bella was kidnapped," said Carlisle. With those three words, every head in the room turned to him._

"_Kidnapped?" muttered Charlie, falling back into one of the seats. "Again?"_

"_Yes," said Carlisle. _

"_How the hell did this happen?" snapped Renee. "You people are supposed to be the FBI and you can't even protect one of your own!" _

"_Look, it's complicated," said Carlisle._

_Carlisle went on to explain about the case of all the missing girls, the undercover work, and everything before, during, and since then. With each word that he spoke, the guiltier I felt for my part in all of this. I could feel their glares like red hot fire pokers, spearing through me. Once Carlisle finished explaining everything, everyone sat back in their seats and took a deep breath. _

"_So you lied to us about moving to New York," said Liz, being the first one to speak. _

"_Yes," I muttered. "We thought it was the only to way to keep you safe. We…"_

"_You lied to us about everything," said Alice, standing up. She came over to me and slapped me. "YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING AND IT ENDED UP HURTING MY SISTER AGAIN!"_

"_I know," I mumbled. "If you think it was easy to sit there and….it wasn't. Bella and I-"_

"_No, you don't get to make up excuses for your lies," snapped Rose, rubbing her belly. "Where is my sister?"_

"_We don't know," said Carlisle. "After she freaked out this morning, I had to suspend her. She quit and left. We got the photo and note a few hours later."_

"_How could you all sit there and look us in the eye and just lie to us?" asked Ed, standing up. He looked around the room at all of us but stopped when his eyes landed on me. "How could you agree to do that assignment, Edward?"_

"_Bella said-"_

"_Bella doesn't make your decisions, Edward," snapped my father. "You knew it was too dangerous. All of you knew how much that girl had been through with James and you still sat back and let her do it anyway."_

"_You all make me sick," muttered Rose, scrambling to her feet. Emmett made to help her but she held up her hand. "Don't you fucking touch me, Emmett. She's my baby sister and you sat there and watched me cry for days. You watched as the stress of her being gone, caused me to go into labor early, and you still didn't say anything. I don't know you anymore. My husband would never have put our sons' lives in danger like that," cried Rose. Alice went over and wrapped her arms around her older sister._

"_Same goes for you, Jasper," muttered Alice, walking Rose down to the break room. "I thought you understood that Bella was everything to us. I don't know how you could just lie to us like that."_

"_Ali," said Jasper. "I'm sorry."_

"_I'm sure you are," she said, looking back at him. "Find my sister."_

_Ed and Liz stood up and followed the two of them out of the room. Charlie and Renee sat there for a minute before they stood up. The two of them looked around at all of us with tears running down their faces and fear etched in their eyes._

"_I…" Charlie trailed off, shaking his head. "Find my daughter."_

_Charlie wrapped his arm around his wife and lead her down the hallway to where the others were waiting. _

None of them had said a word to any of us since then. I knew it was my fault for pushing her. I knew better. I watched her struggle for three years with the aftermath of James last attack. Why in the hell didn't I listen to my gut and insist that we do something different? _Because she wouldn't have listened to you and would have insisted on Garrett going under with her, _I thought.

"We got our warrant," yelled Jasper, slamming his phone down. Peter and Carlisle came running out of the interrogation rooms at the same time that I took off running back down the hallway. "Judge Matthews granted it and is faxing it over now."

"It's about fucking time," I muttered, moving over to my desk.

"You're staying here," ordered Carlisle, grabbing my shoulder.

"Fucking hell I am," I yelled.

"You are staying here," yelled Carlisle, pushing me into my chair. "The last thing we need is for you to go all Rambo and shit."

"I am not staying here, Carlisle," I muttered. "I can't stay here. Please?"

"Edward," whispered Carlisle, closing his eyes. "Fine, you can go but I swear, if I have to deal with your shit even once, I will suspend your ass faster than you can even think it. Understand?"

"Yes," I muttered.

"Don't make me regret letting you do this, too," he said before rushing over to his office.

Even though everyone was looking at me, I ignored them and pulled my gun out of the bottom drawer of my desk. I tucked it into my holster and followed Garrett, Emmett, Jasper, Peter, and Carlisle, who was tucked the warrant into his back pocket, over to the elevator. As the doors closed, I saw Esme, Charlie, Alice, and Renee watching. I hoped that this would help us find her.

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up two blocks down from the club. We had nearly twenty more FBI agents and at least twice that many members of Seattle Swat and uniformed police backing us up. Once we all had put on our bulletproof vests, we headed down to the club while the others surrounded the place, incase someone managed to get out through the mysterious backdoor.

Carlisle looked back at all of us before he threw the doors open to the club and headed inside. Since it was the middle of the afternoon, there weren't too many people inside. Just a few horny, drunks that were sitting up next to the stage watching the girl on stage shake her ass and boobs. Carlisle motioned for the officers behind us to secure the club while I led them down to the underground. We had just made our way into the VIP room when Alec Thornton tried to stop us.

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked.

"We have a warrant to search the club as well as the underground," said Carlisle, handing him the warrant. "Oh, yeah, you are under arrest for drug trafficking."

Two of the officer's grabbed him while he protested and read him his rights before taking him away. He was just a small fish in a sea of sharks as far as I was concerned. I lead everyone down to the large, iron door that lead straight into hell. I took a deep breath as I knocked on the door.

"Password."

"Antebellum," I said, hoping they hadn't changed it since we last came here.

For a tense three seconds, I was afraid that they had but then I heard the door click as it was unlocked from the other side. I looked back at Carlisle and nodded my head as I moved back. I knew he was going to want to go in first. The door creaked open a inch before he brought his foot up and kicked the door the rest of the way in. The boy behind the door, the same one from the night that we had been here, looked up at us with what looked like hope in his eyes.

"FBI," said Carlisle, rushing past him.

"Oh, thank god," muttered the boy.

One of the officers stopped to help him while the rest of us rushed further into the underground. It was nowhere as busy as it was the night that we came here but I noticed several people from that night in here. Most of them started screaming and rushing for cover while we throwing open the doors that lead to all the private rooms. Most of them were locked but we were able to kick them open.

Young woman of all ages were cowering in the corners of most of the rooms. I didn't recognize any of them from our local missing girls, though. One by one the police went in and tried to help them while we moved on to other doors. I stepped in front of my fifth door and kicked it open. There sitting in the corner of the room was Daphne Harrison.

"I found one of our girls," I yelled, before putting my gun up. I slowly made my way over to her but stopped when I was a couple of feet in front of her. "You're Daphne Harrison, aren't you?"

She looked at me for a minutes before she slowly nodded her head yes. Her eyes were the size of saucers. She looked like she had lost at least fifty pounds in the year that she had been taken. Her eyes were gaunt. She was completely naked so I pulled off my jacket and laid it on top of her, ignoring her flinch.

"I'm Edward. I'm with the FBI," I said, quietly. She snapped her head over to the door as Carlisle stepped in. "It's ok. He's with me."

Daphne looked back at me. I could see her shaking. I could tell that she was terrified. I shifted so that I was sitting on my butt but still made sure that she had enough space not to get spooked. The last thing she needed was to find one more person to be scared of.

"Daphne, I need to take to you the hospital," I said, softly. She just stared at me. "I know what those men did to you. I need to make sure you are ok."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Why do I need to make sure you are ok?" I asked. She shook her head no.

"Why do you care?" she whispered. "I'm nothing."

"You're not nothing," I whispered. "I will find them and I will stop them but I need your help. They have my wife and I need you to tell me where they took you."

"I…" she trailed off as she looked away. "I don't remember."

"Do you remember anything?" I asked, reaching out slowly and grabbing her hand. She looked down at our hands and then up to my face.

"It was dark," she whispered, "and cold."

"Ok," I murmured. "Can I help you out of here now?"

"They won't come back?" she asked.

"No, they won't come back," I said. "I promise."

Daphne nodded her head. I stood up and slowly helped her stand up. She was very unsteady on her feet. I pulled the blanket off her so called bed and wrapped it around her body before lifting her off of her feet. She threw her tiny arms around my neck and held onto me like she was afraid that I was going to change my mind.

Carlisle stepped out of the way while I carried the young girl out of the room. As I carried her through the underground, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Peter all watched us. At least we managed to save one of our girls. Hopefully, Bella would be next.

**Thank you for all the reviews. So they've found Daphne, but will they find any of the other girls. Up next is more from the boys. Now, I am off to work on one of my happier stories cause this one has me depressed:( **


	31. Chapter 30

Daphne refused to let me put her down on the stretcher. I can't blame her after everything that the poor girl had been through. It took a bit of convincing but I talked the paramedic into letting me hold her on my lap during the ride to the hospital. He wasn't happy about it but at the same time, I didn't really give a shit. Right now, Daphne was the closest link we had to finding Bella.

Once the ambulance pulled up at the emergency room, I carried Daphne in. I managed to convince her to let me put her on the bed in a private examination room but wouldn't let go of my hand. The doctor came in and tried to examine her but she started freaking out. I told them to fuck off and leave her alone. We had enough evidence to know that they had raped her without putting her through more trauma.

I got her to calm down again and sat down next to the bed, still holding her hand in mine. Her hand was so tiny. I could tell that she hadn't eaten much in the last year that she had been held in the underground. It would be hard for her body to adjust.

"Can you tell me what happened when they took you?" I asked. Daphne looked away from me.

"I thought you said you knew," she whispered.

"I know what they did to you," I said, quietly. "But I need to know where they took you."

"I don't know," she said, softly. "I was walking to my car after school. Everyone else had already left but I had been working on the yearbook. I was almost there when a black van pulled up and they pulled me in. I tried to scream but they put a cloth over my mouth and…"

"Ok, so where were you when you woke up?" I asked as the door to the room opened. I looked back to see Carlisle. I looked back at Daphne. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "You can trust him. His name is Carlisle. He's my friend."

"Oh," she murmured, looking away from me. "It was dark and really cold. The room was little but the other building was really big."

"Other building?" I asked. "Tell me about the other building."

"It's where they trained me," she whispered, looking over at me. "That's what he called it."

"Who?" I asked.

"I don't know his name," she muttered. "He just said that he was going to teach me to be a good whore but I wasn't a good one. I couldn't do everything they wanted me to do and…"

"Calm down, Sweetheart," I said, squeezing her hand. "None of what happened was your fault. Tell me what the man looked like."

"He was big," she whispered. "Dark hair, weird accent. He was mean. He liked to hurt me. He laughed when I cried or screamed. I begged him and the red haired man to stop but they wouldn't stop. They just kept on hurting me. Everyone hurt me."

"Can you tell me anything else about that building?" I asked.

"It was on like a farm or ranch or something," whispered Daphne. "I remember a lot of trees."

"Ok," I said, looking back at Carlisle. He nodded his head and headed back out of the room to run down any properties that Demetri Romanoff had that matched the description that Daphne had given us. "How long were you there?"

"They would take me back and forth from there to hell," she whispered, looking over at me.

"Hell?" I asked.

"Where you found me," she whispered. "I called it hell."

"Oh," I murmured. "Did other men hurt you in there?"

"Yes," she muttered, looking away from me. "I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Ok," I whispered.

"Did you call my mom and dad?" she asked.

"No, we arrested them a few days ago," I said. Daphne looked over at me. There was a look of relief in her eyes. "Did they…hurt you, Daphne?"

"They didn't touch me, Edward, if that is what you are asking," she said. "But they didn't help me either. They told me I had to be a good girl and learn. They told me to make them proud of me."

"You talked to them after you were taken?" I asked.

"Several times," she muttered, looking away. "They sold me, Edward."

I wasn't sure what to say to her at this point. She had been betrayed by her parents, the people who were supposed to take care of her and protect her from the monsters. You don't think about your own parents being the people you should be afraid of. So instead I sat there and listened to her crying over the life that had been stolen from her.

"You said your wife had been taken," whispered Daphne, looking back at me.

"Yes, a few days ago," I muttered, darkly.

"What was her name?" she asked.

"Her name is Bella," I said, letting a tear travel down my face. "She's a FBI agent, too. She and I have been trying to find you for the last few months, Daphne."

"Why?" she asked. "Why would you look for me when I'm nothing?"

"Because you are not nothing," I said, quietly. "You're everything, sweetheart."

"What is your wife like?" asked Daphne.

"She's…" I took a deep breath as I tried to control my emotions. "She's amazing. She's beautiful and smart. She's very strong but she's been through a lot, especially lately. She has been very worried about you and the other girls."

"The other girls?" asked Daphne.

"Yes, there were a lot of girls in hell with you," I murmured. "We have a lot more missing."

"Oh," she whispered as the door opened again. I looked back and saw Carlisle in the doorway. He motioned for me to follow him outside. "Are you leaving me?"

"I'm just going to be out in the hall," I said, looking back at her. "I'll be right back, I promise."

"Ok," she muttered.

I had to pry her hand off of mine as I stood up. She looked terrified and afraid that I was going to abandon her like everyone else had done. I followed Carlisle out into the hall and shut the door behind me. He sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's barley hanging on," I muttered. "She refused to let the doctor examine her and I wasn't going to force her into it. She'd been through enough."

"Yeah, she has," sighed Carlisle. "We rescued five more girls and a three men from the underground but none of them are our missing girls. The guy at the door, Cory Cooper, led us to the back office where they kept files on everyone they brought in. It looks like most of the girls were 'trained' here before being sold. We may never be able to find them all," he explained.

"We have to try," I said, looking through the glass window at Daphne. "We can't give up on them."

"We aren't but right now our focus has to be finding Bella," said Carlisle, pulling my attention back to him. "And don't think I didn't catch you calling her your wife, Edward. Need to explain anything?"

"No," I muttered.

"Edward," growled Carlisle.

"Fine, Bella and I are married," I whispered. "We flew to Vegas the night we told everyone we were going to New York and got married. Happy now?"

"No, I'm not fucking happy now," snapped Carlisle. "How could you not tell any of us?"

"Because we were dealing with enough shit without having everyone guilt us into having a wedding we didn't want," I yelled. "We just wanted to do one thing our way, Carlisle. We were going to surprise everyone with a wedding this weekend but seeing as my wife is fucking missing, other shit seemed more important."

"Wife?" asked Esme. I spun around and saw her standing behind me. Based on the look of pure rage on her face, she was pissed off.

"Esme-"

"Wife, Edward?" snapped Esme. "You fucking little shit, got married without telling any of us?"

"Yes, Esme, but-"

"Save it," she sneered at me. "I don't know you anymore, Edward. All you've done is lie to us about everything."

"All you've done is made us feel guilty for not doing things your way, Esme," I snapped. "Why do think Bella and I hadn't gotten married before now? Neither of us could live with the expectations that you and everyone else held for us."

"That's bullshit and you know it," yelled Esme.

"NO, IT'S NOT!" I bellowed, slamming my hand on the wall.

"Ok, everyone, calm down," ordered Carlisle, stepping up between me and my sister. "Right now, we need to focus on finding Bella."

"Do we know anything about the place that Daphne was telling us about?" I asked, tearing my eyes off my sister.

"Not yet," said Carlisle. "We are running a cheek to see if Demetri has any properties that match her description but for all we know, it's someone else's place."

"Keep looking," I grumbled. "She's out there somewhere."

"Edward," whispered Esme.

"Save it, Es," I muttered, turning toward Daphne's door. "I get it, ok? I'm a huge fuck up who is to blame for everything. You've made your point painfully clear."

I pushed the door open to Daphne's room and shut it before Esme or Carlisle could say anything else. I didn't need or want to hear about how much I've messed everything up. I already knew that without being reminded about it all the fucking time.

"Is everything ok?" asked Daphne, looking over at me. "I heard you yelling."

"It's fine," I said, taking my seat next to her bed. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I guess," she muttered, looking away. "Kind of thirsty."

"I'll make you a deal," I said, smiling at her. "You let the doctor come in and check you over, just to make sure that you are…okay and I'll make sure he gets you some water or something. Deal?"

"You'll stay with me, right?" she asked. "You're not going to leave me alone, are you?"

"No, I'll be right here the whole time," I said, quietly.

"Ok," she whispered.

I hit the call button on her bed and told them to send in the doctor. He came in a few minutes later, looking like he had just gotten his ass chewed out sideways. I had a feeling that Esme had instructed him on how to handle Daphne so that he wouldn't scare her. Daphne held onto my hand while the doctor performed his examination. The only thing he didn't do was a rape kit but seeing as we had proof of the rape, I didn't push it.

Physically, Daphne was malnourished and dehydrated but otherwise she was okay. The doctor, Dr. Harris, put an IV on her, hoping to help build up her immune system. He restricted her to only having soft foods for now. I thanked him before he left. They brought her some jello and a big cup of ice water. Daphne poked the jello with her spoon but didn't eat it. I can't say I blame her. It didn't jiggle at all.

After a couple more hours in the emergency room, they moved her upstairs to a regular room. I made the trip up with her. Once she was in her room, she drifted off to sleep, still holding onto my hand like she was afraid to let go. Maybe she was. Honestly, I didn't mind. I knew that Bella would want me to help her, to make her feel better.

Just before midnight, the door to Daphne's room opened again. I looked back and saw Carlisle again. He motioned for me to follow him out into the hall. I peeled Daphne's hand off of mine and followed him. Emmett, Garrett, Jasper, and Esme were waiting with him and Benjamin Smith. I clenched my jaw shut as I pulled the door shut.

"What the fuck is he doing here?" I growled.

"I think I know where they are keeping Agent Swan, Agent Masen," said Benjamin, calmly. "Alec Thornton owns a rather large piece of land outside of town. When I heard about Agent Swan going missing, I started doing some digging of my own. The land is in his name but it was paid for by a man named Caius Romanoff, Demetri's father."

"I think he is our Mr. Big," muttered Carlisle. "If they know we are getting close, they may do something stupid."

"So when are we going?" I asked, looking around at all of them.

"Now, but maybe you should stay here," said Carlisle. I just stared at him. "Edward-"

"No," I muttered. "I am not staying here."

"Edward, Daphne will freak if you leave her here alone," argued Carlisle.

"Esme will stay with her," I said, motioning to my sister. "I'll make sure Daphne knows that Esme won't hurt her but I am not staying here. Carlisle, I have to go."

"Fine, but only if Daphne is okay," grumbled Carlisle.

Esme followed me into Daphne's room. I heard her take a deep breath when she saw the small girl laying in the bed. I looked over at her and noticed the tears streaming down her face. I turned back and headed over to Daphne. I placed my hand back into hers.

"Daphne," I said, softly. The last thing I wanted to do was startle her. "Daphne, sweetheart."

"Edward?" she mumbled, waking up. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she saw Esme in the room and tensed up.

"It's ok, Daphne," I said, quietly as I sat on the side of her bed. "This is my big sister, Esme."

"Hello, Daphne," whispered Esme. Daphne looked from Esme back over to me.

"Why is she here?" asked Daphne.

"I have to leave for a little while," I started.

"NO, YOU SAID YOU WOULD STAY!" screamed Daphne.

"Calm down, sweetheart," I ordered. "It's just for a little bit. Esme is going to stay here with you until I get back. I promise that I am coming back."

"Will she hurt me?" whispered Daphne.

"No, she won't hurt you," I said, quietly. "Esme is like my Bella. She's sweet and kind and very worried about you. All she's going to do is hold your hand and keep the bad people away."

"You promise to come back?" asked Daphne. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Yes, I promise to come back," I said, reaching up and wiping the tears off her face. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Ok," she whispered.

I climbed off the bed and slipped her hand into Esme's. My sister placed her free hand on my shoulder for a moment before I turned and walked out of the room. I couldn't help feel like I was abandoning Daphne but Bella needed me right now. I followed the rest of our team down to the elevator and stepped on. _Hang on, Bella. We're coming for you._

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	32. Chapter 31

BPOV

I could feel my body shiver as I curled up in the corner of the room I was locked in. My body was aching from the cuts and bruises that were covering me. I heard a noise from outside the iron door that held me captive and snapped my head up. The door of the room got thrown open. I looked over and saw Demetri and Ronan coming for me again.

They came in and grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the room. Unlike all the times before now, it was dark and cold outside. The moon was hanging over us, taunting me. Demetri and Ronan dragged me into the small wooden shack. They threw me into the chair and tied me to it again. This wasn't the first time they have done this.

"Are you ready to talk?" asked the tall, dark haired man. I just stared at Demetri. You would think he would have realized that I wasn't going to give Sam Uley up so easily.

"She's a stubborn child," said a man I hadn't heard before. I looked past the men standing in front of me and saw an older man with long black hair and black eyes staring at me. "My dear, we don't want to hurt you but we need to know where he is."

I just sat there and stared at him. He sighed and nodded his head at the men in front of me. They just chuckled and looked back at me. Demetri came over and backhanded me causing my chair to fly back to the ground. My head fell back and slammed to the ground with a loud crack. I stifled my scream as my head was filled with pain.

Ronan pulled me back up and ran his hand onto the back of my head and pressed down on my newest wound. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. He moved his hand around and ripped my shirt open, exposing my breasts to them. Demetri came over with a whip in his hand. He reared back and struck me with the whip.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed as I felt my skin tear.

"Do you feel compelled to talk now?" asked the older man. I just shut my mouth and glared at him. He got up and came over to me. He knelt in front of me. He ran his hand down the cut across my chest. I winced but didn't say anything. "My dear, you have proven to be tougher than most men in your position. Do yourself a favor and tell me where he is so I can let you go. I don't want to hurt you."

"Go to hell," I muttered through my teeth.

He just sighed and moved away from me. He nodded at the two men smirking behind him. Demetri man pulled me off the chair and hooked my bound hands over a hook on the ceiling. I was barely able to touch the ground with my feet, which were also bound. He cut my shirt off while Ronan came around to my back. I just closed my eyes as he started whipping me.

Over and over he struck me with his whip but I kept my screams locked inside of my head. I couldn't let them win. I couldn't let them beat me. I had to hold on until they came for me. I knew they would come for me. I knew he would come for me. He promised to protect me.

"That's enough," said the older man. He came around and stood in front of me. "Why go through all of this? All you have to do is tell me where he is."

I just stared at him. He sighed and moved away for a moment. He came back over and offered me a bottle of water.

"Would you like a drink of water?" he asked. I just ignored him. "You don't have to be so brave. Do you think he would go through all of this for you?"

"I know he would," I muttered.

"I don't think he would. You surprise me, my dear. You are stronger than I thought you would be. I figured you would crack by now," said the man. I just turned my face away from him. He grabbed my face and turned it to him. "Tell me where he is."

"NO!" I screamed. He backhanded me and I flew backwards and swung back to him.

"TELL ME WHERE HE IS, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he bellowed in my face.

The door to the room got thrown open. We all looked back at the door. I felt the tears fall down my face when I saw him coming in with his gun raised. The old man pulled me off the hook and pulled me in front of his body.

"Let her go," growled Edward.

His eyes flittered from me to the man holding me in front of him. I could see the fear building in his eyes. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett grabbed Demetri and Ronan before they could escape out the back door of the shack, throwing them onto the floor and cuffing them. However, Edward stayed in front of me, pointing his gun at the man who was keeping me from him.

"Caius Romanoff," said Edward. I felt the man chuckled against me. "This is the last time I am telling you to let her go."

"I don't think I will," smirked the man, tightening his arm around my body.

He pulled me tighter against him, letting his body press into the wounds on my back. His hand came up and grabbed at my breasts. Bile rose in my throat as he groped me. The man, or Caius, ran his lips along the side of my neck.

"I think I will be going now," he said, walking backwards. He was dragging me, pressing the knife he had in his hands to my throat.

"You're not going anywhere," growled Edward.

He looked over at me and nodded his head. I nodded my head in agreement to his silent question. Edward looked back over at Caius. I threw my elbow into his gut, causing him to cry out and loosen his hold on me enough for me to fall to the ground. The room was filled with a loud bang as Edward shot him. His dead body fell on top of mine.

"GET HIM OFF OF ME!" I screamed, hitting him as hard as I could.

"I've got you, baby," yelled Edward, throwing the man off of me as he fell to his knees next to me. He pulled me into his arms, holding me while I sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm here."

"Are you real?" I cried, clutching onto him. "Are you really here?"

"I'm really here," he whispered, pressing his lips down onto mine. "I'm really here."

Edward slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around the top of my body, trying to be careful about the cuts that covered my front and back. He lifted me into his arms and carried me out of the shack, past the rest of our team, and outside. I laid my head on his chest and just listened to his heartbeat.

"We have more girls here," yelled someone.

I looked over as one of the junior agents from the FBI pulled open the door to another stone building like I had been in. Out came three different women, including Natalie Mallory. She looked around at everyone before she fell to her knees and started sobbing. I knew just how she felt.

"Come on, love," murmured Edward.

Edward carried me over to one of the ambulances that were waiting to take us to the hospital. He tried to lay me down on the stretcher but I couldn't let go of him. If I did, he would disappear and I needed him. Edward whispered that it was ok and climbed into the back and set me in his lap, holding me tight. The paramedics muttered under his breath as he climbed in behind us and shut the door. The driver took off to the hospital.

Ten minutes later, the ambulance pulled up into the ambulance bay of the hospital. The paramedic opened the back door and Edward carried me out. He carried me into the hospital and into the small trauma room we were directed to. He tried to set me on the bed but I once again held onto him as tightly as I could.

"Love, I'm not leaving," whispered Edward, peeling my arms from around his neck.

"You'll disappear if I let you go," I cried, grabbing onto him shirt. I was desperate.

"Look at me," he whispered. I lifted my eyes up to his. "I am not going anywhere."

"You're really here?" I asked, sliding my hand up to his face.

"I'm really here," he murmured, setting me on the bed.

"Ok, let's see what we've got here," said the doctor, throwing the door to my room wide open. I flinched into Edward's embrace.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled Edward.

"Sorry…" The doctor trailed off as he looked from me to Edward. "I…fuck, I'm sorry."

"You can't just barge in here like that," muttered Edward, setting me back on the bed. He sat on the edge of my bed, holding my both my hands in his. The doctor came over to the other side of my bed and reached out for me but then pulled his hand back.

"I'm Simon," he said. "Dr. Simon Andrews. I need to examine you, Agent Swan."

"Fine," I muttered, looking at Edward. "Don't leave."

"Never," whispered Edward.

I kept my eyes locked on Edward's as he helped Simon pull the FBI jacket off of me. I heard Simon take a sharp breath as when he saw the cuts and bruises. Edward, however, never took his eyes from mine. Simon cleaned all the cuts and stitched up the cuts from the whip. He had to place over two hundred stitches on my chest and back. Edward still kept his eyes locked onto mine.

"Well, I would like to keep you overnight and get you hooked up to an IV," said Simon, pulling off his gloves. Edward pulled off his dress shirt and slipped it on me. "You're dehydrated and you have a mild concussion."

"I want to go home," I muttered.

"Agent Swan-"

"Don't fucking call me that," I snapped. "I want to go home."

"Bella," whispered Edward. I looked over at him. "You have to stay at least one night."

"I want to go home," I cried. "I want to go home with you."

"Tomorrow," murmured Edward, raising his hand to my bruised cheek. "I promise."

"Fine," I whimpered.

"Ok, I'll get her room set up," muttered Simon, scurrying out of the room.

"Are you really here?" I asked, again.

"Yes, I'm really here," smiled Edward. "I thought I had lost you."

"Me too," I sobbed. "How did you know where I was?"

"We can talk about that later," sighed Edward. "We found Daphne Harrison."

"You did?" I asked. "Is she ok?"

"No, she's not ok but she might be," murmured Edward. "She's pretty scared. I promised I would go and see her when I got back here."

"Oh," I muttered, looking away. "Can I go with you?"

"Maybe tomorrow," murmured Edward.

The door to my room opened again and Simon came back in. He hooked up my IV and started pumping fluids into me. A few minutes later, he and two orderlies moved me from the emergency room and up to a private room. Edward gently lifted me onto the next bed. He settled in the chair next to my bed and held me hand.

For a long time, we just stared at each other. Maybe neither of us truly believed that the other was there. Maybe we didn't need to speak in that moment. I didn't really care, anyway. All I cared about was that I had his hand in mine and we had saved at least two of those girls. My eyelids started to drop as I let sleep take me over for the first time in days. Hopefully, Edward would still be here when I woke up.

**Thank you for all the reviews. **


	33. Chapter 32

"_I'm going to enjoy this, Agent Swan," cackled Demetri, running his hands down the side of my body, grazing over my breast until he reached my hip. Bile rose in my throat when I felt his breath on my neck. _

"_No," I cried. Trying to lift my arms and hit him but he was holding me down on that dirty concrete floor in the shack. "NO, GET OFF OF ME!" _

"_I bet you are a good whore," he murmured, taunting me every time he nipped at my neck and jaw. "Your pussy is probably so tight that it will just squeeze me until I cum deep inside of you. You want that don't you, Agent Swan? You want to feel me deep inside of you."_

"_NO!" I screamed._

_Demetri laughed as he proceeded to pull my clothes off and throw them away from me. I once again tried to hit him, push him, scratch him. Anything to get him off of me but I couldn't move my arms. They were pinned down to my side, feeling like I had hundred pound weights on them. Demetri ran his hand up my thigh to my naked center and cupped me roughly._

"_NO, STOP!" I screamed, writhing around under him. _

I snapped my eyes open and panted as I tried to catch my breath. My upper body ached from the struggle to regulate my breathing. Edward was sitting on the side of my bed, holding my arms down. He had a look of sheer panic and utter terror etched on his face. I opened my mouth to tell him I was okay but I couldn't seem to get the words out.

"It's ok, love," he whispered, releasing my hands only to bring his hand up to my face. He gently wiped the tears off my face, being careful not to press down on my bruises. "Take a deep breath and calm down."

I took a deep, shaky breath as I brought my hands up and placed them on top of his. I wasn't sure what to say but I needed him to know that I loved him. I just couldn't seem to get the words to come out of my mouth. It was like they were caught in my throat. That just made me cry even harder.

"Bella, love, I need you to calm down," he whispered, wiping the tears off as they fell.

"I…love….you," I choked out, gripping his hands as hard as I could. "I love you, Edward. Please don't ever leave me. Please!"

"Shhh," he murmured. "I'm never leaving you, Bella. I love you so much. You and me forever, remember?"

"Forever," I cried. "Hold me. I need you to hold me."

Edward didn't say anything as he slipped his arms under my legs and upper back and lifted me into his arms. I bit back the hiss that wanted to escape when he pulled on the stitches covering my back but in this moment, I just needed him. I would take the pain if that meant he would keep holding me. Edward kept his arms around me for several minutes, just holding onto me.

"Are you really here?" I asked for the at least the hundredth time since I was saved.

"Yes," murmured Edward, pressing his lips down into the top of my head. "I'll be here forever."

"Promise?" I whispered.

"I promise," murmured Edward. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," I whispered, fisting his shirt in my hand. "When can we go see Daphne?"

"In a bit," said Edward. "We have to wait for the doctor to come discharge you."

"Did they find anyone other than her and Natalie Mallory?" I asked.

"I don't know," said Edward. "I, um, haven't talked to the rest of the team yet."

"Why not?" I asked, playing with the neckline if Edward's t-shirt.

"Um," said Edward. "Well, I haven't left your side since we got here and I wasn't sure if you wanted to see them yet so I told them not to let anyone in here."

"Oh," I murmured. "Are they mad at me?"

"What?" he asked. "No, of course not. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know," I muttered, nestling my face into his neck. "Does everyone else know? I mean, like the family?"

"Um, yeah," whispered Edward. "They are pretty pissed with me right now. Well, all of us, I guess."

"I knew they would be," I muttered.

"Me too," whispered Edward.

Edward and I fell into a peaceful silence for several minutes. I was just enjoying the feeling of his arms keeping me safe. The feeling of his chest rising and falling with each breath that he took. I wasn't sure I was ever going to feel him breathing or holding me like this again. I had come so close to losing him again. I tightened my hold on his t-shirt.

I'm not sure how long we had been sitting there when the door to my room opened. I peeked over Edward's shoulder to see Carlisle and Esme, standing there. Esme had a small bag in her hand. I ducked my head into Edward's neck again as they stepped into the room and shut the door behind them. My body was trembling and I could feel the tears already building in my eyes. Would Carlisle forgive me for the horrible things I said to him that day?

"Bell," whispered Carlisle. I turned and looked over at him. He had tears in his eyes just like I had in mine.

"Car," I cried, holding my shaking hand out to him. He snatched it up in his hand and brought it up to his lips. "I'm so sorry, Car. I didn't mean one single word of what I said. I love you so much."

"No, I'm sorry," he whispered, letting his tears fall freely down his face. "I should have known better than to treat you like that. I love you, Bell."

"Please don't hate me," I begged. "I…"

"I could never hate you," he whispered, still pressing his lips to my hand. "Ever."

I shifted my eyes to Esme. She was standing behind her husband, watching silently. Like she could feel my eyes on her, she looked over at me. Her expression was hard, almost cruel and I found myself fighting the urge to look away or beg her to love me again. Then, her expression softened and she let out her own strangled sob.

"Esme," I cried, pulling my hand from Carlisle's and reaching for her. She pushed him out of the way as she grabbed my hand and brought it up to her lips and let her tears fall in heavy streams down her face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Esme. I was trying to protect you and… then I was so scared that you would blame me for what we did…I love you so much, Esme. You're my best friend."

"I am so mad at you, Bella," sobbed Esme. "But I still love you. That will never change."

"I'm sorry," I whimpered. "I didn't want them hurt you, Esme. They killed Lauren…If you or Izzy or Abby had gotten hurt because of me…"

"I know," she whispered, pulling my hand down to her chest and letting our hands lay over her heart. "We'll talk about that later. Are you ok? Did they…hurt you?"

"They didn't rape me," I muttered, turning my head into Edward's neck again. "They intended to when they got the information they needed but I…I refused to tell them anything. They…well, they tortured the shit out of me but I was strong and I fought hard…and…"

"Shhh, calm down, love," whispered Edward, pressing his lips to my head. I took a deep breath as my tears started falling again.

"I thought I was going to die," I cried. "I thought I was never going to see you again and all I could think about was how I didn't tell you I loved you enough. I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too," whimpered Edward. I felt his tears slip off his face and hit the side of my face. I slipped my hand out of Esme's and placed it on the side of Edward's. "I was so scared that I was never going to find you."

"Me too," I sobbed. "So scared."

"I'm never letting you go again," he whispered. "Never."

"Never," I repeated.

Edward and I were so lost in our private moment that when someone knocked on the door, it startled me and I flinched back into the arms of my husband. Carlisle placed his hand on my leg as he told whoever was at the door to come on in. I peeked over Edward's shoulder again as the door was pushed open. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Peter were standing in the doorway. I adverted my eyes once again as I ducked my head into Edward's neck.

"Is this a bad time?" asked Peter, breaking the moment of silence. Carlisle looked back down at me, silently asking me if I wanted to see them. I nodded my head discreetly.

"No," said Carlisle.

"I'll, um, let you have a moment with the team," muttered Esme.

"NO!" I screamed as I reached for her. "Don't leave me, Esme. Please!"

"I'm not leaving you," she said, rushing to the other side of the bed and taking my hand in hers. "It's ok, Bell. I won't leave if you don't want me to."

"I don't," I muttered, taking a deep breath.

Esme smiled and sat down on the side of my bed, keeping my hand in hers. I closed my eyes for a moment before I looked over at them. Emmett, Garrett, and Jasper were all nervously fiddling with their hands while Peter had his hands shoved into the pockets of his blue jeans. I had never seen him wear jeans before.

"Is someone going to say something?" asked Esme, looking around.

"Are you ok, Bella?" asked Peter. I shook my head. "Did they…do we need add sexual assault charges against the two men we arrested?"

"No," I whispered. "Not because of me anyway. They didn't…"

"Ok," he said, quickly. He looked down at his feet like he wasn't sure what to say now. I wasn't sure what to say either so I looked over at Emmett and Jasper.

"Are Rose and Alice okay?" I asked. Jasper took a deep breath as he looked up at me. Emmett shook his head as he brought his hand up to his eyes.

"No," said Jasper. "They are refusing to speak to us and…no, none of them are okay."

"They are in the waiting room with Charlie, Renee, Ed, and Liz," said Emmett, sniffing back his tears. "Rose hasn't slept in days and I'm worried about her and the boys but…"

"I'm sorry," I muttered. "I should have never…I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I'm going to go," grumbled Emmett, turning to the door. "Glad you're still alive, Swan."

"Em," I whispered but he ignored me as he left. Jasper turned and followed him out, leaving Peter and Garrett standing there.

"They'll be fine, Bella," muttered Garrett, looking back at the door. "In time."

"I'm not so sure, Garrett," I said, quietly.

Garrett didn't say anything as he turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Peter. I had torn our team apart. The one thing we were afraid of happening had and it was all my fault. I laid my head back on Edward's chest and tightened my grip on Esme's hand.

"Well," said Peter, taking a deep breath. "I'm not really sure what to say, Bella. We need to know exactly what happened when they took you."

"Where do you want to start?" I asked, dryly.

"From the beginning," he muttered, uncomfortably.

As I sat in Edward's lap with his arms wrapped around me, I told them everything that had happened from the moment that Demetri Romanoff took me from mine and Edward's house. I was glad I couldn't see Edward's face when I told them about the way those two men hit me, degraded me. The shame would have been too much for me to take. Carlisle sat on the end of my bed with his hand on my leg while Esme had my hand in hers.

Peter stood at the end of my bed, taking notes as I detailed everything for him. When I was done, he looked up at me. I was surprised to see the tears in his eyes. Peter and I had always gotten alone but never really took the time to get to know each other. His emotional state about what happened to me was quite the surprise.

"Bella," he muttered, shaking his hand. "I don't know how you went through all of that without cracking."

"I couldn't," I said. "They would have killed me and I had to…I had to give you time to find me."

"Well, you did good, Bella," he said, nodding his head as he cleared his throat.

"Do we know where any of the other girls are?" I asked.

"Um, Shelly Baker was sold for a million dollars but we are still trying to figure out who bought her and where she was taken," explained Peter. "Natalie Mallory was found when you were. Daphne-"

"I know about them," I muttered. "What about the others?"

"So far, we don't know anything about the others," said Peter. "I have a team working on going through the roughly twenty boxes of records we found locked away in the underground but they go back a long time."

"Oh," I muttered, turning back into Edward's neck.

"Well, I'm going to go and let you rest," said Peter, clearing his throat. He paused for a moment. "Bella…if you need anything…"

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. "Just find the other girls, Peter."

"I'll try," he said, frowning.

He looked over at Carlisle and Esme before he left the room, letting the door shut behind him. Simon came in a few minutes later and told me I could leave whenever I was ready. Edward thanked him and told him we were ready now. Carlisle and Esme headed out into the hall while Edward helped me change into the clothes that Esme had brought me.

I kept my eyes trained on the floor as Edward helped me slip the pink and white hospital gown off. He pulled out the grey t-shirt that I had stolen from him after James' attack on me and helped me slip it over my head. My eyes were filled with tears that spilled over my lashes and down my face. Of course with the cuts on my chest and back, there was no way I could wear a bra but I would deal with that. I sat on the edge of the bed while Edward helped me put on the white panties, black yoga pants, and shoes that Esme had brought for me. He stood up and offered me his hand. I looked up at him as I placed my hand in his. He had tears swimming in his eyes, too.

"Have I told you that you are beautiful?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered, shifting my eyes away from him. "But that was before."

"Before what?" he asked, squatting down in front of me again. He placed his hand under my jaw and turned my head to look at him. "You are still beautiful, Bella. Those…marks don't change that."

"Don't they?" I asked, taking a shaky breath.

"No," he smiled. "If anything, they make you even more beautiful."

"No, they don't," I muttered, closing my eyes. "Can we go see Daphne now? I need to see for myself that she's okay."

"Yeah," whispered Edward, stroking my cheek. "We can go see her."

Edward stood back up and helped me off the bed. He kept my hand firmly in his as we walked out of the room. Simon tried to insist that I use a wheelchair but I told him to fuck off and Edward told him to drop him when he argued with me. Carlisle and Esme walked on either side of us as we walked down the hallway. We turned the corner to go to the elevator when we found ourselves face to face with our parents. I wasn't sure I was ready to deal with them yet.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I don't about you all but I am emotionally drained from this chapter! Let me know what you thought by throwing a few words to me in the form of a review.**


	34. Chapter 33

"What the hell do you think you are doing out of bed?" growled Charlie, glaring at me. Before I could answer him, he turned to Edward. Pure hate radiating off his face. "She should be resting. Are you just completely stupid?"

"Dad-"

"Really, Edward," snapped Liz, interrupting me. "Haven't you done enough her? You know better than this. I am so disappointed."

"Liz-"

"Come on, Bella," said Renee, grabbing my arm. "Let's get you back to bed."

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME!" I screamed, pushing her off of me. She stumbled back a couple steps, looking completely shocked. In fact, Charlie, Ed, and Liz looked just as shocked as she did.

"Bella," she gasped.

"No, just shut up," I snapped, looking around at all of them. "Who do any of you think you are for talking to him like that? You have no idea what he has been through."

"He told us everything," seethed Charlie, glaring at him and me. "We know exactly what he did. What you did, Bella."

"You know nothing," I hissed.

"We know it all," snapped Renee. "How could you-"

"Do our jobs?" I asked, harshly. "We did our jobs. It wasn't fun and it wasn't easy but we did what we had to do because it was our jobs to find those girls."

"You didn't have to lie to us," said Alice, pushing her way up to us. She folded her arms across her chest. Rose was standing behind everyone with her arms wrapped around her body. "You lied to us knowing that you were putting yourself in danger."

"So?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my chest. "We couldn't tell you what was going on."

"You chose not to," said Ed, looking up at me. "You chose not to, Bella."

"Could you have handled it, Ed?" I asked. "Could you have handled knowing that Edward was going to have to do those things to me?"

"Yes," he lied.

"Liar," muttered Edward. Ed turned to his son. "You told me that I was bastard for doing what I did. You called me a fucking little bastard, Dad. You made your feelings of me and what Bella and I did painfully clear."

"Edward-"

"I want to go," I said, looking up at my husband. "They will never get it and I'm too tired to care."

"Bella-"

"Let them go." Everyone turned back and looked at Rose. She had tears falling down her face. "She's right. As pissed as I am to admit it, they couldn't have told us what was going on. They put their lives on the line everyday for us," she cried, shaking her head. "We don't have to like it but they did what they did to protect us all. Besides, she's safe and that's what is important."

"Rosie," I whispered, through my tears.

"I know, Bella," cried Rose.

Rose turned and waddled down the hallway. I saw Emmett step up to her. Rose reached out for him. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her. Their sobs could be heard all the way down the hallway. Edward slipped his arm back around my waist and pulled me past our families, who just stood there and stared at us. Maybe one day they would understand but right now, I just couldn't focus on them.

Edward led me to the elevator and we stepped on with Carlisle and Esme following us. We made the trip up in silence. The doors opened and we stepped off. Edward kept his arm around me as he led me down the hallway to a large wooden door. He pushed the door open and we stepped in. Daphne Harrison was sitting up in her bed, staring off into space. She looked over at Edward and smiled. I had never been so thankful to see a smile before.

"I thought you forgot about me," she said, shifting her eyes from Edward to me. "Is this your wife?"

"Yes, this is my Bella," said Edward. I looked up at him with wide eyes. "They already know. Sorry."

"Oh," I muttered, looking back at Carlisle and Esme.

"Later," said Esme, placing her hand on my shoulder. I nodded my head and looked back at Daphne.

"Are you ok?" I asked, dumbly. I knew she wasn't but what else do you say.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "You look like shit, though."

"I feel like shit," I said, quietly as I looked at the floor. "I'm sorry I couldn't get to you sooner."

"Me too," she murmured. "Did you stop them?"

"Yes," said Edward, pulling me further into the room. Carlisle and Esme let the door shut behind them. I looked up at Daphne. She had turned and was looking away again, like she wasn't sure what to say or do right now. Perhaps, she didn't. "So when do you get out of here?"

"I don't know," she said, looking back at us. "Dr. Asshat-"

"Asshat," I snorted. She smiled. "Sorry, I like that word."

"Me too," she said. "Anyway, he said I was going to have to stay for a few more days. That my immune system needed to be rebuilt."

"I'm sure you will," said Edward.

"Do you know where you will go when they do release you?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. I bit back my wince as I felt my stitches pull.

"No," she muttered, sadly. "The only family I had were my parents and…"

"Yeah," I whispered. "They knew didn't they?"

"Yes," she mumbled, pulling her knees up. "They sold me, Bella."

"What do you like to do?" I asked. Daphne looked over at me.

"What?" she asked.

"What are your hobbies?" I asked.

"Besides cheerleading," she smiled, "I love to read. Before…I had been thinking about studying English in college. I always wanted to write."

"Do you still?" I asked.

"I don't know," she said, letting her smile drop off her face. "I don't know what I want now."

We stayed with Daphne for about another hour before Edward insisted on taking me home. We walked out of the hospital and I felt the sun shining down on me. I wanted to feel happy that I was seeing it again, and a part of me was, but part of hated the sun for mocking me. I scooted closer to Edward. We loaded up into the backseat of Carlisle and Esme's car. Neither of them said anything as he drove us to the beach house.

Carlisle cut the engine as he stopped the car in the drive way of the beach house. We climbed out and headed up to the porch. I could feel my heart thumping against my chest, pounding harder and harder the closer we got to the front door. I pulled back and headed down to the beach, letting my tears fall.

"You don't have to stay here," said Esme, slipping her hand into mine. "You and Edward could come stay with us."

"I have to face this, Esme," I murmured, looking over at her. "Besides, I don't want Izzy to see me like this again."

"Ok," she said, looking out at the water. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I said. Esme looked over at me with tears swimming in her eyes.

"Did I put pressure on you and Edward to have a big wedding?" she asked, letting a tear fall down her face. "Is that why you eloped?"

"Esme," I whispered, looking out over the water. "Yes and no. Everyone puts so much on our shoulders, you know? Be the best sister, best daughter, best friend, best aunt. Get married and have a huge wedding so that Renee and Liz can show us off to everyone. I love Edward, Esme. Until we made the decision to go undercover, I didn't think I had marry to him. I was content on just loving him but we couldn't done what we did, if we hadn't married first. We knew that if we told you, any of you, that we would be quilted into more and we…"

"I'm so sorry, Bella," cried Esme, shaking her head. "I never meant to make you or Edward feel like you had to be like that. We just wanted you to be happy."

"We were," I said, wiping my tears off my face. "We had each other and that was enough. I hope it still is cause I've hurt so many people, Esme."

"Bella," she started.

"Did Carlisle tell you what said to him?" I asked. "The day I was taken?"

"Yes," she said, sadly. "Edward and Carlisle told me everything."

"I was so mad, Esme," I muttered, shaking my head. "At him for turning against me. At Edward for not following me. At those son of bitches that sold their daughter and every other person involved in this. I was so fucking pissed. I was losing it and I blamed everyone else for how I was behaving."

"It's ok, Bella," whispered Esme, gently hugging me.

"I'm scared, Esme," I cried, holding onto her.

"I know, sweetie," she murmured. "But we will get through this."

"I really hope so," I whispered.

Esme and I headed back up to the porch. Carlisle and Edward were sitting on the front step, watching us as we came up to them. I placed a hand on each of their shoulders before I walked past them. I took a deep breath and gripped the door knob. My hand was shaking as I turned it and pushed the door open. I could feel them standing behind me, waiting for me to take the step and move into the house.

I closed my eyes and pushed my body forward. My tears fell freely as I crossed the threshold and stumbled into the living room. Edward swept me into his arms and held me close to his chest. He carried me into our bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He kept his arms around me as I cried myself to sleep. I was finally home but I didn't feel any safer.

Over the next few days, Carlisle and Esme were there nearly all the time. Esme told me that Liz and Ed took the girls to Disneyland for a few days, trying to distract them from everything that was going on. I think they were looking for an excuse not to deal with how they treated Edward but I kept that to myself. Edward was trying to divide his time between me and Daphne Harrison. He felt guilty for leaving me but Esme and Carlisle were with me and she needed someone to take care of her. She would be leaving the hospital soon and going to live with her grandmother in Florida. I think it would be good for her to start fresh somewhere.

My parents never called and I didn't call them. I wasn't sure what to say to them after the way they treated me and Edward the day I came home. I understood why they were mad but what did they think we could do? We can't go divulging details of an active investigation to our parents. We have rules in place for a reason. Honestly, I didn't think we needed to explain to anyone why we went undercover.

For now, Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who knew that Edward and I were married. I wasn't sure we should tell everyone with the tension that was already between us all. While Esme and Carlisle seemed to understand, there was no way in hell my sisters, Renee, and Liz would. Not after all the pushing they'd done in the past for us to have a big wedding.

Peter came by the day after I came home and told us that they had tracked Shelly Baker to a man in Egypt. They were working on trying to get her back but it was going to be tricky. Natalie Mallory and Sam Uley had both been placed under federal protection until Sam and Natalie could testify against Demetri Romanoff and Ronan O'Malley. Apparently, Natalie had been force to watch a tape of Demetri and Ronan killing Lauren in her apartment. After searching through the compound that we had been held at, the FBI found dozens of tapes of the torture, rapes, and murders of more than three dozen girls. Neither of those men would ever see the light of day, that I was sure of.

I hadn't seen Emmett, Jasper, or Garrett since the day they came into my room at the hospital. Carlisle told me that Emmett had taken a leave of absence so he could be with Rose during her last few weeks before she was due. I was glad that he was putting my sister first, even if his attitude toward me still hurt. As far as I knew Jasper and Alice were still fighting. He and Garrett had been working non-stop for days trying to find as many of our missing girls as they could but so far only the three had been found.

"Goddamn, I am tired of the stitches," I grumbled on my fourth day of being at home.

"Still itching?" asked Edward, putting his coffee down on the coffee table.

"Like a bitch," I muttered.

Edward chuckled as someone knocked on the front door. He sighed as he went over and pulled the door open. He stepped back and let Emmett into the house. I slowly stood up and looked at him. He gave me a sad smile as he fidgeted.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Guess so," I mumbled. He nodded his head and looked around.

"Will you take a walk with me?" he asked, not meeting my eyes.

"Sure," I muttered.

I grabbed Edward's jacket from the coat closet and followed Emmett outside. Edward stood on the porch, watching us as we walked out onto the beach. For several minutes, we walked in silence. Then Emmett stopped and looked out at the water.

"I'm sorry," he said. He looked over at me. "For being rude to you. I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I mumbled.

"No, it's not," he sighed. "I was just so… I thought I had lost her for good, Bella."

"I know," I whispered.

Emmett dropped to his knees in the sand as he started crying. I had never seen him so vulnerable like this before. I slowly knelt down next to him and placed my hand on his back.

"I love her so much, Bella," he cried. "She and my boys are my life and I almost lost them."

"But you didn't," I whispered. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position, Em."

"Not your fault, Bella," he said, looking over at me. "We expect too much from you. We expect you to be able to figure everything out and keep us all in line. Maybe we put too much pressure on you to solve the case. Maybe we didn't pull our weight enough."

"Em," I muttered, shaking my head.

"No, we did," he insisted. "I'm sorry for that. I wonder why I do it sometimes."

"Me too," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked. I nodded my head. "Are you going to come back?"

"I don't know," I said, rolling off my knees and sitting in the sand. "Right now… I don't if I can."

"I get that," he said, frowning.

"You and Rose are ok?" I asked.

"No, but we are going to be," he said, smiling. "We're talking a lot and we may try counseling after the boys are born. She misses you."

"I miss her too," I whispered, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. "I just can't see anyone right now."

"She knows," said Emmett as his cell phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket. "Hey, Rose…are you shitting me…ok, I'll be right there…I will, I promise…I love you, too."

"Is she ok?" I asked as Emmett closed his phone.

"No, her water just broke," smiled Emmett. "The boys are coming."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Keep them coming.**


	35. Chapter 34

"What are you just sitting here for?" I asked, smiling at Emmett. "Get your ass to the hospital!"

"She wants you there, Bella," said Emmett, reaching out and grabbing my hand. My smile dropped off my face.

"Em," I muttered, shaking my head. "Everyone is going to be there and I don't think I can handle dealing with all their shit right now."

"Fuck them," said Emmett, standing up. He gently pulled me to my feet. "Rose needs you, Bella. She wants you there with us when the boys are born. Please, do this for her. I won't let them get in your face, I promise."

"Yeah?" I asked. Emmett nodded his head. "Ok, I'll go. For Rosie."

"Thank you," he sighed, clearly relieved as we headed back up the beach. "I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy today."

"You'll be a good dad, Em," I said, softly. "Those boys will be lucky to have you."

"Thanks, Bella," murmured Emmett.

I hooked my arm through his as we walked the rest of the way in silence. Once we got to the house, we told Edward about Rose's water breaking. He didn't say anything as he grabbed his keys and led us out to his car. Edward understood that Emmett needed him and Rose needed me. In a lot of ways, I needed to be there for my sister.

Edward pulled his car into a parking space in the hospital parking lot about twenty minutes later. The three of us climbed out of the car and rushed inside. Emmett was smiling like a goof ball as we rode the elevator up to the labor and delivery floor. We stepped off and headed down to Rose's room. Pushing the door opened, we found her sitting up in the bed with a big smile on her face and our parents and Alice around her. The latter three stopped smiling as we came in.

"Bella, you came," smiled Rose, reaching out to me. I shuffled over and sat down on the side of her bed, grabbing her hand.

"Of course, I came," I said, softly.

"Thank you," she said, squeezing my hand gently.

"You're welcome, I guess," I muttered, uncomfortably. I could feel Charlie, Renee, and Alice all staring at me but I couldn't look at them. "Are you feeling ok? Any contractions yet?"

"A couple of pretty mild ones," she said, smiling. "How have you been? I've been so worried about you. I would have called but…well, I wasn't sure you were ready to talk yet."

"I'm…ok," I said, quietly. "Stitches are bothering the fuck out of me but…I'm ok."

"That's good," murmured Rose, looking around at our parents and sister. "Stop staring at her already."

"Ro," I whispered, shaking my head. "Don't."

"No, Bella," sighed Rose, looking at me. "They need to get over this already."

"I'll be in the waiting room," muttered Alice. I turned and watched as she walked out of the room, letting the door shut behind her.

"Ignore her," urged Rose. I looked back at my oldest sister. "She'll come around."

"Maybe," I muttered.

"Oh, shit," groaned Rose, squeezing my hand as she was hit by a contraction. "This one hurts a little."

"It's ok, Rosie," said Emmett, taking her other hand in his. "Just breathe."

"Ok, it's going away," sighed Rose, a moment later and two deep breaths later. "Damn, that was a son of a bitch."

"I bet," I murmured, looking over at the fetal heart monitor.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I listened to the booming noise as it radiated throughout the room. I came so close to missing this. Feeling completely overwhelmed, I ducked my head as I pulled my hand out of Rose's and walked out of her room. I leaned against the wall outside and let my tears fall freely down my face. I had almost missed the birth of my nephews.

"Hey, it's ok," whispered Edward, following me out into the hall. He gently wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me into his chest.

"I almost missed it, Edward," I cried. "They could have come while I was gone and I would have missed it."

"But you didn't," he whispered, pressing his lips down onto the top of my head. "Baby, you didn't miss it."

"I'm sorry, I just…" I trailed off. "I got overwhelmed by my emotions, I guess."

"Hey, don't apologize," murmured Edward. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Doesn't feel like it," I muttered.

"I know," he sighed. "But it will in time."

"I hope so," I whispered. I cleaned the tears off my face and looked up at my husband. "I'm ready to go back inside now."

Edward leaned down and kissed me once before we headed back inside the room. Rose was clutching onto Emmett's hand while she fought through a contraction. Charlie and Renee were pressed up against the wall behind them, like they were afraid to get too close to her, or me. Rose looked over at me and reached out her hand. I pulled away from Edward as I crossed the room and grabbed it.

"Breathe, Ro," I murmured, placing her hand on my chest. "Deep breaths like me."

Rose worked through her contraction and fell back on her bed, closing her eyes for a moment. I lowered her hand down as I sat back down on the side of her bed, placing our joined hands in my lap. She opened her eyes and smiled. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back. Charlie was standing there with unshed tears swimming in his eyes.

"Bella," he whispered, closing his eyes as they fell down his face. "I'm sorry."

"Me too, Dad," I cried, turning and wrapping my arms around him.

He choked on a sob as he gently wrapped his arms around me, being extra careful of my stitches. For several minutes, Charlie and I stood there next to Rose's bed, crying with each other. At least we did until Rose made her presence known by whimpering as she had another contraction. I turned and grabbed her hand, placing it on my chest again to help her breath. Charlie laid his hand on my shoulder, like he was reminding me that he was still there. I appreciated his gesture.

After Rose worked through that contraction, Edward retreated out to the waiting room. I think he was feeling a bit overwhelmed as well and didn't know how to handle it. I had a feeling Carlisle and Esme were waiting and they would help him. I was thankful that he understood that right now, I needed to be here with Rose. Not so much for her but for me.

We spent most of the afternoon, working through Rose's contractions. Emmett stayed right next to her, holding her hand or brushing the hair out of her eyes. He would sponge her forehead off and feed her ice chips. He was smart enough not to say anything stupid to cause her to scream at him, especially when she squeezed our hands so hard that I was sure she had actually broken them. Emmett was a good husband.

Charlie and Renee stayed in with us for about an hour before they retreated to the waiting room, too. Renee never said a word to me but Charlie told me that he loved me and Rose. It was a small gesture and I knew it had been difficult for him to make the first move. I was my father's daughter, after all.

"OH FUCKING KILL ME!" screamed Rose, writhing around in her bed. She had just gotten through one contraction when the next one started.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," muttered Emmett, bringing her hand up to his lips. "I'm so sorry."

"I hate you, Emmett," snapped Rose, yanking her hand out of his. "GET OUT!"

"Rose," pleaded Emmett. "Please, I'm sorry."

"NO, GET OUT!" she screamed. Emmett looked up at me, pleading with me to help him.

"Give her a few minutes," I murmured.

"Bella," he whispered, thickly.

"I've got her, Em," I promised. Emmett looked from me to Rose before he scurried over to the door and walked out. Rose started sobbing, uncontrollably. "Rosie, calm down, sweetie."

"I can't do it, Bella," she cried, clutching onto my hands. "It hurts too bad. I can't do it. I'm going to be a terrible mom."

"No, you're not," I said, pulling one of my hands out of hers and bringing it up to her face and pushing a strain of sweaty, matted hair out of her eyes. "You are going to be a good mom. You are going to love these boys so much."

"I'm scared," she whispered, meeting my eyes. "What if Em and I are screw ups like Charlie and Renee are? I don't want them to hate us."

"Rosie," I murmured, shaking my head. "Charlie and Renee are not screw ups. They didn't make great decisions but none of us have. You and Emmett are not going to be like that. You are going to work together to make sure these boys know how much you love them both."

"Promise?" she whimpered.

"I promise," I whispered, letting my tears fall. "Besides, if anyone is going to screw up their kids it would be me, anyway."

"Bella," said Rose, shaking her head. She went to say something else but stopped as another contraction slammed into her. "FUCKING SHIT!"

"ROSE," yelled Emmett, throwing the door open. He ran over and grabbed her hand. "It's ok, baby. It's ok."

"Em," cried Rose, releasing my hands and throwing her arms around Emmett. I felt like I was intruding on their person moment so I stood up and headed over to the door. "Don't leave, Bella."

I stopped and looked back at her. "You and Emmett should be alone," I said.

"Please, don't leave me again," she cried, reaching back out to me. "Please."

I didn't say anything as I walked back over and grabbed her hand, sitting back down on the side of the bed. Rose smiled as she laid back on the bed and waited for the next contraction to hit, which did a minute later. I held onto her hand, helping her anyway I could.

After a few more hours of laboring, Rose was finally ready to start pushing. Her doctor settled at the end of her bed while Emmett and I held onto her hands. Rose bared down and pushed as hard as she could, grunting and cursing under her breath. Sweat bullets were dripping down her face, falling onto her shoulder.

Over and over Rose pushed, trying to bring her sons into this world. Emmett slipped his arm under her, trying to support her anyway he could. Rose grabbed onto his shirt as she bared down once again and pushed, letting a feral growl slip out of her lips.

"It's a boy," announced the doctor, holding up the squishy, red baby that looked like he had been dipped in a bowl of goop.

"He's beautiful," cried Rose, falling into Emmett's arms. I looked back at her. "Isn't he perfect, Bella?"

"Absolutely," I whispered, letting my tears fall.

Emmett cut the cord to baby boy A. The nurses assessed the little boy while he cried his lungs out. I had never heard such an amazing sound in my entire life. A few moments later, Rose started pushing out baby boy B. Emmett once again lifted her up and held her as she bared down. I kept her hand in mine, encouraging her to push harder and to keep going. After a couple more minutes, the room was filled with the music of the second baby's cry.

"Another boy," laughed the doctor. Emmett laid Rose back onto the bed before he went and cut his cord, too. She held up the baby, who looked just like his brother.

"Such a cutie," I murmured, smiling. I looked down at my sister. "You did good, Rosie."

"Thank you, Bella," she cried, bringing our joined hands up to her lips. "For everything."

"I'm just glad I could be," I whispered, looking over at the boys.

"Ok, Mom, we are going to take the babies down to the nursery," said one of the nurses. "Dad, you coming?"

"Yes," said Emmett.

Emmett leaned down and kissed Rose before he followed the nurses out of the room. The doctor got Rose cleaned up and settled before she left. I sat on the edge of the bed the entire time, holding onto Rose's hand. She was exhausted and sweaty but completely happy. She sighed and looked over at me.

"It's going to be ok, you know," she said.

"What is?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Everything," she smiled. "Alice will get over her temper tantrum, as will Renee. You and Edward will deal with this on your own, like you should be. You'll figure out what makes you happy and one day, when you smile, you'll mean it."

"You really think so, Ro?" I asked, feeling my eyes fill with tears.

"I know so," she said, smiling even bigger. "I'm your big sister, remember? I know everything."

"I hope so, Rosie," I whispered.

After a few minutes, I left Rose alone and went out to let everyone know that she and the boys were fine. I wasn't in the mood to play another round of let's glare at Bella so I headed down to the nursery. Emmett was standing behind the nurses while they washed the boys, with a huge grin on his face. He was so happy to be a daddy. He looked over at me and smiled wider. I returned his smile as I felt someone step up next to me.

"They are adorable," whispered Alice, slipping her hand into mine.

"They look like Rose," I murmured, tightening my grip on her hand. "They're beautiful."

"They will probably have her temper, too," giggled Alice. I looked over at her. She was watching me with tears swimming in her eyes.

"I didn't want to lie to you, Ali," I cried. "I hated every minute of it. I thought the pain was never going to stop but I had to."

"I know," she whispered, looking back at the boys. "I'm trying to deal with it but I've almost lost you too many times, Bella. I'm scared to death that one of these times, they won't find you in time. The thought of that…it hurts so bad."

"I know," I murmured, looking as Emmett pushed the boys' bassinets up to the window so we could see them. "Trust me, I know, Ali."

Neither Alice or I said anything else as we looked down at little Miles David and Judd Stephen McCarty.

**Yay! The babies are here. Slowly, Bella is getting part of her family back. I think we have about five chapters or so left in this story. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate them all.**


	36. Chapter 35

"You're not serious, are you?" asked Edward.

"Yes," I said, firmly.

He sighed and shook his head. I had just told Edward that I wasn't going to go back to work with the FBI. I knew that after everything that I've gone through over the last few years with James Sanders and Mr. Big, or Caius Romanoff as we knew him to be now, that I wasn't going to be able to go back on the job. There were too many negatives associated with that place for me to be able to do my job effectively.

"This is fucking crazy," muttered Edward, climbing out of our bed. I brought my knees up as I watched him pacing back and forth. "Bella, being a cop is who you are. How can you just walk away from it?"

"Because it's not who I am anymore," I said, quietly and shook my head. "I used to love it, Edward. Taking down a perp after finally finding the one piece of evidence to nail his ass to the wall was a high to me but it's not now. The monsters just get worse and worse and I can't…I can't deal with it anymore. I've been on the other side enough to know that I can't do it anymore."

"Baby, you're just scared," he said, climbing back onto the bed and grabbing my hands. "You've been through hell and back but now you have to get back on the horse."

"I can't," I whispered. "Edward, I can't."

"What about the rest of the team?" he asked. "You're going to let them down now?"

"That's not fair," I said, harshly.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, leaning back. "But, Bella, you are the job."

"No, I'm not," I insisted. "Not anymore."

"I don't understand," he sighed, shaking his head. "This is who we are. We are the job."

"I'm not asking you to quit, Edward," I said, wrapping my arms around my knees.

"No, you're just asking me to do it without you," he muttered.

"As long as you don't make me feel guilty," I whispered, climbing off the bed.

I walked out of our bedroom, shutting the door behind me. In fact, I walked out of the beach house and settled on the front step. He was making this seem like it was an easy decision to make. It certainly wasn't. I have been agonizing over my return since I came home from the hospital a month ago. After the whole fiasco with Gianna Harrison, I had been placed on official leave. I didn't mind because I wasn't ready to go back anyway. Now that the Harrison's had been charged with the sell of their only child to a bunch of child raping bastards, I had been told that I could return to work when I was ready. The problem was, I wasn't ready.

"I'm sorry," muttered Edward, sitting down next to me. "I just wasn't expecting this."

"I know," I murmured, placing my hand on his knee and my head on his shoulder. "But I can't go back."

"I just don't want you to let the fear win," he urged.

"It's not about fear," I said, looking over at him. "It's about me not being able to handle seeing the evil anymore. I know it's still out there. Child killers, rapists, madmen but I can't do it anymore. I can still feel my anger, my hate, inside of me, Edward."

"That's why you are seeing Esme," he argued.

"You're right," I sighed, nodding my head. "She's really helping me deal with everything."

"But," he said.

"But," I said, frowning. "I'm not happy. The thought of going back into the field makes me cringe. The idea of seeing it all again…" I trailed off as I shook my head. "I can't do it, Edward. I have to find something else."

"Like what?" he asked, shortly. "Like a new career?"

"I'm thinking about teaching," I said, looking over at him. "The police academy has been offering me a position for a while now."

"I know that but teaching?" he asked, smiling. "You know that you couldn't kill any of the cadets when they smart off to you, don't you?"

"I do," I laughed. I turned and faced him. "But I think this might be the right thing for me, Edward. I can still help but I don't have to be on the front lines, you know?"

"True," he murmured, looking out over the water. "But we won't be working together anymore."

"I know," I said, sadly. "Maybe it would be better anyway."

"You don't like working with me?" he asked. I could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Of course I do," I smiled. "It's just…well, maybe it would make us stronger."

"But I like you as my partner," he whined. "I'll probably get stuck with someone like Newton."

"Or Garrett, since he technically doesn't have a partner," I said.

"Possibly," he mused. He looked back over at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes," I said, firmly. "Baby, this feels right to me."

"Ok," he sighed, shaking his head. "If you are sure that this is what you want, then I will support you. I'll miss riding to work with you everyday but at least I still have you in my bed at night, right?"

"Every night," I smiled.

"Ok, when are you telling the others?" he asked.

"I'm meeting Carlisle for lunch to talk to him about it," I said, quietly.

"Well, I guess I had better get ready for work," he frowned. "Call me and let me know how it goes, ok?"

"I will," I smiled. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he murmured, leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered.

Twenty minutes later, Edward left for work and I piddled around the house. I knew it wasn't going to be any easier explaining to Carlisle why I could go back to work for him but I had to talk to him before I talked to anyone else. I wondered if he would see it as Edward did at first and think I was giving up. I sighed as I headed into the house and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Masen," answered Esme.

"Hey, Es," I said, climbing onto mine and Edward's bed.

"Hey, Bell, how'd it go with Edward?" she asked, knowing I was going to talk to him about not going back.

"Um, he wasn't happy about it," I sighed. "He kept telling me that I was the job and that I was just scared."

"Is it true?" she asked.

"Yes," I admitted. "And no."

"Did you explain that to him?" asked Esme.

"I tried," I sighed. "He tried to guilt me by using the team against me."

"I can't say I'm surprised," she muttered. I could almost see her shaking her head. "What did you do then?"

"I called him on it and left him alone," I said. "He came out and apologized but I could tell it still pissed him off. We talked about it some more and he finally accepted that I wasn't going back."

"Well, that's good," she said. "Are you nervous about your lunch with Carlisle?"

"Terrified," I muttered, pulling my knees up. "I don't want him to think of me as a quitter."

"I know you don't, but he might," she said. "At least at first. Just explain it to him like you did to me. You will be fine."

"Am I making the right decision, Esme?" I asked.

"I can't answer that for you, Bella," said Esme. "You are the only one who can decide what you want. The rest of us have to support your decision."

"That doesn't really help me, Es," I grumbled.

Esme laughed. "Sorry."

"How are the girls?" I asked.

"They miss you," said Esme. "Izzy was asking me this morning when you were coming over."

"Soon," I murmured. "I'll be ready soon."

"Good," said Esme. "I have to go. My next patient is getting cranky. If you need me, you know where I am."

"I do," I said, quietly. "Thank you, Esme."

"You're welcome," she murmured.

I tossed the phone onto the bed as I climbed off. I headed into the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped off my pajamas and looked at myself in the mirror. All the bruises that were evident of my time in captivity had finally faded away. However, the scars were still there. The smaller marks on my breasts from the first time that Demetri cut me had faded to a light pink. The marks from the whips that tore my skin apart were much darker though. They covered my torso and back, mocking me every time I looked at them. Maybe the day would come when I would look at them as a symbol of my strength and not my weakness.

I turned from the mirror and climbed into the shower. I washed my hair and body, ignoring the scars as much as I could. I hated the look of them, the feel of them. Once I was done, I turned off the water and dried off. I headed into mine and Edward's room and got dressed, pulling on a pair of jeans and a long-sleeve t-shirt. I dried my hair but opted to leave it down. It was about time for me to meet Carlisle so I gathered my keys and wallet and went to face him.

Carlisle's car was already in the parking lot of the small diner we were meeting at. I parked next to him and headed inside. He was sitting in a booth in the back. He smiled at me as I headed back and slid into the booth across from him.

"I ordered you a bacon cheeseburger," said Carlisle.

"Fries?" I asked.

"Of course," he snorted. "And a coke to drink."

"Thanks," I said, smiling. The waitress came over and deposited our drinks at our table and then left.

"So," said Carlisle, crossing his arms in front of him. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"I'm not coming back to the job," I muttered, looking down at my hands. I heard him take a deep breath.

"Can't say I'm surprised," he sighed. I looked up at him. "Are you sure about this? You don't just throw away a career with the FBI, Bella."

"I know that, Car," I said, quietly. "But I can't do it. I can't chase the monsters anymore."

"So you are just going to quit?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me. "And do what exactly?"

"Teach," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"Not at the police academy," he groaned. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Someone has to teach them to think outside of the box," I said. "Look at how fucked up the situation with Lauren was. They should have put the pieces about those missing girls together well before Natalie Mallory went missing. They fucked up, Carlisle."

"I know they did," he sighed, shaking his head. "But do you honestly think that you going there and teaching them is going to help?"

"I don't know," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "I just know I can't go back into the field."

"Then I'll find you a desk job inside the bureau," he said, leaning forward. "Just don't throw away everything you've worked for because you are scared."

"I'm sorry, I can't," I murmured, shaking my head. "I need…to start fresh somewhere, Car. Somewhere that I am not constantly reminded of everything."

"You think the police academy is that place?" he scoffed, leaning back. "You know, Bella, they are all going to know about you coming in."

"I know that," I muttered, bringing my hand up to my chest. "Carlisle, I know that, but I can't go back to the office where all I see are the girls we can't find. How many girls have you found in the last month?"

"Just Shelly Baker," he muttered.

"And she was dead," I said. "What about the others?"

"I don't know, Bella," he sighed, shaking his head. "You're right. We may never find them but that doesn't mean that we quit."

"It does for me," I said. "If I go back to work, I'm going to go crazy, Carlisle. I'm having enough time trying to deal with everything else and get back to my life. My mother refuses to talk to me. Alice barely talks to me. Charlie is trying but he's caught in the middle of me and Renee." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "I want my family back, Carlisle."

"So you are quitting to make Renee happy?" he asked.

"No," I said, forcefully. "I'm quitting because it doesn't make me happy anymore, Carlisle. Do you remember the Johnson case from New York?"

"Yeah," sighed Carlisle. "Carl Johnson had kidnapped his daughters, ages ten and twelve, from their mother. He had raped them both for months before we busted him."

"When we busted that case and took those girls out of that house, I felt…relieved that they weren't going to suffer anymore. You and I took the girls to the hospital and reunited them with their mom. They were so happy," I murmured, feeling my eyes fill up with tears. "I remember thinking that was why I did the job. I don't feel like that anymore. I look at girls like Daphne Harrison or Natalie Mallory and all I feel is anger. Part of me thinks it would have been better if they had just died."

"You don't mean that," he said, quietly.

"I do," I muttered. "You don't know the hell they went through for months."

"Yes, I do," he scoffed. "I've read their statements."

"YOU DON'T KNOW!" I yelled. Carlisle sank back into his seat and I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. You don't know, Carlisle. I don't even know. I was lucky enough to get out of there before they raped me. But you don't know what it is like to be groped, leered at, beaten, whipped…" I ran my hands over my face as I tried to wipe my tears away. "I thought I was going to die, Carlisle. All I could think about was you and Edward and how I thought I had lost you both."

"But you didn't," he insisted, moving over to my side of the booth. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried. "Bell, you didn't lose us."

"But I will if I stay on the job," I cried. "I can't do that. I need you both too much."

"Bella," whispered Carlisle. "You are such a stubborn bitch sometimes."

"I know," I muttered. "Being a stubborn bitch kept me alive."

"That it did," he sighed. "Ok, if you are sure, then I guess I have to accept that you are done."

"Thank you, Carlisle," I whispered, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Do you want me to tell the rest of the team?" he asked.

"No, I'll do it," I murmured. "I was going to go talk to Peter tomorrow and then after that, I can come down and tell them."

"Ok," he sighed. "It's not going to be the same, you know?"

"I know," I smiled, "but it'll be ok."

"Yeah, it'll be ok," said Carlisle.

**Thank you for all the reviews. Let me tell you, I went back and forth about whether or not Bella should go back to the FBI or not. When it came down to it, I followed my instincts and decided against it. Let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


	37. Chapter 36

When I woke up the next morning, I was anxious and nervous. Sure, both Carlisle and Edward seemed to have accepted my decision to leave the FBI but would Peter? Would Emmett, Jasper, and Garrett? As much as they all pissed me off and irritated the fucking hell out of me, they were still my buds, my team, my friends, and I didn't want to let them down, even though I knew this was the best thing for me.

The bed shifted as Edward climbed off. I peeked through my hair and watched him as he stumbled into the bathroom. His black boxer briefs were hugging his ass and I felt a tingle between my legs as I watched him. I turned my face into the pillow and squeezed my legs together, trying to control the longing I felt for him to be inside of me. Edward and I hadn't been together in weeks because I wasn't ready and he said understood. Was I ready now? Is that what my body was telling me? I could almost hear Esme's voice flittering through my head, _"You'll know when you are ready. Listen to your heart and not the fear."_

"What does she know," I muttered.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Edward, climbing back onto the bed. I looked back over at him. He was laying next to me, still wearing nothing but those damn black boxer briefs. I could make out the outline of his dick and it made the ache between my legs grow. "Bella?"

"What?" I asked, focusing my attention back on him and not on the underwear that were hiding his goodies from me.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, again.

"Myself," I muttered, blushing. Edward smiled and brought his hand up, brushing the hair behind my ear. "I was talking to myself. You know, thinking about…things."

"You aren't making much sense right now," he murmured.

"I know," I whispered.

"Are you ok?" he asked, scrunching up his face.

"Yeah, just nervous about talking to everyone today," I said, rolling onto my back. "Do you think they are going to hate me for quitting?"

"No," said Edward, propping himself up on his elbow. "They would never hate you, Bella. They may not understand but they won't hate you."

"I hope not," I muttered, closing my eyes.

"Hey, look at me," he said. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. His green eyes were burning into me, lighting my soul on fire. "It's going to be ok, love."

"I believe you," I said, smiling. "Or at least, I'm trying to."

"I'll accept that for now," he smirked. "Ok, do you want the shower first?"

"Can…can we take a…shower together?" I stammered, feeling my checks flame up under my blush. Edward took a deep, sharp breath. "Forget about it, I'll go first."

"Are you sure you are ready to shower together?" he asked, quietly.

"No," I admitted, "but I would like to at least try."

"Ok," he said, nodding his head. "We'll try but if it gets to be too much then-"

"I know, tell you and you will stop," I said, interrupting him. "Déjà vu."

"No shit," he muttered, climbing off the bed. He held out a hand to me. "You ready?"

"As ready as I will be." I placed my hand in his and let him pull me off of the bed.

Once we were inside the bathroom, Edward reached into the shower and turned on the water so it could warm up. He turned back to me and hesitantly pulled at the hem of my t-shirt. Or rather, his t-shirt that I had stolen and started wearing every night. It was the only way I could be close to him. Closing my eyes, I lifted my arms up and let him pulled the shirt off of me. There was a soft swooshing noise before the shirt landed on the floor. Edward slowly ran his hands over the scars that littered my torso.

I choked back a sob when I felt his fingers grazing my skin. I pulled my arms down to cover myself up but he grabbed them. "You're beautiful," he murmured. I opened my eyes and looked at him. "So beautiful."

"Edward," I whispered, feeling the tears slipping down my face.

"Stunning, incredible, exquisite," he said, pulling my hands down to my side.

He leaned down and started peppering my scars with kisses. My knees buckled and I slid down onto the floor, letting my sobs rocket through my body. How could he touch me much less place his lips on my body with those disgusting marks all over me?

"Bella, love," he murmured, lifting me into his arms. "Look at me."

I opened my eyes and looked into his. He had tears swimming in his eyes but I knew they weren't tears of pain or sorrow. There was something else there, something that I had seen in his eyes everyday for the last three plus years; love. He had love swimming in his eyes.

"You are breathtaking," he murmured. "These…scars are nothing. I don't even see them."

"How can you not?" I asked, ducking my head into his shoulder. "They are so hideous."

"Nothing about you is hideous," he said, bringing his lips to my ear. "I think they are sexy."

"Don't lie," I cried.

"I am not lying," he murmured, pulling back and looking me right in the eye. "Bella, these scars show how strong you are."

"Oh, Edward," I exclaimed, throwing my arms around his neck.

After a few more minutes of crying together, we stood up. I kept my eyes locked on the floor as I slipped my shorts and panties down and kicked them aside. I once again feel the urge to cover my body, shield myself from Edward's eyes but just as he did before. H grabbed my arms and pulled them back down while whispering that I was beautiful. How he could still see me as beautiful was beyond me but as I looked into his eyes, I saw nothing but the true staring back at me. He really did see me as beautiful.

Edward slipped off his boxers and climbed into the shower. He held my hand as I stepped in front of him, turning my back to him and letting the steaming water fall onto my shoulders and neck. I felt Edward's fingers grazing the scars that were on my back. He gripped my arms and turned me so that I was facing him. Edward's eyes were full of passion and lust, need and yearning, want and hunger.

He slipped his arms around my back and pulled my body flush with his. His cock was trapped between our bellies and I could tell he was rock hard for me. Only for me. Sliding his hand up my bare back, he rested his hand at the nape of my neck, fisting my hair in his hand as he tilted my head back and let the water run through it. He pulled my head back up and used his other hand to grab my shampoo. Edward removed his hand from my hair only long enough to lather the shampoo between his long, nimble fingers.

As Edward brought his hands up to me hair, he kept his eyes locked onto mine. He tilted my head back under the water and rinsed all the shampoo out. He repeated the process with more shampoo and then the conditioner. Once he was done with that, he grabbed my shower poof and lathered it up with my favorite body wash; Japanese Cherry Blossom. Edward knelt down on the shower floor and started at my feet, lathering both my legs as he moved up my body. His eyes never left mine.

Edward reached the apex between my legs. Keeping his eyes locked on mine, he snaked a finger out and ran it over my wet slit. "Edward," I moaned, spreading my legs for him.

He didn't say anything as he slipped his finger into me. I slammed my hand on the tiles so hard that I was surprised that they didn't break under my palms. Edward pulled his finger back slowly and pushed it back in. My knees gave out on me again but Edward stood up and caught me. He pressed me against the wall, leaning his slick, wet body against mine. His finger was still inside of me, thrusting in and out. I dropped my head down on Edward's shoulder, enjoying the feeling of his fingers.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he groaned, pressing his erection into my hipbone. I shuddered against him. "Are you ok? Do you need me to stop?"

"NO!" I yelled, wrapping my arms around his shoulders. "Please don't stop."

Edward pressed his knee in between mine, pushing my legs further apart he inserted another finger. My legs felt like they were made of jelly but Edward was supporting my body, keeping me up against the wall. As he thrust his fingers into me, he was grinding his cock against my hip. I could feel my orgasm starting to build. The coil was wound tight inside of me. I moved my hands up to Edward's sopping wet hair and gripped it between my fingers, pulling his head back.

"OH FUCK," he roared, shaking as he came on my body.

"EDWARD!" I screamed, clenching down around his fingers. I swear, I saw fucking stars.

"I love your hands in my hair like that," said Edward, panting against the side of my neck.

"I love you," I whispered. Edward pulled back and looked at me, smiling a breathtakingly gorgeous smile. "You make me feel beautiful, Edward."

"You are beautiful," he murmured, lowering his lips down onto mine. "I will make sure you know that everyday, love."

"I hope so," I muttered.

Edward and I finished our shower and dried off. The water was nearly freezing by the time we were done. We quickly got dressed; Edward was wearing a black suit with a dark blue tie. He always looked so amazing in a suit. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black button up shirt. I added a pair of black boots and followed Edward out to my car.

Ten minutes later, I parked my car in my old parking space and cut the engine. I looked over at Edward before I climbed out and followed him inside. Once the elevator got to his floor, Edward kissed me, wished me luck, and headed off to work. I rode the elevator up to the eighth floor. The doors opened and I headed down the hallway to Peter's office. I was fixing to knock on his door when it was pulled open.

"Oh, hello, Bella," smiled Charlotte, Peter's wife. She was a beautiful dark haired woman with blue eyes. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," I said, quickly. I looked past Charlotte to Peter. "I can come back later if this is a bad time."

"Nonsense," laughed Charlotte, slipping her arms around me. I stood there awkwardly while she hugged me. "I was just leaving. I'll see you later, darling."

"Bye, Charlotte," said Peter as his wife started walking down the hall. I turned and looked back at him. "I'm sorry about her. She likes you."

"Oh," I muttered.

"Well, come on in," he said, waving me in with a smile. I stepped into the office and shut the door behind me before turning back to him. "You look nervous, Bella."

"I am," I admitted, looking around his office. It was a dark office, lots of dark mahogany furniture and dilopmas on the wall. "Nice office."

"Thanks," he snorted, moving over and sitting behind his desk. "Take a seat."

"Ok," I muttered.

I moved over and sat down in the chair in front of his desk. I crossed my legs at the knee and folded my arms in front of my chest. Peter leaned back in his seat and gave me a penetrating look. I adverted my eyes from his, feeling my nerves shoot into overdrive.

"Bella, what's going on?" he asked, a moment later. I sighed and looked over at him.

"I'm not coming back to the job," I muttered. Peter clamped his lips together and leaned up, placing his elbows on top. "Peter-"

"I don't accept your resignation," he said, interrupting me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You can't force me to work here."

"Bella, you can't quit," he said, ignoring me. "You are too good of an agent to let those bastards break you."

"I am not coming back to work here," I repeated. "I don't love it anymore, Peter. I can't look at the monsters and not see Demetri Romanoff as he tortured me."

"Bella," he sighed, falling back into his seat. "Fine, I'll find you a desk job."

"No."

"A place in Forensics," he suggested. "I'm sure Emily can use some help."

"No," I said, again. "I can't be in this building everyday."

"I can't change your mind, can I?" he said, deflatedly. I shook my head no. "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to teach at the police academy," I said, smiling. "Teach those assholes how to be a real cop."

"I'd hate to be in your class," laughed Peter, shaking his head. He leaned up and placed his elbows back on the desk. "How about if we do this? You work with us as a consultant."

"Consultant?" I asked.

"Yes, your skills as a profiler are too good to waste, even at the academy." Peter moved from around his desk and settled in the seat next to mine. "You could work with us, just profiling cases and helping us out that way."

"I don't know," I muttered, warily.

"Bella," he said, quietly. "Look, I know that you've been through hell and I know you aren't ready to come back here. Maybe you never will be but, honey, you are needed here."

"Peter," I grumbled.

"I get that you need to find something else, something safer. At least for while but you can't let that brain of yours go to waste. Just think about it, ok?"

"Ok," I sighed, shaking my head again. "I'll think about it."

"Good," he said, smiling and sitting back in his seat. "Have you talked to Carlisle about this yet?"

"Yes," I said. "He wasn't very happy about it. Neither was Edward, in fact."

"I'm sure they weren't," he said, standing up as his phone started ringing.

"I should go," I muttered, standing up as well. "I, um, I enjoyed working with you, Peter."

"Likewise, Bella," he smiled. "You're always welcome here."

"Thanks," I murmured, turning and heading over to the door.

"Bella," he said. I turned and looked at him. "Think about my offer, ok?"

"I will," I said, smiling. "And thanks."

"You're welcome."

I left Peter in his office and headed down to the elevator. Now came the hard part. How do I tell my team that I am quitting?

**Thank you so much for all the reviews. I appreciate them all more than you will ever know. I have been nominated for several Glosp awards. Voting started today and ends on the 26th**** of October. Please go vote for me. Lustful Awakenings, Strange Awakening, Following the Breadcrumbs have all been nominated in various categories. I have been nominated for Best Author. Here is the link to go vote. Just take out the ( )**

**http(:/)glospawards(.)blogspot(.)com/(p)/vote(.)html**


	38. Chapter 37

My nerves were working overtime as I stepped onto the elevator and pushed the button that would take me down to face the rest of my team. Logically, I knew that I should stay, face the monsters head on and all that shit, but I knew, deep in my heart, that if I stayed that one day, I would lose it all and that scared me enough to leave.

As the doors dinged and opened, I took a deep breath and tried to calm my nerves. Edward was sitting nervously as his desk, staring at my empty chair. Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Mike, and Tyler were sitting at their desks, going through some case files. They all looked up and smiled when they saw me coming over. That wasn't helping.

"Hey, Bella," smiled Emmett, coming over and gently hugging me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm ok," I said, quietly. "How are Rose and the boys?"

"They're good," he chuckled. "She's tired because they seem to think that nighttime is the best time to play."

"I bet she is tired," I murmured, looking around. Edward gave me a reassuring smile as Emmett moved out of the way.

"You look good, Swan," smiled Garrett, coming over and kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I snorted. "You look ok. How's Kate?"

"She's good," he said, nodding his head. "Bar is keeping her pretty busy. I'm sure she'd love to see you, though."

"I'll come by soon," I muttered, looking down at the floor.

"Ok," he whispered. Jasper came over and hugged me. He brought his lips down to my ear.

"We've missed you, Bella," he whispered. "You look beautiful."

"Is Ali ok?" I asked, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yeah, she's ok," he murmured, pulling back. "She misses you, though."

"I miss her, too," I said, softly.

Jasper nodded his head and moved back over to his desk. I looked over at Mike and Tyler, who looked uncomfortable. I suppose it had to be hard for them. They weren't accepted onto the team and had been made to feel like outcasts. I understood how that felt. I shuffled from one foot to the other, uncomfortably.

"How's it going?" I asked Mike.

"Can't complain," he muttered, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good, good," I mumbled, looking over at Tyler.

"It's good," smiled Tyler, nodding his head. I nodded my head in agreement and looked over at Edward. He came over and slipped his arm around my waist.

"Where's Car?" I asked.

"In his office," he said, quietly. "Do you want me to get him?"

"No, I'll get him," I muttered.

Edward nodded his head and kissed the side of my head, causing me to blush bright red. I slipped out of his arm and headed over to Carlisle's office, knocking on the door. He yelled for me to come in and I pushed the door open. He looked up and smiled before he came around his desk. He slipped his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I smiled against the softness of his shirt, thinking about how much Carlisle still held of my heart.

"How'd it go upstairs?" he asked, shutting the door.

"Good," I said, pulling back from him. "He asked me to stay on as an consultant. He wants me to work as a profiler."

"That's a good idea," smiled Carlisle, pulling me over to the small, leather sofa. "Are you going to do it?"

"I don't know," I said, laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm going to think about it but it's going to be hard to even do that much."

"Just think about it," he said, encouragingly.

"I am," I muttered.

"Are you ready to go talk to them?" he asked.

"I guess," I sighed, looking up at him. "It is going to be ok, right?"

"Yes, it's going to be ok, Bella," he smiled. "In time."

"Guess that's all I can ask for," I muttered.

Carlisle stood up and pulled me to my feet. He slipped his arm around my waist as we headed back out to the others. Edward had settled back down at his desk. He looked up and smiled at the two of us. It was nice knowing that Edward understood that my relationship with Carlisle was important to me. A part of me would always love him but Edward would be my life forever.

"Bella," squealed Emily. I turned and saw her stepping off the elevator. She rushed over, throwing her arms around me and hugging me tight. "I've missed you so much! It's great to see you back."

"Thanks," I murmured, pulling back. "But I'm not back."

"What do you mean?" she asked. frowning. "You are coming back to work, aren't you?"

I hesitated as I looked around at everyone. "No, I'm not."

"What?" asked Jasper, standing up. He and Garrett both looked shocked while Mike and Tyler looked confused. Emmett, however, was the only one who seemed like he had been expecting this. "You can't be serious."

"I am," I said, clearing my throat. "I, um, I've accepted a position to teach at the police academy. I can't…I can't do this anymore."

"Bella, you can't quit," said Garrett, standing up next to Jasper. "You told us that you were the job."

"I'm not now," I muttered.

"You know, Swan, I can't say I'm surprised," said Mike. Everyone turned and looked over at Mike, who was leaning back in his chair with his hands folded across his chest.

"Why is that, Newton?" I asked, matching his pose.

"Because you get too involved in the cases," he said. "You look at each victim like they are you instead of separating yourself from them. It was only a matter of time before you cracked."

"You little fucker," muttered Edward, standing up.

"You're right, Newton," I said. Edward looked over at me but I kept my eyes on Mike. "It's what makes me a good a cop. Each case that we have solved here is about a person, someone's wife, daughter, son, father, mother. Until you learn that, you will always be a mediocre agent."

"You think you can go to the police academy and teach those idiots that bullshit?" he asked, smirking.

"Someone has to," I said, dryly. "Can't let them become an asshole like you, now can I?"

"No, I suppose not," he laughed. "It won't be the same here. I mean, who else is going to call me on all my shit?"

"Oh, these guys will," I snorted. "I've taught them well over the last three years."

"I'm sure you have," he said, nodding his head. He stood up and picked up his coffee cup. "Good luck."

"Thanks," I said, quietly. Mike walked down to the break room. Tyler stood up and smiled.

"Good luck, Bella." Tyler turned and followed Mike down the hallway, leaving just me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, Carlisle, and Emily.

I sighed inwardly as I prepared for battle. "Guys-"

"No, Bella," snapped Jasper, placing his hands on his hips in a very Alice like way. I pursed my lips together to stop from laughing. "You can't quit."

"I am," I said. "If I stay here, then I am going to go crazy…again, and I can't…It's time for me to move on."

"That's a bunch of bullshit," muttered Garrett. "I'll accept that maybe you need more time but you can't quit."

"God, do hear yourself?" I asked, harshly. "Do you even know how hard it is to stand in this room? I have loved working with you guys but I almost lost everything because of this job. My life, my family…my fucking sanity." Running my hands over my face, I wiped away the tears before they could fall. "I love you all…more than you would know, but I can't do it anymore. I can't carry the weight of team on my shoulders anymore. I'm sorry."

"Bella-"

"Guys, she's made her decision," said Emmett, standing up and moving over to me. He turned back to Jasper and Garrett, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder. "It's time we stop expecting Bella to do it all. It's our turn to take care of her and the only way we can do that is to let her go."

"Emmett's right," said Edward. Jasper and Garrett looked over at him. "I don't…" he trailed off and took a deep breath. "I don't want her to leave the job anymore than you do but I can't sit back and watch her slowly kill herself here. She needs time and space away from here and…we have to give it to her. Besides, it's not like she's leaving Seattle."

"Fuck, I hate when Edward's right," muttered Jasper, shaking his head as he looked over at me. "Fine, Bella, I guess I can see why you can't come back. Maybe you can teach those jackholes at the academy a few of the things you've taught us."

"I'm gonna try," I murmured. "Thanks, Jas."

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed, heading down to the break room. "Fucking Demetri Romanoff."

I looked over at Garrett, who was glaring at the floor. "Garrett," I said. He looked up at me and sighed. "You know this wasn't an easy decision for me to make."

"I know," he muttered. "But I don't have to like it."

"But can you accept it?" I asked. "Because it would be a hell of a lot easier for me to leave here today knowing that you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Bella," he said, quickly crossing the room and pulling me into his arms. "I could never hate you."

"I just can't do this anymore, Gar," I whispered. "Please, understand."

"I do," he murmured. "I'm just going to miss seeing you kicking everyone's ass everyday."

"Then you'll just have to come down to the academy, won't you?" I asked. "I'm sure I'll be kicking plenty of ass down there."

"I'm sure you will be, too," he chuckled. He pulled back and kissed my forehead. "It won't be the same, Swan, but we'll manage."

"I'm sure you will," I said, smiling. "Take care of everyone for me, ok?"

"I will," he whispered. Garrett headed down to join Jasper, Mike, and Tyler in the break room. I turned and looked at Emmett.

"Thanks," I said, quietly.

"Anytime," he smiled. "Come see the boys soon, ok? Rose is going ape shit."

"I will," I promised. Emmett headed down to join the others and I looked back at Edward and Carlisle, letting out a huge breath of air. "That went better than I expected."

"Yeah," agreed Carlisle. He leaned over and kissed my check. "I'll see you later, ok?"

"Ok," I murmured. Carlisle headed back into his office and Edward came over, slipping his arms around my waist. "Walk me to my car."

"Of course," he whispered.

Taking my hand in his, Edward and I headed over to the elevator. I looked around the floor one last time before stepping inside. Neither Edward nor I said anything on our trip down to the lobby. He slipped his arm around my waist as we headed outside to the parking lot. He pulled me into his arms and kissed me.

"I'll see you at home later, ok?"

"I love you," I murmured.

"I love you, too."

Kissing me once again, Edward opened my car door for me. I slid into the seat and he shut the door behind me. I started the car and pulled out, leaving him watching me and my life as an agent with the FBI behind me.

I pulled my car up into the driveway of the beach house and climbed out. I headed up to the front porch and froze when I saw my mother standing there. Renee had just turned from the front door and was staring at me. I opened my mouth to speak but I couldn't seem to get the words to come out. Instead, I walked past her and opened the front door and waved her in. She smiled softly as she stepped into the house. I shut the door and looked back at her.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, softly.

"I was checking on you," she muttered, looking at the floor. "Are…are you ok?"

"Yeah," I murmured. "Are you ok?"

"No," she whispered, looking up at me. "I keep hurting you. I don't know why I keep fucking everything up."

"Mom," I whispered, shaking my head.

"No, I do," she insisted. "Ever since you were a kid, I've messed everything up. All I want is you to be happy but I keep hurting you."

"Mom, do you understand that we couldn't tell you about the assignment?" I asked.

"Yes, but it's not about the assignment and the lies about moving," she frowned. "I feel like you don't trust me."

"It wasn't about trust, Mom," I said. "When we made the decision to go undercover, I knew that I was going to have to lie to you in order to protect you. These…people would not have hesitated in killing you or Dad, Alice or Rose. I couldn't let that happen, not after we finally got through everything else."

"I'm so sorry for acting the way I did," she cried. "When they told us about you being missing, all I could think of was that I should have been able to protect you."

"You couldn't have," I said, pulling her over to the couch. "I've really missed you, Mom."

"I've missed you, too," she murmured, bringing her hand up to my cheek. "Dad kept telling me to come see you but I was so afraid that you would hate me."

"I don't hate you," I said, quietly. "I'll admit to being pretty pissed about how you and everyone reacted but I could never hate you."

"It's hard to see you like that, Bella," frowned Renee, dropping her hand. "You've always been so strong. To see you broken again…it never gets easier."

"I don't like feeling broken," I muttered, looking out the large window. "I feel so lost."

"You're not lost," insisted Renee, turning my face to her. She reached up and wiped the tears off my face. "You've been through hell and back but you are still here, still breathing."

"It's hard," I said, softly. "Just when I think that I have everything under control, I'll think back to one of those moments when they had me and…it scares me."

"Have you been seeing Esme about it?" asked Renee.

"Yeah," I muttered. "It's helped but…I miss my life, Mom. I miss what it felt like to smile without it feeling forced, to laugh without it sounding strained. I can't even bring myself to go see Izzy because I'm afraid that she's going to see right through me."

"She probably would," smiled Renee. I nodded my head in agreement.

"I've decided to leave the FBI." I looked up at her. Renee didn't look surprised at all. "Guess, you aren't surprised."

"Honestly, I am," she said. "I didn't think anything could pull you away from there."

"I just can't do it anymore," I murmured. "I've seen enough evil for one lifetime and…"

"It's still going to be there," she said, pushing a strand of hair out of my face.

"I know," I muttered, darkly. "But it's someone else turn to catch the bad guys."

"So what are you gong to do now?" she asked, grabbing hold of my hand.

"I'm going to work for the police academy," I smiled.

"A cop through and through," she laughed, quietly. She brought her free hand back up to my face. "It's who you are and that will never change."

"You think so?" I asked.

"I know so," Renee said, smiling. "One day, you'll see it, too."

**Thank you for all the reviews. Two chapters left in this one. However, there may or may not be a sequel in the works. But if I do one, I won't be starting until I get a couple of other ones worked on. **


	39. Chapter 38

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" I asked, sitting on the bed next to Edward.

"I would, love, but my knee is killing me," he lied. I don't know why he tried to lie to me. We both knew I could read him better than that.

"Hmm, well, that's what you get for wresting around with Emmett," I said, going along with his story. I knew I could trust him, no matter what he was up to. "Now, you are leaving alone with all the sharks."

"Sharks?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "I certainly don't think Alice, Rose, Esme, Liz, and Renee are sharks, Bella."

"If you say so," I scoffed. I leaned over and kissed him. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too," he smiled. "Be careful."

"I will."

I kissed him again before I climbed off the bed and headed out to my car. It's been two weeks since I officially resigned from the FBI and I would be starting my new job with the Seattle Police Academy next week. I was scared shitless but excited at the same time. This was going to be an all new adventure and I was ready to jump in with both feet. Knowing that I had the support of my family, meant the world to me and I knew that as long as I had them, I could do anything. Maybe even get past the struggles of my time in captivity.

I had been working hard with Esme to move past it all but it was still so hard. She told me it would take time and I believed her but I was tired of feeling like a shell of who I used to be. I used to feel strong and empowered but now, I felt weak and vulnerable. I wasn't sure how to get from who I was now to who I used to be. Maybe I never would.

Ten minutes later, I pulled my car up in front of Esme and Carlisle's house. I cut the engine but just sat there. Today would be the first day in two months that I would be in the same room with Izzy and Abby. While Abby was still too little to notice my absence but Izzy had. Esme had told me numerous times that she had been asking when I was coming to visit. I hated that I hadn't been by but it was hard with her. She was much more observant than your average seven year old little girl.

The front door to the house opened and Esme came running out. "You gonna hide in here all day?" asked Esme, slipping into the passenger seat.

"I might," I muttered, looking out the side window. "I don't know if I can do this."

"You can," she said, grabbing my hand. I looked over at her and frowned.

"She's gonna know that something happened to me," I said, sadly.

"Probably," agreed Esme, "but you can't keep hiding from her or anyone else, for that matter."

"I know," I muttered. "Esme, will it ever be ok again? I mean, sometimes it hurts to breathe."

"One day, Bella," she started, smiling her beautiful smile at me, "you are going to wake up in the morning and smile. At first you won't even realize you are doing it. When you do, it won't feel off because it'll be natural."

"I hope you are right, Es," I murmured, looking out the window again. "Is she going to be mad?"

"I don't know," said Esme. "I don't think so but if I have learned anything about my darling daughter, it's that she rarely does what I expect her to. She's a lot like you."

"Lord help us all," I smiled as I looked over at her. "Esme, I haven't really said this to you in awhile but I love you. You've helped me so much with…well, everything and…I'm lucky to have such an amazing friend."

"I love you, too, Bella," said Esme, returning my smile. "Even more than Carlisle and Edward do."

I laughed and followed her as she climbed out of the car. She slipped her arm around my waist and I wrapped mine around her shoulder as we walked up the front walk to the front door. She squeezed my waist tight as she pushed open the door. Rose, Alice, Renee, and Liz were sitting on the couches but my focus was on the little auburn haired girl who was sitting next to her Nana. Izzy looked up at me and smiled.

"Auntie Bella," she squeaked, crossing the room faster than I thought possible and jumping into my arms. She wrapped her arms and legs around me and my body shook as I let my tears fall. "I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you, too, sweetheart," I cried, tightening my arms around her. "You've gotten so big."

"Mommy says that I'm shooting up like bean sprout," said Izzy, pulling back. She brought her hands up to my face and wiped my tears off. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I'm so happy to see you," I smiled.

"I'm happy to see you, too," she said, laying her head on my shoulder. "It's ok, Auntie Bella. I know you were scared but it's going to be ok."

"It is?" I whispered, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Yes," she murmured, patting my face. "I'm not going to let the monsters hurt you again. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, kissing her cheek.

I carried her over and settled down on the couch with her in my lap. Alice, Rose, Renee, Liz, and Esme were talking quietly giving the two of us a moment to catch up together. They understood that Izzy and I had a special relationship. Abby started fussing from her seat in Liz's lap. Esme pulled her into her lap but Abby still didn't stop fussing.

"She wants Auntie Bella," said Izzy.

She still had her head laying on shoulder. I opened my other arm for Abby. Esme smiled she came over and set the little blond baby in my arms. Abby stopped fussing and reached up for my face. My beautiful little girls. They made the world seem like a beautiful place. I leaned down and pressed my lips on top of Abby's head, eliciting a giggle from her. I hadn't heard a sound as beautiful in a long time.

"How's school going?" I asked Izzy.

"It's been boring," she muttered, grabbing one of Abby's hands. "We are fixing to get ready for our Christmas program, thought. Will you come?"

"Of course I will," I said, softly. "Can Uncle Eddie come?"

"I guess," smiled Izzy, leaning up. "Where is Uncle Eddie?"

"He's at home," I explained.

"Oh," she said, laying her head on my shoulder. "He must be getting everything ready for the wedding."

"Izzy!" gasped Esme. I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What wedding, Izzy?" I asked, keeping my eyes trained on Esme.

"Yours and Uncle Eddies," she said, sitting up. I looked over at her. "I get to wear a pretty new dress. It's blue. Daddy said it's cause blue is your favorite color but Mommy said that it was because Uncle Eddie likes that color on you. I didn't think it mattered because I was just happy to get new dress."

"Hmm," I hummed, nodding my head. "Why don't you go get the dress so you can show me what it looks like?"

"Ok," giggled Izzy.

She climbed off my lap and bolted out of the room. I stood up and placed Abby back in Esme's arms before pulling out my cell phone and stepping out onto the front porch. The conversation that I needed to have with my darling husband was not suitable for little ears as it was going to consist of the use of several four letter words. I called Edward but it went straight to his voice mail.

"Hey, this is Edward. Obviously I am not here right now. I'm getting ready to marry the most incredible women in the entire world. How I ever got lucky enough to get Bella, is a mystery to me. Oh, and, Bella, humor me."

"Edward Mason," I said, once the phone beeped. "You are in so much trouble but I love you. I'll see you soon."

I closed my phone and stowed it in the back pocked of my jeans. The door creaked open and I looked back to see Liz step out. She hadn't really spoken to me much in the last couple of months, either. I looked back out as she stepped up next to me, slipping her arm around me.

"Did you yell at him?" she asked.

"I wanted to," I admitted. "But he let it go to voice mail. How can I be mad when he loves me enough to do this?"

"He really does love you so much, Bella," said Liz, quietly. "We all do."

"I know you do," I murmured. "And I love you. Liz, I know that it hurt when we lied to you-"

"Don't," she said, holding her hand up. "I was wrong. It's been a lot of years since I found myself on the other side of the line. I hated being a cop's wife, Bella, but I loved Ed enough to deal with the sleepless nights and fear that he wouldn't return to me every night. For you and Edward, it's different because you honestly know the true horrors that are out there. I don't like to see my son hurting, Bella, but instead of being there for him, I let my anger over the situation speak for me. For that, I am truly sorry."

"You should be telling Edward this," I murmured. "He's beat himself up enough over what happened, especially what he had to do to me while on the assignment."

"I'll talk to him," she whispered. "But right now, we have a wedding to get ready for."

"Ok," I smiled, nodding my head at her.

I followed her into the house and let her, and the others, lead me down to Esme and Carlisle's room. Izzy was already in her blue sundress. She looked beautiful, just like she always does. She was sitting on the floor with Abby in her lap, who was also wearing a blue dress. I was pushed into the bathroom and told to shower quickly. I didn't argue with them. I was ready to recommit my life to Edward and he knew that.

After a few hours of being buffed and polished, I was ready to put on the dress that was hanging in the bag on the back of the door. Rose went over and opened the back, pulling the dress out. I stifled my gasp when I saw the same dress I had worn when Edward and I got married. My eyes filled up with tears, threatening to ruin my make-up, as I walked over and ran my hands down the dress. Edward knew me better than I knew myself.

"He picked out a great dress, didn't he?" asked Alice, slipping her arm around my waist. "He even managed to get matching shoes."

"He's a good man," I murmured, keeping my eyes on the dress.

"Let's get you changed," she whispered, kissing my shoulder.

I didn't say anything as I pulled the dress off the back of the door. I went into the bathroom and hung it up. I pulled off the robe I had been wearing and looked in the mirror. The scars that laid on my torso would not be covered up by the dress. I wasn't sure I could go out there and let them all see the scars. Tears filled my eyes again and threatened to fall down my face and ruin my make-up.

"Bella, Edward is on the phone," said Rose, cracking open the door enough to hold the phone out to me. "He said it's important."

"Ok," I said, shakily. I grabbed the phone out of her hand and she pulled the door shut. "Hello."

"You can do this," he said. "I know you are worried about the scars but you can do this, love."

"How'd you know I was worried about them?" I asked.

"I know you," he said. I closed my eyes and pictured the smile that I knew was sitting on his face. "They don't matter. All that matters is that you come to me. I'm waiting for you."

"How'd I ever get lucky enough to get a man like you to love me?" I asked, softly.

"You told me to stop being a bitch and follow my heart," he said, quietly. "My hearts with you, love."

"My hearts with you, too," I whispered. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said. "I'm waiting for you."

"I'll be there soon."

Ten minutes later, I finally got the dress on. It covered most of my scars but there were two that came up on the front part of my body and three on my back that I knew were going to be seen by anyone. While I didn't much like it, I couldn't imagine marrying Edward in anything other than this dress. This was my wedding dress after all. I pulled open the bathroom door and found Rose, Alice, Esme, Renee, and Liz sitting on the bed with Izzy and Abby. I noticed that all of their eyes traveled down to my scars but none of them said anything. They wouldn't, either, because they knew how hard this was for me. When it came down to it, I had an amazing family. Sometimes we just let our anger fuck us up.

Once we were all ready, we headed out to our cars. I rode with Esme, Izzy, Abby and Liz. I couldn't stop the smile that spread across my face when I thought about the man who was waiting for me. Faster than I thought possible, Esme was pulling her car up behind the beach house. As we climbed out of the car, Izzy slipped her hand into mine and led me up to the front porch where my father was waiting for me. Charlie smiled and took my hand from Izzy, placing a kiss on her cheek. Izzy giggled and followed Esme, Alice, Rose, Liz, and Renee down the beach, leaving just me and my father standing there.

"You look beautiful, honey," he said, quietly.

"Thank you, Daddy," I whispered, trying to fight my tears.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready," I smiled.

As the music started floating up the beach, Charlie wrapped my hand around his arm. Slowly, we made our way, letting the music lead us. There in our spot was Edward, waiting for me just like he said he would be. He had a huge smile on his face and he was wearing the dark suit he had worn for our wedding in Vegas. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Garrett, and Ben were standing behind him.

I could feel the tears building in my eyes again when Ben smiled and winked at me. I had missed him and Angela so much over the last couple of months. I looked over to my side of the aisle and saw Esme, Alice, Rose, Kate, and Angela standing there. Angela gave me a huge smile and wiped the tear that had been traveling down her face off.

Charlie led me up to where Edward was standing with a young dark haired minister. Charlie let out a strangled sob as he leaned down and placed a kiss on my cheek. "I love you, honey."

"I love you, too, Daddy," I whimpered. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he whispered.

Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and stepped back over next to my mother. Edward pulled me closer to him, bringing our joined hands up to his lips. I blushed and smiled at him. The minister cleared his throat, causing our family to laugh, and both of us to blush even more as we looked over at him. He had an amused look on his face, however.

"Today, we come together to witness the union of Isabella and Edward…."

As he went on, I looked over at Edward. He was watching me with a smile on his face and I knew that we were both thinking about the night we got married. That would always be something that the two of us had, something we could hold on to no matter how hard things got for us. Our eyes were locked onto each others as we repeated our vows, recommitting to each other our promise to love one another in good times and bad. We've certainly proven those vows to be accurate. In sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Edward let a tear slip down his face as he once again placed my gold wedding band back on my left hand, ring finger. I let several tears fall as I slid Edward's gold band onto his finger, knowing that this time he would never have to take it off. As the minister declared us husband and wife, Edward brought his hands up to my face and pressed his lips down onto mine.

"I love you, Mrs. Swan-Mason," he whispered.

"Just Mrs. Mason," I whispered, smiling at him. "I love you, too, Mr. Mason."

"I know present to you for the first time, Edward and Isabella Mason," said the minister.

**Thank you for all the reviews. I am truly humbled by all reviews I have gotten over this story. Now, I know that I said that there were only two chapters left, including this one, but I've decided to break this one into two chapters. How'd Eddie do with the surprise wedding?**


	40. Chapter 39

"It's time for the toasts," squealed Alice.

We all laughed as we picked up our champagne glasses and looked over at her. We were sitting in the ballroom of a local hotel. After Edward and I headed up to the beach house, he completely surprised me again by leading me straight past it and to the car. When I asked him where we were going, he told me it was a surprise and to trust him. I loved him enough to go with it and I trusted him with my life. A few minutes later, he pulled up in front of the nicest hotel in Seattle.

"What can I say about Bella and Edward," Alice sighed, smiling.

"Something nice or nothing at all, pixie," I said, pointing at her.

"Ok, well, then, I'm done," she laughed, sitting down. Everyone laughed with her as she stood back up. "Seriously," she smiled. "Bella, my sweet baby sister, there is so much that I want to say to you right now. You are such an amazing person, so full of life and love. You've taught me…quite a lot over the past few years about what it means to be a sister and I hope that you know that I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Ali," I whispered, through my tears. Alice looked over at Edward.

"Edward, love her forever because she's one of a kind," cried Alice.

"I will, Alice," said Edward, smiling at her. Alice nodded her head as she sat down. Rose stood up, cradling Miles to her chest.

"Bella," she started, blinking back her tears. "When we were little girls, I told you that one day you would find your prince charming. You told me-"

"I don't need a stinking prince as long as I have my sisters," I cried with her.

"You will always have me and Alice but now, you get your prince charming, too," she cried. "I love you, Bella, and I know that you and Edward will be happy forever. If not, then I am kicking your ass, Edward."

"I believe you, Rose," laughed Edward.

I leaned over and kissed my husband, eliciting an 'aw' from all of those around us. Normally, I would have blushed and flipped them all off but not today. Instead, I smiled and kissed him again. Edward smiled against my lips before he stood up and offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Mason?" he asked.

"You may," I smiled, placing my hand in his.

Edward pulled me to my feet and led me out to the dance floor. He slipped one arm around my waist while he brought our other hands up to his chest, all while he had the most handsome smile on his face. I would never get tired of seeing him looking so happy.

"Have I told you that you look beautiful?" he asked.

"A few times," I whispered, laying my head in his chest. "Why did you do this, Edward?"

"Because you deserve this and so much more," he murmured, "and I didn't want you to feel like you had to do this big, huge wedding and knew that if I didn't plan it, then…they would insist on it."

"But you didn't do this on your own, did you?" I asked, looking up at him.

"No," he admitted. "Carlisle and Esme helped. They love you."

"Not as much as you do," I murmured.

"Nobody loves you as much as I do," he whispered, leaning in and kissing me. "I've love you since the moment I saw you and I always will."

"I'll always love you, too," I murmured, bringing my hand up and placing it on the back of his head as I let a tear travel down my face. "My prince charming."

"My fair maiden," he whispered.

I was vaguely aware of everyone dancing around us but as always when I was with Edward, I barely registered their presence. It wasn't until I felt hand on my shoulder that our small bubble was shattered. I looked back and saw my father standing there, smile on his face and tears swimming in his eyes.

"May I cut in?" asked Charlie.

"Of course, you can, Daddy," I smiled, taking his hand. Edward smiled as he went to dance with his mother. Charlie clumsily started dancing with me but he wasn't much of a dancer.

"I like to see that," said Charlie.

"What?" I asked.

"You smiling," he said, shaking his head. "I feel like I haven't seen it much."

"I haven't felt like I've had much reason to smile lately," I admitted. "It's still hard sometimes to just…breathe, I guess."

"It will be for while," he murmured. I heard Izzy squeal and looked over to see Edward dancing with her. She was standing on his feet and he was twirling her around the room. "He's a good man."

"Yes, he is," I agreed, looking back at my father. "He's everything."

"You know I don't like it, right?" asked Charlie.

"Don't like what?" I asked.

"You growing up," he sighed, shaking his head. "I know that you've been a grown up for a long time, Bella. Way longer than you should have had to but you will always be my little Isabella."

"Forever, Daddy," I whispered.

When the song ended, Charlie leaned down and kissed my cheek. He released me and went over to my mother, pulling her into his arms and kissing her. After so many years together, they were still so in love with each other. It was inspiring.

"Do you think they still have sex?" asked Angela, looping her arm in with mine. I scrunched up my face and looked at her.

"You know those are my parents, don't you?" I asked.

"I do," she smiled. "But I bet you that Charlie is quite the wildcat in the sack and something tells me that Renee is a screamer."

"Ew," I laughed. "You have some serious issues, Ang."

"Don't we all," she snorted as we headed over to get a drink. She handed me a crystal champagne flute and grabbed one for herself. She held hers up and smiled. "To finally being made an honest woman."

"To not living in sin any longer," I giggled, clinking her class with mine before taking a drink.

"So how you been?" she asked as we moved over to one of the empty tables and sat down.

"I'm here," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Depends on the day you ask me and sometimes, it depends on the time of day that you ask me."

"You know I'm pretty fucking pissed with you, don't you?" she asked.

"I do," I sighed, leaning back in my seat.

"I hear you are quitting," she said. I nodded my head. "Pretty stupid if you ask me."

"Well, I didn't ask you, did I?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her. "You know, Ang, you weren't here. You and Ben left us."

"Wow," she sighed, looking away. "We went to take care of his mother, you are giving up because you are scared."

"No, I'm quitting because I can't do it any longer," I said. "I thought you would understand."

"I do understand, Bella," frowned Angela. "Which is why I am not going to say anything about your quitting being the biggest mistake you will ever make."

"As long as you aren't going to say anything," I muttered. "Besides, that wasn't my biggest mistake. My biggest mistake was not seeing that I was losing it well before we even started that case."

"Maybe," she said, shrugging her shoulders as she smiled. "Do you remember that night that me, you, Edward, and Ben went to that concert downtown?"

"Yes," I laughed. "Some reject band that called themselves The Undead. Edward and Ben got wasted and you and I ended up having to drag them into the house."

"We placed them both in the bed and made it look like they had had sex," she chuckled, shaking her head. "Fuck, they were so pissed with us."

"When they finally woke up and realized they were in bed together, they both screamed like a couple of school girls." I was laughing so hard I had tears forming in my eyes. "They came barging out of the room, yelling at us to tell them what happened."

"You, with a straight face, told them that you didn't know because they locked us out but that you heard a lot of moaning and a couple of hail Mary's," laughed Angela. "God, I've missed that shit."

"Me too," I chuckled, shaking my head. I looked away from her. "I don't want to be scared anymore, Angela. You know, I want to be able to go back to work and…but I can't and…"

"Shit, Bella, I know," she sighed, grabbing my hand. "I don't mean to be such a bitch. It's just…you were the one who told me that I could do it. That I could move on from what James did and…if you quit…I don't know."

"You're not me, Ang," I said, looking back at her. "I just… need some time and I can't sit at home anymore. Besides, I'm excited about teaching."

"They are going to be idiots, Bella," snorted Angela.

"I know how to whip idiots into shape," I smirked. "I did get those boys in shape, didn't I?"

"You did," admitted Angela. "Just promise me that you won't give up, ok? One day, I may need you to cover my ass."

"Anytime you need me," I smiled.

A couple of minutes later, Angela went to dance with Ben, who had been talking with Edward. I was fixing to go to my husband when I felt someone step up behind me, wrapping their arms around me. I didn't need to look back to know it was Carlisle. I would know his touch anywhere.

"May I have this dance?" he whispered.

"Yes," I murmured. I turned in his arms and slipped my hands around his neck. Carlisle wrapped both of his arms around my back, pulling my body flush with his.

"You look beautiful, Bell," he said, looking down at me. "You know, I once thought that you and I would end up married."

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah, it never would have worked but I thought about it," he smirked. "You're just too stubborn for me."

"I'm too stubborn?" I asked. "You are way more stubborn than me."

"Not even possible," he chuckled. "No, I thought about what it would be like to have forever with you."

"Then you wouldn't have Esme," I pointed out.

"True," he smiled. "She is hot piece of ass."

"I know," I said, winking at him. He laughed and shook his head as he looked over to where Edward and Esme were talking. They were laughing and smiling.

"Who would have thought that you would be my sister-in-law one day?" he asked.

"That's…weird," I muttered, shuttered. Carlisle looked down at me. "I don't think of you as a brother, Carlisle. I still love you."

"Not as much as you love him," he smiled.

"Or as much as you love her," I said, returning his smile. "This is how we were meant to be, Car. Not brother and sister but not lovers, either."

"Not just friends, either," he added.

"No, not just friends," I murmured, looking back over at Esme and Edward.

"She loves you, too, you know," said Carlisle. "I think a part of Esme is in love with you just like I am."

"I think a part of me loves her, too," I sighed, shaking my head. "We're starting to sound like something you would see on Jerry Springer."

"True," he laughed. "I'm happy for you, Bell. Edward's a good man and he's proven more than once that he loves you more than you realize."

"Oh, I realize it, Car," I whispered, filling my eyes fill up with tears. "He's my Esme. I can't…"

"I know," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "I can't either."

"Thank you for helping him with this," I said, quietly.

"You're welcome," he smiled. "I just want you to be happy, Bella, and Edward makes you smile."

"You're a good man, Carlisle," I cried, moving my hand to the back of his head and pulling his forehead down onto mine. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he whispered. He leaned down and kissed the corner of my mouth.

He released me as the song ended and went over to Esme, pulling her into his arms. She had been watching us with a huge smile on her face. She knew she didn't have to be jealous of us because while Carlisle did love me, he loved her more. He always would, just as I would always love Edward more.

"Finally, I get my beautiful wife back," said Edward, wrapping his arms around me. He brought his lips down to my bare shoulder. "It's time to go."

"Where?" I asked.

"Home," he murmured.

"Home sounds nice," I whispered, turning in his arms and pressing my lips to his. "Home sounds really nice."

Edward swept me off my feet and carried me out of the room, all while our friends and family cheered for us. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and laid my head on his shoulder as he carried me out to the car. He placed me in the passenger seat and kissed me again before he climbed in behind the wheel. He grabbed my hand in his and drove us back home.

A few minutes later, he pulled up to the beach house. Edward climbed out of the car, running around to my side and helping me out. I squealed again as he swept my feet out from under me and carried me up to the front porch and into the house. Edward carried me straight to our bedroom and I gasped. Every surface of our bedroom was covered in roses or candles.

Edward placed me on my feet and cupped my face in his hands as he spoke, "I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

He spoke so softly that I barely heard him. "I'm ready," I whispered, bringing my hand up to his face. "We're starting new today and I'm ready."

Edward leaned in and pressed his lips down on mine. I wove my fingers in his hair, fisting his auburn hair in between my fingers. Edward moaned as he reached behind me and unzipped my dress, letting it pool at my feet. He pulled back from me and took his jacket off, tossing it onto the floor. I reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt. In a matter of seconds, we were standing in front of each other completely naked.

"You are so beautiful," murmured Edward, lifting me up and laying me in the middle of our bed.

He moved so that he was hovering over me. I could feel the tip if his erection pressing into me, causing me to moan. Edward leaned down, bringing his lips into contact with my skin. He moved his lips down along my neck to my collar bone, and even further down until he reached my breasts. He snaked his tongue out and wrapped it around my nipple, sucking my hardened peak into his warm mouth. My back arched off the bed and I moaned again.

Edward's lips curved up into a devilish smile against my breast. Clearly, he enjoyed the effect he had on me. He released my nipple only to move over and take my other into his mouth, worshiping it just as he had the other one. His tongue felt like velvet and I wanted him inside of me so badly.

"Edward, please," I begged, pulling on his arm. He released my nipple and looked up at me.

"What do you want, love?" he asked.

"You," I murmured. "Just you."

"You have me," he smiled, leaning up again. His cock was pressing just outside of my wet sex. It would only take a shift of the hips to bring him inside of me.

"Please?" I whispered. "Make me yours again."

"You are mine," he whispered, slowly sliding into me. His eyes fluttered to a close as he filled me fully.

"Look at me," I said, bringing my hand to his face. Edward snapped his eyes open. "I want to see you."

"I love you," he murmured, slowly moving in and out of me.

"I love you, too," I said, crying tears of happiness.

Edward leaned down and kissed my tears away as they fell. As he normally did, he knew they weren't tears of pain or sorrow. He knew me better than I knew myself, just as I knew him better than he knew himself. Edward slipped his arm under my back, lifting me off the bed as he increased his pace, thrusting harder and faster into me. We both needed this, him just as much as I did.

"Oh, God, Edward," I moaned, feeling him filling deeper than he ever had. "You feel so fucking good!"

"Bella," he gasped, pushing harder and harder. "So…warm…so…fucking…tight."

I could feel my orgasm starting to build as my walls started to quiver and shake around him. Edward increased his pace even more and I knew he was just as close as I was. He crushed his lips down onto mine as my orgasm raged through me, milking him for everything he had. We rode out our climaxes before he rolled over onto the bed next to me. I leaned over and laid my head on his chest. Today, was a new beginning for us.

**Thank you for all the amazing reviews. One more chapter to go in this one. Be looking for it soon.**


	41. Chapter 40

"Wow," said Edward, leaning against the doorframe to the bathroom. I looked up him through the mirror. He was watching me with hooded eyes and a big smile on his face. "You look…wow. You can't go."

"Excuse me?" I turned and faced my husband, crossing my arms across my chest. "Just why can't I?"

"Because they are going to be perving on you," he muttered, looking away from me. I laughed and smiled.

"You're jealous of a bunch of baby recruits," I smirked. Edward scowled. "You have nothing to be jealous about. I'm yours, remember?"

"I know," he sighed, looking back over at me. "Are you excited?"

"I am," I admitted, looking back at the mirror. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and adjusted my shirt, taking deep breath. "And scared to death."

"You'll be fine," he smiled. "Just don't go killing any of them for smarting off to you."

"I make no promises," I laughed, turning back around. "I'll see you tonight, ok?"

"I'll be here," he smirked.

I kissed Edward before I headed out to my car and headed downtown for my first day at my new job. To say I was excited would be a huge understatement. To say I was nervous as hell, would be an even bigger understatement. I wasn't naïve. I knew that my colleagues and a lot of the recruits would know who I was and what I had been through. This was just one more stepping stone for me and I had to take it.

I parked my car in the parking lot and headed inside. The lady, tall with dark red hair and bright blue eyes, sitting at the front desk smiled as I walked up to her. "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, Commandant Anderson is expecting me," I said, quietly.

"Name?" she asked, picking up her phone.

"Isabella Swan," I smiled. Her eyes widen as she quickly dialed the commandant's extension.

"Sir, I have Isabella Swan here," said the woman, looking up at me. "Yes, sir. I will, sir." She hung up the phone and smiled at me. "He told me to have you go up to his office. Fifth floor, go left. His office is the at the end of the hallway."

"Thank you…" I trailed off.

"Michelle," she said, quickly. "Michelle Daniels."

"Thank you, Michelle," I smiled.

I turned and headed over to the elevator, very aware that she was watching every step I took. I had no doubt that by the time I reached the fifth floor word of my arrival at the police academy would be known. Just as I expected, the moment I stepped off the elevator I found myself face to face with several people who were trying to look non-conspicuous but were failing miserably. I simply smiled at them as I took a left and headed down the hallway to meet with the commandant.

I knocked on the door and heard a gruff voice tell me to come in. I pushed the door open and found Commandant Anderson sitting behind his desk. He was a tall, fit man with salt and peppered hair and dark, steely black eyes. He smiled as he stood up and moved around his desk.

"Agent Swan" he said, extending his hand out to me. "It's a pleasure to officially meet you."

"Thank you, sir," I said, shaking his hand. "But I am not an agent anymore."

"Not according to Director Donaldson," he chuckled. "He called me a handful of weeks ago and made the point to remind me that you will always be an FBI agent, first, and an instructor here, second."

"Why am I not surprised," I smiled as Commandant Anderson shut the door behind me.

"Please take a seat, Agent Swan," he said, gesturing to the dark leather chair in his office.

"Please call me Bella," I said, taking my seat.

"As long as you call me Cooper," he said, returning to his seat. "Now, I can't tell you how surprised I am that you actually took our latest job offer."

"Why?" I asked, placing my hands on my lap.

"Because you are really too good to be here but I am not complaining," he chuckled. "Honestly, I never thought you would leave the FBI. Not many do."

"That's true but I have and I'm excited about being here," I said.

"Good," he smiled. "Well, we have a new class of recruits starting today so you will have fresh meat, so to speak. You will be working closely with one of our other trainers, Devin Nelson. He's been here for about a year."

"What exactly will I be teaching them?" I asked.

"Everything," he said, leaning back in his seat. "I'm going to be honest, I'm hoping that you will get in there and take them all down a notch or two. They have a tendency to come in here, cocky as hell. Most of them we can…beat it out of them, for the lack of a better phrase, but we get a handful of recruits every year that think they are better than the rest. Some are fresh from the military and others just have an high opinion of themselves but all of them need a reality check before they go out into the field to protect and serve."

"And you want me to what?" I asked. "Kick all their asses?"

"If need be," he snorted. He leaned up and placed his elbows on his desk. "I expect you to be tough on them. I expect you not to let them push you around just because you are a woman."

"As long as you aren't asking for much," I said, shaking my head. "Ok, here's the deal. I don't put up with crap, from anyone. I learned along time ago that in order for people to respect me as a cop that I have to be a bit of a bitch. Now, I would like to think that things have changed over the past few years but I know they haven't. I need to know that when I have to take one of them down, I won't be in here having to explain to you why I did so."

"You have word, Bella," said Cooper, nodding his head.

"Good, then we should get along just fine," I smiled.

"Ok, well, let's get down to the training floor and meet your first class of recruits."

I followed Cooper out of his office and down to the elevator. As soon as the office personnel spotted him, they quickly turned back to their work and pretended to ignore me. It was almost enough to cause me to roll my eyes. Cooper and I headed back down to the lobby and into the gym. It was a large gym with quite a lot of equipment, including weight benches, a boxing ring, and sparing bags.

I followed Cooper over to where a man with light blond hair was standing with around twenty recruits. Out of the twenty recruits, only three of them were women. The men in the group were looking at the three of them, shaking their heads like I had never heard of a woman cop before. The blond man turned and looked over at me and Cooper, smiling brightly.

"Agent Swan, meet Captain Nelson," said Cooper, gesturing to the man in front of me.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Agent Swan," said Devin. I shook his hand and ignored the muttering behind me. It certainly wasn't anything I wasn't used to.

"You too," I said, smiling at him. I turned to the group in front of us. "So, this is our class, huh?"

"Yep," said Devin as Cooper excused himself. "Looks like it's going to be a long twelve weeks, don't you think?"

"Definitely," I snorted, shaking my head as I looked back at Devin. "They look soft."

"We aren't soft," muttered a guy in the back.

I looked over at him. He was big, almost as big as Emmett. He had dirty blond hair and grayish/blue eyes. He had an aggravated expression on his face, as did several other of the recruits. I folded my arms in front of my chest and stared at him, waiting for him to continue but he didn't.

"What's your name, recruit?" I asked.

"Murphy," he said. "Christopher Murphy, ex-marines."

I nodded my head as I looked around at everyone. They seemed impressed with having an ex-marine in our mist. "What makes you think you aren't soft?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Cause I workout everyday," he boosted.

"So?" I asked. "That doesn't mean shit. All that means is that you might be physically strong. You might be mentally weak."

"I'm not, ma'am," he said.

"You don't know that," I said, looking around. "None of you know that. Right now, you are in a bubble, recruits. A nice, cushiony bubble that is fixing to get busted. Captain Nelson and I are going to push you harder than you have ever been pushed, even in the marines."

"With all due respect, ma'am," said Christopher, "but you don't know the kind of training I received as a marine."

"Perhaps," I admitted, taking a couple of steps toward. "But I do know that I can lay your ass out before you even knew what hit you."

"Prove it," said Christopher, folding his arms across his chest. "If you're not scared, that is."

"Fine," I muttered. "Get your ass to the mats."

I headed into the locker room and changed into some workout clothes and headed back out to the others. My recruit class, and what looked like two or three others had gathered around the mats. Devin was standing in front of our class, arms folded in front of him and a smirk playing on his lips. He was clearing going to enjoy watching me take this jackhole down a few notches.

"Last chance to stop this shit now," I said, stepping onto the mats.

"Don't worry, Swan," he smirked, causing everyone to inhale deeply. "I'll take it easy on you."

He came at me and tried to wrap his arms around me. I ducked out of the way, swiping his legs out from under him. He fell to the mats, hard, and everyone groaned. He jumped to his feet and started circling around me again. I kept my eyes locked on him as I mirrored his actions. He came at me again and I grabbed his arm, throwing him over my shoulder. He pulled me down and rolled so that he was hovering over me. I heard a few people snicker, thinking he had the upper hand. I raised my leg and kicked him in the back of the head, causing him to cry out and roll off of me. I pounced on him, slamming him flat onto the mats. I pinned him to the mats, pressing my knee down in the middle of the back.

"It's Agent Swan, you dumb motherfucker," I hissed, leaning down to his ear. "Don't think I am going to take your bullshit, recruit. Learn that it's my way or you are out on your ass."

I let him go and stood up, looking around at everyone. Devin was smirking as he shook his head.

"Let me make this clear," I said, speaking to my recruits. "We do this my way or you can leave. There are lives at stake here and you aren't doing anyone any good by pussyfooting around. Do we understand?"

"Yes, ma'am," muttered my recruits, and a few recruits from the other classes.

"Good, now let's get started," I smiled.

**That's it for this one, Folks. There will be a sequel but as I have said before, I won't be starting it for awhile. I have a few other fics to finish and a couple to go back to but I should be picking up this series within a month of so. I will post on here when I have the first chapter up so add this story to your alerts, if you haven't already. Thank you for sticking with me on this ride. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.**


End file.
